That's How Love Works
by fr0stedFLAKES
Summary: DON'T READ. THIS IS MY FIRST AND WORST STORY EVER. I ONLY KEEP IT UP FOR THE MEMORY : SAVE YOURSELF THE TROUBLE AND DON'T EVEN LOOK AT THIS STORY. PLEASE READ MY OTHERS THOUGH :D -THANKS DISCONTINUED
1. Stupid Alarm Clock!

Disclaimer: YES, i finally bought inuyasha of off ebay!!!

(2 weeks later)

wat?!??!?! its just his plush toy... it looks like i don't own him yet... for now.

___

THAT'S HOW LOVE WORKS

Chapter one:stupid alarm clock!

* * *

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP

Kagome slammed her hand on her alarm clock. She looked at the time and freaked out. It was 7:35 and school started at 8! Muttering not so nice words under her breath, she mentally slapped herself for hitting the snooze button one to many times. **(a/n:It was originally set to go off at 7:00..to bad she stayed up late to play dragon ball z on her wii...:D)**She rushed into the shower and put on Utada's song 'SAKURA DROPS" while getting dressed.

When she walked out she was wearing her turquoise shirt that had small angel wings in the front and angel wings with a wheel in the middle on the back. She wore jean capris with holes on it. **(a/n: she put black leggings under them to make the holes look black.)** After getting dressed, she brushed her hair then left it down, put on her body century bracelets, and her heart necklace. It was 7:50 by now, she decided not to eat breakfast, put on her black converses, then rushed out the door, but not before giving her grandma and little brother a kiss. (a/n: Kaeda-grandma, Souta-brother.)

By the time she got there it was 8:07. She went to the front office to get her schedule. She was greeted by a girl with long brown hair, wearing a red tank top that said "pepsi" in black glittery letters with dark jeans, and red converses. Kagome noticed her facial features.

She had a perky and welcoming smile. She wore red eyes shadow, and a little mascara. Her hair was in a low pony tail, too.

"Hey, im Sango, you must be the new student I'm supposed to meet here!" she said

**yeah, 1st story!!**

**this is really short....i actually thought it would look longer on here.**

**it came out pretty **

**i guess u have to write a WHOLE lot longer.**

**well comment.**

**and the clothes Kagome wore in this chapter i actually own. I just went through my closet, Sango will get some of my clothes later on.**


	2. Lets explorewrong choice

**DISCLAIMER:**

***girlscout girl at my house door***

**fr0sted flakes: so your telling me, if i buy 15 boxes of your cookies, I get to keep Inuyasha, which is a total of $52.50?**

**girl scout: yes ma'm!**

**fr0sted flakes: wow, well for him, it's worth it, good deal, heck i would buy 30 boxes for him!**

**girl scoutz: * devious smile* did i say 15 boxes i meant 30!**

**fr0sted flakes: *not noticing her wicked plan* well....ok....that's a little high in money, but i have enough, so your promising me the REAL Inuyasha?**

**girl scout: uh..sure lady *fingers crossed*, yup something with Inuyasha in it....just give me the money.**

**fr0sted flakes: well ok :)**

**~.~.1 month later~.~.**

**fr0sted flakes: *openign box* what in the world!??!??!?!......i got the cookies....but I didn't want a guard dog..........dang, just wait Inuyasha**

* * *

Kagome nodded her head.

"well were going to be late if we don't start this whole tour thing now! I still have to meet the guys too......." Sango said the last part mainly to herself, but Kagome heard what she said. "Come on!"

Kagome's last thought before Sango grabbed her and started running was. 'guys?'

* * *

Later on after the touring of the whole school was done, it was lunch time. Kagome's favorite time of the day! Sango stared at Kagome before speaking.

"You know, for a teenage girl, you don't talk much."

Kagome looked at Sango then said. "Sorry, I'm just shy when it comes to going to new places, you know how it goes, but i'll be talkative later on in the year."

Sango said nothing for a while, until she remembered something.

"Kagome, I meant to tell you something. Remember how I missed all my classes to give you a tour?"

Another head nod came from Kagome.

"Well, I didn't mention this but I promised this guy I would introduce you to him."

Kagome listened to Sango talk, then a thought struck her. "Wait.....But before, didn't you say GUYS?"

Sango seriously had no idea what she was talking about. **(a/n: remember, she didn't know ****Kagome**** heard her.)** It took her at least 3 mins to actually figure out what Kagome was saying.

"Oh...ha-ha.... I didn't know you heard me say that. Well, the other guy might now want to come anymore." Sango let out a small sigh. "He has this temper and he's not all that patient, too; but he's still a big softy underneath......Anyways, like I was saying, I text the other guy that might actually want to come, I told him to meet us by the Gushinbuku **(a/n:spelling???)** tree."

Kagome was still listening. She looked around her surroundings , watching a yellow butterfly fly by without a care in the world. "Are we under the Gushabuka--..umm, the tree that you said?"

Sango nodded her head with a smile. "Go-shin-bu-ku tree." She said breaking it down into syllables. "It's said the tree has powers, no one knows what kind, but people just guess that the power is to make ones wish come true."

"Wow, Sango, that's an amzing thing if-." Kagome was cut off by a shrill voice ringing through the air. "SANGO!!" the voice screamed.

The girls turned their heads to see a very happy boy running to them.

"Gosh, Miroku, what is it, and shut up!" Sango said getting annoyed at his voice just screaming her name. She got the thought of changing her name to something crazy, but pretty. "Maybe I should change my name to Hurricane or Tokomorow or even a fruit...yea, maybe I should call myself Apple......nah, to hard to get the word around about my name." she closed off that thought and started listening to what he had to say.

"Sorry i'm late, I got in trouble for throwing paper airplanes in class." He said panting from running around the school like an idiot looking for his friend.

"You should be, I waited 10 mins just for you, it wasn't worth it." Sango said using her owe so famous sarcasm. They both laughed at their joke.

Sango looked to her right to see a very confused girl next to her. She thought that Kagome hadn't been introduced to sarcasim yet, until she saw what she was staring at. It was Miroku.

"Oh sorry, I keep forgetting about the dang introductions. This is Mir--." Sango couldn't continue because Miroku had popped out of know where and was right infront of where Sango was facing Kagome. It happened so fast that Kagome didn't even have a second to blink before his hands were on hers. (**a/n: I just noticed this, but I said Sango was next to her, they slightly switched places to be face to face when talking.)**

" You must the gorgeous new student my dear Sango has text me about." A big vein popped on her head like a zit before the dance.

**(a/n: here it comes...he's gonna say it.......*waiting for him to say it*)**

"Will you bear my child?" Miroku asked with hope in his eyes. (a/n: Yes!! He said it.......iv'e been waiting anxiously for him to say it...^_^ jk)

*PUNCH*

A punch from Sango, which landed him on the hard ground from impact, had a very confused Kagome in the background, and an angry Sango counting to 10.

After her count to actually 20 because she was so mad, she turned to Miroku on the ground "Don't you know how to treat a new student?!" Sango asked with anger in her eyes.

She turned back around to Kagome, all anger in her disappearing.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit of a hentai."

Kagome nodded her head. **(a/n: she does that a lot, doesn't she?)**

" I keep forgetting introductions, this is starting to become a problem. His name is Miroku, he's a pervert but nice..........mostly a pervert though."

Kagome just stared at him.

"Is he ok? He's been on the ground for a while." Kagome asked with a little worry.

Sango looked at Miroku.

"Oh, he's alright, probably just unconscious." She said as if it was normal.

Kagome looked at her with wide eyes that said 'how-can-you-possibly-make-it-sound-so-normal'.

Sango just loved to hear...or at least see that question on people's faces. "Here, i'll prove it to you." She bent down close to Miroku. "If you don't get up I won't give you anymore of my homemade chocolate chip cookies Sango style."

Miroku was up in a milla second.

Sango just smiled knowing that she trained her dog well.

The group sat down and started chatting about Kagome's life in her old school, even though she was a little hesitant with some of the questions.

* * *

~.~. The Bell Rang~.~.

Kagome's next class was LA and Sango was no where to be found, Kagome was by herself. Even though she had taken a tour, she had forgotten all about it, after the things Miroku told her about 'life', being as he was a monk in training, how could you not forget all the perverted things that she heard in a matter of 30 mins. Thinking about it made her think, what's the point of going to class if she was 25 mins late,so she decided to wonder off outside close to school grounds. 'Just great, i have no idea where anything is in that school, probably so big that its bigger than the mall, without someone, and now--'. Kagome was thrown out of her thoughts when she tripped over something outside. She looked at the body on the floor.

"What the hell is your problem?!?" he said standing up.

"I'm sorry, didn't see you there." she said still looking around to find a landmark.

"Well, you should have been watching where you was going. Damned Bitch." he muttered the last part under his breath.

"Excuse me!?!?" Kagome could understand him being grouchy being as she 'thought' she woke him up from a nap, but there was no reason to get that rude.

"Bitch, you heard what I said!!!" His voice was loud.

Kagome stepped back a little. "..........." Kagome was so scared that she couldn't even say anything. She looked around and noticed that she had no idea where she was, that's what she gets for trying to "explore" as she calls it, Tokyo.

" Look, watch it next time, but no one touches me and gets away with it." He pushed her hard against the wall.

* * *

**um....is this supposed to be a cliffhanger???......isnt that when you leave things with suspence? If so...i guess it is, if not....oh well.**

**well, i hope you liked this chapter,**

**there's going to be a switch in the story, something you sort of expected but not really.**

**plz review......next chapter coming in possibly 2-3 weeks.**

**i don't want to publish a chapter so soon.**


	3. 3 things to remember

**Disclaimer:**

FF:(me working at a ramen shop) May I take your order.

Inuyasha: yea...i'll take--

FF: Sure i'll get you some ramen.

Inuaysha: i never said I wanted that.

FF: To bad, your orders up, and you eating it.

Inuyasha: feh!

(in the kitchen .....me putting sleeping powder in ramen)

Cheft: what are you doing!?!?

FF: nothing.......

Cheft: you fired!

FF: i'm going to get you one way or another...i love you Inuyasha!

Chapter 4: 3 things to remember

That's How Love Works

After he grabbed her he just looked at her, then threw her on the floor.( a/n: well, hobo's or whoever that was have to have a heart don't they.)

"Damn, just get out of here." he said as if it was a warning more so than a threat.

Kagome (not wanting to know what would happen if she stayed) ran for her life.

"Oh my gosh! People here are crazy..... wonder who that was...and great now i' m lost and talking to myself!" Kagome said while rubbing the poor arm she fell on, she hoped there wouldn't be a bruise there. 'Well let's ask for directions.' she thought. She looked all over noticing no one was around. Kagome decided to look at signs, one said GDOE Street and the other said MG Hill."Icky Picky Ponky. Daddy had a donkey, donkey died daddy cried, Icky Picky Ponky.

Kagome started traveling to the sign that said MG Hill. After about 15 mins of walking, she finally found the town she thought she lived in. She noticed that an orange construction sign was posted on her way out, no wonder the place looked deserted, they were knocking down the small shops to make an amusement park. As soon as she was in town, she went over to some random person on the street.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" she said with a very sweet tone to make a good impression.

" Lady, are you stupid, your in Tokyo near the Hyukshu train." he said with a 'not-really-caring-where-an-idiot-like-you-is'.

"Thank you." she said with a sort of worried expression on her face. He just turned around to get back to working on what he was doing, which was walking in the other direction.

OK, this was bad! She was far away from home, without money. She rode the train station to her home. "Ok, no reason to panic.....if I turn back around and trace my steps everything will be ok...its getting dark." she turned around to start walking when she remembered the guy that had threatened and warned her. ' I am not staying here where worse thins could happen...........maybe he's not there anymore, its like what.....9 at night.

~~~~im just going to skip to where she's there (i'm talking about where that dude the threatened her was.)~~~~~

"Yes! That creepy guy isn't here, AND I remembered the WHOLE way back!.....im getting better with remembering things." she said with a big smile."I wonder what time it is." she looked around, all she knew was that it was friggn' dark, that she skipped friggn' school, and she would get in friggn' trouble when she got home!

Kagome walked for 15 mins until she found the school. As she walked closer to the school, she noticed someone asleep..........in a bush....that's weird. She was a little freaked out, but who wouldn't be, why would someone be asleep in a bush at this time or night?...whatever time of night it was! When she went up to the sleeping body, she was surprised to see it was someone she knew, but she just couldn't remember the name.

"Umm........Mireka?" Kagome asked un-sure.

She tried again.

"Mireka?" This time she said it a little louder, obviously figuring out that that wasn't the name, she just shook the person after that.

"I'm up.....I'm up" Miroku said still tired, while wiping away sleep in his eye. "oh, hey Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"um...forget about what I'm doing here. what are YOU doing here.......in a bush...and what time is it?"

Miroku looked at his watch. "10:32....and let me tell you what happened."

~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~

Miroku was running to catch up to Sango, then fell, his shoelaces weren't tied, thus him falling flat on his face. Once he finally caught up to her, he spoke.

"I couldn't find her, I guess she went home. To bad, she missed out on your delicious cookies!" He said eating one of Sango's cookies that magically appeared out of nowhere.

" I knew I should have given her them at lunch, well, I have a lot of homework, so, bye." She said as she started to walk away, but was stopped when he started speaking.

"NO HUG!?!?!

"Fine, but you can't take advantage of it OR think highly of it, it's a friendly good bye hug nothing more." She said walking back.

The hug lasted for 3 seconds......until she felt something on her butt.

*SLAP*

"I thought I told you not to take advantage of hug!?!?" She stated more than ask a question.

"You did, but I didn't take advantage of it.........I made it better."

She started walking away, but from Miroku's view he thought he saw steam come out of her ears.

"Is she mad?"

Deciding to just relax on the school fence, he started to eat the cookies that sent him to heaven, until something unexpected happened. Him, being the stupid person he is, leaned back, forgetting there was nothing to hold his back and fell backwards. (a/n: hey, i love Miroku, but that was a stupid move...:)) He was in shock, but happy he landed in a bush. After the shock wore off, he kept eating the cookies he still had in his hand, to lazy to get up. He guessed he fell asleep after he relized the time was 10:28, he went back to sleep though. He was sleeping until he heard someone say Mireka.

~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~

"Wow" that's the only thing Kagome could say to all of that.

"That's what happened, im going home now......and the names Miroku." he said starting to walk.

"Wait! Can you take me to the Higarashi Shrine. I can't remember the way from here." She said a little embarrassed.

"Sure."

"Thanks you so much!" Kagome said happy.

".....Yea, well....how about that bearing my child thing."

"No, and lets start walking.'

* * *

After Kagome got home, got the lecture of her life, the took a shower. There were three things she would remember about today.

1. Weirdest hobo or whoever that was she had ever met.

2. Weirdest city she has ever been in

and

3. Weirdest flashback she's had so far.

AUTHOR TIME:(worst part of the story)

well, i wrote most of this while taking the crct...im only in middle school if you didnt know.

My brain wasn't working as well as it should have after taking the tests.

Well, here is chapter 4, i had major writers block.

Oh yeah tell em what you guys want to hear......I know you guys want to hear some Inuyasha...well, question is ....how to introduce him...i have an idea....and did you guys think that he would be introduced in this chapter???.....so did I...but I changed my mind. ^_^ till next time

~Fr0sted FLAKES


	4. Arguments and First Meetings

Disclaimer

Schedule for 8th grade

homeroom: Inuyasha

team time: watch inuyasha show

3rd period: read inuyasha manga

4th period: disect inuyasha .....

lunch: eat inuyasha's fav. food

5th period: practice inuyasha's "iron weaver soul stealer"

6th period: play inuyasha music on violin

7th period:study inuyasha's hair

8th period: sow inuyasha's clothes

(KAEDA HAS MAJOR OOC)

(japanese sentence:Modoranaide, kodomo fuyou-dont come,back unwanted child)

kagomes shirt- .com /Images/ (dont 4get to take out spaces)

CHAPTER 5: ARGUMENTS AND FIRST MEETINGS

That's How Love Works

Kagome's alarm clock actually woke her up on time. She did her usual routine and got dressed. Today she was wearing a navy blue tank top with a white tank top under,a cougar sign at the bottom of the navy blue tank , and a bow in the front, with jeans that said 'its hard to love' on the right pocket on the butt. And to complete her look she had sandals, and her star necklace and earrings on. She was so happy...she actually had time left over. She got a bowl of fruity pebbles and lay down on the couch. After she finished, she looked at the clock to find out she had 1 hour tops till she had to start walking. She decided to go to sleep.

~yawn~....Kagome looked at the time on the TV, and almost passed out. 10a.m......10a.m....that's all that passed through her mind before she screamed.

"You need to be less noisy in this house." came her grandma's response from the other side of the living room on the other couch.

"Why didn't you wake me up!?!?!?"

"I said you need to be less noisy, and you need to be more responsible, I'm not your alarm clock, you can get up on time by yourself."

"I'm not saying your my alarm clock! I'm saying you could-I shouldn't even be talking with you! You could be nicer now that I'm going to be staying here!" Kagome was getting pissed.

"I was never told to do that, I was only told to keep you here and you know that, so don't say i should be doing anything." she said, so calm.

"Well, you just could! Now I'm late for school! Actually I'm not even going to school today! I''ll be back later on!" Kagome started walking to the door.

Before Kagome closed the door Kaeda said something that actually hurt her.

" Modoranaide, kodomo fuyou."

* * *

Kagome ran out the house, she bumped into people occasionally, but didn't stop running. She always hated her grandma, but...she has to live with her. Kagome had her cell phone and wallet with her (about $10)and had enough money to at least get something to eat, she eats when she's mad at times. She decided to go into a restaurant called Sunlight. She couldn't believe her grandma could be so rude, after all that happened too! Kagome went in, and sat down, she pressed a button on the table and waited for a Waiter to come. Kagome was still upset by the time the waiter came.

"May I take your order?" the waiter said with an unusually perky smile.

"Yes, I'll just have ramen with some water." Kagome said, with a tint of anger.

The young woman scurried off. Kagome sat there by herself, just thinking about everything that's going on around her, then she felt the seat slightly shift. She looked up to see someone she thought was familiar. He just stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" the boy said across the table.

"Haven't I seen you before?....oh yea, you're that boy I asked for directions yesterday."

He didn't say anything after that. He just rang the bell then ordered ramen, completely ignoring her even when both of their food came, Kagome pushed her food away and lay her head down, while the other dude ate his food, but eyed her every now and then. Kagome couldn't believe someone hated her for something that wasn't her fault......and the thing she said before she left the house.

"_ Modoranaide, kodomo fuyou_."

She said it like it meant nothing.....even though it had a lot to it. There were small silent tears streaming down her face, it was just---frustrating. Then she felt a tap on her right arm. She looked up after wiping the tears from her face. When she looked up the boy across from her was staring at her, then he spoke.

"What's wrong with you? I'm not gonna sit here and watch you cry....you need to move to an other table or something so I can eat in peace." he asked, still watching her. (a/n: that was super mean.)

"Rude as ever." Kagome muttered under her breath, still teary eyed.

"I heard that, and why are you crying anyway? you was fine a second go." He said taking a slurp from his ramen.

"Because my grandma hates me for something i'm not even capable from stopping, and she doesn't even care if I die, and-" Kagome was about to start crying again.

"Whoa, hold on a second,get yourself together before you start crying again. Not that I care, but why does your grandma hate you?" He was actually interested in hearing about this.

"Ok....... it's because I was born." Kagome said with sadness in her eyes.

"I see, well what happened when you was born?"

"Nothing happened, it's just that I was born."

"Oh...keep going"

"What do you mean keep going?......that's it?.Kagome was wondering if he was mental or something, what didn't he get about 'nothing happened, its just that I was born'.

"Well can you start from the beginning, normally there's an after part or something." He said.

"Ok, here's what happened."

~~Flashback~~~

"Kenzo, you know you can't keep the baby, you have an arranged marriage....I can't understand why you would do this." A younger looking Kaeda said with a very stern voice.

"I didn't want to marry Tsuki, I want to be with Kokoro, and I'm keeping the baby". Kenzo (Kaeda's son, and Kagome's father) said looking sad to even have the talk with his mom.

"You will not be in my house any longer if you keep that baby, and if you blow the arranged marriage then your also blowing your chance for fame, wealth, money--"

"I DONT WANT ALL OF THAT!....i'm keeping the baby, blowing the arranged marriage, and marrying Kokoro." (Kokoro is Kagome's mom)

"Then your leaving this house, you can come to visit anytime, but do not expect me to love the baby."

"I'm not expecting you to." that was the last thing he said before he packed his stuff and left.

1 year later~

He went to live with Kokoro. After their child was born (Kagome), they decided to get married seeing as it was easier to get married when your not pregnant. Kaeda was invited, but she never came. Kenzo did go to visit his mom a couple of times, but on his next visit he decided to bring his whole family.

Kaeda wasn't exactly happy to see all of them, but she did make tea. She sat intently, while Kagome blew bubbles in her moms lap.

"I think Kagome will have so much potential when she grows up." Kokoro said as Kagome stood up and fell down on her lap.

Kaeda was still not happy about her being born so she responded coldly. " She will be nothing, make nothing, and have nothing."

"Look, Kaeda, I know your not happy about me being with your son, but please don't bring Kagome in this."

"I will be unhappy with what I want, if she wasn't born my son could have been living better."

"Mom, I will not have you talk about my daughter that way." Kenzo cut in.

"This is my house I will talk the way I want to. I'm not proud of you marrying Kokoro, and I'm not proud of that child. She is unwanted to me." Kaeda said.

Kokoro whispered in Kenzo's ear. "I think we should go." Kenzo and his wife got up and left with out a word.

__

Years later.

"Kagome, were going to see grandma today, don't forget to wish her a happy birthday." Kenzo said.

"Yes daddy!" Came a super hyper Kagome. Kagome was 7 years old, wearing a puffy dress that went down to her knees and it was white and had a big bow on the right hip. Today was her grandmothers birthday. Kagome was extra happy because she would get to see her grandmother for the first time, and she would be getting a baby brother soon. (a/n: to bad she didn't know he would be annoying. jk, i love Souta ^-^)

DING DONG

"Hello, Kenzo, come in."

Kenzo and Kagome walked into the house, Kagome sat down on the couch. Kaeda went to put on tea. Kenzo took off "Kagome's shoes while she was sitting. When the tea was done Kaeda gave one cup to Kenzo and sat down.

"Grandma, can I have a cup of juice please." Kagome asked.

No answer came from her.

"Grandma, can I have a drink please." Kagome asked again.

Still no answer.

Kagome decided to get a drink herself, so she hoped off of the couch and went to the place she thought was the kitchen. She went in a glass cabinet that had pretty things, she saw a glass, a Chinese doll, and many more glass fragile things in there. Kagome went to the fridge and got out the pineapple juice. She went to pour it, then the glass tipped over, rolled off the corner, then broke.

Kaeda and Kenzo walked in to see Kagome holding pineapple juice in her hand, and broken glass all over the floor. Kenzo went to help clean up the mess with his daughter. Kaeda looked to the side where she kept her glass that's been passed down for centuries and noticed that a glass was missing. She looked closely at the broken glass on the floor and it had the same lovely print as it did on the one missing.

"You broke the glass that's been passed down for centuries!!!" Kaeda snapped.

"Gomen." Kagome said standing behind her dad. They had just got done cleaning the mess.

"Kaeda there is no need to yell." Kenzo said.

" You unwanted child! Get out of my house!!!" Kaeda was so mad that she couldn't control herself. It was priceless items that have been passed down since feudal times.

Kagome was about to cry while her dad took her hand and led her out. They went home.

Kagome never went back. Until now.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"And that's what happened" Kagome said feeling even worse than she did before.

"Well if you hate her so much why stay there? That makes no sense."

"Umm, family reasons...." Kagome said tensing up.

The boy across from her decided to change the subject seeing her tense up. "My names Inyasha by the way, yours?"

"Higarshi, Kagome."

"oh...do you mind paying for the food?"

"No, I don't think so, you ate it not me so pay it yourself!"

Inuyasha started laughing. "I was just kidding geeze, what school do you go to?"

"Shikon High."

"I go to that school too."

"That's cool, wait, why weren't you in school yesterday? You was near a train station" Kagome said happy with their new conversation.

"Ditching."

"I see, wow, what's your schedule?"

"history; science; gym; art; la; and math, what's yours and why were you out of school?"

"I don't remember, i'm new to this school. I was looking for my tour guide Sango, but she was no--"

"I know Sango, she's one of my best friends."

"Oh cool, she seems nice, and there's also this pervert....I think his name is Merka." Kagome said putting a finger to her chin to think about it.

Inuyasha started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You....his name is MIROKU not Merka.

"Oh well, he seems cool to, is he one of you best friends?"

"Yea, all 3 of us are best friends."

"Cool" Kagome said smiling.

Kagome's cell phone started ringing. The beat of Tokyo Drift started playing.

"Moshi-Moshi" Kagome said

"**Hey, i see you**." Came the voice on the other line.

Kagome was a little freaked out.

"....How did you get this number." kagome said still in shock.

"**I got it from your friend, how have you been**?"

"Who is this?" kagome said completely freaked.

"*static*"

Kagome closed the phone and was shaking a little, she was so scared just from getting that phone call.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked. She looked a little pale.

Kagome didn't answer.

He waved a hand in front of her face, that snapped her out of it.

"Sorry bout' that,um, I have to go."

"Uh...Are you sure your ok? You seem a little jumpy."

"I'm good". She said as she stood up and paid her bill.

Inuyasha stood up too.

"Well, hope to catch you later in school." Kagome said rushing out the door.

"Yea." Was all he said before he saw her disappear.

**omg...im writing this off the top of my head at night, so there's not much brain here, so plz 4give me if its bad. Tell your friends about this story! um...wat else is there 2....say...uhh,is this long enough....oh yea! and r u guys happy I finally introduced Inuyasha.....I couldn't think of a way to introduce him. **


	5. Tasks and Kidnapping

**Disclaimer:**

(It's from those one of those he asked things, I could send it to you if you would like me to, their adorable and romantic :].)

FF: Do you think i'm pretty?

Inuyasha: No

FF: Would you want to be with me forever?

Inuyasha: No

FF: If I were to leave you would you cry?

Inuyasha: No

I had heard enough. As I walked away, tears streaming down her face he grabbed her arm and  
said…

Inuyasha: I dont think your pretty, I think your pretty...UGLY!

I wouldn't want to be with you forever, and I was serious about it, your weird and crazy, I remember when you tried to poison my food!

I wouldn't cry if you left me, I would throw a party

FF: Damn...you know how to hurt a girls feelings, but i'm still going for you baby!

then I ran away :]

* * *

**That's how love works: chapter 6 - taska and kidnapping**

Kagome started walking home thinking 100 miles per hour. Not paying attention to her surroundings.

'_Oh My Gosh! What am I gonna say to HER? Kagome thought HER with venom. What if we get into another fight? I wonder why I think so fast, when I'm nervous._'

Kagome started thinking slower.

'_It must run in the family, mom used to do the same thing when she was nervous, except she thought out loud, ha. I miss her so much._'

Kagome started thinking fast again.

'_Aside from that I just slapped money on the table…..I hope it was enough to pay off the ramen I didn't even eat…let's see, I'm pretty sure I had $10 in ones...and now I have….$9…OMG!!!!! I didn't pay anything close to the amount of the tab! Um…ok, how much was is it!? I'm pretty sure it was over $7 for the ramen. Oh God, I'm a no good- hard thinking-non ramen eating- crying over nothing- not paying tab—_'

Kagome's thoughts were cut short when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see another familiar face.

"You!" they both said in unison.

"Omg! Crazy hobo man!" Kagome screamed out.

"What the hell? I'm not a hobo." The supposing hobo said.

"Then why were you sleeping in an ally?" Kagome asked with a matter of fact tone.

"Ditching school." He said plainly

'_Is that what all boys here do?_' Kagome thought.

"Ok. Well, I'll be on my way." Kagome said starting to walk.

"Wait! I'm actually happy I ran into you, I wanted to apologize for my actions."

"Ok, this is where I say apology accepted, then you say thanks or something else and I walk away." Kagome started walking away, only to be stopped again.

"Well, I wanted to make it up to you." He said finally getting out what he wanted to say.

"Um, two things. One, I don't talk to strangers, especially the ones that hurt you for stepping on land. And two, what did you have in mind?" Kagome asked regardless of the first thing stated.

"One, what do you call what you're doing now? Two, I said I was sorry for that. And three, I was just hoping we could get a burger." He said with the same tone.

"One I call it talking to a hobo that just happened to be a stranger as well. Two, I told you I was supposed to say 'apology accepted'; I never said I did accept it. And three that would be cool if it wasn't you I would be getting the burger with. And I'll be leaving." Kagome looked at her arm, looking at it as if there was a watch on it, there wasn't. She waited a few seconds then spoke. "Now."

She tried walking, but he grabbed her arm.

"Please, I promise if you hate my guts still you can leave and never talk to me again. " He said with hope in his eyes.

"Fine you're lucky I haven't eaten yet, but let me ask you a few things. One, how did you know I would be over here? And, two, what's your name?" She asked as they walked to wherever the burger place was.

"Like I said I was looking for you, I have been looking for 1 hours and 28 minutes. I know it seems pretty crazy, but I have a conscious and it was giving me the guilty feeling, it was just luck you bumped into me. And Kouga. Ookami, Kouga in the present, happy to take this lovely lady out for a burger." He said like a gentleman.

"Wow! I'm sorry to have put you through all of that trouble. Now I feel guilty, and it's an honor to be in your presence great sir." Kagome said in a lady like manner.

"Well don't, it was my fault, my lady. And I'm honored to take such a beauty to lunch." He said with a smirk.

"Well good sir, thank you for the compliment, but I already know I'm beautiful, I don't need to hear it from an average commoner, that's what my fans are for. " Kagome said adding in her own smirk.

"I'm no average commoner! I am a noble knight here to serve." Kouga said taking a stance you could basically call a knights.

Kagome started laughing, Kouga soon joined in.

"We're here." He said pointing. Kagome stared at in horror. It looked crappy, and probably was a hotel for rats.

They walked inside. Kagome really miss judged this place, ratty on the outside, clean on the inside…with rockin' music. They took a seat near the window. They sat at their table waiting for a waiter.

"So you're new around here?" Kouga asked, looking through the menu.

"Yea, how did you know?" Kagome asked doing the same as well.

"Well, you clearly had no idea where this place was from the look you gave it. And everyone knows about it." Kouga stated with a matter of fact in his voice.

"Oh, well yea I'm new to the school." She said turning a page in the menu.

"Ditching?" He asked.

Before Kagome could answer him the waiter came.

"May I take your order?" The girl said with a New York accent.

"Um, I'll just have a strawberry shake, please." Kagome said.

"I'll take a burger with a sprite." Kouga said.

"Ok, brb, darlings" the waiter said leaving.

"Well. I don't ditch." Kagome said, finishing off what she was going to say before.

"You should try it! It's fun, especially with friends." Kouga said smiling.

"Bad influence! Anyway, what were you doing in an ally way? Kagome said, still wondering.

"Waiting for my friends Ginta and Hakaku to come. They came fifty minutes late, claiming they got a detention for throwing paper airplanes with some idiot. The teacher forced them to take it after lunch. They were still happy to miss classes though. I just happened to fall asleep at our meeting place, and was in a bad mood for waiting for those idiots. Why were you ditching?" Kouga said.

"For the last time. I. Don't. Ditch. I just got lost, and decided to go outside school grounds a little to explore. Then I came across a crazy hobo, which was you later on." Kagome stated again, getting tired of saying she didn't ditch.

"Well isn't it lucky I found you." Kouga said as the food came.

"What the hell!?! It would've been better if I didn't run into you, now I have a bruise on my shoulder the size of China!"

"I said I was sorry."

"Sorry is just a word." She said taking a sip from her milkshake, which she noticed tasted awesome.

"How can I prove it to you?" Kouga asked taking a sip from his sprite.

"Huh?" That question caught Kagome off guard.

"How can I prove I'm sorry?"

Wow, he was serious. Kagome could have some fun with this. She wouldn't work him to hard, but she would defiantly work him. This is going to be fun.

Kagome put on an evil smirk. "I want you to do three things to make it up to me." She paused dramatically to add effect as he shook his head to show he was listening." Task one, flirt with the waiter right there." She said pointing to him.

"But that's a guy!" He said, he couldn't do it.

"So, here I' ll make it easy on you, here's what you'll say." Kagome paused to take a sip of her milkshake again, and take another bite of his burger; she's still surprised he didn't notice yet. "_Do you take karate, because your body is kickin._ Or _I may not be Fred Flintstone, but I can make your bed rock_. Or possibly _If you were a new burger in McDonalds, you would be McGorgeous._" Kagome suggested laughing. (a/n: good ones Kagome ;])

"Fine, I'll be right back, but this is only cause I'm sorry." He said having a plan to say that it was a task he had to do for a girl to say sorry, he was a genius. He got up and started walking to the waiter.

"Oh yea, remember you can't tell him it's a task or anything like that." Kagome said with a smirk. She had already finished half of his burger.

He turned around and smiled at her, but as soon as he turned around that smile turned into a scowl. He kept walking to the waiter.

From Kagome's point of view, she saw Kouga walk up to him, then say something, the waiter took out a piece of paper, gave it to Kouga, then Kouga came back looking like he'd seen Chubaka.

"What happened?" Kagome said getting curious.

" Something I hadn't expected.

~.~.Flashback~.~.

Kouga was walking over to the waiter. He decided to use the first option Kagome said seeing as it wasn't as bad as the others. He wasn't going to put on his charms or anything though. When he got there he tapped the waiters shoulder. The waiter turned around and that's when trouble began.

"Do you take karate, cuz your body is kickn." He said mumbling basically the whole thing, but the waiter still heard.

"Wow, you know, I've been watching you for a while and I was thinking the same thing. Here I'll give you this." He pulled out a piece of paper. "It has my number on it, just call me if you want a good time." He said with a wink.

Kouga just walked away, with an I-can't-believe it face.

~.~.End of Flashback~.~.

Kagome was rolling. Somewhere in the story Kagome had finished off Kouga's burger.

"I'm so happy this is finally done, now that you've forgiven me-"

That got Kagome to stop laughing. "No, I said you have to do three things not one."

Kouga slammed his head on the table, wasn't it enough some waiter thought he was gay!

"Task number two, I want you to kiss the first person who walks through the entrance door. And to make it easier you don't have to kiss a guy." Kagome said finishing off her milkshake.

"Fine."

It took a while, but finally someone came through the door again. Kouga liked this dare because she was a beauty. She had long black hair that went down to her knee's, with blue highlights in them. She wore a pink tank top with a denim jean skirt.

Kouga went up to her, kissed her, and then sat back down. Kagome was astonished that the girl actually kissed back, and went to a table and acted like nothing happened.

"If you have any more tasks like that I'll be happy to do it." Kouga said smiling.

"Oh whatever, I was hoping for an old lady to come by, anyway my last task is for you to put three ice cube down your pants, until it melts."

"Wow you went from terrible to easy tasks, fine."

He drank the rest of his sprite, put the ice cubes in his hand and put it down his pants.

Well yup, I did slack off." Kagome looked down at her imaginary watch. "Well, look at the time. It's already four….I think, I better be getting home. Be a gentleman and walk me to the door."

"Ok."

They walked to the door, when Kagome stopped and turned around.

"Three things. One, you didn't throw away his number so I'm starting to get idea's, two I do forgive you….and three, it looks like you peed on yourself, bye catch you at school."

Kagome was out the door after that, it took a while for Kouga to process all of that before he ran back to his seat to let the water dry off his pants.

"Where's my burger!?!?" Kouga could have sworn he didn't eat it.

Kagome started walking home like she had planned on doing a couple of hours ago. She was walking when out of nowhere she was grabbed from behind and pulled into an ally. She tried screaming, but a hand was covering her mouth.

~.~.Should I stop here….I already reached 2,000 words, nope I'll keep going :]~.~.

'_Why do I keep getting stopped when I'm trying to go home!?!_' Kagome thought.

"Kagome, oh my god stop screaming!" The person yelled, even though Kagome would never take an order from a kidnapper, she stopped yelling when she realized it was a familiar voice.

The kidnapper let go of her and turned her around.

"Sango!?!" Kagome asked a little shocked that her friend kidnapped her.

"Yea, oh my god, I thought you died yesterday, where were you, and what were you doing with Kouga? I waited at least an hour for you to walk back out of that place." Sango asked/ said.

"Hold on, what was with the kidnapping thing!?! You had me scared shitless! You could have just come up to me and asked instead of dragging me into an ally!"

"Oh well…this was more fun…" Sango said innocently." Aside from that answer the questions.

"I didn't die, I got lost. I was around outside school ground because someone ditched me. He was taking me out to lunch for an apology for yesterday."

"Apology for what ,and why didn't you just go to the front office for directions, plus I didn't ditch you, we got separated?" Sango asked.

" He pushed me to the floor because he was in a bad mood and I didn't think about that after being about 25 minutes late to class."

"Wow temper, I gotta go now, so see ya, here's my number so that way we can talk and stuff."

"Ok. Bye."

Sango ran out of the ally and disappeared out of sight. Kagome walked out after that and started walking home, or the way she thought was home.

"That was weird."

When Kagome got home she didn't say anything she just went straight to her room and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author Note....u know you like this part of the story!...*boo's can be heard* Shut up!**

**anyways, i hope u liked this chapter. it was fun to make i guess. did u expect kouga to be the hobo? did u expect snago to kidnap her friend? those r the questions that haunt me**

**well check out this story:**

**Kagome's Eyes by I-Hate-Kikyo-To-Hell**

**(the author is ahh-summ!)**


	6. School? Oh God

**disclaimer:**

fr0sted_F: Welcome to my disclaimer again. Today we have a very special guest! Clap your hands and stomp your feet for I-hate-kikyou-to-hell!

I-hate-kikyou-to-hell: Hi ^_^

fr0sted_F: Well lets get to business. There's rumor that you hate one of the Inuyasha characters and want them to go to herll. Is this true?

I-hate-kikyou-to-hell: Yes.

fr0sted_F: well our disclaimer fans would like to know who. So i'm going to take guesses.

I-hate-kikyou-to-hell: ok ^_^

fr0sted_F: Is It Kagome?

I-hate-kikyou-to-hell: No, but your close.

fr0sted_F: Is it Inuyasha?

I-hate-kikyou-to-hell:No

fr0sted_F: So it is Inuyasha *Gasp*

I-hate-kikyou-to-hell: No, I just said no. Look at my pen name.

fr0sted_F: How could you hate him! Inuyasha is awesome!

I-hate-kikyou-to-hell: Are you dumb? I just said no, look at the pen name!

fr0sted_F: Do you hear that people she hates Inuyasha!...and wants him to go to hell! even worse..and tih Kikyou, oh my gosh!

I-hate-kikyou-to-hell: Im out of here *walks away*

fr0sted_F: Well I guess that concludes our show. Hopefully she'll be our guest again. Ja ne

Kagome woke up early, did her usual routine and got dressed. She wore jeans, black flip flops, and her forever 21 shirt. She started on her walk to school. It was quiet, besides the wind blowing, it was very quiet. It was peaceful.

Until her cell phone started vibrating in her pocket.

"Hello?" Kagome asked, who would call her 6 in the morning.

"I can still see you, and you look as beautiful as ever my love." The mystery person said, Kagome recognized the voice from somewhere.

"Is this-" Kagome asked, a little freaked out by the voice, it sounded husky, but familiar.

"Yes."

After that was said Kagome closed her phone and started running to the school

'Oh my god. How did he find me so quick?' She thought while running.

She turned the corner. And ran straight in to someone. When she looked up she screamed.

It was….It was….Inuyasha. (a/n: who did you think it was that scary dude from scream? :])

He was there. He was standing tall, looking at her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She saw that he dropped his muffin and juice on the floor, she guessed it was his breakfast, she shoved $5 in his arms so he could buy a new breakfast. She was just about to sprint into a run until he grabbed her arm.

"Why were you running?" He asked.

"I wanted to….get to school earlier." Kagome used as an excuse.

"Liar." Inuyasha said as soon as she was done talking. "I can smell fear on you."

"What the hell, haven't I heard that in a movie?" Kagome said putting her finger on her chin in a thinking position pose.

"Most likely, are you gonna tell me the truth?"

"How can you smell fear?"

"If you haven't noticed." He pointed to his ears, then grinned in a way that shows his fangs. Kagome just stared.

She hadn't really taken in his appearance during the times she's seen him. He had long silver hair cascading down his back. On top were cute dog ears…they looked super soft. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie, it looked really cute, and made his amber eyes stand out In a way. He had normal jeans. She really liked the look she guessed it was for a special occasion.

"Actually, I haven't noticed, uh..good for you, but I have to go, hope to catch you around school." Kagome said trying to walk away.

"Ok, what's going on? Why are you so scared?" Inuyasha asked not releasing his grip on her arm.

"You want to know the truth?"

"I'm a stripper in a club, I was about to get raped, but somehow managed to escape. I had a good time though." Kagome said looking to see his reaction, he looked a little surprised. His grip loosened, but it wasn't enough for her to yank her hand out. "Oh My God! There he is!" Kagome said pointing.

Inuyasha turned around. He looked back and she wasn't there.

"What the hell?" He asked air. (a/n: that's weird.. :])

Kagome ran as fast as she could when she felt her grip loosen. What idiot would believe her story, if he could tell she was lying the first time, why wouldn't he tell she was lying the second time. Kagome slowed down. She started laughing, if you thought about it, it was kind of funny. You could tell it was made up on the spot, oh well, as long as she was away from him.

"Oh, that looks like a cute café." Kagome said as she passed a café on the way to school.

Kagome started humming to the beat of 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies.' She skipped and was just being happy….trying to be happy. She wasn't paying attention at all, and bumped into someone. She looked up and (a/n: can u guess?")screamed. It was Inuyasha, looking down at her.

"Hi, buddy." Kagome said patting his shoulder.

"Let's get going to school." Kagome said trying to cut him off whenever he started talking, he might start asking about what happened minutes ago.

"But-"

"And we can eat lunch together."

"I-"

"And you could show me around if possible."

"You should know-"

"And I like the sound of my own voice."

"Wait-"

"I have a pet cat, he's fat."

"Um….."

Kagome was so busy talking that she didn't see a pole in front of her. She noticed it when she ran into it. (a/n: very smooth.)

"Ow." Kagome said rubbing her head.

Inuyasha tried holding in a laugh, keyword is tried. After he was done laughing he spoke. "I tried telling you that a pole was there, but you kept talking."

Kagome didn't say anything and just walked away.

"Schools the other way anyway."

Kagome turned around without a word. Inuyasha caught up with her.

"So, how are you liking Tokyo so far?

"I. Hate. It." Kagome said.

"Oh, well I think you'll like school ." Inuyasha said.

"Why would I like school."

"Cuz when your hanging with Miroku, Sango, and me, it's gonna be fun."

"Who said I was hanging out with you guys?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"You'll want to. Trust me."

"Uh-huh." Kagome just left it at that so there would be silence.

Inuyasha stared at her while they were walking, it was getting hard not to say anything.

"Ok, am I a creature on display? You've been staring for a while." Kagome said.

"Oh, sorry bout' that. You just look like someone."

"Uh-huh, anyways, so what goes on at your school?"

"A lot goes on." Inuyasha said.

"Ok." Kagome said looking around.

"Finally, at school." Kagome said happy.

"Wow, it was that bad walking with me."

"No! It wasn't I'm actually happy I ran into you, I would've been going the wrong way to school."

"Ok, I'll be on my way." Inuyasha said.

"Ok." She said watching Inuyasha walk off.

Kagome just stood there. 'Damn it, I should've asked where my locker was.'

Just then, something good happened.

"Kagome!" She heard a voice call.

"Hey Sango." Kagome called back, walking up to her.

"Hi, let me show you where your locker is. And sorry about getting separated yesterday."

"That's ok." Kagome said as she handed Sango the paper that had all the information on it.

"You want to learn this really cool trick on opening your locker? Your locker is special." Sango said.

It sounded really weird to Kagome, but she said ok anyway.

"Follow after me. It's sort of fun to do." Sango said.

Hit, Kick, Kick, Hit, Kick, hit, Kick, Hit. Her locker popped open as soon as the hit was done.

"That is so cool! A few beats and my locker opens.

"Yup, some kid broke this locker 2 years ago. It's a good thing you got the fun one."

"Wait…..That means someone can break into my locker anytime." Kagome said taking out her books for the next class.

"Does it matter! You still got a cool locker." Sango said resting her back on the locker, as she waved Miroku over.

"Hey group!" Miroku said as he walked over.

"Hey." They both said.

The bell rang.

"Ok, let's go. We all have this class together." Sango said as they walked in.

'So it's Feudal Japan, Science, Lunch, Language Arts, gym ,cooking, Pre-calculus . Sounds good.'

Kagome walked in and sat at a random desk, then laid her head down. There was a tap on her arm so she looked up.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said. She hadn't expected that.

"Hi." Kagome said smiling. Miroku and Sango popped out of nowhere.

"You know him?" They asked.

"Yup, I saw him at a construction site, then I actually talked to him at a restaurant."

"Speaking of that. The ramen you ordered was $15, you owe me."

"That much for seasoned pieces of string!" Kagome asked. Where she was from, ramen at a restaurant was only $5.

"Yea, but I ate your ramen anyway." He said smiling.

"What ever. Am I sitting in anyone's seat?" Kagome asked, being sure that she wasn't sitting in anyone's seat.

"No!" They all said immediately.

"Ok.." Kagome said putting her head back down.

The teacher walked in and started class."

"My name is Mr. Kyu. And I'm saying this because we have a new student. If she would please come up."

Kagome started walking up on to the front of the classroom. She was so nervous, she hated when all the attention was on her. She didn't know some eyes were on her because she was beautiful, and others were for envy.

"Tell us some things about you." The teacher said sitting down.

"Uh, I'm Kagome Higarshi, and I recently moved here. I live with my grandmother and brother, and that's about all I can think of right now." Kagome was about to walk back to her seat when someone raised their hand.

"Um..yes?" She didn't know what to say.

"What do you like to do for fun? I mean like hobbies." A girl with red curly hair asked.

"Uh…I like to shop, sing, dance, play volleyball, play piano. And that's all I can think of for now."

Another person raised their hand. "Yes?"

"Why did you move here?" A boy with black hair and white highlights said.

Kagome stiffened when he asked that question.

"I'd rather not answer that. Anymore questions. No? Good." Kagome said going back to her seat in a rush.

Inuyasha was about to ask what was up when the door flew open.

"Your late." The teacher said looking at the girl in the door way.

"Sorry bout' that. I was busy with important things like hair, makeup, clothes, must I go on?" The girl said.

She was walking over to where Kagome was.

"Um, what is this thing in my seat?" She asked pointing to Kagome.

"It's called a human. Spelled h u m a n. Definition A member of the genus Homo. A nounand canbe used as anadjective. (hymn). There are only 2 syllables. It's something you're not. Do you know what it is now?" Miroku asked. The class started laughing.

Inuyasha, Sango, and even Kagome started laughing. She could tell she wouldn't like this girl. She seemed like a major bitch in the ass.

"Kikyou, go sit in the back." The teacher said.

"But-"

"Go."

"I want-"

"Now."

Kikyou left giving Kagome a pretty nasty glare.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Her breathe smells like fart." She whispered in his ear.

And so the class begins.

"Ok, so were beginning class with the herbs in feu-"

That was the last thing Kagome heard before she was asleep like a baby on drugs. She only made it 9 seconds into class and went to sleep. She was having the dream of her life. Right when she was eating her last slice of pizza she woke up.

"And that was our lesson on herbs. There will be a major test tomorrow. I repeat MAJOR." said.

"More pizza sauce!" Kagome screamed out in the class.

Everyone had their eyes on her. She was so embarrassed. It was hard for her so called friends to hold in their laughs.

"I'm sorry ." Kagome apologized.

"Yes and after tomorrow-whonk whonk whonk whonk." Kagome must have zoned out or something because the teacher started sounding like the adults in Charlie Brown.

"Charlie Brown!" Kagome screamed as she stood up in class. If she thought the 1st dream with pizza was bad, this was a hell of a lot worse. The class was laughing this time…heck, even the teacher threw a giggle in there. Her face was so red. She put her head in her arms on the desk, and waited for class to be over.

"There will be a test on herbs tomorrow. Major test!" said.

The bell rang as soon as that was done.

"Charlie Brown?" Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha asked.

"Don't ask, I don't know why either." Kagome said walking away.

When Kagome walked out of the classroom she was pulled to the side by her arm. It was that girl..uh her name was Kinky, or Hink or something..bad breath, yup, that's her name bad breath.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, she didn't want to smell her breath, it smelt fowl.

"I want you to stop talking to Inuyasha." Kikyou said letting go of her arm.

"Ok…I'll stop talking to Inuyasha." Kagome said. (a/n: u didn't expect that did u?)

Kagome grabbed Kikyou's arm and pulled her back in the room. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were still there, chatting happily. She let go of Kikyo's arm when they were close near the group, the other guys stopped talking. She went over to Inuyasha and hugged him. He blushed and she stared at Kikyou. Kikyou's face looked angry.

Kagome was having fun with this. Then she rubbed Inuyasha's left ear, it was weird when he started purring but she didn't stop. Kikyou's face got redder. Then she started brushing her hand through Inuyasha's hair. Kikyou couldn't stand it anymore.

"Bitch, get your hands off of him!"

"Let's get one thing straight hoe. Don't get in my way while I'm attending this school. You stay out of my way, and I won't kick your ass. Plus, I said I wouldn't TALK to him, I never said I wouldn't touch him, so I'm gonna touch him all I want….which isn't a lot. Look at the time, I think you should be going now." Kagome said pulling Kikyou to the door, Kikyou didn't hesitate; she was in a state of utter shock no one ever talked to her like that.

"What was all of that about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh the hoe was telling me to stay away from you. I let her know she can't run me though. I gotta go so, I'll just talk to you later. Ja ne!" Kagome said walking out.

Science

None of her friends were in this class. Well there was that Kouga dude. He sat next to Kagome during class.

"Ok, class blah blah blah.-" Kagome zoned out after that. She sat near the window and day dreamed outside.

~Lunch time

"Whoo-hoo!" Kagome said as she ran out of science class and then outside.

When no one was looking Kagome snuck out of the school and took a turn. Right next door to their school was the elementary school, more specifically, the school her younger brother was starting at today. Kagome looked over the fence waiting for her brother, he brought his lunch and Kagome forgot to pack hers so she would wait until Souta's lunch time came. Normally he eats outside so this shouldn't be a problem.

That's when she finally saw him.

"Souta!" Kagome screamed so she could get his attention.

"Shut up!" Souta said while running over the fence. "You're so freaking noisy!"

"Well sorry I'm starving."

" Here, you can have this laffy taffy" he said throwing it over the fence.

"Thanks Souta. I'll pay you back later on I promise, anything you want you got it."

"Uh-huh, get out of here before you get caught." Souta said turning around. Unlike Kagome, Souta was normally calm.

Kagome walked back munching on her candy bar. When she got back she noticed a tree. She remembered the tree, the Gusha-Buka tree. She went to it and climbed on it, she decided to hang upside down while eating her candy bar. Kagome closed her eyes and started humming the tune from Panamore's song 'Fences'.

"You know how to hang upside down?" A voice asked.

Kagome was so caught off guard, she fell off of the limb she was on, whoever it was caught her.

"Oh hi, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Nice catch." Kagome said after that.

Inuyasha took Kagome's candy bar and took a bite from it.

"Ew! You don't know where my mouth has been!" Kagome said as she got out of his arms.

"Uh-huh, here you can have it back…prick."

"I'm not being a prick, I was just saying…ew your mouth touched it." Kagome took it out of the wrapper

"Here, I'll break it in half and we can share it." Kagome said breaking it, she gave him the bigger half, only because that was the side he bit off, but he didn't have to know that.

"Where is Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Don't know." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome sat there, then closed her eyes and started humming.

The bell started ringing a while later

~Language arts

"Welcome to Shakesp-"

Kagome was asleep before the teacher could even finish the sentence. Could you blame her, no offence to that shake dude, but couldn't he have made the stories more interesting the best one she's ever heard from him was Romeo and Juliet, but still. Miroku was in this class with her and sat next to her.

He looked down from his book to see Kagome sleeping. He had a chance, and took it.

'I am so lucky.' He thought. He started to rub her butt, about 1 minute later he was slapped across his face.

Everyone turned to look at them. Kagome thought of an excuse. "Ha Miroku, I got the bug that was on your face. You should thank me." Everyone turned back to their books. Kagome started writing a note.

-Miroku

Remember this as a lesson. I am a friggn' light sleeper. Watch yourself Miroku!

-Luv Kagome 3

'She could've hit me harder, but she didn't….she probably liked it.' Miroku thought smiling.

"'I bet he's thinking of playboy bunny' Kagome thought with a frown.

Class went by smoothly after that.

~ Gym

"Ok class we have a new student. Higarashi come up"

Kagome started walking, this was worse than in the classroom! There were at least 50 more eyes staring now.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." Kagome said standing up.

"Ok, now that introductions are done, let me explain something's." The couch said.

"This is a school mixed with demons and humans, but this is for demons and humans with potential. We'll have normal days, and not normal days. 1st were going to find out if you have any abilities. Class go to your stations!"

The class all separated, some people went into the bathroom to change others went and got weapons.

'Ok..now what?' Kagome thought.

"Higarashi, were going to find out what your 'talent' is.

"Here, let's see if you could be a priestess." Couch L said handing Kagome a bow and Arrow.

"Iv'e never ever ever…ever used one of these, I'll end up killing someone." Kagome said holding the bow and arrow.

"That's what they all say. EVERYONE OUT ON THE FIELD!" Couch L yelled.

Everyone started going outside, Kagome followed Couch L out. Outside was humongous. Kagome and Couch L went down with the other kids, but went to the archery part.

"See if you can hit the red dot in the middle." Couch L said.

"Ok." Kagome was about 20 feet away from the mark, not so good for a beginner.

'Oh my gosh, please hit the mark, I'm begging you even though it is so weird to talk to a arrow, but still hit the damn mark!'

Kagome released the arrow and the unexpected happened. There was a pink light that exploded from the arrow, it blew Kagome back at least a good 10 feet. She landed on her butt. Everyone turned when they heard the explosion and saw the pink light. Couch L helped Kagome up.

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked running up to her.

"Yea, what was that?" Kagome asked.

"Your spiritual energy, for someone who's never used an arrow, that was pretty good." Couch L said.

"Yo, we saw the explosion are you ok?" Inuyasha asked, running up to her with Miroku .

"I'm a little shocked, but I'm good." Kagome said giving him a smile.

Kagome started to feel a little dizzy. "I don't feel so-" Kagome passed out.

Inuyasha caught her. "Is she ok?"

"Yea, she's alright, probably just used to much spiritual power in the arrow. A little rest and she should be alright." Couch L said.

"Ok, I'll take her to the clinic." Inuyasha said adjusting her on his back.

"Alright, after come back here and finish practicing."

"Ok." Inuyasha said before he started going to the clinic.

Kagome woke up. (a/n: hasn't she slept like 4 times today? :])

"Hi." Sango said.

"Hi." Kagome let out a yawn. "Is class over yet."

"Schools been over for about a hour now." Sango said standing up.

"What the heck? What time is it?

"4pm."

Kagome thought about it. "Whoo-hoo! That means I missed classes!" Kagome said smiling, Sango started laughing.

"Wanna catch a pizza with me and the boys?"

"They're still in school?"

Sango pointed behind Kagome. Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha listening to his i-pod bobbing his head to the beat, and Miroku asleep in his chair.

"Sure, I'm starved." Kagome said.

"Let's go." Sango said.

Inuyasha slapped Miroku and he woke up.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"We're getting pizza so come on." Inuyasha said.

"Did you have to slap my head?" Miroku asked standing up.

"Yea."

~ AT TMM Pizza Parlor.

"Yum, I haven't had pizza in a while." Kagome said taking a bite out of her pizza.

"How can you live without pizza?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, chocolate helped me survive for a while." Kagome said.

"Chocolate sucks." Inuyasha said.

"You're only saying that because you can't have any." Miroku said taking a sip from his drink.

"Shut up."

"Why can't he have any?" Kagome asked.

"Part dog demon." Inuyasha said.

"I see, well you guys know a little about me, and I barely know anything about you guys. "

"Ask away." Sango said eating her pizza.

"Sango, what do you do for fun. Inuyasha, what's your favorite t.v. show? Miroku, why are you a pervert? And how did you guys meet?"

"Shopping, watching tv, camping, ice skating, doing extreme crap, and a hell a lot of other stuff." Sango said.

"South Park." Inuyasha answered.

"I was raised this way." Miroku answered.

"And we all met through school about 5 years ago." Sango answered.

"That's so cool! What do you gu-" Kagome phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Pizza. Yum. Can you bring me some?" Kagome froze, it was him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want you, and i know exactly where you live now."

Kagome hung up, she didn't want to hear that now.

"I have to go." Kagome said leaving, she wanted to cry so bad. Kagome was getting really scared.

"I'll make sure she gets home safe." Inuyasha said getting up after her.

'Damn, why the hell is she so scared?' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome started running the thought of him even catching up to her scared her shitless.

"Kagome!" Kagome kept running without turning around.

'Damn it.' Inuyasha started running quicker. Eventually he caught up with her.

"Why the hell are you in such a rush?" Inuyasha asked grabbing her arm.

"I have to get home!" Kagome yelled as she tried to shake him off her arm.

"You was fine before you got that phone call, what's going on!." Inuyasha asked, he smelled fear on her after the phone call.

"Let go damn it!" Kagome said shaking her arm more wildly.

"Kagome stop moving!" Inuyasha said grabbing her other arm and shaking her.

Kagome calmed down now. "Ok, now where's your home?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh….It's the Higarashi Shrine." Kagome said in a low voice. Inuyasha fixed Kagome into a bridal position and jumped into the air.

About 2 minutes later she was in front of the shrine.

"See you at school." He said before he jumped onto a tree and disappeared.

"Yea, see you." Kagome said to air. She ran up the stairs then opened the front door.

"Souta!" Kagome yelled.

"Shut up Kagome you're so loud." Souta said coming to the stairs.

"Phew, is Grandma here?"

"No, she left about 30 minutes ago to run an errand for a friend. She said she'll be back in 3 days.

"Suckish grandma, did you eat something?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, grandma cooked me something before she left. Oh yea, this came for you."

It was a note and a red rose and two white lily's. Kagome opened the note

Let this rose represent our love, let the lily's represent your recent deaths.

It wasn't signed, but Kagome had a pretty good idea about who gave it to her. Kagome threw the note and flowers in the garbage.

'This isn't a joke, he really knows where I am. Damn, what am I going to do?' Kagome thought as she closed the door to Souta's room. Kagome went to her room and went to sleep praying she won't have a night mare.

Author note

DID U HEAR? CHECK OUT I-HATE-KIKYOU-TO-HELL's STORIES! they r friggn ahh-summ. and i wudn't just say that, im dead serious!

I am so friggn' annoyed right now! I put up the disclaimer and author note at least 5 times! each time i kept hitting the backspace and erasing everything! stupid hands!

anyway i just want to say, happy 4th of july.

and i'm sorry to the ppl i said i would post the story yesterday. I didn't get a chance to because ive been busy with babysitting and crap.

anyways, your probably thinking this story has some rusty parts in it. I have to apologize about that to, I was writing like 4 in the morning this morning. and i was so friggn tired that i would put anything down. i felt kind of drunk. jk

well yea, u might find some rusty parts in my other story graceful mistake 2. because i was writing that in the morning to.

sorry

well, ill leave u guys alone now, have a good day :]


	7. Chocolate Is A Girls Best Friend

**disclaimer:**

ff:I'll keep it simple...I own Inuyasha.

*Things start getting thrown at me*

ff: Fine, I don't own him, damn.

*Things are still getting thrown at me."

ff: I said I don't own him!

Person in crowd: I know we just don't like you!

* * *

Kagome woke up and took a shower. She decided to walk with Souta to school today instead of letting him walk by himself, like she had been doing for the past 2 weeks. (she's been walking with him for 2 weeks, the past 2 weeks) It was quiet and peaceful and had been a long 2 weeks. It had been 2 weeks since the incident at the pizza parlor.(a/n: I used a lot of 2 weeks :]) She hadn't really talked to the group since, and as far as she could see, Kikyou loved the fact that Inuyasha and her weren't talking much. The funny thing was her grandmother hadn't come back yet, 3 days were long gone and she wasn't home. They arrived at the school in a matter of minutes.

"Ok Souta, were going to keep up the routine. I want you to have a good day at school, and here." Kagome said handing him her cell phone. "I'm going to start calling you at the end of the school day to make sure your okay since we don't get off at the same time. Keep my baby safe, I'm trusting her to you." Kagome said smiling. This was his first cell phone and she knew she could trust him with it.

"Ok, thanks Kagome. Um, I'm just wondering, but when is grandma coming home? It's been over 3 days, and she hasn't called or anything." Souta asked looking at her, his eyes resembled his father's so well.

"I don't know. You said she said 3 days. And I don't know where the friend is. Just let me think about this stuff, and you just go onto school. I'll come by when lunch starts and I'll call you as soon as I get out of school. I left some oden I made last night in the fridge." Kagome said starting to walk away.

"Ok, bye sis." Souta said running into school.

'He's such a good kid, always doing good in school. Where could Kaeda be? I'm running out of money, and the house is running out of food. I guess that means I have to get the….'j' word. I can worry about that later.' Kagome said turning the corner. Kagome decided to visit the _**Goshinboku**_ tree. Over the week she grew fond of the tree and always ate there. It had this feeling to it that made you feel reassuring.

Kagome sat on the roots and closed her eyes.

"Way to much is going on right now. I'm surprised Souta's not traumatized. Ha, since this tree can grant wishes, why not try it out." Kagome stood up, closed her eyes, and put her hands together. "If you can grant wishes oh special tree, I wish I could survive these troubled times, I don't care if I come close to death as long as I survive everything will be ok." Kagome put a little more thought into it. "I change my mind, I want Souta to survive through these hard times." Kagome thought again. "Wait, I change my mind, can I have 3 wishes?"

"Talking to tree's?" Kagome opened her eyes.

"Oh hi, Sango, Mikoro, Inuyasha. How long have you guys been there?"

"My name is Miroku. It's been about 2 weeks since you've been here and you still can't remember my name." Miroku said.

"Oh, sorry, I've never been good at names."

"We've been here for a while. Homeroom doesn't start for another 10 minutes so we thought we'd just all talk and we saw you." Inuyasha said.

"Um, ok. What would you like to talk about?" Kagome asked, sitting back on the roots of the tree.

"I don't know. We haven't really talked for the past 2 weeks. Oh, how about we go shopping at the end of the school day?" Sango asked.

"Sure...wait, no. I'm sorry, I have to watch my little brother." Kagome said.

"Why can't your grandmother watch him?" Miroku asked.

"She's staying with a friend."

"How old is your little brother?" Sango asked.

"11."

"That's my brothers age! He can come over at the end of the day. Wait, why don't you spend the night, it'll give us more time to know each other and Souta can spend the night too." Sango said loving her brilliant idea.

"Sure, I haven't been to a sleepover in years. I'm sure Souta would be happy to come over. What's your brother's name?" Kagome asked.

"Kohaku."

"No way! Souta always talks about a kid named Kohaku. Is it Kohaku Piclada?" (a/n: thanks to I-Hate-kikyou-To-Hell, she pointed out the last names are always the same in stories so I changed it up. Sango and Kohaku's last names are a mixture of 'pina colada' one of my fav. Drinks :])

"Yup, that's our last names."

"From what I hear, Souta thinks Kohaku is the best. He comes home talking about him all the time."

"Oh, I'm not sure if my brother is talking about yours, but he comes home talking about a kid called 'Soda'. He thinks he's cool."

"Yup that's Souta, me and my friends before I moved here gave him that nickname." Kagome said smiling.

BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

"I can't wait until cooking class today." Sango said with a big smile on her face.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"We're making chocolate. I can't wait."

"I can." Inuyasha said.

"Hold on, when did you get switched into cooking? When you told me your schedule, you never mentioned cooking." Kagome asked

"I got into a fight with this kid a week ago and my punishment is my classes switched around. It's a really stupid punishment to me. Anyways, I still can't have chocolate." Inuyasha said.

"Aw, you poor thing." Kagome said.

"Not really, I don't like chocolate anyways. So it's not a big loss."

"Oh, well I'll see you guys in class, I have to get my books." Kagome said walking away.

"Ok." They said before walking to their own lockers.

Kagome was getting her things when Kouga came up to her.

"Hey, did you hear about the new students coming in a week?"

"Nope, do you know who they are?" Kagome asked closing her locker.

"I know their names, but I don't really know who they are." Kouga said leaning on the locker next to her.

Kagome and Kouga had grown to be pretty good friends over the weeks. Kouga was friends with Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku too. "Oh, well spill the names."

"Um, I'm pretty sure the names are Goshinki, Naraku, Kagura, and Abi, but she gets called Princess Abi because she's spoiled. Ew, I gotta stay away from that."

"Are you serious!?! Naruka's coming and so is Kagura!?!"

"Yea, is there a problem?" Kouga asked. He would back her up if there was one.

"No not at all, I can't wait till he gets here!" Kagome said.

"Did you hear about their reputations?"

"Yea, Naruka's a drug dealer and got into a hell of fights, he also raped a girl."

"Yup."

"Those are lies. He does the drug dealing thing, but he never raped anyone. I know he tee pee's and crap, but he only does minor stuff. Now Kagura's story is different, I hate her."

"Why?" Kouga asked.

"I have my reasons. Anyways, I want Naraku here cause he's my half cousin, he's really cool and nice even though his exterior screams scary creepy guy."

"Oh, well I'm gunna head of to class."

"You do that." Kagome said smiling as Kouga walked away.

"Off to class whoopey." Kagome said before going to her own class.

"Ok class, time for ANOTHER major test that is 45% of your grade!" Mr. Kyu yelled.

"Crap! I forgot to study." Could be heard around the classroom. Including Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku.

"Kikyou will you pass out the papers?" asked.

"Yea, sure." Kikyou said standing up.

Kikyou passed out all of the papers to everyone except one.

"Can I have my paper?" Kagome asked trying to be nice.

"Let me think about it. No." Kikyou said starting to walk away.

"Damn, I hope you die and go to hell."

"What was that?" Kikyou said turning around.

"I said I hope you die and go to hell, did I stutter?" Kagome asked.

"No, but then again I'm surprised because we all know you have speech problems."

Kagome really didn't want to start something early in the morning. "Just give me the paper and I won't kick your slutty ass."

"Whatever. I'm going to beat the shit out of you if you start something."

"Is that a threat?" Kagome asked getting her face.

"Yea, I'm glad you understood."

"Well you should know I don't take threats seriously, so I'm going to give you one more chance before I get ape on you skinny ass. Can I have my paper?" Kagome asked again not liking that she had to repeat herself. Everyone was watching them, but Kagome and Kikyou weren't paying attention. The teacher had left the class after giving Kikyou the papers.

"No."

Kagome simply walked behind Kikyou. Kikyou had no idea what she was doing. Then trouble began. Kagome kicked Kikyou as hard as she could in the back of the knee, dead legging her. Then when Kikyou fell, she jumped on her and grabbed her hair slamming her face into the floor over and over again. Then flipped Kikyou over and grabbed the test out of her hand, then she got off of her.

"Finally I got my paper. Next time I'll finish the shit we started. But I'm not risking getting in trouble when the teacher will be here in 3. 2. 1."

Mr. Kyu walked into the classroom. Everyone acted like nothing happened, and went back to the quiz.

"Kikyou why are you on the floor?" asked.

"She tripped over the table and I was just coming to help her up now. " Kagome answered for her holding out her hand.

Mr. Kyu sat back at his desk and went on the computer completely ignoring them.

Kikyou was about to grab it, when Kagome pulled her hand back.

"I changed my mind." Kagome said walking to her desk.

'I'm going to kill her.' Kikyou thought with rage.

~After all test were in~

"Class we will be having projects. Partner projects to be more specific."

"I took the liberty of partnering you up. I'll tell you the partnering now, and I'll explain the project tomorrow.

"Kyle and Conner, Inuyasha and Miroku, Hilary and Hailey, *heck a lot of more names*, and Kikyou and Kagome. (a/n: ive never seen them paired as partners, so I thought why not try it out.)

"What!?!" Kagome screamed. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Kikyou and Kagome." repeated.

Kagome turned to look at Kikyou. She was passed out, with her friend Shiki fanning her.

"I can't work with her!"

"Why not?" asked.

"Because we have problems."

"Well, think of this as a way to get over those problems."

BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

_I'm skipping to lunch_

"So Souta how were your classes so far?" Kagome asked taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"It was alright, I got an A on my test." Souta said smiling.

"I'm proud of you. With all that's going on I'm surprised you can still focus on school. How about I take you to get some ice cream when I get home?"

"Yea!"

"Haha, ok. Oh yea, your spending the night at Kohaku's tonight."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"I can't wait then. Does Kohaku already know? He never said anything about it." Souta asked, his smile even bigger than before.

"Nope, I talked about it this morning with his sister."

"Oh, I gotta tell him then! Don't forget to call me when schools over! Bye!" Souta said running off.

"Ok. Great he left me to eat by myself." Kagome said looking around.

"Ok, no one's looking." Kagome said.

'Just focus. I can do this." Kagome said focusing on making miko powers in the form of balls in her hands. After a moment she had 3 balls of miko power in her hand.

"I havn't done this in a while, all this pint up energy and nothing to do with it." Kagome said juggling the 3 balls in her hand.

"Relaxing." Kagome said smiling.

"That's cool." Kagome turned her head to see Inuyasha.

The balls disappeared from her hands. "Do you have to keep showing up out of nowhere?"

"Yup, why are you outside the elementary school by yourself?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome took the chance to take in his appearance. He had on a black shirt that said 'We went to hell and came back. Why didn't you stay?' in white letters with baggy jeans and black converses.

Just like Kagome, Inuyasha decided to take in her appearance. Kagome had her hair clipped back into a pony tail. She wore a black tank top with a gold star in the center and a denim skirt, with gold converses.

"I was with my little brother Souta, but he went to tell his friend about the sleep over."

"Oh."

"Yup."

It got quiet between the two.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea."

"Do you know where I could get a job that pays well." Kagome said standing up.

"Yea. Why?"

"I want to get a job. My grandmother hasn't come back from her friend's house and I need a job to provide for me and my little brother." Kagome was surprised she could open up like that, normally she kept to herself.

"Oh. How long has she been gone?" Inuyasha asked staring at her.

"2 weeks. We haven't heard from her since then." Kagome said looking down.

"Oh, is there any way I can help out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, you can tell me a good job to work at."

"Uh, not really, your 16 right?"

"Yup. Just turned 16 two months ago."

"Well, you could probably get a job stripping." Inuyasha said smiling.

"I'll think about it." Kagome said smiling.

" Let's go off to gym." Inuyasha said.

"Ok." Kagome said walking with Inuyasha.

~in gym~

"I told you Coach! I can't!" Kagome yelled at her coach.

"Yea, you can!" The coach yelled.

"I can't I told you! After that one time I couldn't use it again!"

"Yea, you can! You're not trying hard enough!" The coach yelled back.

Kagome was outside on the field with the coach while other students were doing what they do in the other parts of the field. (Their 'talents')

"Who are you to tell me I'm not trying hard enough! I'm busting my ass out here!" Kagome screamed back.

"Don't get an attitude Higarashi! Try harder!" The coach screamed at Kagome.

"I am! I can't do it!" Kagome screamed at the coach.

"Energy like that doesn't just disappear!"

"It's possible! I told you that was a once in life time thing! I don't have miko energy! Now can you stop yelling spit is flying all over the place!"

"What is going on here? We could hear you guys on the other side of the field." Sango asked coming over to the two.

"Nothing." Kagome said.

"This isn't nothing Higarashi!!" The coach yelled again.

"I told you to stop yelling! Spit got on my face!." Kagome said wiping spit off her face.

"So what's the problem?" Sango asked not understanding what was going on.

"Higarashi claims her miko powers don't work anymore, and I say she's not trying hard enough."

"Coach maybe your pushing Kagome to hard. Give her a break." Sango said trying to help out.

"I'll give her a break today. But miko powers don't disappear like that. You better be ready to work tomorrow Higarashi." The coach said walking away.

"Thanks for the help Sango." Kagome said walking with Sango back to the group.

"No problem."

"Hey, Mirko, Inuyasha."

"It's Miroku." Miroku corrected.

"No one cares, what was up with you and Coach L?" Inuyasha asked.

"Coach L was flipping out because Kagome still can't use her miko energy."

"Still?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, you know after the first day of Kagome using them, they just disappeared." Sango answered back.

"Are you sure they're gone Kagome, because what I saw at lunch sure did look like miko powers."

"What did you see?" Miroku asked.

"He saw nothing." Kagome said.

"Nope I'm sure I saw- Ow! Charlie's horse!" When Inuyasha was talking Kagome used her miko powers to jab him in the back of the knee.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yea." Inuyasha said on the floor. "I wonder what happened." Inuyasha said eyeing Kagome. He knew very well what happened.

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG

"Well, look at that. Let's start heading off to cooking." Kagome said walking to the school.

"Damn. Miroku help me up." Inuyasha said.

"You're on your own Yash. I can't be late for class." Miroku said running off. Inuyasha looked around for Sango, but she was long gone.

"Some friends!"

_Cooking_

"Kagome you can't be sad all day, especially when eating chocolate! We're going to be cooking so this should take your mind off your problems." Sango said

"I don't know. The whole Kikyou thing and Coach L yelling isn't helping." Kagome said looking down.

"Just eat your chocolate and be happy! There's no possible way to be sad when eating chocolate!"

"I don't know, I'm not really in the mode for eating chocolate."

'We'll see about that!' Sango thought.

"Ok, class! We'll be cooking chocolate, you know your groups, I have loads of chocolate supplies so make as much chocolate as you can." The teacher said passing out chocolate magazines. After that the teacher left.

"I want to make this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, Oh! That one to, this looks good, and that one, and that one, and that one, and that one, and that one, this looks really good, oh wait never mind it had nuts in it and I hate nuts! Oh this looks good, ne?" Sango asked.

"Uhhhh." Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku said.

"Ok, let's start. Oh wait, Kagome what would you like to make?"

"It's a surprise, you'll see."

"Ok."

The group started working on the chocolates Sango said she wanted. They finished at least 49 different chocolates in 30 minutes. Next was Miroku's chocolate.

"Ok, guys, this isn't hard to make. Inuyasha get the strawberries and I already took the liberty of melting the chocolate." Miroku said.

"Ok. Good." Miroku said when everything was in place. "Now just dip the strawberries in, let it harden in the oven and were done." Miroku said.

"Why did you choose such a simple thing to make Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"If you haven't noticed. This is the most common used sex food." Miroku said.

"Uh…"

"Chop, Chop! Back to work." Miroku said pushing Kagome back to dipping strawberries.

When Miroku's was done, it was Kagome's turn since Inuyasha didn't want to choose a chocolate.

"Ok, it's actually very simple. Miroku I want you to throw these ingredients in a bowl and stir for your life, I'll be over to help more in a second." Kagome said pointing to ingredients.

"Yes ma'am." Miroku said throwing in the ingredients she pointed to.

"Sango, I need you to pre-heat the oven then get out the star cutters, I'll need your help in a second."

"Ok." Sango said going to the oven.

"Inuyasha, get cracking. I need you to crack the eggs, I need 7 eggs cracked, tell me when you're done."

"Ok." Inuyasha said.

Kagome walked back over to Miroku. "Good job, you do it better than me. Now, I need you to dump all of these chocolate chips in there, and put in 2 cups of milk."

"Sango now I need you to melt marshmellows, and you already know what to do with the cocoa beans right?"

"Yup."

"Then do it, I'll be back to check on your station."

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha called out to her.

Kagome walked over to him. "Yea?"

"How come the recipes aren't in any of the magazines?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a recipe my mother used."

"Oh."

"Ok, back to your job. Now go to Rumku and dump sprinkles, crunched oreo's, and chocolate syrup in there." Kagome said.

"It's Miroku." Miroku threw in, then went back to his job.

"Uh, are you sure your cooking it right?"

"Yea, just tell me when you're done with the job."

~10 minutes later!

"Good job everyone. Now I just have to put the lemon icing on top and were done."

"Wow, Kagome they look good." Miroku said.

"Haha, I'm glad you like the look of it. You three did make it after all."

"Yup. How many did we make?" Sango asked.

"About 20 of them, 5 for each of us. Done." The end result was chocolate stars with a lemon dot in the middle, the inside was filled with oreo's and marshmallows.

"I don't eat chocolate." Inuyasha said.

"I know, I made a special one for you. It's a recipe I made up in vanilla form, I hope you like it, you did help after all so it's not fair if you don't at least eat something we made, even though it's not chocolate" Kagome said smiling, handing him his bag of vanilla stars.

"Um, thanks I guess."

"I'm going to eat some of the chocolate." Sango said popping chocolate into her mouth.

"Sango be careful, don't eat too many. We don't want an episode." Miroku said. Putting bowls in the sink.

"Uh-huh, whatever. Kagome come try this!" Sango said waving Kagome over.

"Sango I don't feel like eating any choco-" Kagome was cut off when Sango stuffed chocolate in her mouth.

"Oh. My. Gosh. That was good! We're not bad chef's! Oh, let's try this one!" Kagome said pointing to a cube of chocolate.

"Ok!" Sango said eating another chocolate.

"Oh Kami." Miroku said.

"This has trouble written all over it." Inuyasha stated before trying one of the star vanilla things Kagome made for him.

He popped one in his mouth and zoned out for a second. 'This ain't that bad.'

"Inuyasha." Miroku said for the 2cd time.

"Huh?"

"Should we stop them, they've already consumed a lot of chocolate in a matter of seconds."

"Nope."

~12 minutes later~

"hahaha hahaha ahahahah ahaha ahahahah haahahahaha hahaha hahahah hahaahah hahahahah ahahahahah ahahahha ahahahahhahahhahahahahaahahhahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ahahhaha hahahah ahahah!! ahahah ahahaha ahahah ahaha hyperactive meltdown!!! hahahhahahah hahahahha ahahah ahahahaha ahah!!!! ahahah haahahahahahaha ahahah ahahahah ahahahaha ahahahahaahahhahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHOCOLATE !!!!! AHAHAHA AHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAH AHAhAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome laughed. The girls were laughing like crazy, they looked like lunatics. Inuyasha and Miroku were in a group of other students staring at them.

"OHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Oh my god my stomach im laughing to much!!!! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango exclaimed.(a/n: this should ring a bell to someone.)

"So much chocolate!!!!!!! Oh my Gosh!!!!!!! This is good!!!!!!" Kagome exclaimed giving Sango a piece.

"I think they've had enough." Inuyasha said.

"I told you we should have stopped them 13 minutes ago."

"Shut the hell up."

"Well class will be over in about 8 minutes." Miroku said looking on the bright side.

"You think we'll make it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think so, try to calm them down."

"Hell no! Why don't you!?!" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't want to get hurt." Miroku said

"Too bad!" Inuyasha said pushing Miroku in front of the girls.

"Uh, hello ladies?"

"Miroku, are you trying to take our chocolate?" Sango asked glaring at him.

"No, not at all! I never said anything about your chocolate!": Miroku said. So much for not getting hurt.

"Oh my gosh Sango! He is! Protection on chocolate plan S!" Kagome shouted.

"What?" Miroku was clueless on what was going to happen.

"Ready!" Sango yelled. Pulling out a slingshot.

"Where did that slingshot come from?"

"Aim!" Kagome said aiming the slingshot at him, it was filled with big chocolate chunky chips.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Miroku asked.

"FIRE!" The girls yelled letting go of the sling shots. A Lot of chocolate chips hit him, including some nuts and cocoa beans.

About a minute later the teacher walked in.

"Miroku, why are there chocolate chips and cocoa beans all around you and all over the place?" The cooking teacher asked.

"He, being the klutz he is dropped all of these when bringing them over here, then slipped and fell in the mess." Kagome answered for him calmly, it's like she was never hyper.

"Oh, ok." Did I forget to mention the teacher was gullible.

"Well, Miroku start cleaning." Sango said.

"But-"

Sango glared at him.

"Ok." He said getting on his hands and knees.

e said

The rest of the students sweat dropped.

Kagome and Sango just laughed.

Sango was happy Kagome was laughing again. Chocolate is a girls best friend.

The girls went to wash dishes after that.

* * *

Author Time, actually read it this time :]

Ok people, you better thank I-Hate-Kikyou-To-Hell for this chapter! If it weren't for her this chapter wouldn't have been here. Even though it's a suckish chapter, a chapter is a chapter. And I owe her a lot so just do me a favor and check out her stories. They're coming along awesomely. I also want to give a shout out to Romancefeak.

And sadly iv'e been thinking of putting one or two of my stories onto hiatus….or whatever it is because im doing to many stories at once, well at least to many stories right now in my opinion. Please go to my page and do the poll thing at the top. As soon as im done with one of the stories I'll start up the one with the least amount of votes. IF I do the hiatus.

Thanks people. At least 5 reviews!


	8. Sleepover and Mall!

Disclaimer:

(to the beat peanut butter jelly time beat)

F_F: It's Inuyasha in Japan

Inuyasha in Japan x3

Where he at x4

In Japan x4

Inuyasha in Japan x4

Do the Yasha in Japan, Yasha in Japan, Yasha in Japan , with his baseball cap. X2

Where he at x4

In Japan x4

Inuyasha in Japan x4

Do the Yasha in Japan, Yasha in Japan, Yasha in Japan, with his baseball cap. X2

Now touch his ears and freeze x4

Where he at x4

In Japan x4

Inuyasha in Japan x4

Do the Yasha in Japan, Yasha in Japan, Yasha in Japan, with his baseball cap. X2

Now ra-men-noodles (uh-huh)

Ra-men- noodles ( let's go)

Ra-men-noodles (let's eat it)

Ra-men-noodles (yummy)

Where he at x4

In Japan x4

Inuyasha in Japan

Do the Yasha in Japan, Yasha in Japan, Yasha in Japan with his baseball cap! X2

Inuyasha: Stop singing to me!!!!!!!!!

That's How Love Works.

"Dammit. I wish I had another phone to call Souta on. Now I have to waste my good money that I didn't earn to call him on a random phone that a lot of people have used again. They probably had a lot of earwax, too." Kagome said. She noticed Sango as she walked to her locker.

"Hey, Sango. What's the address that you live at? I'll come by around 6 and we can just go to the mall from there."

"Okay, go to 7584 Selstrick Apalachee." Sango said.

"Okay, see you then." Kagome said walking away.

"Perfect. Now I just have to get a few textbooks to study…Oh shit!......I just remembered gotta work with the Queen of hoes."

Kagome put her books in her book bag and sighed. 'Things happen for a reason, maybe it's best that I'm working with her.' Kagome thought closing her locker.

Kagome walked off of school grounds after saying bye to a couple of her friends. She ran to Vol and Chan's store to use one of the pay phones there, then something good happened.

"Congratulations!" The cute guy, Kagome later found out was called Ryan. "You just won our grand prize!"

"Really!?! What did I get!?!?" Kagome asked, she was ecstatic about winning something for the first time in her life.

"You've won this book!" He said with more enthusiasm as he held up the book.

"What, are you serious?" Kagome thought it would be something cool like a motorcycle or a house.

"Open the book." He said. A lot of people had crowded around by then.

Kagome gasped. Inside the book was two skiing tickets, and $200. "Thank you!"

"No thank you, for being the 10 millionth person to walk into Vol and Chan's!" He said.

"Oh my god, I am loving this place more than I loved it 3 minutes ago!"

"I bet you are." Ryan said.

"Can I use the pay phone now?" She was happy to get her prize, but Souta comes before everything.

"Sure."

Kagome walked to the pay phone. 'Wow, my moment ended quick.' Kagome thought, she popped in her change, and dialed her cell phone number.

Ring

Ring

Ri-

"Hello. Souta Higarashi speaking.

"Hey Souta. I'm on my way home now."

"Okay! I already packed my bag for Kohaku's. Don't forget you said you would take me out for ice cream." Souta said, he never forgot when it came to something important like junk food.

"Okay. I know, I know. Ice cream when we get home, then off to Kohaku's."

"Ok. See you when you get home."

"Well, bye then."

"Bye."

"So Kagome…" She turned away from the phone and noticed Ryan.

"Hey Ryan." She said hanging up the phone.

"I noticed that you always come into this store, and only use the pay phone, you never buy anything."

"Yea, just calling home to check on my little brother. When did you notice me?" Kagome asked.

"You've been coming here for a couple of weeks now, I know everyone that walks in here, especially people like you."

"Like me?" Kagome played it cool, but inside she was screaming with joy. He went to her school, but was two grades higher than her, it's not every day that a hot guy notices you.

"Yea, your alright for a sophomore."

"Thanks." Kagome said. 'Aside from the working with Kinky-Hoe and getting in trouble with Coach L, this has been the best day ever.

"No problem."

"I'm just wondering, but how did you get to work so quick when school just got out."

"Dad let me skip school today. For the contest thing." He said.

"Oh. That's cool, well I should be heading home now."

"Alright, if you ever need a ride, just call." He said giving a wave with his hand.

"I will." Kagome said leaving the store. She turned to look at the sign. 'I've been in there a couple of times, and I still don't know what they sell there. Wow. Anyways, oh my gosh! Ryan actually talked to me! He is so hot! Wait, calm down Kagome, we have more important things to worry about. His eyes are a lovely shade of green……' She thought as she remembered his charming eyes.

Kagome smiled the rest of the way home.

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she walked through the door.

"Hey sis." Souta said from the living room.

"Hello to you too little brother. How was your day of school?" Kagome asked setting her stuff on the floor, and propping herself on the couch.

"It was good. Probably the best day of the school year so far."

"So I'm not the only one that thought that. Tell me what happened in your day. Don't leave out a detail."

"Well, I got a good grade. The teacher gave me candy. I got partnered with Hitomi, and-" Kagome cut him off, as soon as she heard the name Hitomi.

"Huh? Did I just hear a girls name?"

"Yea, yea, you did." Souta said.

"Don't yea yea me. Is she your girlfriend?" Kagome asked.

"No! Never will she ever be my girlfriend. This is why I don't tell you anything, you always jump to conclusions!" Souta said angrily, but Kagome could see a small blush on his tiny cheeks.

"So….there's more to tell me, ne?...Spill or I'll make your life a living hell." Kagome said evilly.

"Mom said not to threaten me!" Souta said. "And she said not to cuss."

"Yea, well mom's not here anymore!" Kagome didn't like to talk about her mom or even hear a word spoken about her mom.

"Well if she was she would yell at you."

"Well, she's not." Kagome sighed. "Come on let's go get your ice-cream, then we'll leave to Sango's."

"Ok." Souta was ready for some ice cream.

'Kids forget things to easily.' Kagome thought.

"Hurry up, I'll be outside."

"Ok, oh yea. Kagome?" Souta called from in his room.

"Yes?" Kagome answered sweetly.

"You got a text from someone."

"What did it say, and who is it from?" Kagome asked putting on her jean sweater.

"I'm not nosey like you, so I didn't look."

"Shut up twerp! What did you do with my cell phone?" Kagome asked.

"On the couch."

"Oh." Kagome picked up her phone and examined it. "You butt knuckle you got a scratch on it!" When you flip open the phone, there was a medium sized scratch on the screen.

"I didn't do that! You did, last summer when you dropped it on the floor in the kitchen!"

"Ok, you passed the test. It looks like you didn't get a secret scratch on it."

"If there was a scratch I think you would see it." Souta said coming down the stairs.

"Uh huh." Kagome said going to her inbox. "Ok, here it is." Kagome said opening the text.

It read: -its me! Hope you missed me, well, I notice that you like chocolate. You never pick up my calls anymore. Hope you liked the little gift I sent you a while back- I might have to make it three lilies.

"Oh shit." Kagome said, this was getting a little to freaky for Kagome's liking.

"Stop cussing! Come on lets go I want my ice cream." Souta said grabbing his sisters hand as he pulled her out the door.'

Kagome and Souta had been walking for a while, and Souta was getting suspicious.

"Kagome, what's wrong? You're downing my ice cream mood." Souta said walking next to his sister.

"Sorry, Soda."

"Don't be sorry, just buy me my ice cream." Souta said as they walked up to the ice cream place.

"Okay, miss and sir. What can I get you today?" He asked.

"He'll take a-" Souta put his hand over his sisters mouth.

"I think I can order for myself, thank you very much."

Kagome spit in Souta's hand. "EWW! Freak!" Souta exclaimed wiping his hand on his pants.

"Well, your hands don't belong on my mouth. They belong up your nose where I usually see them." Kagome said smirking.

"Shut up! I stopped doing that when I was a baby, too bad I can't say the same for you." He said smartly.

Kagome's eye twitched, she didn't know her brother had come backs to what she had to say. "Listen twerp, I NEVER did that so shush, and if you still want that ice cream I suggest you shut up."

"I'll just pay for it myself then." He said taking out his money.

Out of all the things she expected him to say it was not that. "Where did you get money?"

"Unlike you I save my money, instead of buying useless stuff, like cell phone covers or hair ties."

"Shut up! Never mind, don't waste the money you never earned." Kagome said taking out her wallet.

"You didn't your money either." Souta replied.

Kagome would've killed him if it weren't for the fact she loved him. "You know what, I'm not gonna waste my perfectly good insults on a kid like you, just order your ice cream so we can leave." Kagome said.

"I was about to do that before you tried ordering for me. You don't even know what I want."

Kagome could not take much back sass, so she did what she usually did when Souta thought he owned her. Kagome grabbed him and put him in a head lock, then nuggied him on his head.

"Stop!" Souta shouted.

"Um…Are you guys gonna order?" The man at the counter asked. Out of all the things he expected to see at his job, it was definitely not this.

"Yes we are, he'll take minty chocolate chip." Kagome said smiling.

"Stop!" Souta said getting out of Kagome's grasp. "No I'll take strawberry shortcake."

Kagome grabbed Souta by the collar of his shirt and put her hand over his mouth. "Souta shut up! Sorry bout that. He'll take minty chocolate chip."

Souta bit Kagome. "Ew! Weirdo!" Kagome shrieked as she grabbed her hand, thus letting go of him. "If I have rabies I'll kill you!"

"You spit on me! I should be saying the same thing."

"Ma' am?" The worker said impatiently.

"Hold on a sec." Kagome said holding up her index finger. "You are so embarrassing. Not only do you bite me, but you're wasting this poor man's time, AND building a line." Kagome said pointing behind her, there was indeed a line behind them.

"It's your fault! You always got to make things complicated, can I just order my ice cream!?!" He yelled at her.

"I'm not gonna pay for it if your gonna yell!" Kagome yelled back

"I already told you I have my own money!" Souta yelled.

"Fine then I'll just pay for it!" Kagome yelled back.

"Fine then."

"Ok then, he'll take a minty chocolate chip." She said to the man behind the counter.

"I already told you I want strawberry shortcake!" Souta screamed.

"Yea, well, if I'm paying for it, then I'm gonna choose the flavor."

"If your gonna choose the flavor then what's the point of me eating it!?! I hate that flavor! I'll just pay for it with my money so I can get my own flavor!" Souta said.

"No! I'll pay for it, but I'll choose the flavor!" Kagome said slapping money on the counter.

"I already said I don't want-' Souta was cut off.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" He snapped, he looked peeved.

Kagome and Souta walked out the ice cream parlor.

"Why didn't you just let me pick the flavor and pay for it!?! Now I can't have any ice cream." Souta whined.

"When was the last time we had a brother sister fight?" Kagome asked, kicking a rock on the sidewalk.

"I don't remember." Souta said, pissed that he didn't get any ice cream.

"Exactly." Kagome said smiling. "Sometimes it's good to have brother sister fights, it lets you know that special bond is still there."

"Oh, but that's not an excuse. I still didn't get my ice cream."

"I'll stop by the store and pick you up some strawberry shortcake ice cream later on in the week if I feel like it."

"Ok, thanks sis." Souta said hugging her.

"You're welcome." Kagome said hugging him back. "But if you ever, I repeat EVER back sass me again, I promise I will slap you into next week."

"Can't promise you that." Souta said breaking apart from the hug. "You ruined the moment."

"Well, then I guess you'll get slapped into next week, and don't I always ruin the moment, I hate gushy stuff." Kagome said, sticking out her tongue.

"Mean..." Souta said walking a little bit ahead of her.

"And you wouldn't prefer me any other way." Kagome said kicking Souta's butt softly with her foot.

Souta just gave Kagome a nasty glare. Kagome smiled back.

~ At Sango's

Ding Dong (doorbell…duh)

"Hello." Sango said cheerfully.

"Hi!" Kagome and Souta said at the same time.

"Well, come on in." Sango said pointing inside her house.

"Ok." Kagome and Souta said at the same time again. They both sent a glare at each other.

Sango started laughing. "Wow. Like brother like sister. Me and my brother do the same thing. Kohaku's in the living room if you're wondering where he is." Sango said pointing to the living room.

"Thanks." Souta said going into the living room.

"And my room is up stairs. Let me show you where your palace is." Sango said grabbing Kagome's bags.

Kagome giggled. "Ok. I can't wait to see my thrown." Kagome said following Sango upstairs.

"This." Sango paused for dramatic effect. "Is my room." Sango finished.

"Wow." Kagome stared in awe. Sango's room was beautiful, her room was the loveliest shade of green and gold. Her room was spacey. She had a computer on her desk, A huge mirror on one side of the wall, and a king size bed.

"This is bigger than my room, well my rooms not that big, my grandmothers bathroom is bigger than my room. Anyways, wow. I love your room!" Kagome said still in awe.

"Thanks for loving it. It's not that great, but it is comfy." Sango said sitting on her bed.

"Wow, your bed is so friggin big! I'll just leave my things right here, in the corner." Kagome said pointing to a corner.

"Ok. Hurry up, so we can leave to the mall."

"Alright, alright. I just got done awing over your room…..barely." Kagome said putting her stuff in her corner.

"Ok, well I'm glad you like it. Our ride should be here to pick us up in 20 minutes. Are you hungry?" Sango asked.

"Nope." Kagome said heading down stairs.

"Ok. Well if you get hungry at my house, just tell me." Sango followed Kagome downstairs.

"Ok. Well, what are we gonna do here?" Kagome asked going into the living room.

"Oh, were gonna have a sister brothers tournament, it's gonna be so much fun!" Sango said excitingly.

"I take it you've don't this before?" Kagome asked sitting on the couch her brother was on.

"Nope. I just think it'll be awesome. We have a zillion board games here." Sango said sitting next to her.

"Cool. Where's your parents?" Kagome asked.

"They went to the club, they'll be back around 9pm."

"Oh, your parents must be party animals."

"Yea, runs in the blood lines. Why are you renting with your grandma?" Sango asked.

Kagome stiffened. "Uh…family reasons."

"I see." Sango was still curious, she would have to find out later.

"Yea." Kagome said looking at the floor.

Ding Dong.

"Ok…I'm guessing it's the guys to pick us up. Grab your bag and lets hit the road." Sango said standing up.

"Don't need one. All I need is my wallet. Souta let me have my cell phone." Kagome said.

"Ok." Souta said handing her her cell phone.

"If you need me use one of their phones. You know my number. Call me if you need me, and im begging you please don't need me."

"I will never need you." Souta said.

Kagome squinted at him, then walked to the front door.

"You ready?" Sango asked.

"Yup."

Sango opened the door to Miroku.

"Come on. Inuyasha's driving ."

"Ok, don't rush me." Sango said closing the front door.

"Can you trust them to be home by themselves?" Kagome asked Sango.

Their alright. My parents just went food shopping so they got endless supplies of junk food, and Kohaku's birthday was a couple months ago so they have unlimited games too."

"Ok."

They walked out to the curb where Inuyasha's red lotus was parked (it's a car, lot of people don't know that). Kagome turned around to look at Sango's house. It was big on the inside and outside. Miroku opened the back car door for Sango and Kagome.

"Thanks." They both said hopping in the car.

"Hey." Inuyasha said waving at Kagome, then Sango.

"Hi." Kagome said waving back.

"Holla." Sango said.

Inuyasha put his car in drive then started driving. It was silent in the car. Miroku couldn't take it.

"Can you turn on the radio?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Sure." Inuyasha said turning the dial on the radio, Promiscuous was playing.

"I love this song!" Sango, Kagome and Miroku said.

"Turn it up." Kagome said.

Inuyasha turned it up, even though he hated this song. Then Miroku, Kagome, and Sango started singing to it.

'I swear Miroku is a girl sometimes.' Inuyasha thought.

~ At the Mall

"Ok guys. Me and Kagome will meet you here around 9. That's about 3 hours of fun." Sango said.

"Ok. Let's go Yash'." Miroku said grabbing Inuyasha's arm.

"Alright. See ya' Kagome." Inuyasha said breaking away from the conversation he was having with Kagome.

"Bye." Kagome said waving back. "Ok." Kagome said turning to Sango. "Where should we go first?"

"I say we go to the nail salon and get our nails done."

"For what, your nails look like they were just taken care of." Kagome asked.

"They were, manicured and French tipped, but we should still do it for the fun of it."

'I do not have the money for having fun. I still gotta buy food and pay the cell phone bills, I'll let that old bat take care of it.' Kagome thought. "I don't exactly have that kind of money to spend like that, but I do have shopping money." Kagome said smiling.

"Ok, that's even better. Let's go to Urban Behavior." Sango said.

"Lead the way." .

"So, how are you liking it here in this part of Tokyo?"

"So far it's alright I guess, I could do without-" Kagome was cut off.

"Well, if it isn't Ringo, and Banjo." Kikyou said.

'Speak of the devil.' Kagome thought. "Do I look like a fruit?" Kagome asked.

"Do I look like an instrument?" Sango asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"No, but you." Kikyou said pointing at Kagome. "Look like a bratz doll, with your skinny body, and big head. And you." Kikyou said pointing at Sango. "Look like a trollz doll, with your messed up hair, and small eyes."

"Do not get me started on you!" Kagome and Sango both said.

"Why don't we list all of her flaws Sango?" Kagome asked.

"We should, I'll start. You have no boobs." Sango said.

"No butt." Kagome continued.

"Look like Chubaka from Star Wars." Sango continued.

"Walk like there's something up your ass." Kagome continued.

"Dress like a whore."

"Wear tight clothes trying to show off stuff you don't even have."

"Let all the guys fuck you, like the whore you are."

"Are fake as hell."

"Kagome, do you want to finish, or shall I?" Sango asked politely.

"I think I will, and you have no style." Kagome said, when she said it looked like Kikyou got stabbed in the back, and wanted to kill her. "It's saying something if I've only been here a while and I can see all this stuff about you."

"Shut the hell up you no good skinny ass, little son of a bitch that thinks she owns this place when she just got here!" Kikyou snapped at Kagome.

"Look bitch. You started all this shit with me, so I suggest you shut up. I told you last time, we should finish shit we start. And I'll let that little son of a bitch comment go this one time."

"And I'm ready to finish it."

"Good. Sango, can you hold my cell phone and purse for me?"

"Sure thing." Sango said taking Kagome's phone and purse.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"So am I, I let my opponent take the first move so go ahead." Kagome said looking at her fingernails. 'Maybe I should get a manicure.'

"Wait. If there's a fight I want to record it." Miroku came in.

"Miroku?" Sango asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot your purse with him." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, I knew I forgot something." Sango said taking it.

"Yea, and I suggest you guys not fight here." Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Once you get in trouble in the mall. Your band from it." Miroku said.

"Óh…damn. I was hoping to finish stuff here." Kagome pouted.

"Shut it. Ok, well bye Inuyasha, hope to catch you later." Kikyou said walking away.

"I hope you don't." Inuyasha whispered.

"I didn't think I'd ever hate anyone more than my grandmother. I guess I was wrong." Kagome said.

"Why crash with your grandmother, when you hate her?" Sango asked.

" Family reasons." Kagome said.

"I am so proud of you guys!" Miroku said. "You guys beat on Kikyou so hard! High five me." Miroku said.

Kagome and Sango high fived him.

"Low five me." He said.

Kagome and Sango low fived him.

"Not hit it to the sky and let it fly." Miroku said.

"What?" Both of them asked.

"It's this new hand thing I'm trying to start up. All you do is slap up as high as you can go in the air, then do the wave with your hand in the air."

"Oh, I see. Like this?" Sango asked.

She demonstrated what Miroku said.

"Perfect, now you Kagome."

"Ok." Kagome said doing the hand thing.

"Awesome! Your little performance got me hungry. Let's go to the food court."

"Ok." Sango said, walking to the food court. Miroku right behind her.

"That was awesome back there. Not a lot of people stand up to her." Inuyasha said lagging behind with Kagome.

"I don't see why, she's a bitch."

"She's high in social status. Basically queen of the school, people try to stay on her good side."

"I don't care if she's queen of the England, the school or whatever. She's a bitch and I don't like her. People like her need to be put in their place."

"Good thing you don't care, she is queen of the school. She's rich, get's all the guys that sadly fall for her, goes to the hottest parties and more."

"Ew. Her getting guys is almost scarier than her in her skimpy clothes.

Inuyasha laughed. "Well, I used to date that."

Kagome stopped. "Hold on a second. You dated that?" Kagome asked, maybe she wasn't hearing right.

"Yup."

"You. Inuyasha. Dated Kikyou?" Maybe her ears were playing tricks.

"Yea."

"YOU. I'm talking about the Inuyasha, in the mall. Next to me. The guy who-"

"Yes, I went out with her. Worst mistake I made in my life."`

"Wow. I still can't believe I'm hearing this. What happened in the relationship, if you don't mind me asking. I don't want to be nosey or anything."

"It's alright. She was just slutty, and to in my life."

"Oh. I feel your pain. Not really, but yea. Oh my god." Kagome stopped walking.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Look, there's Ryan." Kagome said pointing.

"Ok, what about him?"

"What's not about him? He is hot!" Kagome said as if it was obvious.

"To you. I'm a guy and I frankly don't care." Inuyasha said.

"His eyes are just the cutest color, too. Anyways lets go get something to eat." Kagome said.

"Thank lord." Inuyasha said going with Kagome to the food court.

Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku caught up, and decided to get food at different places. Kagome and Miroku went to panda express; Inuyasha went to WacDonalds, and Sango went to Wuger Wing. (I seriously didn't know what to make up for burger king and I really wanted to put it, so that's the closest I can get.)

"So…" Miroku started.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"Yea…" he said.

"Orange chicken please." Kagome said pointing to the orange chicken in its holder. "Are you going to actually say something?"

"Yea, that egg roll." Miroku said pointing to the egg roll. "Why is Ryan looking at you?"

Kagome thought her heart stopped. "He's looking at me?" Kagome was shocked.

"Yea. Right at you. Now can you order something else I really wanna eat." Miroku said.

"Oh sorry bout that, some fried rice, and beef broccoli. What's he doing now?" Kagome asked.

"Walking over here. Yea, fried rice, and 3 pieces of sushi."

"Ok. How's my hair? Thank you." Kagome said taking her food.

"It's pretty. Do you have 70 cents?"

"Thanks, and yea, here you go." Kagome said handing him the money.

"Thanks." He said grabbing his food.

"Hey Kagome." Ryan was right behind Kagome.

"Hey, I didn't know you would be at the mall today." She said smiling.

"Yea, I'm here with a couple of my friends." He said pointing to his group, they all waved.

Kagome waved back.

"Why don't you come meet them?"

"Why not? Ok." Kagome walked with Ryan to his group.

"Guys, this is Kagome."

"Hi Kagome." The guys said.

"This is Ginta, Hakaku, Kayden, and the other guy isn't here." (sorry if some names are spelled wrong, I know Kayden's not, that's my newest cousin in the family so I decided to use him..useless info. But what ever.)

"Let me guess, Kouga is the other guy?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, how'd you know?"

"He talks about you guys all the time. You're all part of the wolf demon tribe right?" Kagome asked.

"Yea."

"Yup he's talked about you guys. Well it was nice meeting you guys but I got to go."

"Bye." The guys said.

Kagome was about to walk away when Ryan grabbed her hand. "Hey on Saturday were going to this club for teens, wanna come?"

"Yea, it sounds fun. Bye." Kagome said walking away.

Kagome caught up with the group and they all ate together. They decided to stick together for a while.

"Ok, let's go to the game room." Inuyasha said.

"Alright."

"What games are there?" Kagome asked.

"They have, wheel of fortune, a bunch of shooting games, guitar hero, dance dance revolution, racing games, prize games, pool, air hockey, and more." Sango said excitingly.

"Ok. I love a good shooting game, and I rock at guitar hero so I'm ready."

"Alright, the game room is right there." Miroku pointed to the game room. Omoshirosa in big letters. ( I think it means, interest or fun. That's that this Japanese website said.)

"Let the fun began."

"How much does it cost here to play games?"

"It cost $5 for 30 minutes. $15 for 1 hour. It depends on how long you want to stay. After 10 it's free." Sango said.

"How long are we staying?" Inuyasha asked.

"How about 30 minutes?" Kagome asked.

"That works."

"Hello. How long will you 4 be staying." The employee asked.

"30 minutes." Sango said.

"Alright that will be $20."

"Ok." They gave the worker the money then went into the game room.

Sango and Kagome went to play guitar hero, and Miroku and Inuyasha went to the pool table. Sango was beating Kagome badly.

"Your good at this." Kagome said.

"Well, I've had a little practice with Kohaku."

"Hey, but guess what?" Kagome asked.

"What?" Sango said hitting each note.

"I'm better." Kagome said pressing the + button, and started using the whammy bar. (if you don't know what it looks like, it looks really cool. The notes turn blue. I love doing that on guitar hero)

"Oh wow. You think you got me because of that?"

"Yup. Remember, when you challenge someone, you can do things to mess them up."

"I know. All you do is tilt the guitar up."

"You can do something else to."

"What is that?"

"Cheat." Kagome said pulling Sango's hood all the way over her face, down to her neck. (Sango's wearing a navy blue hoodie.)

"I can't see!" Sango said dropping the guitar.

"Yea, I know. And I'm already beating you. It's only been seconds, too.

"Kagome, I'm gonna kill you as soon as I get this hoodie off of my head."

"Good thing the game is over right now." Kagome ran away from the guitar hero game.

Sango pulled the hoodie off of her head and looked around for Kagome, she wasn't there. "I'll find you and when I do you'll suffer!"

Kagome was near the photo booth when she bumped into Ryan.

"Hey Ryan. Gotta dash." Kagome was about to run off, but he grabbed her arm.

"Who you running from?" He asked.

"Sango."

"Oh, come here." Ryan pulled her into a photo booth.

"Thanks, I didn't even notice this. So why are you here?"

"To play games with the guys. We split up to play different games, and now I'm looking for them. You?"

"I'm in this booth with you because I cheated in a game I was playing with Sango. She's out to get me now."

"Oh. Good reason to be in a booth. Since were in here anyway, wanna take pictures?"

"Sure." Kagome started digging in her pocket for money.

"I'll pay for it."

"Thanks."

"No problem. So were allowed to take 5 pictures."

"Ok. You choose the first one."

"How about a funny picture?"

"Okay."

Kagome made a silly face with Ryan, then they snapped the picture.

"Ok, you wanna wink in this picture?"

"Sure."

Ryan and Kagome winked in this picture.

"Stick out our tongues?"

"Alright."

They stuck out their tongues.

"A smile?"

"Good one."

"Thanks."

They did a cute smile.

"Surprise."

"Surprise?" Kagome asked.

It happened quickly. Ryan kissed Kagome and snapped the picture. Kagome was shocked, but didn't hesitate.

"Ok. Let's get the pictures on the outside."

Kagome couldn't find her voice so she just nodded her head.

Ryan took her hand and led her out the photo booth.

"These look good. Here's your copy." He said handing Kagome her copy of the photo strip.

"Thanks." Kagome mumbled.

"Yea, well I better go find the guys. Thanks for taking the picture with me.

'No, thank you.' Kagome thought. "No problem, anytime."

"Ok. See ya, when I see ya."

"Alright." Kagome said walking the opposite direction of him.

'I can't believe that just happened. I can't believe this day just happened, I guess kami's on my side today. Damn, that means something bad is gonna happen. I better be on my guard.'

"Kagome!"

'Oh shit, she's still out to get me?'

"I win!" Miroku said dancing around the air hockey table.

"Yea, big deal out of the 4 times we played you won once."

"But I still won!" he said smiling.

"Basically you didn't because our 30 minutes were up, and it was time to go. So it's a tie.

"Shut up. I still beat you in pool."

"That I can honestly say you beat me in."

"Since when did you get honest?"

"I just felt like it.

"Hey, it's time to shop now!" Sango said.

"Yea, time to shop." Kagome mumbled glaring at Sango.

"What happened with you guys." Inuyasha asked.

"I tickled Kagome, then she fell to the floor and hit her head. When she's tickled she doesn't joke. She's wild."

"Oh, I'll definitely remember that." Miroku said.

"For what?" Kagome asked.

"No reason."

"Perv."

"Anyways, let's go shopping."

"Ok. Meet in front of this place at 8:17."

"Alright, we'll meet here whenever we feel like it. Bye" Sango said dragging Kagome off.

"Ok. So what store do you wanna go to."

"I don't know." Kagome said. She was still amazed at what happened in the photo both.

"Well choose something. Ok, I'll just choose for you Hot Topic."

"They have a Hot Topic here?" That was one of Kagome's favorite stores.

"Yea, what's a good place without hot topic?"

"Not a good one. Lead the way."

(I''m gonna try something new) Sango's point of view.

I pulled out about a zillion posters while Kagome went through the piercing racks.

"You have a piercing?" I asked, I didn't see one on her yet.

"No, but I'm gonna get one. Well, I'm thinking of getting one."

"Wow, your mom must be very nice to let you get one. My mom would never let me do that until I was out of her house with kids."

I could see Kagome stiffen a little. "I don't have a mother anymore."

'Opps. I had no idea.' "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, things happen, life goes on. Anyways do you think this would be a cute one?" Kagome changed the subject.

"Yea. Dangling rings always look cute."

"Yea, why don't we look at clothes?" She asked.

"Sure."

We went through a lot of clothes, and went to try them on.

"You can go in first Kagome. I'll go in after you, I have more clothes." I said looking at one of the shirts I choose.

"Alright, if anyone texts or calls my phone just tell me, and ill tell u to say something back." She handed me her phone. I loved the version.

"Ok."

"How does this look?" She asked coming out. She wore a purple polka dot shirt.

"It looks like a polka dot factory threw up on you. The dots are way too small and they're scattered around randomly. I hate polka dots."

"Wow, you don't hold back with your judging." She said going back into the change room.

"I don't. I'm doing you a favor."

"Uh-huh. What about this?" Kagome asked coming out in a purple vest, a black t-shirt underneath.

"Now that is cute."

"Thanks, I'm definitely buying that one, I only have a couple more things to try on."

"Alright."

The song 'Misery Business' started playing.

"I have a text message, what does it say?" She asked.

"Uh, hold on." I opened the text. "It says……I saw you and I know where you are. You looked good playing that game, and I know you went in that booth with that guy. It disappoints me….Who is this?" I asked.

"Um, who does it say it's from?"

"It's unknown."

"Then I have no idea. Just ignore it."

"Ok, whoever it is, is a weirdo." I said putting her phone down

"I bet they are, now what about this?

Kagome bought the purple vest, and black shirt and 2 t-shirts for Souta. I bought the green vest and white shirt, with a pair of jeans, green converses, a charm bracelet, and a necklace 3 rings.

"You suck at shopping." I said examining the new clothes I bought.

"You suck at saving money."

"Well, at least I can shop."

"Well, at least I can save."

"How long do you think they'll go on?" Miroku asked from the passenger seat in the car.

"I have no idea,, I'm turning on the radio."

Buy you around was on.

"I love this song." I said.

"Me too." Kagome said.

"Me three." Miroku said.

"Of course you would, listen to the lyrics." I said.

_So we can get to the kissing and the hugging _ _So we can get to the touching and the loving _ _So we can get to the ooh and the ahh _ _Now baby girl, we can do it all night _ _Up, Up, Up and Down, Up and Down _ _Up, Up and Down, up & down _ _Up, Up, Up and Down, Up and Down _ _Up, Up and Down, up Down_

"You know me so well." He said.

"Oh my god, just shut up and listen to the song." Inuyasha said.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagome asked.

"He prefers music over us talking."

"Or he just likes it when he talks." Miroku said.

"I'm gonna kick you out of my car if you don't shut it Miroku."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up."

Miroku was quiet after that. Kagome and I started a conversation about candy quietly, and before we knew it we were home.

"Bye Inuyasha." Kagome said hopping out of the car.

"Bye Kagome, See ya Sango." Inuyasha said.

"Catch you later guys." I said getting out of the car.

"Bye Miroku." Kagome said.

"Bye lady's." He said.

We walked into my house and as soon as we opened the door, the smell of cinnamon hit my nose. Kagome and I dashed into the kitchen and saw Kohaku and Souta making cookies.

"Isn't that a little girly?" Kagome asked.

"Shouldn't you be in Sango's room?"

"Shut up. How many are you cooking?" She asked.

" Enough for 2 people." Souta answered.

"Are you guys gonna share?" I asked.

"It depends. Souta and I had a bet. Whoever wins the sister brother game thingy gets all these cookies."

"Alright, and that's more than enough for two people." I said.

"Not the way you eat." Kohaku said.

"Shut up, we're gonna take our showers. Kagome you can use the guest bathroom, I'll be in my bathroom.

"Ok."

After I got out of the shower I went downstairs and waited for Kagome, she takes long showers, 5 years later she came out.

"I love you pajama's." Kagome said.

"It's just a tank top, and pajama pants." I said. I was wearing a peach tank top that had a black bow on it, with black sophies. And white socks that came up to my knee's, I got it from Victoria secret. Kagome's outfit was cute even though it was boyish.

"I like your outfit too, it's simple, yet pretty on you." Kagome was wearing a pair of guy boxers that said 'love is to hard to find, so don't bother' in red letters that had a red broken heart with it (black background), and wore a blood red tank top, with red slipper/socks. (i have those, they're friggn comfty.....i got them at the dollar store.......useless info. :])

"Thanks. So what are we going to do in the games?"

"Well we're gonna play 11 games. Whoever wins the most gets cookies, and the satisfaction of winning." I said day dreaming about how the cookies would taste, Kohaku probably made it taste good because he knew we would win.

"Okay, fair enough."

"Listen up, Kohaku, Souta, and Kagome. In the brother sister games you will work with your brother and sister in these games to win. There will be matches where it's 1 against 1. In the games no type of cheating is allowed." I said looking at Kagome, Kagome smiled back. "Just have fun at the games, remember it's a school night so we have to go to bed after all the fun, which can't be long. Please go with your partner."

After everyone was with their sister or brother I spoke again. "First game is twister."

"Whoo-hoo! I love that game!" Souta said.

"Good cuz I hate it." Kagome said.

"Just don't get in my way and i'll win."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. I laughed Souta has such a smart mouth.

After we all set up the game, we went two at a time, I kicked Kagome's butt at the game, but she was more flexible than I thought. After was Kohaku's and Souta's turn. Of coarse Souta won, it didn't even look like he tried to win, I guess he's naturally flexible.

"Now what we have got a tie?" Souta asked.

"The easiest thing, Jan-Ken-Po." (rock paper scissors)

"Alright i'll do it, I actually like that game." Kagome said.

"Good, i'm the all time champ at it." Souta said.

"Like i'm scared. Two out of three?" Kagome asked.

"Yea. Jan-Ken-Po." Souta used scissors, Kagome had paper.

"You rock, just one more time and you get us a point." I said, they had no chance.

"Jan-Ken-Po." They said.

"What? Kohaku, how could you lose!?!" I asked.

"Kagome always was good at that game. Seems like you are useful after all." Souta said smiling.

"Hey! Are you trying to say i'm not useful?!?" Kagome asked, victory was forgotten.

"No, did you not just hear what i said? I just said your useful.......sometimes."

"I'll just ignore that. Sango, what's the next game?" She asked me.

"Next is monopoly."

"I hate that game!" Kagome and Souta said.

"Yea, well to bad." I said pulling it out.

After playing Trouble, Sorry, Scrabble, Dominoes, Mario Karts, Mario Party 8, Guitar Hero, Clue, and Puzzel Freak. I ended up being the winner, i felt bad for them so I shared some of my cookies with them. Victory felt AND tasted good. Kagome and I went into my room and watched episodes of Teen Titans. When we looked at the clock it was 1 in the morning, we had played games longer than we were supposed to considering we only watched 2 episodes of teen Titans so far.

"Let's crash, i don't want to go without beauty sleep." Kagome said.

"Alright, i'm sleepy anyways." I said getting in bed.

Kagome was on the bed in a second, and was asleep in the other. I went to sleep later on.

It was three in the morning when I heard a scream and an angry hiss.

I popped up in a second, my heart was racing, and Kagome wasn't on the bed anymore.

"Kagome?" I asked, i was scared as hell.

"Down here." Kagome mumbled. I leaned over the bed and saw Kagome on the floor, something was under her, but I couldn't make it out, it was dark.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"What do you mean 'what am i doing on the floor?' your friggn wild ass kicked me off the bed! You toss and turn in your sleep."

"Oh, sorry bout that." I said smiling.

"And you could have told me you had a cat." She said angrily.

"Huh? Oh, is she in here?"

"Yes, that's the thing i'm on top off." She said lifting her face off the floor.

Under her was my demon cat Kirara. Kirara jumped on he bed.

"Oh Kirara? I haven, seen you all day." I said happy to see her."Kagome this is my demon cat Kirara. Kirara, this is Kagome."

She meowed, and i hugged her.

"Are you gonna stay on the floor all night?" I asked.

"It's better than sleeping on the bed, so yes, yes i am. Do you have an extra blanket, and could you throw me my pillow?" She asked.

"Here you go." I said throwing them down. "Good night."

"Night."

And i'm guessing she fell asleep after that. Today has been awesome.

Author time....please don't fall asleep or ill kill you! jk.

Ok, my think pad lap top is still broken, but i did decide to send the story i wrote to my yahoo email, and just finished it on the macbook pro. I seriously did not want to do that, but what ever, as long as it makes a couple people happy and crap.

well while i was on the macbook pro i decided to mess around (im doing it right now actually) so i pressed the thing that has the audio player, that plays what you wrote. I'm laughing right now. this thing is hilarious! The way she talks is funny, especially when she says cuss words! she says the names wrong too, but its just hilarious to hear her talk and cuss, hahahhaahhahahaha!!!!!

i hope u like Ryan. He's new. i decided to add him in. the funny thing is that when i got my progress report i saw the first names of all my teachers. Well, my science teachers name is Ryan and he has green eyes! ..he's hot too! (im not a perv and dont go for men in the 30's im only 13) but me and my friend think he's hot. he built too! Anyways, yea. hope u like the chapter. i guess im gonna have to write on the macbook pro for now on.....boo hoo. but stay tuned the next chapter might be a little fight...or the chapter after that. i have to count again.

Oh yea. i hope you liked the dishing on Kikyou dishing part, cuz i did :] woo-hoo around 8,000 words..i think thats a new record...well at least i think i got there


	9. Hurt Hell A Lot More

Disclaimer:

sapphirecutie: Hey Yash!

Inuyasha:.......Hi

sapphirecutie:Hey, you look troubled what's wrong?

Inuyasha: Miroku told me a joke, but I don't get it.

sapphirecutie: So you want my help?

Inuyasha: Keh!

sapphirecutie: I'll take that for a yea, I need your help wise one. What's the joke?

Inuyasha: Kagome brought over burritos and talko's.

sapphirecutie: you mean TACO'S

Inuyasha: whatever. so he asked me which one i liked best and I said burritos. Then he started laughing, then told me it was a joke. but I didn't get it.

sapphirecutie: Uh......*giggle* it means uh.....it's like....it's...i don't want to go into this conversation with you.

Inuyasha: *glare*

sapphirecutie:*glares back, then walks away*

(okay when i first read the joke i was like what, then when it slowly dawned on me i was like. Oh! Well, burritos are shaped like a male body part, and taco's is female body part. I'm no good at health so you just figure it out. hint: it basically means Inuyasha like male body parts.)

That's How Love Works

"Sango, get up." Kagome said.

"What, what do you need?" Sango asked.

"It's almost time to go to school." Kagome said, still tired.

"What time is it?" Sango asked rubbing her eyes.

"6:30."

"Alright you start taking a shower I'll be sleeping for a little while longer." Sango said snuggling into her bed. 'Early riser.....' She thought.

"Alright." Kagome said walking out.

~30 minutes later

Sango took the covers off of her and did a jaw cracking yawn.

"Kagome?" Sango called out. "Are you around?"

No reply.

"I guess she's still in the shower, geeze, I wonder what her water bill is at home." Sango got out of bed and walked to the shower.

'My damn, I can feel the heat from the shower from the door. Must be a hot shower person.' Sango thought.

"Kagome?" Sango called.

"Yea?" Kagome yelled over the water.

"Are you done yet?"

The water could be heard turning off, and rustling of clothes being put on through the door.

"Okay, now I'm done." Kagome said walking out of the bathroom, her face flushed because of the steam from the shower.

"Geeze, you turn the water up high in there. I'd be surprised if there's anymore hot water left.

"Sorry, I can barely feel it." Kagome replied smiling.

"Well, I can outside, the door. Doesn't it burn your skin?" Sango asked holding up Kagome's arm.

Kagome pulled her arm back gently. "No, I guess I'm used to it."

"Alright, well now that your done with your shower I'm gonna take mine."

"Okay, I'll be down stairs then."

"Okey dokes, and i need you to do me a favor." Sango said walking in the bathroom.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I need you to take the boys to school. I don't really think it's a problem because their school is next to ours. I would do it myself, but I have to get to school a little early for volleyball practice."

"Okay." Kagome said walking into Sango's room to get her stuff.

Kagome waited down stairs for Kohaku and Souta to come downstairs, Sango had already left.

It was already 7:40.

"My god, what are these boys doing?"

Kagome walked up the stairs and knocked on Kohaku's door. No answer. She knocked louder just in case they didn't hear her soft knocking the first time. Still no answer.

"Kohaku, Souta I'm coming in if you guys don't open the door." Kagome said.

No answer, but when she was completly quite she could hear something.....is that soft snoring?

Kagome opened the door to reveal to boys sleeping on the floor.

"Guys!" Kagome said.

No answer.

Kagome sighed and walked over to Kohaku. She tapped him lightly. He blinked, then closed his eyes to continue sleeping. Kagome layed him back on his sleeping bag then went to Souta, she shook him to wake him up, after a while he woke up.

"Get up. Get dressed. Get your friend up. Then get your butt down stairs or I'll kill you." Kagome said sending him a death glare, closing the door.

'I can't believe those boys were still sleeping! The nerve, now i'm definitly going to be late for school.'

About 7 minutes later Kohaku and Souta came down stairs.

"Are you guys ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Both boys replied.

"Time for a check." Kagome said.

"A what?" Kohaku asked.

"Don't ask me." Souta whispered, yawning afterwards.

"Are your bags packed?"

"Yes." Both answered in unison.

"Clothes on properly?"

"Yes."

"Teeth brushed."

No answer.

"Go." Kagome said pointing up stairs.

"Alright." They both said running up the stairs.

Kagome sighed, this was taking forever just to get out of the house. It was already 7:50. Kagome sat on the couch, waiting for the boys to come quietly. 7:52, Kagome watched the time on the TV go by quickly. The boys ran down stairs.

"Okay let' go." Kagome said putting on her back pack.

"Breakfast." Kohaku said.

Kagome fell anime style, why were they trying to keep from getting to school? Did God not want her to get to school? The boy's were lucky because for some reason their school doesn't mark them officially tarty until 8:29. They treat the middle school students better then the high school students.

"Fine, fine. Just hurry, I'm begging you." Kagome said pointing to the kitchen.

"Okay." They said running into the kitchen.

"Just make a bowl of cereal, it's the easiest thing and fastest." Kagome said.

"We don't have cereal." Kohaku said.

"Fine grab some fruit then, that's even quicker."

"We don't have any, but we do have pancake mix." Kohaku said.

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked.

"Yea."

"Alright go cook it." Kagome said lossing her patience.

"I'm not a loud to touch the stove anymore."

Kagome took a deep breathe, then let it out. "Okay, Souta, you cook."

"No."

Kagome turned her head sharply to look at Souta. "What did you say?"

"No, I don't want to cook."

"Fine then I guess you're not eating, get you bags on boys." Kagome said standing up.

Then they did the worst thing they could do in a moment like this. Somehow Kagome ended up in the kitchen making pancakes on the stove.

"Thanks Kagome." Kohaku said.

"Uh-huh." Kagome said shaking her head.

"Thanks sis."

"Shut up booger.

"That wasn't nice." Souta said.

"What isn't nice is you two giving me puppy dog eyes just to make stupid pancakes."

Kohaku and Souta smiled.

"Whatever, here's your dang pancakes." Kagome said handing them their plates.

"Itadakimasu." The boys said.

The boys ate their pancakes in a rush then put their back packs on. Kagome was ready to get to school as quick as she could. It was 8:05 by the time they left the door.

"Okay, let's run to school. If we run, I might make it before the teacher starts taking attendance. I doubt it though."

"I don't think I can without barfing pancake chunks at you." Souta said.

"Well you better hold it in." Kagome said. "If you run, I'll pay you guys 10 dollars."

"20 and you have a deal." Kohaku said.

"No, that's a rip off, that means 40 dollars out of my pocket. I don't have money like that."

"Fine 15."

"Deal." Kagome said giving them both 15 dollars. "Now run, I want to be at school in 7 minutes, if not, I'm taking my money back."

After Kagome said _back_the boys dashed, they should be on track. Kagome caught up with them and they ran the rest of the way to school.

"Have a good day, don't get in a fight, blah blah blah." Kagome said waving to Kohaku and Souta.

"Bye" They both waved.

After Kagome dropped Kohaku and Souta off she ran into the classroom.

"I'm here, sorry I'm late." Kagome said bowing three times in front of the teacher.

"That is a tardy." The teacher said.

Kagome sighed and went to the only available seat in the back.

Sango turned around in her chair and threw a note at Kagome. It hit her square in the face. Kagome opened the note after giving Sango a glare.

-What happened this morning?-

Kagome wrote on the note then threw it back.

--What happened was your brother and my brother didn't wake up on time, didn't brush their teeth, didn't have cereal or fruit, and didn't want to run. It might not make sense but it makes perfect sense to me--

Sango wrote then threw it at Kagome, missing her head this time.

-Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you to wake him up. Normally I do that.-

Kagome wrote then threw it back at Sango making sure to hit her head. Sango turned around and stuck her tongue out at her before seeing what the note said.

--That would've been helpful news, and i guess it's okay, I didn't get in trouble. well I'm gunna pay attention now b4 i get in trouble, talk to ya when class is over.--

"...Okay now for the project, you and your partner have to make a small mini clip about 5 minutes long about something in the feudal era. It can be about myths, herbs, anything! It just has to be about feudal japan. After about 2 weeks we'll be moving onto different countries like South America. Get with your partners and discuss what it should be about."

Kagome stood up to look for her partner.

"Where's little miss princess?" Kagome asked herself.

"She's not here today." Sango said popping up out of no where behind her.

"Inuyasha and you both." Kagome said.

"What?"

"You guys pop out of no where and give me a heart attack."

"Opps sorry then. Well I gotta get back to Kagura."

"Whoa, what?"

"I said I gotta get back to Kagura, the new student, oh yea, you didn't get to class until later. Well she came today, and since my partner decided to move today I'm stuck with her. Let me tell you she is a b i t c h. bitch." Sango said walking back to her seat. "I'll wait for you at the end of class."

Kagome nodded her head. 'Well, I guess her and Kikyou will get along fine then. Time to brainstorm.'

Kagome tried thinking of something, but not really paying attention in class didn't help. 'Kagome think..think...think. Got it! Grandpa! He used to have all of those ancient crappy things in his shack at grandma's house! This is perfect! With those old antiques and his old stories this is going to be perfect!' Kagome decided that was enough brainstorming and decided to draw in her note book.

Miroku came behind Kagome quietly, went close to her ear and yelled. "Hey!"

Kagome almost fell out of her chair. She put a hand to her chest to stop her heart from pounding. "Hi."

"Watcha doin?"

"Doodling." Kagome said not looking up from her paper.

"Aren't you bored?"

"Yea."

"Wanna come over with Yash and me?"

"Why don't you come over here?"

"Why?"

"No reason." There was indeed a reason, they were to close to Sango and if they were to close to Sango they were to close to Kagura.

"Okay, we'll be coming over." Miroku went back to his seat to get Inuyasha.

Kagome went back to drawing and was satisfied at how it was coming out.

"Okay were back." Miroku said pulling up a chair.

"Whatcha drawing?" Inuyasha asked pulling up a chair.

'Do they both ask with watcha...?'. "People."

"Stick figure people, very good." Miroku said.

"I know, so what are you doing for your project?" Kagome asked sketching some more.

"We don't know yet."

"Do you have any idea of what your going to do?"

"No." They both said.

"Okay, I can't help you there."

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, but when I go home there's this shack I have, well, my grandpa had and he has all these feudal japan things in there. After I go through all the stuff in there, I'll have an idea."

"Can we go through the shack?" Miroku asked.

"What?"

"We need an idea quick and I'm already failing." Miroku said.

"Alright, I don't care, I'll ask Sango if she can come, too."

"Okay."

"Who are those people on the paper?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know." Kagome answered smiling.

BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

"Well, I guess it's time to go, see you guys." Kagome said getting out of her seat.

"Kagome, come here." The teacher said.

'Oh my god, your serious, I could have sworn i was being a tad bit good today.' "Yes, sir."

Kagome walked over to the teacher, and looked towards Sango. Sango had a questioning look on her face. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and motioned her hand to the door, telling her it was alright to leave her behind. Sango waved and walked out of the classroom.

"You have been late to class 7 times and that is a detention."

Kagome wanted to scream. "Oh."

"Here, to get there you go down hall D, take a left, then go straight down the hallway, there you will see a room marked DETENTION.

"Okay." Kagome said taking the paper.

School went by slowly. When Kagome was out of school she called Souta to make sure he was at home safely.

Ring

Ring

"You have one unheard message. Dated 3 months ago at 4pm." The phone said.

"Wait, what the hell? Oh crap. I am so stupid, I didn't give him my cell phone, and there's no friggn way he'll pick up the house phone. What the hell. I am so stupid!" Kagome said. 'What if he's not okay, or maybe he's doing things he shouldn't be doing...like...like.....looking at dirty magazines or something. Wait, I trust him to be home by himself....but still. Hurry up Inuyasha and other dude.' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango showed up 2 minutes later. 'I guess one of them told Sango to come thank lord.' Kagome rushed them to her house.

"Okay this is my house, I hope you enjoy your time here, I'll go make a snack and some tea. Go ahead in the living room, I'll be in the kitchen, the remote is on the couch." Kagome said welcoming them inside.

"Souta!" Kagome yelled.

"Coming." He yelled back.

Kagome gave a sigh of relief. "I'm in the kitchen."

"Something came in the mail for you again. A secret admirer perhaps?" He asked pointing on the counter, where the flowers were. He ran back upstairs to do who knows what.

"Oh, thank you." Kagome said taking the gift. Kagome read the note silently.

-You never reply when I talk, I don't like that. I miss you, I hope to see you at the club this Saturday . Here's more flowers. Look closely.

Bye love-

'Oh my god.' Kagome thought looking at the flowers. There were 4 flowers, one was a rose, the rest were all lilies. The thing disturbing her was that one of the lilies was covered in blood. Fresh. Blood.

"Yo, is everything okay in here?" Inuyasha asked coming in.

"Oh yea everything is just fine." Kagome said a little shakily, some of the blood dripped on her hand.

"Okay, watcha got over there?" He asked walking towards her.

"Nothing, just flowers." Kagome said throwing them in the trashcan.

Inuyasha gave her an odd look. "I don't like those types of flowers." Kagome said as a cover up.

"Okay." He said going back to the living room. 'I know I smelled blood in there and it's not hers.'

Kagome wanted to throw up, some random persons blood had gotten on her hands. She ran to the sink and washed her hands about 3 times, then she put the water on for the tea.

"Okay, here's some cookies, and the tea is on its way." Kagome said.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine. Achoo."

"Kami bless you." Miroku said.

"Thank you. After the tea and cookies, I'll take you guys down to the shack."

"Alright, let's make small talk." Sango said.

"Here's a topic. Is the club thingy mer bober everyones talking about really that cool? They're having a little get together this Saturday or something." Kagome asked.

"Good topic! Yes it is, I can't wait to go!

"Same here." Miroku said.

"It'll be alright." Inuyasha said.

Kagome stayed silent. "Oh look the tea is done, let me get that." Kagome said hearing the tea whistle.

"Here's youtr tea." Kagome said laying it on the table.

"You don't want to go?" Sango asked.

"No, I mean, someones gotta watch Souta and...yea."

"What about your grandmother?" Miroku asked taking a sip from his tea.

"She still hasn't come back, has she?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head no.

"Well he can hang with Kohaku for a while."

"I-I don't know...."

"Please, for me?" Sango asked.

"Let me think about." Kagome said thinking about it. "I won't go...." Sango's face fell. "For you, but I will go for the food."

"Okay!" Sango said.

"Why don't we head out to the shack now?"

"Alrihgt." Inuyasha said standing up.

"Is there anything you guys want specifically? Like something to show Inuyasha's demon side or your monk side Marco?" Kagome asked.

"We don't know yet." Miroku said. "Will you ever get my name right?"

"No, I won't and an idea.....maybe...Marco can .......be a monk...and Inuyasha can be a demon....and it can be like an exorcist in a house or something."

"That is a good idea." Miroku said.

"Yea, and if you need any props there is more than enough in that broken down thing." Kagome said happily.

"Okay lets go."

The four of them walked outside took a left and went straight. When they opened the shacks door, dust blew out at them. They walked inside, and the floor boards cracked.

"Is it safe to be in here?" Sango asked.

"Uh, I was in here the other day it seemed safe, but I guess the dust always pours out when you open the door." Kagome said. "Okay start the search for anything you might need for the project. Sango what are you doing yours on, you can take anything you need."

"I have no idea. Kagura's being difficult, but i'm pretty sure as long as she looks good she'll agree to what ever I have to offer."

"When is the project due?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let's see.....today is Tuesday and the project is due Monday. So in 6 more days." Miroku answered.

"Watch your step in here, some boards might not be so sturdy."

"Oh my god!" Sango exclaimed.

"What?" everyone looked at her.

"There's a..a-..a-.r-"

"Spit it out." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome don't move." Sango said.

"Why?" Kagome asked, she was starting to freak out.

"There's a rat behind you.. If you don't move it'll-"

"Oh hell no!" Kagome ran over to Sango. Kagome could deal with some bugs, but rats were another story.

"Don't come near me! It's following you!" Sango said running behind Miroku.

"One of you kill it!" Kagome said.

The rat ran behind a box. "At least it stopped following me...........................Miraku behind you!" Kagome shouted.

"Holy shit, that is big!" Miroku said going behind Sango.

"What the hell?!? Don't come near me Miroku!" Sango ran behind Kagome.

'Am I the only one with a right mind here?' Inuyasha asked himself. Inuyasha looked around for some paper or something to kill it with. 'Ahh, this'll do.' Inuyasha thought looking for the rat. He grabbed a pile of newspapers.

"Wait no, don't use that. That has history all over it!" Kagome said from behind Miroku.

"Fine." Inuyasha said looking around again. This time he found a rake.

"Where did the rat go?" He asked.

"I don't know." The three said.

He gave a sigh. "Just hurry and look for some stuff, so we can leave before the rat comes again."

"Okay." They said getting on the move to search for some things to use.

About 15 minutes later the group came out with a a couple of things. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku left about 30 minutes later, and Kagome went to clean up the mess in the kitchen. After that she cooked dinner, even though it came out burnt, she was happy she tried.

"Souta come down for dinner." Kagome was at the table by the time Souta came down stairs.

"Itadakimasu." They said.

"So how was school?" Kagome asked trying to make small talk.

"Was it fun burning dinner?"

Kagome glared at him. "That doesn't answer my question. So it was bad?" Kagome asked.

"No it was actually pretty good."

"What happened in it?"

"The usual I guess. I got another A, I played with Kohaku, ate a good lunch, the basics." He said looking down at the food. " Uh, what is this?" He asked pointing to the thing that could possibly be food on his plate.

"It's omlet." Kagome said looking down.

"Are you sure?" He asked poking it. 'I swear it moved a little....' He thought.

'Yes, i'm sure. I think I would know."

"Stick with pancakes, they were actually good this morning."

"Oh thank you. Change of topic. Do you want to have an after school activity. It's when you do an activity after school."

"I don't know, I'll think about it. Why?"

"Because your nee-chan is going to get a job." Kagome said proudly.

Souta stared at her to see if she was serious. She was, so serious that he burst out laughing. "You get a job!?!"

Kagome frowned. "And what is so wrong with me getting a job?"

"If you haven't noticed. EVERYTHING! That's like me eating baloney and I'm allergic to it. Or you not shopping and you love to shop! Oh wait, let me do a classic. Or hell freezing over."

"Okay I get it, i get it. Me getting a job is crazy, but your stupid grandmother isn't here, so I'm gonna try being responsible."

"She's your grandma too, and can you even define responsible?"

Kagome got quite. "Yes, I can." She said after a while. "Me. I'm responsible. Now shut up and eat."

"I'm not eating this." He said pushing the plate away from him.

"Kami will punish you. Go get a bowl of cereal, and make me one to please."

"Kami's gonna punish you too." Souta said back.

Kagome laughed, happy her brother was there with her.

Kagome forced Souta to go to bed not to long after dinner for making a rude comment. After putting him to bed she started hot water for a bath. She tyed her hair up, when she was sure it was at the right temperature, she stripped off her clothes and stepped in slowly. The water was soothing, and relaxing, she sunk down into the water, just until it was above her eyes. She closed her eyes, feeling the water run over her tensed body.

Knock

Knock

Kagome heard a knock at the door and lifted her head up from the water. "Who is it?"

Knock

Knock

The only possible person it could be was Souta. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Kagome said putting on her pink robe and tightening the bow.

The knocking got louder and harder.

"I said I'm coming, damn."

Kagome opened the door and her eyes went wide in front of her. There was the man that had killed her parents. At least that was her first thought, they looked accurately the same, same hat, clothes. The same structure of face, from what Kagome saw. He grabbed her by her throat and pushed her against the wall. Kagome could barely think as panic rose inside her. 'Was Souta okay?' She thought in a rush. She thought as quick as she could and kicked whoever it was where the sun doesn't shine, hoping it was a boy. Luckily it was as he fell to the floor Kagome pushed him aside, her bath robe bow coming slightly undone. She ran to Souta's room, she could hear the foot steps of the man behind her.

"Souta!" Kagome yelled busting into his room, looking for him. She didn't see him in the room. "Souta?" She called again.

"Nee-chan?" Came his small voice from near the door.

Kagome turned around quickly. Her heart beat even faster when she saw Souta with the intruder in the house.

"I'm scared." He whispered almost not audible.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked. Who was he? Why didn't he ever show his face? So many questions with little time to ask.

"I want you back."

"Why?"

He stayed silent. A knocking started again, where is it coming from?

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned her head both ways, looking for a place where the voice was coming from.

"Kagome!"

Kagome's head bopped out of the water.

'It was just a dream?' She thought.

"Kagome!" It was Souta.

"Uh, yea?"

"You've been in there for a while and I gotta pee."

"Use the other one." Kagome said.

"Fine."

You could hear the pitter patter of his feet going down the stairs. Kagome put a hand to her heart to stop it from racing. Kagome noticed the water turned from boiling hot to cold. She got out and put on a giant t-shirt, she looked in the mirror, then turned away. Kagome went to her room, making sure the lights were off. She turned on the radio, Obsessed by Mariah Carey was playing.

Kagome went to a corner in her room and formed 'miko balls' as she liked to call them. The pink light still amazed her to this very day. In the dark the pink light was the only thing she could see, as it soared through her room, it was like pink stars that she controlled. After a while the song went off. Kagome got up and turned off the radio, then she went to Souta's room.

She opened the door quietly then looked inside. Souta was sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face, and drool at the corner of his mouth. Kagome smiled. Then Souta broke the peace with his snoring, that made Kagome laugh. Kagome closed the door just as quiet as she opened it, and went to her room. She got in bed, but never went to sleep that night.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Kagome's alarm clock was going off. It took Kagome a while to notice. Kagome set her hand on the alarm clock gently, and got up quietly. She took a shower and made breakfast for her and Souta. Kagome looked at the clock and it was 6:49. She had to start leaving for detention about now. She wrote a note for Souta and left her cell phone on the counter.

Souta-

I have to go to detention today. That's why I'm not here, breakfast is on the counter, and so is my cell phone. I'll call you before I'm on my way home. have a great day! 3

-Kagome

Kagome locked the door, and started walking. It was quiet and the air was cold, it turned fall way to quick. She needed to start buying jackets for her and Souta. Kagome heard a rustling in a bush, she turned her head and the noise stopped. Kagome kept walking , even though she heard the occasional noises. It started to get on her nerves a little, you could tell by her facial expression. She continued to walk, but made a miko ball and threw it at the bush. The ow's could be heard. (if you could picture the bushes it's like a row of bushes, just to let you know)

"Who's there?" Kagome asked lazily.

"Kouga." Came Inuyasha's voice.

"What the hell?!? Your not supposed to tell on me. Inuyasha's here to." He said popping up.

"You two are stalking me why, dare I ask?"

"We're not stalking you, we saw you and decided to freak you out. Man, okay well we should be on our way, lets all go together." Inuyasha said.

"You know where i'm headed?"

"Yup, if your up this early then you've got to be going to detention."

"Ding. You are correct." Kagome said.

They continued in silence, which wasn't a problem for Inuyasha and Kagome, but Kouga didn't like it.

"Sooooooooooooooooo...........................Guess what I hear?"

"What?" Inuyasha and Kagome both asked at the same time.

"I hear that you and Ryan got a thing goin on."

"Where did you hear that?" They asked at the same time again. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and smiled.

"I heard it from him, he really likes you, i'm a little jealous."

"Don't be, you're still my wolf." Kagome said smiling at him.

"What about me?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're still my dog." Kagome said smiling at him again. "You guys are both to awesome to be true."

"Did you see guys like us, back where you came from?"

"Uh...let me think about it......nope, all the guys were sissys. I mean if you said anything perverted they'd be like ooooooooohhhhhh. Then again I went to a really jacked up private school, there was no fun at all."

"Private school?"

"Yea, aside from that, you guys are awesome."

"I know I am." They said at the same time. Kagome laughed.

"You guys are to much."

"Thanks." They said at the same time again, they growled at each other.

Kagome smiled. "Yea....way to much." Kagome said to herself.

Detention passed by quickly and classes started later on. Posters were posted all over the place about the party. It sort of got annoying when you see them everywhere. To the point that where if you didn't see one, people would laugh. You'd see one in the halls, in classrooms, on the bathroom walls, in the bathrrom stalls, hell, they were even stuffed in the toilets in a couple of places.

After school, Kagome went to Vol's and Chan's to call Souta and possiby do some other things. She walked into the store and was greeted by people that worked there, she came so often people had to know her by now.

"Hey Julie, Carl, Kunra, Botsu, is Ryan working today?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, he's off."

"Oh alright just checkin." Kagome said walking to the phone. Kagome popped in pocket change and waited for the ringing to start.

Like usual the phone rung and Kagome talked with Souta for a quick second.

Kagome was walking out the door when she remembered something important.

"Hey, Julie?" Kagome called out from near the door.

"Yea? What's up?" Julie called taking her ipod headphones out of her ears.

"Is it possible that I can work here by any chance?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Uh...i'll ask the _man_ if there's a spot for ya'?" Julie said smiling.

"Alrighty, catch ya' tomorrow." Kagome said walking out the door.

"See ya!" Julie called out, sticking her head phones back in her ear.

When Kagome went in Vol's and Chan's she always said hi to Juilie. Julie was a girl you could say was different. She had long black hair with red highlights and instead of wearing the work dress code, she wore what she wanted, with her name tag of coarse. She wore thick eye liner and gave off a 'don't-come-near-me-or-i'll-bite-your-damn-arm-off' feeling, but in all reality, she was exactly like that feeling. She doesn't like being touched, hugged, or tapped on by people she doesn't know, and she most definitely did not like skanks, sluts, hoes, or anything along those lines.

Surprisingly Kagome be friended her. Julie isn't exactly preppy, or goth, she's just herself. And being herself also includes being a wolf demon. Kagome loved to talk to her when Ryan wasn't there, if she was there. Julie is dating Ginta, and in Kagome's opinion were a hot couple.

Kagome ran home in a good mode, when she opened the door Souta was on the couch watching Final Jam.

"Hey buddy, I picked up WacDonalds on the way home, that's why i'm a couple minutes later than usual."

"Uh huh, I didn't notice." Souta said brushing her off.

Kagome sighed, and sat down at the table in the center of the living room, she put the cheeseburger and sprite on the table and turned off the tv.

"Hey!" Souta exclaimed.

"Hey." Kagome said in a seductive tone.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Souta exclaimed.

"Come on, lets eat."

Souta glared at Kagome before sitting on the floor. Kagome just smiled. "So, did you figure out what you wanted to do for an after school program?"

"Yea, I guess I wanna do football."

"Copy cater." Kagome muttered under her breath, before sipping some of her pepsi.

"I am not!"

"Pee-shaw. I never knew you had an interest in football."

"Shut up!"

Kagome looked at him hard. "Not nice. Well, it's true, and I know Kohaku is in football so that's probably the only reason you want to join, I don't see another reason why, unless you're in it for the cheerleaders." Kagome said going back to eating her food.

Souta muttered something under his breath.

"What, I didn't catch that." Kagome said looking at him.

"I said, I'm doing it for dad..." Souta said looking at the floor.

Kagome frowned sadly at him. "What?" She asked softly.

"Dad wanted me to get in football when he was here, and now I'm gonna.," He said.

Kagome went to Souta and gave him a hug. That made her want to cry in a way, Souta was doing this for their dad, and that was so sweet. It made her prod "Aright, let me see the papers and i'll fill it out"

Kagome looked pver the information twice before approving it. "So tryouts began next Friday after school?"

"Yes."

"Alright, i'll be there cheering you on." Kagome said.

"Okay, i'm tired so i'm gonna head to bed early."

"Alright, have a good night." Kagome said.

"Same to you." He said heading up stairs.

Kagome felt tired too, so she decided to take a shower and head to bed. After her routine, she got in bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

~Dream~

It was late at night, dark, but the ability to see was still there. Kagome couldn't exactly make out where she was, but around her were trees and a couple cars pthat were parked. Kagome blinked a couple times, it was hard to lift her eyes in a way. Kagome didn't feel her self, almost like she wasn't herself anymore. Kagome held her hands up to her face, and found them to be old, and wrinkly.

Kagome remained still, but her eyes flew all over the place. She grabbed her head and felt around for her hair. It was long...in a hair tye.....problem was, it was gray. Kagome came to the conclusion a) she was going crazy in the head, b)someone had been messing with voodoo, or c) she was an old woman now. Based on the gray hair, weight of eyes, and wrinkly hands, it was the only conclusions she could think off at the moment. Kagome dug in the pockets of the jacket she was wearing only to come out with a couple dollars, pocket lint, a bobby pin, more pocket lint, and a wallet.

Whose ever jacket this was, wasn't smart, if you had a wallet why not put money in it? Kagome dug through the wallet to find something that could help her figure out what was going on. She found a couple gift cards, and a drivers liscence. Kagome was more than eager to find out who's body she was in, it didn't feel the same.

When she pulled out the lisence she was suprised to see it was her grandmothers. This wasn't making any sence. Kagome looked around, but her grandmother wasn't in sight.

'What the hell?" Kagome asked herself.

Kagome walked down the road to find something, anything. She passed a puddle in a dent in the road, and glanced down. She kept walking until somthing caught her eye in the puddle. She backed up to the puddle again, and looked deeper into it. There in the puddle was Kaeda, well in this case...Kagome. Kagome raised a hand to her face, watching the image in the puddle do the same.

'Oh my god! I'm old!' Kagome screamed in her head. To be more specific not just old, but Kaeda.

"Who the hell did black magic?!?!?" Kagome screamed in the air.

Kagome was just about to yell again, when she was thrust back into reality.

Beep

Beep

"Stupid alarm clock!" Kagome said slapping her hand on the off button.

Kagome really wanted to find out who pulled that trick so she could beat the shit out of them. Aside from that Kagome got up, got Souta up and did her routine. Today she was dressed in her black skinny jeans with her plain green shirt that said 'I'm not green! I'm a frog without a face or body! Got a problem?!? I'm also a frog with attitude!' in black letters (can it actually be plain if there's words on it?). Kagome made breakfast and Souta came downstairs.

Souta sighed.

"What's wrong, that was a big sigh." Kagome asked, looking at him.

He shook his head and kept walking slugishly.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

He shook his head again. "I'm not hungry, can we go now?"

"But it's so early, why don't we eat a little then we can leave, we have about 10 minutes before we leave." Kagome said looking at her red watch on her hand.

"It's okay, I'll be on the couch." He said laying on the couch and turning on the tv.

10 minuetes later, it was time to leave the house. Kagome locked the door as Souta walked out quietly. They arrived at school later, not really saying anything to each other. Kagome had tried starting up conversations, but none of them worked. It made Kagome feel guilty that she didn't know what was wrong with him. They arrived at Souta's school.

"Have a good day." Kagome said.

He nodded 30 seconds later, as if he hadn't heard it until those 30 seconds had past. Kagome waved one last time before turning the corner.

"Hey there!" Kagome said calling out to Miroku.

"Hey." he said.

"What's up?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing much, just about to head to class."

"I see."

"Yea. I'm hungry."

"I bet you are. I am too, I just ate, but still."

"I know I ate to, but i'm hungry." He said rubbing his stomach, smiling.

"You goin' to the party ttomorrow?"

"Yea, I-" Miroku was cut off.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGG

"The bell, Like I was saying I am going."

"Cool, I'll see ya in class."

"Same."

Miroku and Kagome went their ways, and ended up in the classroom along with Sango and Inuyasha. The teacher was 10 minutes into explaining class when an administrator came in to the classroom. Everyone sat up straight in class, it wasn't likely for an administrator to come . Kagome was looking around and saw that the administrator was pointing at her, as she was talking to the teacher. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome, she shrugged her shoulders not knowing what was going on. The teacher looked at Kagome and did the hand motion that meant come here. Kagome got up, and went to the teacher and administrator.

"Oh no, what did I do wrong? I could of sworn I did things right. Oh my god, this can't be happening! I know I got a detention, but it wasn't that bad!" Kagome whispered to herself quietly.

"Kagome." Someone whispered. Kagome turned her head to the direction of where the voice came, it was Inuyasha, he gave her a reassuring smile.

"How did he..?" Kagome asked herself quietly again.

He pointed to the ears on his head.

Kagome smiled back, and turned to the teacher and administrator. She was up front.

"Come with me." The admistrator said.

"Okay." Kagome said.

Kagome and the administrator walked out of the room.

"You're Souta Higarashi's sister, am I correct?" She asked in a harsh tone.

"Yes ma'am." Kagome said instantly. "What happened to him?" Kagome asked panic rising in her.

"Nothing to serious. Calm down." the woman said seeing the panic in her. "He's in the school infirmary, he just passed out during class."

"What!?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I need you to head to his school, and check on him, when he wakes up take him home. The guardian of Souta is not picking up the given number to call, is what I'm told, so we came to you." She said giving information that she had.

"Okay." Kagome said ready to see him.

"Here's the pass to get in his school and there is someone waiting to take you to the infirmary."

"Thank you." Kagome said taking the pass, and running out of the school.

Kagome walked into the school, trying to hide her jumpiness. She met with the person showing her to the infirmary and thanked him as she went back to class. Kagome took a deep breath before grasping the door handle. She knew it would hurt to see her brother passed out, or even in the slightest bit of pain. Kagome pushed open the door and saw the school nurse.

"Hello." The nurse said.

"Hi, I'm here for Souta?" Kagome said as if it was a question.

"Oh, he's over here. I just left him to come greet you, I heard you would be picking him up" The woman said standing up. "Poor boy has a fever, it looks like he passed out from exhaustion." The nurse said.

Kagome frowned upon hearing that news. Kagome was led to a bed with Souta in it. If it was possible Kagome frowned even more, it hurt a lot more than she expected to. On the bed was her little brother breathing heavily, red in the face with sweat pouring off of it, and twitching every now and then.

It had hurt a hell of lot more than she thought it would.

Author time

---I'm sorry I'm ending it like that, very suckish way but I'm super tired, right now.

Well, yea.

I-HATE-KIKYOU-TO-HELL stories

1. Karin Karusa

2. Kagome's eyes

i dont have much to say....uh, um in my disclaimer when i'm doin you, do not get offended if i portray you as something your not. Remember I dont know you, the most information I could possibly get is off of looking at your profile. If i make you a meanie bobinie slowvenie, don't get offended. like i said i know NOTHING about you.

uh, what else. um look out Last Dance is starting after a week of thanksgiving. Um......tell me some things i'm doing wrong in My stories and crap plz! i rerally want to improve. tell me what you wanna see in my stories, dont be shy, i want to know what the fans want to see! :D

well, good night today has been rough.

p.s. have a good night too...just trying to be polite, plz don't throw rocks....

oh yea.

, sorry about not posting yesterday, i was checking it for grammer and crud when my computer frosze up....i need a new computer or sumthn' well yea.

and I awant to say thank you to **fruitsbasketfan13** for telling me waht she liked in my the last chapter 'sleepover and mall'


	10. Protecting, Selfishness, and Sheltering

Disclaimer:

What all of the Inuyasha gang is thinking

Inuyasha: I wonder how many times I can break a door with my head before going into a concussion. Probably more than Sesshomaru.

Kagome: School……shit….there's a quiz today…..maybe I should fake being sick just this one time….

Miroku: I wonder if that girl will go out with me….she has big enough boobs, but her butt could use a tad bit work….what if Sango can hear me?……please don't hurt me……….nah, she definitely can't hear me….Boobs!

Sango: I want to slap Miroku in the face………that little man whore……

Chapter 10?

-------------

Protecting, Selfishness, and Sheltering.

------------

Kagome sat down in the nurses office. It was oddly quiet, but what nurses office isn't? The nurse kept talking and Kagome listened to each word she said carefully. Well, tried to.

"He needs to go home and get a goods night rest, a little Benadryl would help a lot, your grandmother isn't picking up the house phone so I'm guessing she's not there, do you have any idea where she could be, or maybe a number I could use to call her?" The nurse asked typing in something Kagome couldn't read on the computer.

"Umm…n-no." Kagome stuttered. "She's visiting a friend and she won't be back for a few days." The nurse gave Kagome an odd look. It was pretty obvious that the nurse didn't approve of her grandmother leaving a 16 year old girl at home with an 11 year old boy. "She knows I'm responsible enough to stay home and take care of my brother and myself." Kagome knew her grandmother did everything but trust her. 'Even though I couldn't do that right.' She thought sadly. "I can take him home now." Kagome continued.

"We couldn't just take you out of class, that's against school code, and even if we could there's no way you could get him home." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Listen." Kagome was stubborn, and she refused to take no for an answer. "My little brother is more important to me than school work that I can always make up. And there is a way; I just have to think of it. Just please let my brother go home to get better, I know it won't happen if he's here. I will get on my hands and knee's and beg you." Kagome said, she never begged, but if it came to her brother she would.

The nurse sighed. "Mmmmm, here's what I'll do; even though I could get in so much trouble for this and possibly lose my job, if you think of a way to get him home, I'll let you take him.

"Domo arigato! Is it okay if a student can be brought out of class for about 10 minutes or so? They'll return to class."

The nurse caught on. "I'm a nurse not a high school teacher, if your thinking of taking another student out of class, I don't think they'll let you, but what do I know?"

Kagome sighed. "I'll be right back."

Kagome ran out of the middle school and back to her school, by the time she got to her school doors she was breathing hard. She tried to control her breathing as she walked to her classroom. Once inside Kagome walked to the teachers' desk, all eyes were on her; she was hoping she didn't show any sign of what she was feeling. Sad, anxious, mad, a little scared, nervous, and so much more.

"Uh. Mr. Kyu, may I talk to you privately?" Kagome asked.

The teacher looked up from his computer to show he was listening. Kagome talked in a low voice. "As you may know my brother is in the infirmary?" He nodded his head. "I have the permission to take him home, but I need to borrow a student."

"And that is?" He asked.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said looking back. Inuyasha's head popped up, it was clear that he heard his name. "But, he will be back in 10 minutes or less, no later. He will report right back to school right away. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Kagome said bowing.

Mr. Kyu may look all bad, but Kagome could tell from her time spent with him, that he had a heart and that he gave sympathy to those that were in need of help. He sighed deeply. "This is very inconvenient, but I like you, and if he comes back in 10 minutes, no later than that it is perfectly okay."

"Thank you so much!" Kagome said. "We're only practicing scripts right?"

"Yes, I doubt you'll be back, so please go to your classes and collect work. I'll inform Inuyasha."

Kagome went to pick up her back pack. "What about the project!?!" Kikyou asked in a high pitched voice.

"Uh…meet me in the mall in front of the game arcade on Saturday at 3 pm if you don't see me tomorrow." She stuffed a textbook in her bag.

"I can't be seen at the mall with you!" Kikyou complained. "That's just asking for me to lose my social life that I worked hard to build!" Kikyou exclaimed.

Kagome was starting to get a little pissed. Could anyone be anymore selfish? "I don't give a damn about your social life or reputation or whatever you want to call it. It's either you meet me there or you don't, bitch." Kagome wasn't going to be candid with Kikyou.

"If I don't?" Kikyou asked.

"I'll ask Sango to help me out with it. I have the script and the props, compared to your nothing; I'd say I could pass the project with an A+. I'm sure the teacher will understand why I worked with Sango when I tell him that you didn't show up to practice."

Kagome left it at that and went to the rest of her other classes. She picked up her work; got a few I'm sorrys' from the teachers and waited outside the door for Inuyasha. He came out of the classroom eager to leave.

"Okay, let's go." Kagome said walking. Inuyasha followed in tow.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say to Kagome about her brother. They walked in silence out of the school.

"You know?" Kagome started. "Normal schools wouldn't let this happen." Kagome said turning to look at him. It was easy to say that he was more than confused. "I mean, they wouldn't let me take my brother out of school, or even let you out of school for that matter.

"You'll see that our school is different from most." He said putting his hand behind his head.

Kagome looked at the floor and sighed. "In that case, I'm more than grateful."

It got quiet again as they walked into the middle school. "So…." Inuyasha said trying to get the plan right. "So…I'm going to bring your brother to your house, and then go back to school?" To Inuyasha it was a let down that he had to go back.

Kagome cleared her throat. "That's the game plan."

"And why are we getting him? Isn't this a parent's job or guardians, or something?" He asked.

"Because he's sick, now, enough with the questions." Kagome said pushing open the door. It irritated her that he asked that. To her she was his guardian.

They walked into the infirmary. "Mrs.……" Kagome dragged on.

""Dward and that's Miss." She finished.

"Miss Dward, here's my solution. He." She said pointing to him. "Is going to carry Souta home."

She nodded her head. "Well, pick him up softly, and take him out. I should be leaving now, its lunch break." She said smiling; she took a sip of her coffee, and went out the door.

'Are teachers that obsessed with lunch breaks these days?' Kagome thought. "Okay, well, it's up to you and me."

Kagome helped get Souta on his back carefully. When they were outside Kagome took in the weather. It was pretty warm for a winter day. That awkward silence had come back, and stayed with them until they were at Kagome's house.

"When you come inside, please do take off your shoes, and I'll lead you to Souta's room." Kagome took off her shoes.

"Alright." Inuyasha said taking off his shoes.

Kagome led him to a room on the left. The room was blue and gold, and had metals all around it for various things. Games were scattered on the floor along with clothes, and bits of pieces of lollipop on the floor. Inuyasha put Souta on the bed carefully and stood up. Kagome sat next to Souta and brushed his bangs off of his forehead.

"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome directed her attention at Inuyasha. "What are you talking about; I'll simply take care of him."

"No, not that." He said as if what he was talking about was obvious. "Your grandmother. She hasn't come back yet, and it's been a while. What would you do if she never came back?"

Kagome looked back at Souta. "That's not any of your business, but if you must know; my grandmother hopefully knows right from wrong, and the wrong thing to do is leave me and Souta here alone, when she knows that there's been chaos lately."

Inuyasha thought about it. "Well, I'm saying what if."

"I'll do something, but that's the least of my worries." Kagome sighed.

"Why do you pretend that you don't have a talent?" Inuyasha blurted out. It bugged him that she had a special talent and she wasn't using it. There couldn't be any reason in the world as to why not.

"N.O.Y.B." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a 'what the hell does that mean?' look. "It's short for none of your business."

"You know, when I saw you on the field, you did a good job, way better than Kikyou; you could up stage her, and that would be cool. I'm pretty sure you'd be on good terms with Couch L, too."

"You should seriously go." Kagome said tapping her foot on the floor in a rhythmic beat. "I'm a girl of my word and I promised that you'd be back in 10 minutes, no later than." She stood up and stretched.

"Okay." Inuyasha said walking out of Souta's room. "I'll let myself out; don't forget to lock the door." He said.

Kagome Felt kind of bad, she felt like she was being rude. "Inuyasha." Kagome said running to the stairs.

"Yes?" He said stopping on the third step from the bottom of the stairs.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for everything. If you need anything just ask me."

Inuyasha smirked. "I'll be sure to ask you." 'I'm going to figure out what's going on.'

Kagome went back into the room when she heard the front door close. She sat next to Souta on the bed, he was sleeping peacefully. She moved her bangs out of her eyes and rubbed her hands together. Under normal circumstances she would have never done this, but she needed Souta better quickly. Kagome turned Souta on his back then hovered her hands above him.

A pink glow started coming from her hands and then turned blue. She layed her hands softly on Souta's back then started moving it around. Souta groaned when Kagome hit a couple spots, but still stayed asleep. The color dissipated slowly and Kagome slowly took her hands off of Souta's back. Kagome despised doing that. _Healing_

Out of all of the times she's healed someone when they were sick or injured, she got the same injury in the next couple of hours or in the next couple of days. A miko she was, but not being able to complete training wasn't the best thing. Kagome walked out of his room and closed the door silently. She sat on the couch and layed a hand on her head.

Things were so…

_Quiet._

Before they moved to Tokyo, things were never quiet.

Kagome slowly fell asleep.

After 30 minutes of sleeping Kagome was a woken to what felt like a tiny earthquake.

"Kagome, Kagome!" Souta said jumping up and down on the couch.

Kagome blinked a couple times. "Souta, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked sitting up right.

"Good, if you must know, how does the drool feel on your face?" He asked with a grin. Similar to the Grinch's.

"Shut up. You in the mood for burnt macaroni? I don't think you had lunch." Kagome said wiping the corners of her mouth with the back of her hand. Eww,

"No, how about ice cream?"

"Sure, I'm not going out to get ice cream so see if there's any in the fridge." Kagome said standing up.

Souta ran into the kitchen and opened the freezer. "Yea, we have strawberry, mango, and pina colada flavored ice cream."

Kagome's eyes widened. He just said the p word. "Wait what, they make pina colada flavored ice cream?" Kagome asked running into the kitchen.

She had to see it to believe it, she had never heard of it. It couldn't exists, impossible. In Souta's hand was the most splendid thing in the world. Kagome almost passed out. She had discovered a new fire!

"Oh my god, okay, let's have a white flag time today. Both of us go take our showers, come down stairs and watch a good old movie." Kagome said jumping up and down. It was an understatement to say she was excited. And over ice cream? Weird.

"White flag time?" Souta asked raising his eyebrow.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "How stupid can you get? As in you and I have a draw for the day. No dishing on each other, and no pranks." Souta looked mortified. "But, it's only for today. As soon as it's 12 am, you're my butt face little brother, but for now, you're my handsome brother that I love dearly." Kagome said with a fake smile. She held out her hand. Souta stared at it. Kagome glared at him. "Shake it you stupid idiot."

"Deal, fatty." Souta said shaking it. "I bet I could beat you in a shower race, sister dearest." He put the ice cream back in the fridge. "What time is it?"

Kagome took her watch out of her pocket. "5:37." She keeps watches in her pockets….she just doesn't have a watch that actually matches her outfit.

"Perfect timing. Yea, a shower race is called for right about now." Souta said smirking.

"Let's juice it up a little. The person who comes out of the shower last has to…." Kagome looked around. "Eat…the burnt up macaroni that….the winner makes…."

"Perfect."

"And, you HAVE to shower, there is no half way washing when we do this. If I have to put a camera in your bathroom, I will." Souta nodded his head. "Nu-uh, you have to spit shake on it, you know you can't go back on a spit shake."

"Yea, yea, I know." Souta spit in his hands and watched as Kagome did so. He was just about to say something mean, but remembered the deal they made. They shook hands, spit in the other hand and then played pat-a-cake. "Okay let's go."

Souta and Kagome dashed up stairs. They ran into the showers, and washed as quickly as they could. (im not going into detail on this…..not a perv……uh…skipidy skipidy skip!) Kagome ran down stairs as soon as she had her sock on. Souta was already on the couch watching t.v.

"Shimatta (Damn) !" Kagome said stomping to the couch.

"Language!" Souta said turning to look at her. "Please, get out of my basketball shorts, sister dearest." Souta said kindly.

"May I please borrow them? Laundry hasn't been done in at least 3 weeks, and I ran out of pajama pants." Kagome said batting her eye lashes.

"Fine, I'll start cooking your dinner." Souta said going into the kitchen.

Kagome did not want to eat the piece of shit Souta was about to cook. Knowing him he'd make it taste extra bad.

She sat on the floor near the movie stack. "Movie choices are, Transformers 2, A walk to remember, Notebook, The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Hangover, and that's really all I want to see, so choose." Kagome said turning the movie cases over.

"I want to watch A Walk To Remember, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and The Hangover."

"Okay, I'll pop some popc-" The smoke detector went off.

"What the hell!?!?" Kagome screamed jumping to her feet, She ran into the kitchen. "Souta?"

"Yes?!? Turn it off!" He yelled fanning the food.

"I don't know how to! You do it! You're the one who made it go off!" Kagome yelled looking for the alarm system.

"Right there!" Souta said pointing to the alarm system on the wall.

Kagome ran to it. "What's the code!?!"

"I don't know, just type something in."

"uh…"

Kagome typed in her fathers birthday.

Incorrect.

She tried the day she was born, even though she seriously doubted that was it.

Incorrect.

She tried Kaeda's birthday, too.

Still incorrect.

"How the hell do you work this?" Kagome asked. Pushing all the buttons she could at once.

There was a knock at the door it almost went un heard, but Souta was paying attention.

"Answer the door!" Souta said pouring water into the macaroni.

"What!?!" Kagome said pushing more buttons.

"Answer the door!" Souta said pointing to it.

"Oh. I didn't even hear a knock." Kagome walked away from the alarm system.

She walked to the front door and stared at it. She really wished that the door had a peep hole in it; it would've been a little safer to see the person that was at the door before hand. She swung the door open and was greeted by Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had a frown on his face, one hand was covering his nose, and the other was covering one of his ears.

"What is going on!?!" Sango asked in a panic.

"Nothijng much…." Kagome said. "Come in. We're cooking burnt macaroni." Kagome said with a smile.

"We?" They asked.

"Souta and I."

"What!?! Isn't he sick!?!" They asked at the same time.

"Not anymore, he had a miraculous recovery. Come. In." Kagome said again pointing to the inside of her house.

Sango and Miroku walked in, but Inuyasha stayed outside.

"Must I repeat myself? Come in." She said pointing sharply inside her house again. People these days.

"Not with that smell." He said making a disgusted face.

"Nee-chan!" Souta called from in the kitchen.

"Coming!" Kagome said biting her lip, he sounded urgent. "Hold on." She said running into the kitchen.

"What the hell!?!?" Kagome screamed.

"Put it out!" Souta yelled, pointing at it. It kind of looked like his finger was spazzing out.

"With what air!?!? How the hell did it catch on fire? You put water in it!" Kagome said turning on the sink. She threw water on it.

"Where's the fire extinguisher?!?" Sango yelled when she walked into the kitchen.

"Why would we have one in the house!?!?!?" Kagome and Souta asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. Kagome grabbed an oven mitt, and grabbed the handle bar on the pot. She ran to the sink and ran cold water on it. The fire died down after a couple of minutes. Steam came up from the pot and Kagome's face got warm. Souta and Kagome looked at the burnt macaroni.

Souta turned his head to look at Kagome. "You still have to eat that."

Kagome looked like she was going to throw up. "Do you want me to get cancer?"

"Not today, but as soon as tomorrow hits, I sure do." He said smiling.

"Go get some Febreze. We have guests coming in." Kagome said taking out 5 bottles of Febreze.

Kagome and Souta sprayed 82% of the house with Febreze, 10% of the house was covered in candles and the remaining 7 percent smelled burnt. Kagome prepared tea, while Souta kept the guest company.

"Here's some tea." Kagome said setting it on the coffee table.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stared at it.

"What, there's nothing wrong with the tea. I swear." Kagome said taking a sip of the tea. "See. I put lots of sugar in it so it actually tastes good."

Was she really that dense? They looked at Souta and he seemed just as dense.

Miroku decided to ask what Sango and Miroku had to be thinking." So, Souta, I heard you got pretty sick. How are you doing?"

He smiled. "I'm doing better than before. Kagome, hea-"

"Souta, don't you want to sleep now? You must be extra tired from battling that fever." Kagome asked cutting him off roughly.

"No, I'm good." He turned on the t.v. and started flipping through channels. "Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted; I feel so good, she works wonders."

Sango turned towards Kagome. "Works wonders, eh?"

"He didn't mean me, he meant Benadryl." Kagome gave a small laugh. "Benadryl, and some sleep always works. Just like the nurse said. Time to change the subject, you're here because?"

"Inuyasha told us how sick Souta was and we came by to see if he was okay or if we could help, but he seems perfectly fine." Miroku said looking at a picture on the wall.

"More than fine." Souta pointed out.

Kagome raised an eye brow. "Souta, why don't you go upstairs? I'll call you back when I feel like it."

Souta frowned. "And why should I?'

"Because I'm in charge, and you need to respect your elders." Kagome said pointing up the stairs.

Souta stuck out his tongue, but went up the stairs anyway.

Kagome made sure Souta was still up stairs before starting a conversation. "Okay, you guys look a little confused, any questions?"

Miroku raised his hand as if they were in school. . Kagome pointed at Miroku. "Yes, Miroku?...We're not in class, no need to raise your hand."

"Are you sure your brother was sick?"

"Yes, anymore questions?"

"Where's your grandmother." Inuyasha asked.

"Do you have a crush on that ugly beast I call my grandmother, you keep talking about her." Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't know, I thought we already went over this."

Kagome's cell phone rang; Barney's theme song started playing. She grabbed it from off the table and held up her finger, signaling for them to hold on. She went into the kitchen and flipped her phone up

"Yoooooo……." Kagome sighed. "No……Please don't…….I'll kill myself…….I'll runaway and you'll never find me…….You don't even know where I live!...Home reckers!..............You have school! Does that mean nothing to you!?!?....Holiday, ne?......Stop……I'll talk to you creepers later….Good bye……." Kagome flipped her phone down. "I'm not calling them back." Kagome walked back into the living room.

"Sorry, about that. Sango, you haven't asked a question."

"There's one that's been bugging me." She said smiling at Kagome.

Kagome smirked back. "Ask away."

"What about the club!?! I heard Ryan asked you to go….You gonna go?"

Kagome wanted to go, but didn't want to go. She would rather sit at home than go to a stupid club that a bunch of sweaty teens would be dancing at. "Where did you hear that? And I don't think so, Souta just got over being sick and I want to be here with him….and stuff?" Kagome hoped that was a good enough excuse.

"He can always stay with Kohaku, Kohaku loves Souta." Sango said in a matter of fact tone.

Kagome put a finger to her chin. "Well, I think he'd be safer here…..I mean so many dangers leaving teenage boys at home alone.

"My parents will be here that day, plus it'll give you a chance to wear that outfit you bought."

"Well…..I…….." Kagome couldn't think of an excuse.

Inuyasha coughed, Kagome was pretty sure she heard the word excuse in it, but ignored it.

"It'll be awesome." Sango said in a sing song voice.

"Fine, what ever." Kagome looked at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"We came to check on Souta and since he seems well, I guess we'll be on our way." Miroku said standing up. Miroku could tell that Kagome didn't want to talk at the time.

Kagome nodded her head. "Drop by anytime." She said standing up.

She showed them to the door, but stopped Sango. "I just wanted to ask if it's okay if I drop Souta off at your house around 6 tomorrow."

"Sure."

A little

Kagome closed the door behind them as she waved one more time. She sat on the couch and started thinking. Not a good sign when she does. Was Kagome being a little selfish? Or more than a little? Kagome thought about Souta a lot. Souta was on her mind most of the time, actually. She may not show it, but she cares about him deeply. Did it show? That question crossed her mind. She hoped it showed. Souta was so young and he's been through so much.

Kagome just wanted to keep him from danger, protect him. Was she protecting him? Or sheltering him? She encouraged Souta to do things that were fun, but it was only for her benefit in a way. Right now, she wanted to lock Souta in a padded room by himself, for his protection. Or was it? Souta was all cheerful and Kagome loved to see a smile come onto his face. It was contagious. But along with his cheerfulness, he was naïve, and just a little 11 year old boy.

Kagome didn't want to be selfish or sheltering, but….When Kagome was trying to think of excuses as to why Souta couldn't go, she realized how selfish she was being. Souta would more than likely have a hell a lot of fun at Sango's, but there was always the chance something could go wrong. He could trip and scrap his knee, or catch on fire, or accidently fall off the roof.

Kagome laughed, she realized she was being unreasonable with herself. It was unlikely that 2 of those 3 things would happen. You can guess which two. She felt as if she was acting like her mother. Her mother would always think of the impossible things that could happen, and become protective over them; but when she did that, she'd exit out the possible…sometimes. Most of the time she didn't.

Which one was she selfish, protecting, sheltering…maybe all 3? She didn't want to be sheltering or selfish. Protecting…..she could be.

Kagome put her hand behind her head. Then there was Inuyasha, what he had said. What if Kaeda never came back? Kagome would be pissed at her of coarse. Things were taking a turn for the worse.

Souta came running down stairs. "Did you forget me?" He asked.

Kagome stopped thinking. "Kind of." She yawned. "I'll get the ice cream, you put the movie in the DVD."

Souta put a frown on his face, he was about to say something mean, but remembered the white flag. "Fine." This was harder than he thought.

Kagome and Souta pigged out on the ice cream as they watched movies. "Oh yea, you don't have to go to school for the next 2 or 3 days."

"Are you serious?" Souta mumbled over the ice cream, he swallowed and repeated what he asked.

Kagome took a bite of the strawberry ice cream. "Yea, but you have to stay in the house. Your supposed to be 'sick'." Kagome said using air quotes. "And your going to stay at Kohaku's house for a while, Sango and I will be going out tomorrow."

Souta nodded his head, and smiled. "You know, I think I like you more these days you're funner now that your not in training."

Kagome looked at Souta, is that we he thought? Kagome's relationship with Souta had grown since they'd come to their grandmothers. If there was even a brother sister relationship to begin with, it was almost non existent. Maybe it was a good thing they came here.

"Hitomi?" Kagome asked out of the blue.

"What?" Souta asked.

"Hitomi…your girlfriend?" Kagome didn't know why, but her name just popped into mind.

"No! Just some stupid girl I know. I take that back…not stupid, she's just …I don't know."

"Okay, I'll leave you alone about her…for now."

"Well since you're so into love, how's you love life?"

"I don't think I really have one. I like this dude, but I don't really think he's interested." That wasn't true. He did kiss her so there had to be some love in the club, didn't there? "I don't know, but that's not important. What's important is watching Jack and Sally get together."

Souta rolled his eyes.

"Btw, it's more fun, not funner." Kagome said ending the conversation.

Kagome had a good time laughing with Souta while watching The Hangover. Should kids his age be watching that stuff? Kagome thought about that while watching it. Then decided she didn't care. They had fallen asleep in the middle of Transformers.

~Dream~…Kagome's.

It was night. The moon was shining and it was a little misty. Kagome was in a place she kind of recognized. The cars, the tree's. it was like her other dream. Kagome looked straight, if she was correct, there should have been a puddle not to far up ahead. She started walking. She wished she wasn't along right now. It was kind of creepy walking at night, by herself. When she looked in the puddle she was relieved to see it was herself. Not Kaeda, but herself.

The real question was who pulled that black magic crud in her other dream. Kagome could decipher real life from dreams, but something was wrong. Her 'talent' as people call it, had to have something to do with it, or maybe it was just a weird dream. She walked farther down the road. Kagome couldn't help but wonder why her dream was so…….weird. It felt like angst was growing deep in her chest.

She avoided going next to the dead dog that was lying on the floor. She felt bad for him, but she had to keep walking. It felt like hours of walking, even though had only been 10 minutes, 13 at most.

"Ow!" Kagome. She looked around for what had caused the pain in her stomach and for what had caused her to wake up. She tried sitting up but found that her efforts were fruitless. She looked at her stomach, Buyo was on it. She pushed him off of her stomach. "Buyo, you and I both know your to big to get on my stomach, don't play that game."

Buyo climbed back on her stomach and looked at her. Kagome shook her head and rolled her eyes, but let him lay on her anyway.

----------

AUTHOR TIME…….read it……

I am tearing up over hear!!!!!! It's been a whole year with you guys!...well, at least the ones that bothered to stick with it…….i just wanted to say thanks for reading this…..10 chapters in a whole year….I thought I'd have more than that…then again, I am working on two other stories…….like I said, thanks for staying with me

REVIEW!!!!!!! AND TELL YOUR FRANNZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aha, bye…oh yea this story probably has 10-15 more chapter left…….your questions will be answered soon.


	11. Inuyasha's Mystery

Disclaimer:

F_F: There's nothing to disclaim because I own Inuyasha.

Random Person: No you don't! *throws rocks*

F_F: Where do these people come from!?! *runs away*

Chapter 11~

-

Inuyasha's Mystery.

-

"Be good!" Kagome said.

"I will, I will." Souta replied rolling his eyes.

"Eat vegetables!" She said blowing him a kiss.

"Go away butt face!" Souta slammed the door.

"Kagome, were just going to a club for a few hours. Not years, I think Souta will be okay." Sango said adjusting her top.

It was 9:30 and Kagome and Sango were about to get in the car with Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome was wearing her purple vest with a black tank top under it. Her skinny jeans were black and her converses were dark purple. Sango wore a white tank top under her green vest, and her skinny jeans were white. She had on green converses. Kagome wore a eyeliner; her hair was wavy, and she wore a tiny black side hat on her head. Sango wore green eye shadow, blush; and shimmer glitter on her face. She put the top half of her hair in a low pony tail and crimped the rest of the hair she left out.

"You guys look ready to party." Inuyasha said greeting them.

"We are." Kagome and Sango said in unison.

Inuyasha wore a blue, white, and purple plaid shirt with dark jeans and navy blue converses. Miroku wore his yellow, black, and white shirt with dark jeans and black converses. They were basically all matchies.

"You ladies look lovely." Miroku said turning around in his seat.

"Turn around Miroku; no one wants to see your ugly face!" Sango said.

Kagome started giggled. Miroku and Sango were so cute together. They should really go out.

"Put on your seat belts everyone." Inuyasha said. "I'm about to pull out of the drive way."

Kagome loved how Inuyasha always made sure everyone was strapped in and safe before pulling out. He was a safe cookie. Everyone buckled their seat belts, and Inuyasha started driving. He turned on the radio.

_I think I'm in love with my radio  
'Cause it never lets me down  
And I fall in love with my stereo  
Whenever I hear that sound  
Whenever I hear that sound  
Whenever I hear that sound_

Kagome looked out the window. They were on a highway. A highway! Kagome hadn't been on one of the highways in Tokyo yet so it really intrigued her. Sango laughed when she saw Kagome basically pressing her face to the window as she looked out of it. The lights were beautiful, it's true. Tokyo does look better at night.

"Do you want me to roll down the window?" Inuyasha asked, his finger hovering above the window button.

Kagome nodded her head, not taking her eyes off of the bright lights.

Inuyasha rolled down the window. Wind did its part and Kagome's hair flew behind her. Where she came from the lights never shined like they did right now. Maybe it was a good thing she was going with them. Sango came next to Kagome and pointed to a big blow up ramen bowl.

"They have the best ramen noodles. I have to take you there! Plus they have dancers prancing around gracefully so it's really cool."

"It sounds like fun! Doesn't the wind feel so good?" Kagome asked taking a deep breath.

"It sure does."

"It feels good, but it's also making me cold. Can you roll up the window please?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Sure thing." Inuyasha rolled up the windows. "So we go to the club, dance a little, and then go home?"

"Why don't we hang out a little?" Sango asked. "I mean, there's no school tomorrow so we can stay out pretty late."

"Good point, is everyone willing to hang out after the club?" Miroku asked. "I am."

"It was my idea. So no duh I'm in." Sango said.

Inuyasha nodded his head.

Kagome whistled a small tone. She stuck by what she said about being in a club with sweaty teens. After dancing and doing other crud, she was not going to want to hang or anything. She wanted to go home eat some pina colada ice cream, and then go to sleep and dream about monkeys flinging turds.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. "Wanna hang?"

"Well, I…you see…..I have a problem where I can only party so much in one night and after going to a club and dancing, I don't think I'll be able to hang much." She looked at Sango's face. Damn, she hated when people made _that_ face, Eri used to do it all the time. She'd bat her eyelashes, make her eyes a little bigger than usual so that if light shined on her you could see the gleam in her eye, then she'd puff up her cheeks a little and frown in a cute fashion. "…But I will hang with you guys, if I pass out don't worry, I just went over my fun level." Kagome yawned.

"Sango, you better not be making that stupid face. That's like forcing her to hang out with us." Inuyasha said.

So Inuyasha's seen this face? It must have been horrible! Kagome thought it was sweet how Inuyasha came in like that. "It's okay, I like hanging out with you guys."

"See. I didn't force her to do jack." Sango said as she sat back in her seat.

"Okay, you guys look around so you'll remember how to get back here." Inuyasha said putting on the blinkers. "I can't say I'll remember the way back home if you guys don't help me out a little. Inuyasha pulled into the right lane.

Kagome looked all around, making sure to get as many memorable things in her mind. The ramen bowl, the monkey stadium, the gum on the far right side of the road. She took in a lot and then stopped when she got distracted by Sango messing with a Chinese finger trap. How could something so small be so much fun?! When Sango got her fingers stuck and Miroku had to help her out, Kagome was rolling.

Before she knew it they were at the club. It said Chuumoku! (Attention!) in big neon flashing letters. Kagome was in awe. Miroku went around the car to Sango's side and opened her door for her; she smiled happily and hopped out. Inuyasha debated over opening Kagome's door, but realized she was already out of the car a little too late. She was staring at the sign still.

"Why don't we all go inside?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded her head and followed the rest of her friends. The sign was so big, and flashy, and neon, how could you not stare at it for at least a couple of minutes? They got stamped and walked inside, the music was booming through the whole place. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He seemed okay with the music, but it was pretty loud, she wondered how he could do it with sensitive ears.

Sango was immediately on the dance floor dancing with people, Inuyasha and Miroku were the same way. Kagome didn't know how they could be so open. They were dancing with random people, well, they probably did know them considering most of the people there were from their school, but still. Kagome was tapped on the right shoulder and pulled into a hug from behind.

"What the f-" Kagome stopped when she realized it was Ryan that hugged her.

He smiled, flashing his bright teeth. "I'm glad you made it!" He yelled over the music.

"So am I!" Kagome said. She blushed when she felt his hands rest on her hips.

"Listen, I have something important to tell you later on!" He said looking at Kagome.

He didn't seem all that happy.

"Sure." Kagome stopped yelling because the dj was switching songs. "Alright, I guess I'll catch you later then."

Ryan kissed Kagome's cheek and went into the crowd of people. Kagome put a hand to her cheek. It tingled when he kissed her. Even thought the kiss was nice, Ryan having to tell her something was even better. It had to be something bad though, the look on his face just screamed bad news. Kagome took a seat at one of the chairs at the bar. Bar? Isn't this a teens place? They're probably just selling soda and crud. The song changed to Tik Tok by Ke$ha.

Kagome looked out onto the dance floor. Teens were dancing crazy hard. They were even doing the fist pump!

"What can I get you?" Some teenager asked from behind the bar.

"What do you have?" Kagome asked.

"Pepsi, sprite, lemonade, tequila's, beer, buzz light-"

Kagome cut him off. "You shouldn't have those kinds of drinks here, it's a teen club!" She didn't think there'd be drinks there at all.

He gave a great big bear laugh. "Have a little fun. It's a club, let loose a little."

"Letting loose a little can be a bad thing you know? Forget it, just give me lemonade." Kagome said taking out 2 dollars.

"If you take a tequila, I'll give it to you free." He pulled a lemonade can out of the mini fridge.

"Alright." Kagome put the 2 dollars back in her pocket and took the lemonade and tequila he gave her.

He looked at her while she opened her can of lemonade. She pushed her seat back a little. "Can you not look at me?" She muttered what sounded like 'freak' under her breath.

"I'm just waiting for you to drink it."

Kagome looked at him in a funny way. He expected her to drink it? She started laughing. "I'm not drinking it! So both drinks weren't free?"

"No, now drink it." He said pushing the drink towards her.

She looked at the drink. Kagome grabbed the small waist of the glass then tipped it over on the floor. You could barely hear the plop of the drink hitting the ground over the loud music. She got up and walked away. People are crazy. This club was for teens for Gods sake! Teens! They shouldn't have drinks like that here. Kagome's phone vibrated in her pocket.

She pulled it out. A new text message.

Kagome read it out loud. "I see you right now. Don't party to hard. I'm going to get you back. If you let down your guard." (Rhyme!)

Kagome's eyes widened and she was about to start panicking. He seriously found her. Better yet he was even in the same room as her. Kagome looked around the room. There were people everywhere so he could be anywhere. She was relieved as well as panicked. It was good that he wasn't anywhere else. They were pretty far away from Sango's house, so there was no way that Souta or Kohaku could be in danger unless they did something really stupid.

She thought about the situation and tried to stay calm. There was a gazillion people at the club, which meant that they'd notice if there was a problem or something, but there was so many people you probably wouldn't notice if one person went missing. Kagome knew she shouldn't have come. Nothing good comes from clubs.

She sighed and counted to 50. That normally worked to calm her down. If she wasn't calm she wouldn't be able to think straight. If she couldn't think straight she'd act rash. If she acted rash she'd do something stupid. If she did something stupid, nothing good would come out of it. It was all a chain reaction. If she had a buddy with her everything would be alright! Where was Sango? Kagome looked around and spotted Sango still dancing, she must be the party girl. Miroku? In the corner with girls all around him; of coarse. Ryan? No! He said he'd talk to her later, well, Kagome said that, but he agreed and she didn't want to look to pushy or desperate.

The last hope, Inuyasha? Kagome spotted Inuyasha at the bar. She basically ran up to him.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome said with energy. She did not want him thinking something else was wrong with her.

"Hey, you're that chick that doesn't drink tequila's." The worker behind the counter said.

"Hi. Tequila?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Long story, anyways, what's up?" Kagome asked taking a seat next to him.

"Nothing much, just drinking my peps."

Kagome didn't know people called Pepsi peps. That was cool. "Cool." Kagome said.

"I haven't seen you out on the dance floor."

"I'm not a dancer…..around people I don't know. Maybe I'll dance later on."

"Do you want a beer?" The dude behind the counter asked Kagome.

"No! Do you think your parents would approve of you trying to sell beer to an under age teen?"

"Do you think your parents would approve of you coming to a club?"

"If you must know they would. It's a teen club, not one of those adult clubs with strippers and hoes and sluts." Not exactly true, some of the hoes and sluts were over here in bandanas as a top and underwear as skirts.

"Good point." He said walking away.

It hit Inuyasha that she never talked about her parents. "You haven't talked much about your family since you've been here." Did she even say _anything _about her family, besides things about her grandmother?

Kagome tensed up. "Yea, I don't really like to talk about them."

He sipped some of his Pepsi. What happened to Kagome's lemonade? Inuyasha sensed Kagome tense a little so he didn't bother her about it anymore. That was information he needed to figure out what was wrong with her though. Things just don't add up with her at all. Kagome Higarashi came into the school around fall time. She had priestess powers, but doesn't show them. Lives at a shrine and……other things he couldn't remember.

Inuyasha was tapped on the shoulder. "Do you mind if I take her off your hands for a while?" It was Ryan.

Inuyasha smiled and did one of those popular kid hand shakes. "Go ahead, man, you'll have your hands full." Inuyasha basically loved Ryan. (Not literally) He was so cool to Inuyasha; you could do anything with Ryan. He was so layed back.

"Hey!" Kagome said looking offended. "He does not." Kagome got out of her seat.

"I'll catch you later, Yash."

Inuyasha gave a flick of his hand. Ryan took Kagome to one of the back rooms. (a/n: Ohh! I wonder what's going to happen)

"Now I can actually hear myself talk." Ryan said sitting on the bed.

Kagome was trying to keep her blush under control. "So, you wanted to talk?" Kagome said sitting next to him.

"Yea, this is actually kind of important. To me at least, probably not to you." He sported a frown.

Kagome was silent. She didn't know what to say right now. If she said something it'd be something to rush him into spitting out whatever he had to say.

"I'm moving. Well, going with my pack up to the northern lands. I'll be there for 5 years before I come back down here."

That broke Kagome's heart. This was the first guy she ever liked and he's moving away. That sucked.

"Of coarse it's important to me Ryan!" Kagome said putting her hand over his.

She quickly took it back, thinking he didn't want her to touch him. When he took her hand back in his, Kagome almost fell backwards. (They were both using their hands to support them on the bed.)

"I really like you, Kagome." He started. Kagome's heart was beating so fast, she hoped he couldn't hear it. "And…" He stopped.

Kagome wanted him to continue, she liked the change of topic in their conversation. What felt like hours passed by and he still didn't say anything, so Kagome decided to help him out. "I really like you too, Ryan. I can't even express how much I like you." It was true, she never had feelings for a guy before and it was hard to put into words.

He smiled. "I want you to have this." He started digging in his pocket. He picked up her hand and put a ring on it. "It's kind of a promise ring, but not really."

Kagome was sure she was redder than a tomato. She slowly took her hand away from Ryan's and examined the ring. Damn, it was 14 carat!

"Ryan, it's beautiful, but I can't take it. It must have cost you a fortune!" With a salary for working at an electronic store, it must have cost over a fortune. They don't get paid that much. Kagome's hand was trembling a little. Having a 14 carat ring on your hand could do that to a person. People like Kagome at least. "I love the ring, but I couldn't wear something like that."

Ryan looked confused. "You like me right?" Kagome nodded her head instantly; he took her hand in his. "Then keep it. It's a gift from me, to you."

Kagome gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "I wish I could've gotten you something, but I didn't really think you were into me."

Ryan laughed. "If kissing you in the photo booth, eating lunch with you sometimes, and smiling whenever we passed in the hall wasn't a hint then I don't know what else is."

Kagome joined in then stopped laughing. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight." He said sadly. "I was supposed to leave when I caught up with you earlier, but I had to beg my dad to let me stay a little longer. He's at home, ready to leave."

Kagome didn't know what to say. This wasn't the best of news. When he returns she'll be 21, and he'd be….old…That was a long time. Kagome leaned on Ryan, and he wrapped his arm around her petite waist. Life seriously sucked.

"I have to leave in 10 minutes if I'm going to make it home in time." He said all of a sudden.

That meant they'd only have 10 minutes left together. 10 minutes left together and then he'd be gone for 5 years.

"Ryan?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

"I'll miss you greatly." Kagome looked at the floor. She was about to cry and she didn't want Ryan to see that.

She had basically everything taken away from her, and just when she thought she had someone special (besides Souta), he's taken away too.

Kagome didn't know how it happened, but she found herself pressed against the bed with Ryan kissing her passionately. His hand was tangled in her hair and Kagome's hands were on Ryan's stomach. As they were kissing Kagome had tears rolling down her face. Ryan got off of her and wiped her tears away. His effort was a waste of time because her tears didn't stop.

"Kagome, please don't cry." Ryan didn't want to leave Kagome when she was crying.

7 minutes.

"I can't help it." Kagome said wiping away her tears. "After-" Kagome stopped. She was about to say something she swore she'd never repeat.

"After what?" Ryan asked.

"It's nothing important, it's just…I don't know how to say it."

"Just say it."

6 minutes.

"Just forget it."

Kagome pressed her lips to his softly so he wouldn't say anything else. Ryan was too good to be true.

5 minutes.

Good thing she was wearing water proof eye liner. She intertwined her fingers with his and gently pushed him off of her. Was this really how she wanted Ryan to see her? No. It's not like she was crying hysterically, just tears slipping down her face, but still. She wiped away her tears and put on a smile. Kagome was going to let him go with a smile on her face. Her tears stopped and she hugged him again.

"There we go." Ryan smiled at her. "I'm happy to see you smile."

"Well, I don't want you to leave with a mental picture of me crying. That'd be horrible."

4 minutes

Ryan brushed Kagome's hair and Kagome listened to Ryan's heart beat. It was faster than normal, which was good in Kagome's case. She was happy her heart wasn't the only one that was a little fast.

3 minutes

"I can't wait to come back." He said kissing Kagome on the cheek. "When I do, I'll look for you immediately."

Kagome looked forward to that. She stood up and tugged on Ryan's hand.

"Where do you plan on taking me?" Ryan asked standing up.

"Outside. We should do at least one romantic thing before you leave."

Kagome led Ryan outside the club.

2 minutes

"So much for romantic." Kagome laughed

"What's so funny?"

"In movies, people go outside and see stars shining, but there are no starts out tonight, I find that ironic." Kagome giggled.

"No, there's a star right there." He hugged Kagome.

"I don't see it. I just see purplish, bluish, blackish sky." She looked all in the sky. She was more than positive there was no star.

1 minute

"You're funny. I was talking about you." He said laughing.

"Oh. Well, I guess that was very romantic."

Ryan's cell phone started ringing. He already knew who it was. "I hate to say this, but I have to go."

Ryan saw tears prick Kagome's eyes, but was happy that not a single tear fell. She hugged him and lightly put her lips to his. She wanted time to stop. Everything just felt right, yet wrong at the same time. Kagome was sure Ryan wouldn't leave if she didn't cut the kiss short so she pulled back and hugged him again.

"I'll miss you." He walked down the 2 steps.

"I'll miss you, too." Kagome barely whispered. A little louder she said, "I'll wear the ring everyday!"

Ryan nodded. Kagome turned around and started making her way back to the club slowly. She stopped before the entrance trying to regain her composure. The tears were threatening to fall. Kagome was quickly turned around, so quickly that she lost her balance. Ryan came back to give her one last kiss. Kagome's eyes were wide at first, but she closed them slowly when she realized who it was. Ryan's arms were wrapped around Kagome, helping her to keep her balance.

"I just had to give you one last kiss." He said pulling away.

Kagome was more than happy that he came back for a kiss, but it still didn't change the fact that he was leaving. She watched Ryan get in his car and leave and then walked back inside and sat at the bar.

"Do you want a tequila?" The same guy asked.

He didn't stop did he? "No, thank you."

Kagome started giggling. She just remembered the promise she made with Eri about drinking.

~Flashback~

"Okay class! Pay attention!" Their teacher yelled at them. Change that, trainer; if they ever dared to call their trainer, teacher, they'd get punishment number 13. "Today you will all be finding you alcohol level, and learning how to heal a hangover! You have 20 seconds to find partners!"

Kagome looked next to her and smiled. Her closest friend, Eri, smiled back and nodded her head. That meant they were partners, either way Kagome would've forced Eri to be her partner. The teacher passed out a clip board and 4 bottles of alcohol.

"Okay, you have 20 minutes to find you alcohol level. Quickly! We don't have that much time." Lies, they had 10 more hours of training left and they had already been through 1 hour of it.

"Is it okay if your partner one and I'm partner two?" Kagome asked. Eri was about to respond, but Kagome started writing down the names. "Alright, start drinking."

Eri looked horrified. She had never heard of someone in training having to drink alcohol. It was so dumb! Was it safe? She picked up the bottle and smelled it.

"Ewww." She put her long white sleeve to her nose. "I am not drinking something like that! I can't believe people drink that for fun." Eri made an x with her hands.

Kagome gave Eri 'that' look. Eri knew what Kagome was thinking. If she didn't drink that, she'd get in trouble. If she got in trouble, everyone got in trouble. Their tea-trainer always said that they were all a team, if one person got in trouble, they all got in trouble. When all of them got in trouble they'd suffer from one of the severe punishments. There were 27 punishments in all. There punishments could range from running 20 miles to getting huge rocks dumped on their hands and if the cried out in pain, they had to get in done 3 more times. Their trainer didn't joke, and took punishment seriously.

"You better drink that!" Kagome said pushing the alcohol closer to her. "You want us to get punished again?" Eri shook her head. "You want to be shunned by the rest of us?" Eri shook her head again. "Then you better drink that."

Eri sighed and brought it to her lips. She took a deep breath and pressed the bottle to her lips. Eri gulped down half the bottle before taking it away from her mouth and making a spazz like face. Kagome waited minutes before asking how Eri felt.

"Fine, that was horrible."

"Well, if your fine, you have to drink more." Kagome jotted down something on the clip board.

Eri swallowed and almost threw up from the after taste it left in her mouth. She drank the rest of the alcohol left in the bottle and grabbed one more. Kagome was amazed Eri could take so much for her first time.

"10 minute left!" Their trainer announced.

Time went by quick.

"Eri, how you doing?" Kagome asked.

"….Good." She sounded kind of normal, but not normal enough.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Kagome held up 2 fingers.

Eri twisted her head and looked at it side ways. "Wait….4…..no….let me get my glasses." She looked on the table for her glasses.

She was obviously drunk. Kagome laughed, Eri didn't wear glasses she had perfect vision. She finished off the sheet and started messing with Eri. It was actually fun to play 'follow my finger with your eyes' with a drunk person.

The trainer came by and collected the rest of the papers. She smiled. "I'm proud! You girls have a very high alcohol level. Which is good, if anyone tries to drug you up, you won't get loopy until a couple of glasses. On with the lesson. I want partner number 2 to put your hands on the temples of partner 1's face." She waited until everyone did that. "Good, now I want you to gather 23.7% of your energy into your hands. Actually take your hands off. Gather your energy, then do that; it's a lot safer. Do not think you can get away with 23.8 or 23.6 percent! You can cause other things to happen to the brain when you change the percentage even by slightest!"

Kagome gathered the energy in her hands. It started out blue and turned pink. Kagome was the only one in her whole class that had energy that changed colors. Their teacher found it unusual and even had test run on her to see if there was something wrong. It didn't cause problems and showed to be a benefit so they didn't look too much into it.

"Alright, release your energy _SLOWLY_. The brain can only take so much in mere seconds." The girls did as they were told. "And the loopy state should be gone in a couple of seconds."

Kagome shook Eri. "How you doin'?"

She blinked like an idiot and then focused on Kagome. "Good."

"How many fingers?" Kagome asked, she held up 2 fingers.

"2, how many fingers am I holding up?" She asked, she didn't hold up any.

"None, okay. That was a fun lesson."

"Class, give me your attention. We may have cured your drunk state, but we have not worked on the hangover. If you don't think you'll get a hang over by tomorrow you better drink some more. We work on partner 2 tomorrow. I'm coming around to collect the bottles."

Kagome leaned back in her chair. "Oh my god, I don't want to do this."

"Neither did I when I did it, but I don't want to be punished. Promise me something?" Eri put the cap on the bottle.

"It depends."

"Promise me you'll never drink. I know I won't."

"Psssh, you know I won't. So I promise, I won't drink."

"Higarashi!" Kagome turned her head to look up at their trainer. "Do you want punishment 17!?!"

All the girls shook their head. "No, ma'am."

"Put the chair on the floor then!"

Kagome nodded her head and sat properly. All the girls glared at her except for Eri, who snickered.

~End of Flashback~

"Yea, I definitely don't want a drink." Kagome smiled.

She just remembered that horrible call from yesterday. Eri, Ayumi, and Uka were threatening to come visit her. Any day now, they'd drop by, stay at her home, and bug her. About boys and that was the last thing she wanted to think about right now.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sango said sitting next to Kagome.

"Hi! How was the dancing?"

"It was fun, have you been on the dancer floor? Oh, I saw you and Ryan go to the back, did anything happen?" She raised her eye brow in a suggestive manner.

Oh, some things did happen, but not like what she was thinking. Well, part of what she was thinking. "Nothing much, just talking and a kiss on the cheek." Didn't she kiss him on the cheek once? And they did talk.

"Guess what!?!" Sango said.

"What?"

"Miroku asked me out!" She smiled.

Kagome went into a small state of shock. When she was talking about them making a cute couple she meant it, but she didn't think it'd happen. They were best friends but it didn't seem like they liked each other. The night can't get any crazier.

"What did you say!?!" The dj decided to play another stupid song that had to be stupid loud. Loud can be stupid.

"Yes!!!" Sango fanned herself.

"I didn't know you liked him!"

"Well, I was going to tell you I did the next time you could've spent the night, but I guess it's good I'm telling you now!"

Didn't Kagome see Miroku with girls around him a while ago? "You might want to watch Miroku!"

"I am! By the way! I came over to tell you that were leaving now!" Sango got up and went to get Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded her head and left the seat. She bumped into someone as she was going around a table.

"Sorry." Kagome said looking at the person she bumped into.

"Well if it isn't Kagome." Mr. Whoever it was gave her a quick hug.

She looked at him. "Wow, hello Naraku! I haven't seen you in forever!" She gave him hug.

"No." Was all he said with one of his creepy ass smiles that got Kagome wondering.

The music died down. "I know." She said sadly. "Well, good thing is I'm here right now talking to you! How's…Kagura?"

"She's good; I'm surprised you asked about her."

"Just trying to be nice. I'm leaving now."

"Alright, bye. We should hang out some time." He looked like he thought about something for a second. "How's Grandma Kaeda?" It sounded like he showed respect for her. He didn't call her Kaeda, and he bothered to ask.

Didn't he just say bye? "She's well, I guess."

"Good, well you better get a long now."

"Okay, bye." A quick kiss on the cheek and Kagome was out.

Kagome ran to the car where the rest of the gang was waiting. The drive home was so long and they wasted so much gas. Inuyasha completely forgot the way because no one bothered to really look for land marks. Kagome did, but hers were stupid and she looked for resources on the path Inuyasha did know. So she was useless. Being in a stupid car with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku was one of the most fun things Kagome had done. When they ran out of gas on the high way Miroku and Inuyasha decided to sing a little.

They had a small talent competition while they waited for one of Inuyasha's friends to bring him gas. Sango had one the whole thing when she started crumping. Girl can dance! Kagome forgot all her troubles for a while. She clapped when Miroku was done singing One Time by Justin Bieber to Sango. That was when Sango noticed the ring on her finger.

"Oh, nice ring…..Is this an engagement ring!?!" Sango asked.

The boys came closer to look at it.

"No! I'm too young, I just turned 16."

"Did Ryan give it to you?" Miroku asked.

"Yea."

Inuyasha was silent. He didn't know how he felt about it, but he knew he didn't exactly feel right.

"You guys are going out?! I'm so happy for you!"

"No, were not going out." Kagome said tugging on her hair.

Inuyasha sighed in relief. Everyone looked at him. "What happened?" Inuyasha had to ask that. If they're not going out then why buy a ring.

"He told me it was a promise ring. He's leaving for 5 years to the northern lands."

Everyone got quiet. What do you say to that? Miroku started whistling.

"But, yea. Oh look there's Inuyasha's friend with the gas." Kagome pointed out. She hoped it ending that awkward silence.

After the car was back on its tracks and Inuyasha got the directions straight they were off. Inuyasha finally got to Sango' house around 12:30. Everyone was to partied out to hang after so they decided they'd all meet at Kagome's house tomorrow.

"Tell Miroku I said bye and I'll call him tomorrow." Sango said.

Miroku had fallen asleep in the car ride. "No, you can. He's about to get out and walk home. His house is close by." Inuyasha said shoving Miroku with his elbow.

"What about Souta?" Sango asked.

"He can spend the night." Kagome decided that a while ago. He would be a lot safer with them. "I mean if that's okay."

"Good, his sleeping bag is already layed out." Sango smiled. "Come on Miroku, I'll walk you home."

Inuyasha chuckled. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Sango and Miroku got out of the car and started walking to his house. He pulled out of Sango's drive way and started onto Kagome's house.

He was kind of hoping Kagome would get drunk at the club so he could ask her some questions, but that didn't happen. Bad way to get answers, but it was a way.

"So, Kagome? You're going to be home by yourself." Inuyasha said.

Kagome didn't expect conversation in the car. "Yea, it's going to be so boring."

"I see, I'm just wondering, but you have to be at least a tad bit worried about your grandmother, right?" Inuyasha needed info on her family too. It would ass to the already small list Inuyasha had.

Kagome didn't expect that either. "I seriously think that you have a crush on her, and she should be back any day now. Aside from that, how was the club?"

"It was good. I guess?"

Kagome decided to be a little serious with him. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes." He failed at trying to get her to answer crud; he'd just try again later.

Kagome paused for a second. Inuyasha stopped at red light and looked at her. Her fun factor must have hopped out of the car because she looked completely serious.

"Is it wrong to want to start over?" Kagome was looking at her hands when she asked it.

"Uh what?" He was caught off guard by the question.

"I said, is it wrong to want to start all over?" Kagome looked at him with stony eyes.

What was with the sudden change in her? Was she bi-polar? "No, yes, I don't know?" He could put this in his book of knowledge on Kagome.

"Never mind, just forget I asked it." Inuyasha guessed that meant the conversation was over.

The rest of the ride home was quiet. They pulled up to the shrine soon.

"Well, thanks for dropping me off at home." Kagome said with a smile. She opened the car door.

"Anytime, here's my number." He rolled down the window, took her hand and wrote down his number.

She took her hand back and looked at it. She nodded and walked inside. Inuyasha pulled out of her drive way and started on his way home. Things were going nice, it was good Kagome came here. Inuyasha needed a little mystery in his life. It gave him something to live for. He'd have to right down all the things he knew about Kagome.

Kagome was Inuyasha's mystery now.

Author time- hey babes long time no type :]….okay, who ever said that was corny can come say it to my face!

there really is a pina colada ice cream! When I went to laundry mat, they had them! I bought one and it didn't taste all that good….to much coconut crud in it…but it was still good.

Sorry bout' Ryan, I needed to make it quick love, and I hate doing that. I apologize, but I really need to give kag and inu some love.

there's gunna be 3 deaths in the story im so happy !!!!!......no because of the deaths, it just livens up the se story a tad bit.

I changed my mind about getting on track with my stories, we all know I cant get on track, just put this on ur story alert and u'll know when I update

the link for the ring. take out spaces www. diamondsourceva. com /Diamonds/ images/Round%20Ring%200.83%20ct%200.45%20tcw-1. JPG

….that's it………..fun fact: STRESSED is DESSERTS backwards.


	12. Hectic Day

Disclaimer:

F_F: I own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: No you don't bitch

F_F: Awwww

(trying to get back on track with disclaimers)

Chapter 12

Hectic Day

Kagome Information

Name: Kagome Higarashi

Age: 16

Goes to Shikon High

Is a miko….but doesn't tell people

is pretty (that got crossed out)

"Whatcha' writing?" Miroku asked sitting next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly covered up the paper. Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"Inuyasha, it's okay if your drawing naked girls, all men do it at some point." Miroku patted his shoulder. "You're growing up." Miroku nodded his head.

Inuyasha shrugged Miroku's hand off. "For your information I'm copying notes from the teacher."

"You're copying notes? For a project? She passed out a rubric." Miroku took his rubric out of his bag.

Inuyasha ignored Miroku and started listening to the teacher. When did she pass out a rubric? What project? Partners?

"Okay, I hate to say this but you guys know nothing. I mean, about each other." Everyone was confused. "You guys have been together for a couple of months now, and you still don't know the eye color of some of your friends." People started looking into others eyes, it was true. "This project will help people get closer together." She used her hands to indicate how close they'd be. She smashed them together.

"There are 50 questions on your paper, and 3 extra spaces for you to ask what you want to know. I'll be picking partners out of a hat in just a moment and this project is due in 3 days."

She pulled at cowboy hat and put everyone's name in it.

"Here, we go. When I call your names come up here and collect your papers." She started pulling out names.

"I hope we get picked together, I probably have half the sheet covered already." Miroku said twirling his pencil. "Aww, look at that."

Inuyasha looked in Miroku's direction. "What?"

"Look at Sango, she's so pretty and nice and generous and cool and-"

"I know you guys are going out and all, but I don't want to hear all about how cute she is. Oh, your name was called."

Miroku shook his head and went to the front desk.

"Inuyasha and Kagome." The teacher called.

Inuyasha's eye twitched. This is what he needed! This was perfect! He'd know 50 more facts about her. Just what he needed. Kagome smiled and pointed to the papers then at herself. That meant she'd get all the things they needed for the project. She got them and brought them to him.

"How about you come to my house after school so we can answer these questions?" Kagome asked.

"Sure."

The bell rung and everyone ran out of the classroom. Sango and Kagome walked to Sango's locker.

"Who did you get?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha, I am so happy. That means I don't have to give out my information to random people. You?"

"Kagura." Sango said in a down tone.

Kagome patted her back. "It's okay. It's kind of weird. You guys are getting partnered up for everything."

"I know and I don't like it either, have you seen her? She looks like one of the devils creations. Her eyes, man! They're red, not blue or green, but red! I don't think their contacts too. Well, it is normal considering she is a demon, but she still gives me the creeps." Sango shook her head. "And she's always hanging out with that freak Naraku, and Abi-Hime. I swear, that little group is freaky. They might be doing voo-doo!"

Kagome was about to laugh and Sango could tell. "What's so funny?"

"Naraku's my cousin." Kagome said putting one of her books in Sango's locker.

Sango blushed. "Gomen. I didn't mean it like that; it's just that Kagura pushes my buttons. We haven't even worked on the social studies project yet and it's due tomorrow! I can't fail it! Do you know my grade in that class?" Sango asked putting a notebook in her locker.

"Um….73?"

"Incorrect! I have a 62! A 62!" Sango grabbed Kagome's shoulders and shook her with each word. "Do you know what my parents will say when they find out I have a 62!?!?" Kagome's pony tail swayed back and forth as she shook her head. "They will kill me, then resurrect me and do it again! I will have no contact with any of my friends and I'll be trapped in my room! And me, in a room, with just a cracker to eat to last me a week will make me go insane! Insane I tell you! Insane."

Kagome backed up a little. If that wasn't insane for Sango, what was? "Um….Why don't you and I work together? I can spare an hour or 2 after school to help you out. I'm sure Mr. K will understand if we explain it to him."

"Thank you-" Sango didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

"Kagome!" A voice yelled from somewhere in the hall.

Sango tilted her head. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Kagome!" And there he was.

Kouga popped out of no where between Kagome and Sango.

"Yes, Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"I am so sorry!" He gave her a hug.

Kagome looked over his shoulder at Sango. She raised her eye brow. Kagome mouthed 'I don't know'. He pulled back and looked at her, still holding onto her shoulders.

"What for?" Kagome took his hands off of her shoulders and put them by his side.

"I heard about Ryan."

Kagome thought he was going to say something else. "Oh….Yea, well…he'll be back and when he is back we'll hang out."

Kouga sighed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad your not crying."

Kagome punched him in the arm. "Pssh, what do you take me for a wimp? I'm a lot tougher than you, so I don't cry." 'Even though I cried when I first heard about it.'

"I don't cry, I'm manly." Kouga flexed his arm.

Kagome fanned herself. "Whoo, Kouga that is hot, but not hotter than this baby!" Kagome flexed her arm.

Kouga looked at it. "Is there a raisin in your arm or is that a muscle?" He poked it. "It must be a raisin; you have to show me how you got a raisin into your arm later on."

Kagome pushed him. "I'm stronger than I look." The bell rung. Kagome opened Sango's locker and looked in the mirror. "Shit……I mean crap, now I have to go to stupid gym and I might be late because of you."

No smart reply to that. Kagome closed the locker and looked around. She was alone. Everyone must have ran to their classes. When did Sango leave? They ditched her for classes. Kagome started out running to the gym and then ended it with walking. She'd be late weather she ran or walked so what was the point of wasting more energy? Besides she didn't want to run anyways.

By the time Kagome was in the gym no one else was there, so she had to run outside onto the field after changing. Everyone was in their groups. Slayers with slayers, ninjas with ninjas, and so on. Kagome got in a group that she thought was for priestess. All the girls were talking about something Kagome didn't know about. She didn't bother to listen.

"Everyone pay attention!" The couch yelled.

Everyone stopped talking.

"Where is Hig?" The couch asked.

What was a hig? Kagome looked at everyone, they seemed to know.

"What the heck is a hig?" Kagome asked one of the girls.

"You." She said then she backed away from Kagome slowly.

That was rude. "Here!" Kagome said waving her hand in the air.

"You're late." The couch walked up to her. "Today we are doing battles again. Remember? You did that when you first got here? When you had powers!" She said angrily.

Kagome wiped a bit of spit off of her face. It was hard for her to not yell at that couch. "Oh well, guess I can't do it. No powers." Kagome was happy. She got to a skip a lesson.

"No. What gave you that idea?" The couch laughed." This better bring out the miko in you, child. Your partner in this is Kikyou. There was no one else for her to work with."

Kagome's eye started twitching. Working with Kikyou again? Did teachers not see that they were enemies? Kikyou walked up to her and smiled. Kagome almost puked in her mouth. A smile did not fit Kikyou's ugly face.

"This is going to be fun." Kikyou said looking at the sky. "Thank you, Kami. Thank you."

She smiled again then walked away. Kagome wanted to go over to Kikyou and punch her in her face. She thinks it's going to be fun, Kagome will show her otherwise. She watched all the others do their talents and found it quiet interesting. There were a lot more talents then Kagome thought. It was Sango's turn next and she was against some girl that could do stuff with nature.

She watched as Sango walked out to the field and bowed to her opponent. She looked like she was ready to kick some ass.

"Begin!" Couch L yelled.

Sango stood waiting for her opponent to attack. The girl sat on the floor and put her hands on the ground. Her once blue eyes turned an emerald shade of green and a flower sprouted from the ground. Sango had that 'are you serious' look on her face. What could a small flower do? Kill her with its prettiness? She shook her head and walked up the flower. She giggled and stepped on it.

"Don't underestimate her power, Sango!" Couch L said.

Sango blew that off and stepped on it a couple of more times. This chick was going to have to pull more than growing flowers. She removed her foot and looked at the flower. A purple smoke like substance started coming from it. Sango smelled it then covered her nose with her arm. It was poison. She quickly pulled out her poison mask and put it on. She tried taking a step back and realized she couldn't feel her leg.

'Damn it!" She thought.

"Priest and priestesses put up your barrier so the poison will stay contained!" Couch L yelled.

All the priest and priestesses worked together to put a barrier around the battle field. The girl on the floor looked calm as ever as she continued to make flowers appear around Sango. Sango avoided them the best she could but was eventually surrounded by them with no where to go. She had to think quick or else she'd lose, and she despised losing with all her being. She looked at all of the purple flowers on the floor. Then an idea sprung into her head.

She took hirikotsu off of her back and placed it on the floor. She would've thrown it across the flowers, but they were to low. Sango walked across it and jumped the rest of the way around the flowers. She was on good ground now, and that'd only buy her a little time to think of a plan. What opposes earth? Definitely not water. Maybe fire? Sango looked around, it was dried up land and there was nothing on her that could create a fire.

Times up for planning. The flowers surrounded her. The only chance she had was running through the flowers and hoping she wouldn't fall. She'd have to risk it. She started running through the flowers, and then noticed it covered the whole field. No matter where she ran, she'd be trapped. A vine grabbed her leg as she was running and she fell. As soon as her body hit the floor all her nerves shut down. She could move, but she couldn't feel her body which was not good. She felt numb.

Sango couldn't think straight at the moment. What would all of her fellow taijiyas want her to do? Sango remembered some of the motto's they went through.

_Ignore the breaking of the bone and like the pain._

It didn't exactly go with the situation considering she didn't break a bone and couldn't feel anything, but it did work. Sango pushed the feeling of numbness away and tried to get back up. Slowly she got on her feet and looked at her surroundings. Ground, a girl on the floor, her hirikotsu on the floor. Then she went through her weapon list. Her sword, though she's not supposed to use it when battling students since she already had her hirikotsu out. There was the small blade hidden in her armor on her right arm, but that wouldn't suffice. She had poison in her left shoulder pad.

She pushed the button on the blade so it'd pop out and dug a small hole. Sango dug the tip of the blade in the poison and stuck it in the ground. Almost immediately the flowers disappeared. The students ohhed and ahhed. The girl on the floor got up quickly and bowed.

Game Over.

"Good job girls! Next time remember to bring more than just ground with you, Jun." The couch said going down the roll list.

Jun smiled at Sango. "Nice game."

"Very nice game." Sango had to admit it was a decent fight, if she couldn't defeat that, she had no right to be a taijiya.

Sango barely made it over to Kagome without falling. Kagome handed her a drink. "This should help out, couch L said to give it to you."

She took it gratefully.

"Higarashi, Uma out on the field!" So that was Kikyou's last name? Weird.

Kagome walked to the field slowly. She didn't want to do this. If the couch hadn't noticed, she couldn't do anything. Sango gave her thumbs ups. She nodded her head. Everyone was looking at them.

"Begin!" The couch said.

They didn't bow or anything. This was not a fair fight! Kikyou had arrows and her powers and Kagome had…air. She glared at Kagome and smiled. Somehow, Kagome was going to figure out how to win. Kikyou tied her hair behind her in a low pony tail. Kagome undid her pony tail. She didn't want the same hair style as Kikyou.

"Higarashi, tie your hair up! It'll get in the way!" Obviously the couch yelled.

"Just shut up!" Kagome didn't mean for it to come out harsh it just did. "I know what I'm-" Kagome was cut off as an arrow zoomed past her head.

Kagome looked at Kikyou, she was loading another arrow. She wasn't playing around! Kagome's head would have been blown off if Kikyou had better aim. She moved to the side slightly and Kikyou followed with her bow, arrow ready, and loaded.

"Coach! She's going to die out there!" Sango yelled.

"What are you talking about, she has an ability." The couch looked confused.

"Not anymore! We've been over this; it was a one time thing!" Sango wasn't just going to let Kagome die out there. What kind of friend would she be?

"Trust me, her powers will come back." The couch waved her hand which meant end of conversation.

They had been still for a while now, and Kagome decided that Kikyou wasn't going to make a move, so she had to. She didn't have a plan and didn't have a weapon so that just left risking it. She started walking towards Kikyou. Kikyou released the arrow when Kagome started advancing toward her. Like Sango, Kikyou despised losing. She also despised Kagome, so it was mandatory that she beat her. Kagome turned to the side slightly. She watched the arrow pass her. What she didn't notice when she turned to the side was the other one Kikyou loaded.

She released the arrow with miko energy this time. Kagome looked up in time to see the arrow flying through the air, but didn't react in time. The arrow hit her in her shoulder blade. Kagome grunted when she hit the floor. All the kids were wide eyed.

"She's gonna' get killed!" Inuyasha said yelling at the couch.

"You should stop this!" Miroku came in. "She's just going to lose!"

"She'll be okay." The couch said waving them off.

Kagome looked at the arrow and then at Kikyou. If the bitch wanted to bring it, Kagome was going to take it.

"Bitch!" She yelled, she didn't care if she got in trouble for saying that.

Everything was going according to plan…Kind of. Kagome just needed to get her hand on an arrow; it wasn't supposed to actually hit her, though. Kikyou loaded another arrow. Kagome grabbed the arrow and pulled it out slowly. Everyone gasped. She bent down and picked up some of the dirt. Surprising everyone, she stuffed it in her mouth.

"Are you stupid? That still has poison on it!" The couch yelled.

Kagome would have said something, but her mouth was full. She started running towards Kikyou. Kikyou shot the arrow, but missed. Kagome took the opportunity and threw the arrow she had in her hand at Kikyou. Kikyou dodged it easily and started loading another bow. Kagome pounced on Kikyou before she even touched the arrow to the bow. She let out an eep as she fell to the floor. Kagome decided then was a good time to spit out all of the dirt she put in her mouth into Kikyou's eyes.

Kikyou screamed. "You stupid girl!" She blinked a couple of times. "I can't see! I'm blind!"

Kagome thought that would happen if she spit poisoned dirt into her eyes. She quickly took the bow and arrow away and got off of her. Kikyou was now blind, and had no weapons. Kagome loaded the bow and arrow and shot it near Kikyou. That should help to show couch L that she had no talent. She put the bow and arrow on the floor and walked over to her friends. All the other students were surprised that Kikyou lost just because she got dirt in her eyes.

"Game over!" Couch yelled.

Kagome spit out the dirt on the floor. Sango ran to her and gave her a hug. "That was awesome! I thought you were gonna die out there!"

"Thanks for the faith." Kagome spit out some more dirt. "I can't feel my tongue."

"Drink this, hopefully it'll get rid of the poison, but I'd try to spit out as much dirt as I could if I were you."

"Good job, Kagome." Miroku said. "That was so cool! I would have never thought to do that."

Kagome nodded her head. "I have to admit, that was fun."

She drank the juice she was handed, crumbled up the cup, and threw it on the floor.

"That was so cool! That bitch deserved dirt in her eyes!" Inuyasha said.

"Yea, stupid bitch."

"How's your shoulder?" Sango asked.

Kagome had completely forgotten about it. "It's good. I'll just bandage it up."

The bell rung.

"Let's meet in the front of the school. I'll be at the nurses getting this bad boy cleaned up." Kagome said pointing to her shoulder.

Everyone nodded, and then went their separate ways.

School went by quickly and everyone met at the gates of the school. Kagome explained what was going to happen to the rest of them. She'd go to Sango's house, help her with her project, then around 6 Inuyasha would swing by and they'd work on their project.

"What about me?" Miroku asked.

"You can…." Kagome didn't think about it. "Go out with Sango! Perfect, that's if your parents will let you guys."

"Good idea, I'd love to spend some alone time with my Sango." Miroku said grabbing her hand.

"Awe, Miroku." Sango blushed.

"No PDA!" Kagome said crossing her hands. "Besides, she's mine for now." Kagome said pulling Sango next to her. "Come on let's leave them. I'll see you later, Inuyasha. I won't see you later, Miroku."

Sango smiled, Kagome coming around made life a hell a lot better.

"No. No. Don't kill me!" Kagome yelled falling on the floor.

"Oh, yea. I'm going to kill you! Give me the shard." Sango yelled into the voice microphone. (those things that make your voice all deep and creepy)

Kagome was trying hard not to laugh. "Fine, take it." She threw a lavender colored orb across the yard.

Sango did her best to growl and glared at Kagome. She ran after the jewel, leaving Kagome to pick herself up. Kagome got on her feet and ran in the opposite direction of her. They were shooting the video, Kohaku was the camera man. Kagome and Sango made up a script about a demon trying to take theoh so sacred, scared jewel shard. They cracked a lot of jokes about it, why would a stupid demon want a stupid jewel. (You can tell they don't pay attention in class)

Kohaku pressed the red button and let out the fit of laughter he had been holding in. "You guys look so stupid."

"What ever, it was fun. What time does it say on your watch?" Kagome grabbed his arm and looked at the time. "6:30, oh my god. I'm late! Catch ya' later Sango. I'll talk to you tonight! Bye."

Kagome ran out of Sango's drive way and turned the corner. Hopefully Souta let Inuyasha and fed the guy. Kagome had completely forgotten about calling Souta. Damn it all. She ran as fast as she could and was at her house in no time. Inuyasha was sitting at the top of the stairs looking bored.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked running up the stairs. "Why didn't you go inside?"

"I would've but no one answered the door." He stood up and dusted off his pants.

"No one answered the door? What are you talking about? And you could've just went to Sango's house and got me." Kagome went up the rest of the stairs.

Inuyasha followed. She started banging on the door. "Souta, open up! This isn't funny, we have a guest." She waited a couple of minutes to see if he'd open it, that didn't happen. "Do you have your cell phone?" Inuyasha nodded his head. "Let me borrow it, Souta has my cell phone so I'll call him."

Inuyasha dug in his pocket for his cell phone. Kagome called her cell phone, expecting him to pick up like he normally did.

"Yo, this is Kagome's phone, sorry I can't pick up."

Kagome closed his phone and handed it back to him. "He's not picking up. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome ran down the stairs. "To look for Souta, you go that way, I'll go this way." With out waiting for a response Kagome ran in the direction she pointed at.

Inuyasha was utterly confused, but ran in the other direction to look for said boy. After 20 minutes of looking Inuyasha decided to walk back to Kagome's house, she probably already found him. He advanced up the stairs. What about the project?

When Inuyasha reached the top, he found Kagome sitting on one of the two steps in front of her house. She looked forlorn, which most likely meant that she didn't find him. She stared blankly in front of her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Why don't we just call the police? They can at least do something." Inuyasha sat next to her.

She shook her head. "Police can't get involved with this." Her voice was flat and dejected.

"Why? A kid went missing; they're supposed to help with this kind of thing."

Kagome shook her head, and put her head in her hands. Inuyasha looked at her through the corner of his eye, was she going to cry?

"Are you going to cry?"

"What will crying do?" She asked.

Inuyasha didn't know how to answer that, so he let the question float. He wanted to ask, why couldn't the police get involved? Inuyasha wasn't a big fan of the police either, but they could at least help. He was about to ask, but noticed she shaking slightly. It wasn't with sobs or because it was cold, she was just shaking. Inuyasha had never been put in a situation like this, so he didn't know what to do.

Inuyasha slowly put his arm around her shoulder. She jumped a little, but wasn't pulling away. He patted her shoulder, though, that didn't seem to help. She continued to shake and kept her face in her hands.

Inuyasha's head popped up. He could have sworn, he heard Souta's voice. He was laughing. He turned to Kagome. She must have heard it to; she was looking in the same direction. Inuyasha helped her up; they started walking towards the stairs. Sure enough, there was Souta waving to his friends.

"Souta!" Kagome ran down the stairs towards him.

Inuyasha saw a tear slip from her eye and smiled. The brother sister bond was nice to see every once in a while.

"Where the hell have you been!?" She asked hugging him, then pulling back. "I have a good mind to slap you! I was scared shitless!"

Souta had never seen his sister in this kind of state before. Was she…worried?

"I was at football try outs." Souta walked up the rest of the stairs. "Oh, hi."

"Yo." Inuyasha said.

"Souta get inside." Kagome's tone was deadly.

He nodded and took out his keys.

"I am so sorry about all the trouble." Kagome twirled one of her locks on her index finger.

"Don't worry about it, what's a good friendship without a little trouble?" Inuyasha smiled, hoping it would lighten up the mode.

Kagome gave a small smile. "Well, it's a little late, and I have to go scold Souta, so why don't I just go over to your house tomorrow and we can work on it?"

"Sure."

"Alright." Kagome said backing up to the door.

"Okay." Inuyasha started down the stairs.

"See you." Kagome said turning around. She almost fell when she walked into the door.

Inuyasha started laughing.

"Shut up! Kagome said turning the knob this time.

"Just like when you walked into that pole."

Kagome glared in his direction then slammed the door behind her.

Things…..would be okay.

Author time.

…….your about to have some of your questions answered.

2. your about to get that food fight you've been waiting for.

about to see yuka, eri, and ayame…I'm to lazy to capitalize their names.

the last chapter I accidently spelled Yuka. Uka …I kind of forgot her name haha.

5. last but not least…PLZ REVIEW! I am more eager to update with more reviews….


	13. Parent Teacher Night

Disclaimer:

Fr0sted: Dude, I own your ass.

Inuyasha: Bitch, no you don't

Fr0sted: Damn, you're so indenial about it.

Inuyasha: Stop talking shit to the people that read this!

Fr0sted: Go to hell.

Inuyasha: Fuck you.

and we walked away from each other. I guess i don't own Inuyasha....for now.

*Inuyasha's first arguement with me* we used 6 cuss words all in one script

* * *

Chapter 12

Parent Teacher Night

\

Shugosha= guardian

/

"Nee, Nee, Nee, Nee, Neeeeeeeee-chan!" Souta said running down the stairs.

"What Souta?" Kagome bit off a piece of her toast. "Here, eat the rest of this burnt mess, I don't want it anymore." Kagome tossed Souta the piece of toast.

He caught it and put it in Buoy's food bowl. "Do you know what's coming in two weeks?" He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Hmmm." Kagome put on her thinking face and put a finger to her chin. "Maybe, Thanksgiving or maybe Christmas."

Souta frowned. "No."

Kagome smiled. "Get you book bag ready. We're about to leave, as soon as I get something to drink."

He nodded his head and ran up stairs. Kagome shook her head; of course she knew what was happening in 15 days 7 hours and 2 minutes. Souta would officially be 12! The big one two. October 22th was the day Kagome was blessed with her little brother. She had a small party planned, but Souta wasn't going to find that out until his birthday day. Let the birthday hints begin.

Kagome locked the door behind her and tossed Souta the key.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" Kagome asked.

"I want….another game for the wii, more clothes and what ever else I can get."

Kagome shook her head. "Too bad! All you're getting is love from me for your birthday!" She planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Souta's eye started twitching. "Ewww,! It burns, did you swallow acid or something. Why is my cheek sticky?" He started clawing at his cheek.

"As a matter of fact yes, I did. Orange juice counts as a small source for acid and it's called grape lip gloss. If you lick your cheek you'll taste the grape." Kagome licked her lips and smiled.

Souta considered licking his cheek, but didn't want his sisters spit in his mouth. Kagome handed him a napkin since it was obvious that he wasn't going to lick his cheek. Her smile got bigger, Souta was so happy these days. She had never seen him happier; then again, she wasn't really around to actually see him happy.

The rest of the walk to school was filled with laughter and corny jokes. Kagome walked Souta to his school gates, waved good bye, and then walked to her favorite tree. The leaves that were once there were scattered around on the floor messily. Fall sucks; all the leaves fell off of the tree making it look ugly and skinny.

"Hey."

Kagome turned around. "Oh, hey."

This was very unexpected. Kagura of all people saying hi to Kagome. Her hair was in a neat bun and her blue scarf looked nice with her white jacket, but Kagome wasn't going to tell her that.

"How's it going?" Kagura removed one of the leaves from off of her shoulder. "I heard about what happened."

"Kagura." Kagome looked her in the eye. "Why are you talking to me? I know you hate me and you know you're not on good terms with me. So why are you trying to talk?"

Kagura narrowed her eyes and smiled. "I just want to start over with you. I know back at our old school we didn't have the best relationship with each other, but we should be able to get passed that." She held out a hand, as a sign of forgiveness.

Kagome smiled and looked at her hand. "I don't think I could start over with you."

BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

Kagome ran inside the school.

Kagura frowned. "Damn it, so close."

"Wonk, wonk, wonk, wonk, wonk, wonk….wonk!" The teacher went on.

Kagome stared at the teacher, eye twitching every now and then. She was so tired she couldn't understand what the teacher was saying. Sango was fast asleep next to her and everyone else was talking amongst themselves. A note landed on Kagome's desk.

_-Are you tired?-_

_You should know who it is._

Kagome smiled. It was Inuyasha's hand writing obviously, he did his y's, t's, r's, and w's in a unique style. Kagome scribbled something on the paper and tossed it in his direction. It almost slid off the desk, but Inuyasha grabbed it in time. (In the classroom two desks are connected. So Kagome is on the far left, Sango's on the right. Then there's a big gap, then there is Miroku and then Inuyasha on the far right.)

_-Yes, I am. I couldn't get any sleep last night.-_

_From, well, if I know who you are then you know who I am._

In all honesty, Kagome got about 40 minutes of sleep in all. She kept having the same nightmare over and over and her head started hurting so there wasn't a good chance she'd get to sleep, not that she wanted to. Inuyasha read the note and wrote back and tossed it to her.

_-Aww, dreaming about Ryan? It's okay.-_

_Maybe I don't know who you are_

When Kagome read this note she smiled and looked at the ring on her finger. Like she said, she would wear it everyday and she has so far. She was scared it would fall off of her finger so she tied a piece of string around it and wrapped it around her hand. Most likely it wouldn't fall off because it was a perfect fit. Kagome threw it back after jotting something down.

Inuyasha opened it.

_-Naaah. Just about other crud. :P-_

_Maybe you do know who I am. Maybe I__don't know who you are_.

Inuyasha threw it back after writing on it.

_-Aww…you couldn't get to sleep because you kept thinking about me right?_

_Maybe you're right, maybe you don't know who I am. But in order for you to be right, I'd have to be wrong, and that's just not possible._

Inuyasha was such a smart guy (Not really smart, smart as in smart ass). He had been making Kagome laugh and smile a lot these days. Ever since Ryan left, he had tried to make her laugh a lot. Kagome wasn't complaining, it was fun to laugh. She wrote back and threw it on his desk, it landed perfectly in front of him.

_-How'd you know? I was thinking about you coming over. I pictured you and I were on the couch watching a movie, then you leaned in close, our lips were about to touch and then, you told me you had hemorrhoids. I told you that you had to leave, and then you walked home. No one could tell that you were crying because your tears blended in with the rain.-_

_Who am I?_

Kagome loved how Inuyasha expression went from smiling, frowning, then blushing, and then smiling again. It was cute in her opinion. He thought about what he was going to write before he actually wrote it down. Kagome realized she was going to have to do a lot of extra studying. Not paying attention class really didn't pay off in the end. Inuyasha tossed it back, this time it landed on Kagome's lap.

_-I don't remember it happening like that. I remember you and me about to kiss, you kept telling me how good looking I was, and then I said it was enough. I got tired of you telling me how awesome I was and walked out. Are we still on for tonight?-_

_I think that you're me and I'm not you so that means that were each other._

Inuyasha smiled. He liked the way Kagome looked eager to read the notes they passed back and forth. He also liked the way her face looked distorted when she read the last message. She even blushed a little. The shade of pink on her cheeks matched her perfectly. A light shade of pink rose. She was writing down when the unexpected happened.

"May I have Kagome Higushi down to the gym?" The intercom blared.

Kagome sighed. The lady at the front desk had said her name wrong, sadly. A couple of people in her class laughed, Inuyasha and Miroku included. Sango, woken up by the loud intercom, looked at Kagome with questioning expression. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and stood up. A ticket out of class would make her happy any day.

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom. On her way to the gym, she realized that she was actually heading to the gym.

'Damn, that means Coach L needs me!'

Kagome slowed down and sported a frown. This was going to suck. Coach L would only batter her about her stupid "nonexistent" powers. Kagome wasn't exactly in the mode for that. She was tired, so she was grouchy, since she was grouchy, she was irritable, and since she's irritable, she's going to yell if spit gets in her face.

Kagome walked to the gym doors and tried to open it. She pushed on it, and pushed on it, but it wouldn't move. A couple of people walking by snickered. Kagome ignored them and pushed on the door again. It wouldn't move. Kagome went to the other door (It's a double door. you see them in schools) and pushed on it, but it wouldn't move. Kagome kicked the door.

"Umm…you're supposed to pull it." A girl giggled as she walked by.

Kagome blushed, but then started laughing; you can't have a good life if you don't laugh at your self every now and then. She pulled the door open and walked in. Couch L was sitting on the bleachers with papers all around her. Kagome had to wonder is she had seen her push on a pull door.

"You do know that's a pull door right?" The coach asked, not looking up from her papers.

Well, that answered her question. Kagome dropped her bag in the center of the gym and sat in front of Coach L. Kagome sat there for 5 minutes watching Coach L grade papers. Then it hit her, Coach L called _her _down to the gym, why wasn't she talking? Another thing hit her. She's a gym teacher, why is she grading papers?

"Uh, you called me down here….is there something you wanted to talk about?" Kagome asked, crossing her legs in front of her.

Coach L looked up, as if just acknowledging her. "Oh, yes I did. Tell me Kagome, what made you come to his school?"

Kagome looked down. "Hmmm…opportunities, I guess."

"Your old school had some pretty good opportunities, much better than Shikon Volcova Mcdoora High School." (That was the schools, whole name)

"I know, but the school didn't offer some of the experiences I've experienced here. This is a public school. My school was a miko/ priest school only."

"I see. I did a little research. You went from miko school, to normal school, and then to this school. Why did you change schools so many times?"

"I'm sorry coach, but I don't know you that well, so I don't feel very compelled to answer you."

The coach nodded her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to cross a line. Do you think you could tell me what you think made you lose your ability?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry, but, I have no idea. Maybe they'll come back."

"I see." Coach L wrote something on one of the papers. "Is it okay if I work with you, maybe try to help you get your talent back?"

"I…don't…know…"

Coach L stood and stretched. "If you don't you get a failing grade."

Kagome gave her one of her what-the-hell looks. What was the point of asking? "Well, I don't think I could say no to that."

"Good, report here at 5 tomorrow."

"Well, I guess this could be like an after school activity?" Kagome grabbed her bag. "Do I report after school at 5 everyday?"

"No." She started laughing. "You come 6 in the morning tomorrow. The time will vary depending on my schedule."

Kagome gave her a what-the-fuck look. It looks a lot weirder than a what-the-hell look. "I have a schedule too! I can't come to school at 5 in the morning. The suns not even up then! Plus I have a little brother that I walk to school. What am I going to do with him?"

"Just bring him with you." She walked to the back door. Don't complain, at your school you had it worse. Would you like to be here 3 in the morning?" With that said, she walked out.

Kagome couldn't believe she was being forced to train to get her ability back, not that it was gone….Kagome smiled. This was the first time Coach L didn't spit.

"Blah Blah Blah, Bluh, blah, bluy…..blu, bly, blah, blah, blah…..blah!" The teacher didn't stop. She was setting up the video's at the moment, so students could watch their projects.

Kagome stared at the teacher. She couldn't pay attention for her life right now. She tried hard to pay attention, but that didn't turn out so well. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She raised her hand and asked to go to the nurses to lie down; of coarse the teacher didn't care and let her go. Kagome spent the rest of the school day in the nurses office sleeping.

The nurse woke Kagome up when school hours were over. Kagome thanked her, and went to her locker. As she was walking down the hall, she could see someone standing at her locker. She couldn't tell who from distance.

"What's up, Raku?" Kagome asked when she was at her locker. She moved to open her it, but Naraku stepped in her way. "Um…Is something the problem?" Kagome didn't really have to ask, she could tell by the way his face looked that something was indeed wrong.

"My problem, what's your problem?" Naraku yelled. Kagome was glad no one was in the hall, people would've stared.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagura told me what you did!"

"And I did?" Kagome leaned against a locker next to him. This was pretty interesting. She hadn't talked to Kagura in a while. 'Oh, yea! I talked to her this morning.' Kagome had completely forgotten about their little chat at her tree.

"You know what you did! Why would you say that to Kagura when she was doing her best to try to be friends with you?"

This, he was really going to yell at her about this. "First of all, you need to lower your voice, if you're going to yell at me, I can yell right back." Kagome said, she was so close to yelling at him, she did not want to deal with his Kagura crap. "Second of all, are you talking about not being her friend?"

"Yes!"

"Well, then what's the problem?" Kagome tried to get to her locker again, but he blocked her way.

"Why aren't you even trying to be friends with her? She came to me in tears about this!"

"Naraku, you know as well as I do why I don't want to be friends with her. We didn't exactly end on good terms with each other when I left the other school. I'm not going to try to be friends with her. Now, can you move, I need to get to my locker."

Naraku walked away, leaving Kagome alone. Kagome shook her head. What was his problem? All of a sudden Kagome felt a head ache come on and the need to sleep got stronger. School is a life sucker. She walked down the stairs and took a deep breathe. She let it out and smiled. All she needed to do was go home, get some sleep, and things would be okay.

"Kagome!"

Kagome new that whiney voice. "Souta, you're supposed to be at home, what are you doing at my school?"

Souta grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the gate. "Parent teacher night! I forgot."

Kagome snatched her hand back and threw her bag on the floor. "No! No, I am not going to a stupid parent night! I'm going to go home and go to sleep."

Souta picked her bag up. "Nee-chan! You have to go."

"No I don't! Mom missed mine all the time. It's okay." Kagome sighed.

"No, I need you to hear how well I'm doing in school!"

Kagome muttered a cuss word under her breath. "Fine, I'll go, but after you gotta promise to leave me alone when we get home."

"Deal."

"Kagome!"

"What!" She didn't care who was calling her name, she just wanted it to stop.

"Well, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said taking a step back.

Kagome wiped her face with her hand. "No, Inuyasha I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. What is it?"

"You ready to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Go where?" Kagome took her book bag from Souta.

"My place. To do the question thing."

Kagome sighed again. "Oh my god, I forgot. Man, it's due tomorrow too. Alright, I'm ready."

"Nee-chan! Parent teacher night!" Souta whined.

"Oh yea. Well, Souta, I guess I can't go; Inuyasha and I have a thing to do." Kagome smiled, excuses were the best thing invented by man.

"Nee-chan!"

"I can wait." Inuyasha said.

Kagome wanted to slap him. She did not want to sit through a stupid parent teacher conference. She knew Souta was doing well, she knew he got A's, she knew he was an over achiever! Why should she waste her time letting a teacher tell her all the things that she already knew?

Kagome didn't know how she ended up at the middle school with Souta and Inuyasha. Souta smiling like an idiot and Inuyasha bopping his head to his i pod. From what Kagome saw, not a lot of parents came. Souta led Kagome to his homeroom teacher's classroom.

"Her name is Ms. Soul, but you can call her Ms. S." Souta said.

"Uh-huh." Kagome wasn't really paying attention to him at the moment.

Across the hall was the school nurse. Kagome remembered her all to well; nice lady, but was just a little too eager to get to her lunch break.

"-and nice. She could lower my grade if she wants too."

Kagome didn't realize Souta was still talking and when did Inuyasha start singing to the music he was listening to? Souta gave Kagome a small shove towards the classroom, obviously, that was his homeroom teachers classroom. Kagome gave him her bag and walked inside.

The room gave off a calm kind of feeling. The room was slightly cold, and was dull. Classic music played, to be specific, it was Mozart and there were pictures of cats on the wall. Kagome couldn't believe that Souta was in this kind of classroom. Kagome wouldn't learn in such an environment, the room would have to have a little zing to keep her interested. At a desk sat a woman.

Kagome guessed it was Souta's teacher and walked to the front desk.

"You must be Souta's parent." She looked up from her lap top, slightly shocked she said, "And you are?"

"Oh…sorry, his grandmother couldn't make it so I am here to take her place. I'm his older sister."

"Oh, okay."

"Yea."

"Take a seat, let's get started." She closed her lap top. "There's not very much to say about Souta. Souta is a very bright boy, but something seems to be wrong."

"Wrong?" Kagome was fully awake now. What could possibly be wrong with Souta? _A lot of things._

"Souta…" She put a finger to her chin. "I can't pin point what's wrong. Don't get me wrong, Souta is very very smart, he should skip a grade, but I think there's an inner problem."

"Inner?" What was this lady, a psychologist?

"Is there something going on at home?" She asked looking at Kagome in the eye.

"No." Kagome answered immediately. The last thing Kagome wanted people thinking is that something was going on at home. "I am most certain nothing is going on at home. Souta comes home, does his homework, and plays with friends. He even brushes his teeth 3 times a day, sometimes even four! 'If he remembers.' "And he eats 3 square meals a day. Even if we have to stuff it down his mouth, we make sure he eats 3 square meals a day.-"

Kagome started babbling; she hated when she did that. Kagome could've gone on, but the teacher cut her off before she could start again.

"I see. Is he homesick? Does he miss his friends from his old school? Or is he not spending enough quality time with his family? I understand that his parents are deceased and that's mostly when he needs you and his other family relatives around. Is the family not close? Maybe he spends most time alone?"

"No, no, no!" Kagome said quickly. "I spend plenty of time with him. The family is not really close, but I can assure you that I spend time with him."

"Well, I'll take your word. Other than those things, he's amazing. One of the best students, I'd like to talk to him about skipping a grade."

"That'd be wonderful."

"Alright. I'd also like you to look over these papers." She handed Kagome a couple of papers.

"Okay, thank you." Kagome stood up.

"Your welcome." The teacher opened her lap top and started working again.

Kagome walked out of the classroom. The walk to Inuyasha's house was quiet. Souta tried talking to Kagome, but she ignored him. She was to busy thinking about him to talk to him. Kagome couldn't believe the teacher got all those weird ideas just from watching him in class. Souta's a smart guy…just a little awkward; he's always been like that. Kagome glanced at Souta. He seemed happy at home, he even stated he was happier. Or maybe it was a fake happiness. Kagome never thought about if he was truly happy or not.

There was so little he could be happy for, and so much more he could be sad about. Kagome would do anything to make Souta happy, though she was just human, and there wasn't much she could do. She sighed, was he really putting up a fake front? Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw how distraught she was. Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She traced the hand up to Inuyasha; when their eyes met he smiled at her. Kagome felt slightly at ease. Smiles were amazing.

For some reason, Kagome found herself blushing. She looked in front of her, trying to find a distraction. She was surprised when In My Head, started playing in her ear. She looked at Inuyasha. He had placed one of his head phone ear pieces in her ear. Inuyasha looked forward, as if he hadn't done anything. Kagome smiled and came a little closer to him, Inuyasha was too good.

Inuyasha pulled out his house key and unlocked the door when they arrived at his house. After the door was open, they walked inside. Kagome and Souta stood staring in fascination at the inside of the house. The only way to describe it was,

_Amazing_

Kagome and Souta could only see the living room, and part of the dining room, but it was still beautiful. The house was painted red and a creamy cream color, the house was basically put together to look like a red velvet cake. The pathway floor to the living room was wood, after that, the rest of the house was covered in carpet.

"You can take your shoes off here." Inuyasha said taking off his shoes.

Souta and Kagome took of their shoes and set them at the door way.

"Let's begin the tour; there are three floors and 30 rooms in all, not including the kitchen and living room." Inuyasha said throwing his book bag on the living room couch.

Inuyasha started down the right hallway, Kagome and Souta followed behind him.

"This is the game room." Inuyasha said opening one door. Kagome and Souta stared at the room. "Yes, these are all of the Dave and Buster games."

They oohed and ahhed in fascination. Kagome had no idea Inuyasha was so well off.

Inuyasha walked to the next door. "This is all of the systems we have. We have all of the playstations, x-box's, and all of the systems invented by Nintendo."

"Wow." Souta said.

"You're welcome to play any of these games while Kagome and I work on our project." Inuyasha closed that door and headed to the next.

Kagome had forgotten about the project. She frowned thinking about going over 53 questions.

"This room is my favorite. It's the relax room."

The room had 5 couches in it, a couple of red beanie bag chairs, and a wide screen TV.

"What's that smell?" Kagome asked, taking a big whiff.

"This smell is aromatherapy crud. My mom hired an aroma therapist to find out what scent the whole family could relax too, and this was the scent. It's personally relaxing to me."

Kagome realized that it was actually kind of relaxing. If she ever came back here, she'd definitely check out that room. She looked at Souta. He seemed to enjoy the smell too.

Inuyasha opened the door to another room. "What is this room?" Kagome and Souta asked at the same time.

This room had absolutely nothing in it. Just a gray wall and cream colored carpet.

"This is the angry room." Inuyasha said smiling. "Also, a personal favorite."

"Angry room?" Souta asked looking at Inuyasha.

"If one of the family members gets out of control then we lock them in this room where they can't do damage."

"Out of control?" Kagome asked.

"It was my mom's idea to get this room. We all get mad once in a while, this room is to keep us from breaking any of the vases or special crud my mom always buys. My dad and I tend to throw things when we get mad." Inuyasha closed the door and pointed to the door knob. "As you can see the door locks from the outside. There's almost no chance of getting out of there without having a cell phone, if on of us locked the door."

"Why a cell phone?" Kagome asked.

"You have to call someone to unlock the door once your anger is completely out of your system."

Inuyasha walked to the next door. "This is the instrument room."

"You play?" Souta asked.

"Not really."

"There's a lot of instruments in here. Wow, you even have a guitar." Kagome said pointing at it.

"Yea, we have drums, saxophone, violin, cello, the French horn, the piccolo, xylophone, and a bunch of other instruments. We can tour the rest of the house later; we have to start the project."

"I'll be in the room with all of the game systems." Souta said smiling.

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the hall into the living room.

"Is there a specific place you want to study in?" Inuyasha asked taking out the papers they needed for the project.

"No, the living room is fine." Kagome yawned and sat at the table in the center of the living room.

"Okay, make yourself comfortable." Inuyasha looked at the paper. "I'll ask the first question. What is your full name?"

"Kagome Hikari Higarashi, yours?"

"Inuyasha Shugosha Yamata."

Kagome stifled a giggle. "Guardian? Lame."

"Light? The lamest."

"Shut up. What's you favorite food?" Kagome asked writing down Inuyasha answer.

Inuyasha smiled at that questions. Kagome laughed so hard while doing this project with Inuyasha. He actually made doing homework fun. Whenever she asked one of the random questions on the paper he'd crack a joke on it or make fun of her answers. Instead of taking turns they decided to do one person at a time. The last 3 questions they saved for the end. They started acting like it was a job interview around question 20 on Inuyasha's turn.

"Question 48," Kagome started. "What is your favorite board game?"

Inuyasha gave her a stupid look. "Is this a mandatory thing you have to know?"

"Uh…no?" Kagome answered.

"Can I still get the job?"

"Um..Yes."

"Then I'm not going to answer that."

"I'll just put, that you like the bored game Clue."

"Question 49, what job do you want when you get older?"

Inuyasha looked up from his spot on the floor. "This is a job interview for McDonalds ain't it?"

"Yes it is."

"Then don't ask stupid questions like that. You already know what I want to be when I get older."

Kagome started laughing. "If this is how you'd answer on a real job interview, you'd never get the job. A real answer please?"

"I don't know, a doctor."

"Okay, almost last, but not least, Did you enjoy this project?"

"I hate to say it, but I did." Inuyasha said looking at his sheet of paper. He sat up completely and grabbed the other paper. "Okay, onto the last 3 questions. What should I ask you?"

Inuyasha thought about wanting to know more about her, so he had to make his questions good. At the moment he couldn't think of anything to ask.

"Do you miss the old times? I mean before you moved here?" Inuyasha asked looking at her this time.

Kagome wore a small smile. "I kind of do, actually, I really do."

For some reason, Inuyasha was disappointed in her answer. It's not like he had expected anything, but her answer made him kind of sad.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome thought about her answer. "Before I moved here, I had friends and family that loved me, and I had the time of my life. Living the life up as a teenager."

"And your not now?" This made no sense to Inuyasha.

"In all honesty, no. Your turn, what's your favorite kind of ramen?" Kagome changed the subject.

"Homemade?" He wasn't sure if he answered the question right. "Hmmm…." Inuyasha didn't know what to ask. He smirked, why not have a little fun with this? "What do you think about me?"

That question caught Kagome off guard. "What do you mean what do I think of you?"

"Like I said, what do you think of me? Even an idiot can answer that question."

Kagome ignored his rude comment. "What do I think about you?" Kagome spent a few minutes thinking about it, until she finally answered. "I don't think you should put that question on the paper, it'd be very inappropriate."

"No it wouldn't. She said I could ask something, and now I am. Answer it."

"It's not appropriate."

"It's very appropriate.

"You mean very, _in_appropriate."

"Just answer or I'll lock you in the angry room."

"You wouldn't." Kagome yawned.

"You mean I _would_. Hurry up."

When Kagome didn't answer Inuyasha grabbed her by the hips and practically threw her in the angry room. If it weren't for the especially soft carpet Kagome would've had a few bruises. She spent 10 minutes in the angry room begging to come out, until he let her out. Kagome slapped him in the arm and sat back at her spot at the table. Couldn't that be another form of abuse?

"The question, answer it or you're going back in there."

Kagome glared at him. "I think that you're an insensitive, stupid, crazy jack ass at the moment."

"What about before? Before I locked you in the room?"

"I thought that you were nice and cool, very funny. A little awkward, but fun to be around; caring, still insensitive, a little rude, and maybe even kind of pretty in your own way; but, like I said, that was before."

"You know you still think all of that about me." Inuyasha wrote down all of the things she said.

"No, write down what I put earlier!"

Inuyasha ignored her. "It's your turn to ask me something."

"Fine, what do you think about me?" Kagome asked combing her hair with her hands.

"I think your phat and ciwncmfs."

Kagome bore holes into him. If only looks could kill. Kagome didn't think she was that big, she thought she was just right. Average at the least. "Alright, so I'm apparently fat and can you spell that last word?"

"c.i.w.n.c.m.f.s."

"Is that even a word?"

"To me it is."

"And as for the last question. Do you plan on having kids?"

"Are you offering?" Inuyasha raised an eye brow.

Kagome turned a light shade of red. "No! It's just a question. I couldn't think of anything else to ask."

"Well, yea. One day."

"Okay, I am officially done with your questions; now all you have to do is ask me one more question and were done."

Inuyasha didn't know what to ask, out of all the things he could've asked her to a couple of days ago, he couldn't think of one of them at the moment.

"Uh…….do you regret anything?"

"Yes, I do."

Inuyasha couldn't help, but laugh. "What?" Kagome asked.

After Inuyasha had stopped laughing, he answered. "I'm sorry, you just looked so weird at the moment. When you answered, your voice got in that creepy tone that movies always have and your bangs covered your eyes at the same time. It was like one of those movie scenes I tell you. You could be in Star Wars or something."

Kagome lightly shoved him and chuckled softly. "Shut up, do me a favor and go check on So-" A yawn cut her off mid sentence. "uta."

Inuyasha stood up and stretched, he went into the room Souta was in.

"You almost ready to leave?" Inuyasha asked, peeking into the room.

"Yea, yea. I unlocked a new gun on CoD." (Call of Duty)

"Okay." Inuyasha closed the door.

"Kagome, Souta-"

Inuyasha stopped in the middle of his sentence. In that small trip to check on Souta, she had fallen asleep. Her arms were folded and her head lay in them. Inuyasha quietly sat next to her. She wasn't kidding when she said she was tired. It was only 6. He couldn't help but stare at her as she slept. She looked so peaceful. He hated to say it, but she even looked cute. He didn't know why that thought had crossed his mind so many times, it's not like he liked thinking that.

It hadn't occurred to Inuyasha until that moment, he should have thought of it earlier. He could ask Souta to a few questions and get a little more info on Kagome. He quietly walked into the room Souta was in and sat next to him. He was playing Mario Kart on the wii.

"Wanna play?" Souta asked pausing the game.

"Sure." Inuyasha grabbed a wii controller and synced it with the wii. "So, what made you and Kagome want to move here? From what she told me, it was pretty good back at your old place."

Souta choose his player. (Yoshi) "I can't say I know. Well, it was Kagome's idea to move here, it's not like we really had a choice though."

"Why no choice?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, we needed somewhere to stay. At first we stayed with our aunt, but I think Kagome and her got into a fight, so we had to come down here. I don't think Kagome was thinking when she chose to come here though. We could've stayed with my uncle or a couple of cousins, but she chose to stay with my grandmother, knowing that she didn't really like us." Souta turned a corner in the game.

"What about your parents?" Inuyasha hit one of the question mark boxes in the game.

"Oh, they passed away." Souta pressed z.

Inuyasha hoped he wasn't crossing a line when asking all of these questions. "If you don't mind me asking, when did they kick it? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He had no idea that they passed a way.

"They passed away about 3 or 4 months ago."

"Whoa, that is so recent! Sorry about asking."

"It's okay. It actually feels good to talk about it, Kagome nee-chan doesn't talk about our parents at all."

"Do you miss them?" Inuyasha asked. "Shit! I fell off!" (Inuyasha and Souta are on the rainbow obstacle course.)

"Of coarse, I miss them; those were the people that raised me. I don't know what happened to them, but one day they were here and the next they weren't. I know Kagome knows about what happened to them, but, like I said, she won't say a thing about our parents."

"If it helps, when my dog passed away. My parents didn't tell me he went to doggy heaven. My brother was the one that broke into me. Quite harshly if I must say. He said 'Your damn dog passed away. You can cry about it or kill yourself. I suggest you kill yourself.'" Inuyasha sighed. "That's Sesshomaru for you though, a big jack ass."

"You had a dog?"

"Yea, a tiny little German Sheppard, that was my best friend."

"Aww, that's sad, I never could get a dog because I'm allergic, so we settled for a cat."

"Well, I can't help what happen. If you ever want to have a friendly chat or play with anything in the house your welcome to drop by anytime."

Souta smiled. 'Thanks, I'll take you up on that offer."

"Alright, we can finish the courses next time you come back over. I think Kagome's ready to head home now."

"Okay." Souta said standing up.

Inuyasha and Souta walked into the living room to see Kagome writing on a piece of paper.

"Let's go Souta." Kagome said quietly.

"Oh, ill drop you guys off."

Kagome picked up her book bag and slipped on her shoes. Souta slipped on his shoes and followed Kagome out the door. They got into Inuyasha's car and started on the way to Kagome's house. Weird enough, Inuyasha felt a little tension coming from Kagome, but he pushed that to the back of his mind. He was happy he had that talk with Souta; he had gotten a lot of information and made a little boy a feel happy. When they got to her house, Kagome hopped out of her seat and slammed the door behind her; Souta thanked him for the ride and ran to Kagome's side.

What was wrong with her? The ride back to his house was filled with millions of thoughts. The last thought Inuyasha had before he went to bed, was about Kagome. She said she missed the old times with her friends and family and that she liked it better over there. She didn't exactly say that, but it was implied. Of coarse she would, that was when her parents were alive, but Inuyasha couldn't explain the weirdness he felt. That night, he went to bed feeling uneasy.

Okay, Author's time. Please read.

Sorry I haven't been updating a lot, but I can update a lot more when summer break comes a long.

Here are some things that should keep you interested in this stupid story.

The food fight is next chapter! I've finally been able to squeeze it in. I think you might like it

A death is coming up in about 2 or 3 chapters.

there's about 10 chapters or so left.

things will start making plenty of sense soon

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka will be coming in 2 chapters…maybe even a little Hojo action

…hmm…..I apologize about Sango and Miroku, they haven't exactly been in the chapters a lot….I'll include them some more

Please do check out these stories:

Inuyasha's Not A Monster by -Hate-Kikyou-To-Hell

The Black Widows by firevixen73

Ramen and Pepper Spray by firevixen73

And I did not forget about my other stories, I'm just going to focus on this story for now. After this story is complete, I'll finish Graceful Mistake, then the Last Dance, and then start up my new story.

Here's a small taste of what the next chapter will have in it:

Chapter 14

"What do you mean what's my problem!"

"You know exactly what I mean, you've been acting weird."

"Can you guys calm down?"

"Shut up." They both said in unison_._

_Buh-ha-ha Long ass chapter. To make up for not updating a lot :)_

_**Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review.**_


	14. How Did It End Up Like This?

Disclaimer:

Inuyasha: Bitch

Fr0sted_F: Meanie

*walks away from each other*

I guess i don't own him yet.

* * *

Chapter 14

-How Did It End Up Like This?-

Kagome didn't know how it came to this. One question had crossed her mind at the end of the day.

_How did it end up like this?_

From morning to night, Kagome would've never have thought the day would end like this. At the moment, she was in her room with Inuyasha, on the floor talking to him. Almost as if what had occurred just hours before had never happened. Kagome went through being angry, then completely angry, then to in a daze, then mad, embarrassed, and to end it all, happy. Once again, how did it end up like this?

There were more emotions mixed in along with the ones listed, but those were the main ones. If you started out with the morning Kagome had, you would have never have thought that it would come to such an ending.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. When she had his attention, she continued. "How did it end up like this?"

He smiled.

~Flashback~

It was 5 in the morning. Not even 5 yet, 4:50. Kagome walked to school with her side kick in crime, Souta…in the rain, with out a hood on her jacket. Souta told her that it was going to rain, but Kagome wouldn't listen, hence why, she is now, soaked to the bone.

"Keep it up!" Coach yelled waving her hand.

Kagome would've glared, but her eyes were closed. For the past 20 minutes, Kagome had been sitting on the cold floor meditating. Coach L kept yelling out things like 'keep it up' and 'don't stop' for a reason that is beyond Kagome. If she stopped she got a bad grade, you didn't have to tell her twice not to stop meditating.

"Souta.." Kagome whispered.

She was getting hungry and wanted him to throw her the granola bar in her bag. Kagome didn't get a response so she called his name again.

"He's asleep." The coach said in a matter of fact tone.

As if Kagome knew, her eyes were still closed and her back as towards him. "Can I stop, my butt is cramping and my legs fell asleep."

"Actually you can, I need you to do something else anyways. Come here."

Kagome wobbled over to her coach and was surprised to see cleaning supplies in her hands. "What are those for?"

"They're for you to clean the bleachers; I'm having a meeting tomorrow morning and I need this place clean."

Kagome looked at the bleachers, they were dirty. "What does this have to do with my training thing?"

"I'll tell you when you're done." The coach put the cleaning supplies in Kagome's hands and went back to her work.

Kagome sighed, but got on her hands and knee's and started cleaning. She used this time to think about Souta's birthday party. In 2 weeks Souta would be 12 and he would expect a birthday party. Kagome had no money for invitations, decorations, cake, or games. Plus, she didn't want to clean the house for the party. And she needed to get a present for him.

What about the job at Vol's and Chan's? Kagome had forgotten about that. She'd drop by later on after school, hopefully the offer was still fresh and Julie wasn't mad for Kagome not talking to her in forever. After Kagome was done cleaning the bleachers, washing the walls, sweeping the floor, and cleaning down the lockers Kagome sat down and relaxed.

"Now tell me, what does all of this cleaning have to do with my training thingy?" Kagome picked some of the crud out of her nail.

"Nothing, I told you I had a meeting and I needed the gym clean." Coach L put the papers in a folder.

"Why are you having a meeting, you're a coach not a teacher?"

The coach raised her eyebrow; coaches had more work to do than teachers in her opinion. They had 3 times as many students, and had to think of a lot more activities and take plenty of grades; it's not as easy as it looks.

"Other coaches from high schools are coming here so we can determine how many stars to give a person."

"Stars?" Kagome had no idea what she was talking about.

"I don't expect you to know anything about this being as you're fairly new here and you aren't a senior. Stars are what students get in gym, it goes on you're collage application. As soon as you walk into my gym you earn your stars based on what you can do."

Kagome thought about it. "How many stars do I have?"

"-2." The Coach replied without a single thought.

"They make negatives?"

"No, but I will ask them to for you."

Kagome frowned and grabbed her bag. "I'll be in the showers, if Souta wakes up tell him to sit still."

Kagome went into the showers and dropped her bag on the floor. The stars that the coach had talked about had caught her attention. She wondered how many stars she could get by senior year. How many stars did Sango have? She probably had 5, Sango does what she puts her mind to and does it well. Miroku probably had 4, he needs to pay attention more, and Inuyasha probably had 5.

Compared to her friends, she was doing poorly. Kagome decided she'd step up her game a little bit. If Miroku could get a 4 then Kagome could definitely get 5. She couldn't help but wonder what Kikyou and Kagura had. Probably 4's.

After her shower Kagome threw on her clothes. She wore a white tank top under her neutral gray jacket (no hood), dark skinny jeans, and blue uggs. She tied her wet hair in two braids and brushed her bangs to the side. She walked out happy to see that Souta was wide awake. He smiled, but then covered it when a yawn escaped his mouth.

For the remaining time they had, they played card games, not that it was much; Kagome had cleaned for about two hours. Souta one a couple of times, but Kagome was on a roll.

"Souta, if you could have a birthday party, I'm not saying you can have one. but if you can, what theme would you have?"

Souta picked up a card. "I would have a regular birthday party theme. I like the classics."

"Who would you invite? Kagome picked up a card and threw hers down. "24."

"18." Souta gathered the cards and started shuffling. "Just a couple of people, I don't like big birthday parties."

"Nice." Kagome picked her two cards.

"Are you planning on throwing me one?" Souta had on a hopeful smile.

"Souta, I don't have the time to plan a party for you, nor do I want a bunch of little kids running around the house." Kagome threw her cards down. "21."

"Well, what if we have it outside? I like out door parties anyways." He picked a card from the deck.

"No, we don't have the money for food and decorations."

"But….we don't need all of that."

"I'm sorry Souta, but at the moment I just can't give you a party."

Souta frowned, but picked a card. The bell rung, indicating that the school would be flowing with students in a matter of seconds. Kagome put the cards in her bag and helped Souta up. They walked out of the school in dry silence. Souta sighed, and Kagome could tell he was about to start a conversation.

"Are we….in trouble?" Souta asked.

Kagome stopped walking when he asked the question. He sounded nervous and scared, was there something she didn't know?

"What do you mean?" Kagome didn't expect anything like that to fly out of his mouth.

"You can see for yourself. Bye, this is my stop." He turned around and tossed Kagome her cell phone, gave a motion similar to a wave and walked inside his school.

Kagome didn't have a clue what he was talking about. In trouble? She didn't think so, at least she didn't think he was in trouble, she walked back to her school and stopped at her favorite tree. No matter how ugly it looked with about 2 leaves hanging loosely from its branches, Kagome still loved it. She got down on her knee's and started praying/wishing. Kagome didn't believe in the whole tree giving wishes thing, but if it would help her out she would try to believe in it.

"Tree…..tree…oh tree, if you could give me one wish would you please let it be to protect my brother and me from any harm coming our way. If anything bad happens to Souta I think would kill myself. Please protect him if you can't protect me." Kagome stood up and brushed the dirt off of her jeans.

"Still talking to trees?" Kagome turned around, and frowned.

It was Inuyasha walking towards her. She turned around and made a wish in her head. 'And if I could have a second wish, my second one would be to make him go away." Kagome smiled at her second wish.

"Kagome!" Sango called out, waving with a huge smile on her face.

Kagome walked up to Sango, leaving Inuyasha behind.

"Kagome, I really need you to do me a humongous favor, I promise I'll pay you back, I swear." Sango clasped her hands together and gave Kagome her puppy dog eyes.

"What is it?" Kagome asked nervously. She was a little scared of what Sango might ask.

She smiled. "I kind of want to go on a date with Miroku." Kagome nodded her head, which meant continue. "And I want you there."

Kagome was at a loss of words. She couldn't picture herself going on a date with them, she'd be a third wheel. They'd be making out in the movie theatre (if that was where the date was held) and Kagome would be sitting there, secretly barfing in her mouth. She couldn't see why Sango would want her to come, no matter how she looked at it. If Kagome had a boyfriend, she'd try to be alone with him as much as she could,_ especially _on a date. Did Miroku even know Sango wanted her to come?

"Um…I'd be a third wheel and I don't think Miroku would enjoy me watching you two make out."

Sango's cheeks turned a light pink. "No you wouldn't be and I already asked Miroku, he's perfectly fine with it. All four of us together would be so cool." Kagome gave a confused look. "Oh, you thought I meant just us 3. No, no, no. As awkward as that'd be, it's a double date at the restaurant I pointed out when we were driving to the club." Sango giggled.

Kagome thought back to when they were in the car. "That ramen joint?"

Sango nodded her head eagerly. "Yup, that's the one! I know I'm asking for a lot, and you probably don't want to come, but could you please go with me?"

"Who's my date?"

Sango laughed. "Who else would it be? Inuyasha of coarse. All four of us are already so close and it'd feel natural to have all of us there."

Kagome did not like the sounds of it. Going as Inuyasha's date would be horrible. Kagome didn't feel nice things for Inuyasha at the moment and would jump off a bridge before going on a date with him. Kagome wanted to say no, but it's not like she had to talk to him or anything on the date, and Sango was Kagome's best friend.

"Fine, I'll go." Kagome sighed.

Sango hugged Kagome and clapped for joy. Kagome hasn't exactly seen the giddy side of Sango so it was a little weird. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! If you need anything you got it."

"Alright, do I have to pay?"

"Nope, Miroku's got that under control. Come on let's get our books." Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her into the school.

The girls stopped at their lockers and then headed to class. Kagome couldn't get her mind off of the date in class, it didn't help that Inuyasha was passing notes to her too. The notes consisted of 'what's wrong, you seem side tracked' and 'what's up'. Kagome ignored all of the 7 notes Inuyasha threw at her, couldn't he tell she didn't want to talk to him.

When class was over Inuyasha ran up to Kagome. "What's wrong?"

Kagome resisted the erg to say 'you'. She humphed and turned her back to him.

Inuyasha never was the patient type, and he never did like it when people ignored him. He knew he didn't do anything wrong so the way Kagome was treating him kind of irked him. Kagome walked out the classroom and into her next class, she was happy she didn't have that class with Inuyasha. The only other problem was getting through lunch.

The time in class flew by a little to quickly for her liking and lunch came like a slap in the face. Kagome took a stop at her locker and switched her jacket for a blue cardigan. It was getting a little to hot for a cotton jacket in this school. She took the braids out of her hair, because it was dry now. She had small waves in her hair.

She slowly walked to the lunch room. She got her lunch from the lunch line and took a seat next to Sango.

"Hey. I forgot to mention to wear something a little formal. It's a classy ramen place so you can't get in in just jeans." Sango messed with her spaghetti.

"Alright. Is it safe to eat this stuff? This is the first time I've seen them serve spaghetti and it doesn't look all that good.

"It's school food, it never looks good. I've had this plenty of times, it taste alright. Did you do something new with your hair?" Sango pointed to her hair.

"I just took it out of its braids." Kagome poked the spaghetti with her fork. It looked anything, but safe to eat.

"Hey, I see we all have spaghetti." Miroku said sitting in front of Sango. Inuyasha took a seat next to him, in front of Kagome.

Sango kissed her hand and blew him a kiss. He reached in the air, caught it, and pressed it to his lips. Sango giggled and Kagome rolled her eyes. Talk about eww. Kagome knew Inuyasha was looking at her, but she kept messing with her spaghetti. Inuyasha was on the verge of yelling. He was hoping his staring at her would get her to say what her problem was.

He felt like he was boring holes into her, and yet, she still didn't look up. He decided to ask a question to get her to talk.

"Kagome can I have your fork? Mine fell on the floor." He said throwing his fork on the floor. It's not like she ate off of it or anything, not that he cared. She looked at him; her eye twitched a little and then looked back at her food.

Inuyasha stood and slammed his fist on the table. "What's your problem!" Inuyasha had had enough, what was wrong with her.

"What do you mean what's my problem!" Kagome stood and glared at him. She didn't like being yelled at and didn't take kindly to people who yelled at her.

"You know exactly what I mean, you've been acting weird."

"Can you guys calm down?" Miroku asked, people were starting to stare.

"Shut up." They both said in unison_._

"Hey, stop yelling at my boyfriend!" Kikyou yelled from her seat.

"He's/I'm not your boyfriend!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled back. They looked at each other, crossed their arms, and looked away from eachother

Everyone in the cafeteria grew silent. This was getting interesting.

"Higarashi, ever since you got here you've been nuthn' but trouble!" Kikyou yelled walking towards her.

"Really, and ever since I got here you've been nuthn' but ugly." Kagome said walking closer to her.

Kagome got up from her seat and met Kikyou half way. This is just what Kagome needed; she'd been waiting to relieve some of the stress that was on her shoulders.

"I told you not to mess with me, and I meant it."

"And I told you, I don't take threats seriously. I suggest you sit down because you're not in the argument that guy and I are having." She pointed to Inuyasha.

"Leave her alone." Kagura said standing up.

Where were all of these people coming from, she was talking to Inuyasha, no one else, but him.

"Kagura, you're not in the argument this bitch and I are having!" Kagome said pointing to Kikyou.

"Hey, like you're one to talk! You have bitch written all over your face." Kikyou said stepping closer.

"Oh hell no." Sango said standing up. "I'm not going to let you talk to her like that!"

Kagome silently thanked Sango in her head; a true friend would come to the rescue.

"This is all your fault!" Kagome said turning to look at Inuyasha. "If you weren't so god damn loud when you were yelling at me I wouldn't be in this position!" Kagome turned to yell at Inuyasha. He was seated about a foot away from her so it wasn't like she had to raise her voice to much.

"Don't yell at him!" Kikyou said coming closer.

"And if I am?" Kagome asked. "What are you going to do about it?"

"You are such a bitch!" She said pushing Kagome backwards.

Kagome let out a squeak as she almost fell on top of Inuyasha as she stumbled backwards. Her hand landed in something gooey and she looked at what it was.

_Spaghetti._

"Hey, don't push her." Inuyasha said standing up. He may have been mad at her at the moment, but he didn't approve of Kikyou putting her hands on her.

Kagome growled before, getting a good grip on the spaghetti in her hand and flinging it at Kikyou. Kikyou let out an ear piercing scream as the spaghetti made contact with her face and new shirt. Sango started laughing and high fived Kagome after making sure it wasn't the hand covered in spaghetti sauce.

"Good one!" Sango put a hand over her stomach as she laughed.

Kikyou glared at Sango and grabbed a carton of milk off of another student's plate. She opened it and was about to throw it on Sango. Kagome saw what Kikyou was doing and pushed Sango out of the way as the milk was being thrown. Kikyou started laughing after she threw it and saw who it landed on. Kagome spit out the milk that was in her mouth.

"Haha, bitch that's what you get!"

Kagome picked up a breadstick and threw it at Kikyou, but she dodged it just in time. It hit Kouga in the stomach. He knew Kagome threw it, but wouldn't mess up an opportunity like this. He smiled at Kagome, and she knew where this was going. She hoped Kouga wasn't stupid enough to say the magic words that would make hell brake lose.

He stood, his smile was literally consuming his whole face. He could tell people were waiting for this. He cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"

The people that were already waiting threw their food at unsuspecting people, who gasped and returned food as ammo. Kouga turned and smiled at Kagome, she stared at him. She was going to kill him. She was really going to kill him. She was pulled out of her thoughts when food was thrown at the back of her head. She would save killing him for later, since the food fight had started, she had to take cover before more food got on her.

People turned tables onto the side to use as forts, Kagome felt like she was in war. She lost Sango and she couldn't see Miroku. She got on her hands and knee's and crawled to one of the tables. She was to busy looking at the floor to make sure she didn't crawl on anything to look where she was going.

"Kagome." She heard someone call her name so she looked up.

It was none other than Inuyasha. He was covered in food and Kagome couldn't help but laugh. She guessed she was covered in food as well because he started laughing and pointing at her. Kagome picked up a small piece of meatball and flicked it at him. She realized she wasn't as mad as she was earlier, he had stuck up for her, and she thought it was nice.

His laughter seized when the meatball got on his cheek. She giggled, this was kind of funny. Kagome was suddenly pushed forward by a person behind her throwing food. The distance between Inuyasha and Kagome closed and their lips lightly touched each other for a brief second. Kagome pulled back as quickly as she could, she turned and glared daggers at the guy behind her. He mumbled a sorry and went back to throwing food.

Kagome's face was a bright red; she slowly turned her head back to Inuyasha to see him smirking like an idiot.

"This never happened." Kagome said diverting her attention to the floor. Who said she couldn't be in denial? She didn't want the kiss, it just happened. "You will speak nothing of it."

He didn't answer; he was in to much of a daze. Kagome decided it'd be better to be pelt with food than to be in the same spot with Inuyasha. She stood up and was almost immediately hit by a breadstick. She got back on her hands and knee's and slowly crawled away. Kagome went out the back door that led outside so she wouldn't have to face the teachers that were probably on their way. She was relieved to see Miroku already outside.

"Where's Sango?" He asked taking a noodle out of his hair.

"I thought she had gotten with you."

Miroku shook his head and put a hand over his mouth. "I need you to go back and get her! She could be dead."

Kagome gave him a skeptical look. "It's a food fight, not World War 3, I think she'll make it." She smiled brushing food out of her hair.

"No!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her with every word he said. "Sango's my love! You have to get her!"

After Kagome's eyes came back into focus, she spoke. "….I don't want to do this, but fine."

Kagome sighed, got back on her knees and crawled back inside. It hadn't occurred to her until she was halfway to the table that if he loved her so much, his ass should be in here getting pelted with food. Kagome crawled to the other side of the cafeteria and was happy to see Sango gathering food on the floor. She crawled to Sango and eyed the food.

"Come on let's go. Miroku's waiting outside." Kagome was surprised to see Sango shake her head and laugh.

"No, join the blue team, were winning! This is so much fun!" She stood, grabbed a bit out of the pile of food, threw and ducked again. "Come on, I gathered enough food to last 10 minutes. Oh, there's Kikyou! You can get her perfectly from this angle."

Kagome wasn't going to argue with that, she did want revenge for the milk thing. She grabbed food in her hand, found Kikyou and threw it. It hit Kikyou square in the back of the head. Kagome laughed as Kikyou fell over, this was fun. Kagura came into her line of view, Kagome quickly picked up a soda can, shook it opened it and threw it at Kagura. Kagura yelled when the soda burst out into her eyes.

She loved how revenge tasted so sweet. As quickly as the food fighting started it stopped. Teachers swarmed in and screamed at the top of their lungs for the students to stop the food fight. Kagome and Sango quickly sneaked out the back door, and ran to the girls' bathroom. They passed Miroku on the way and told him to run to the boys' bathroom if he wanted to stay out of trouble.

Once they were in the bathroom they started laughing.

"Kagome, I am so glad that you were smart enough to throw food at Kikyou. I think that is the first food fight this school has ever had." Sango washed the gunk out of her hair.

Kagome laughed. "Well, I just hope I don't get in trouble. It wasn't my fault. She started this whole thing first, actually Kouga did and I'm going to kill him."

Sango smiled. "Oh yea, what's going on with you and Yash?"

"Nothing." Kagome mumbled quickly. The thought of Inuyasha, made her want to puke. The small kiss that had taken place flashed in her mind and her face turned a bright red.

Sango looked at her. "It doesn't look like nothing." She decided to change subjects. "Well, evidence is all over us. I have an extra change of clothes if you need any."

"Please and thank you." Kagome said smiling.

They walked to Sango's locker silently. If a teacher saw them they'd be questioned. Sango pulled out 3 shirts and 4 pairs of jeans. Sango choose to where a pink tank top with a black sweater over it and skinny jeans. Kagome wore a red hoodie and normal jeans. Kagome put her hair back in pigtails after she washed it the best she could and Sango put her hair in a high pony tail.

The rest of the classes were cancelled because students were cleaning up the mess in the cafeteria, all except for Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku. They texted each other from their separate bathrooms on Sango and Miroku's phone. It was basically just Sango and Miroku texting though, Kagome still refused to talk to Inuyasha.

School ended on a happy note. The four of them got out of classes and out of cleaning. Kagome just hoped she was out of trouble. It was a 96% chance someone would rad her out. Kagome jogged to Vol's and Chan's. Julie was working so Kagome went up to the front desk.

Julie raised an eye brow. "Well, if it isn't my bitch Kagome."

Kagome smirked. "Nice to see you to Julie. Did I get the job are what?"

"Of coarse not. We have a spot opened, but you have to fill out an application, and meet with the boss." She put one of her ear plugs into her ear. "Your welcome."

"Thanks Julie, I owe you."

"Yes, you do. Now go get me a burger."

"I'll bring one tomorrow, see ya' later hoe. I gots' a brother to tend too."

Julie rolled her eyed, but smiled as she waved to Kagome.

Kagome walked home smiling. She knocked on the door after she was up the flights of stairs. Souta answered with a yawn, he was already in his pajama's and it looked like he had been sleeping.

"You were sleeping?" Kagome asked setting her book bag down.

"Yea." He said groggily.

Kagome was startled when her phone vibrated in her back pocket, she completely forgot she had it. She flipped her phone up and read the text message.

-Miroku will come get you and Souta around 6:30. Be ready by 6 just in case he shows earlier-

Love Sango.

Kagome guessed Sango already knew Kagome didn't want Souta home alone so she thought a head of time and asked if Souta could stay over.

"Be ready to go to Kohaku's soon." Kagome said walking to her room.

Once she was in her room, she threw her closet door open and looked for a dress. She hadn't worn a dress in a long time, not since last year at least. She sighed in relief when she found an olive green dress. It was spaghetti strapped and hugged her curves. Once it reached the waste it flowed to the side in a wavy pattern. Kagome found a pair of gold 2 inch heels that used to belong to her mother and smiled.

She wished her mother was here so she could complain about her horrible day to her. Her mother would laugh at some parts and then offer to eat ice cream with her. She pushed that thought away when she realized tears pricked the corner of her eyes and hopped in the shower.

Kagome did not want to go to a fancy place with food in her hair and the smell of spaghetti on her skin. She took a quick shower, blow dried her hair then curled it, put on her dress and shoes with a couple of accessories and a bit of make up, grabbed her purse and was ready by the time Miroku pulled up in his car.

She grabbed a small gold colored sweater and pulled Souta out the door with her.

"Kagome, it's only been a couple of hours and you've fixed up so well. Nice to see you again Souta." Miroku greeted them as they got in the car.

"It's been hours, what do you expect?" Kagome said putting on her seatbelt. She helped Souta put on his seat belt.

"Here we go!" Miroku said in a tone similar to Mario's.(Super Mario shout out!) He pulled out of the driveway and started on the drive to Sango's house.

Kagome's heart was pounding; she wouldn't be able to look Inuyasha in the eye, not after that stupid kiss. She was never going to be able to forget about it. Kagome felt so embarrassed, the fact that he didn't say anything after the kiss didn't help at all.

What if he brought it up in front of Sango and Miroku? Kagome could hear his voice. He'd say _Kagome forced herself on me in the cafeteria, it was horrible. Just horrible!_ _When I got home I threw up for about an hour; I didn't think I'd be able to make it here, but I did, I'm a strong boy_. Of coarse it was a worse case scenario, but anything was possible. They dropped Souta off at Sango's. Sango looked stunning. Her hair was in small curls and her make up was light. She wore a pink dress. It had no straps and stopped above the knee, it flowed out after the small black belt tied at her waste.

Kagome looked at Miroku. He was in black pants and a red silk shirt. A tie was around his neck loosely, Sango straightened it out for him as they drove to Inuyasha's house. Once Inuyasha was in the back seat, Kagome glanced at him for about 2 seconds before turning away. He was wearing black pants just like Miroku's, he wore a white collar shirt though. Typical formal wear.

It wasn't long before they pulled into the restaurants parking lot. To Kagome's surprise Inuyasha walked around to her side, opened her door and helped her out. She blushed a light shade, but didn't thank him. They always start out nice before they do something to make you want to kill them. Miroku saw Inuyasha's actions and did the same. Sango thanked him and they all walked inside.

"Reservations for QP." Miroku said.

"Ahh, right this way." She took a couple of menu's and led them to their seats.

Kagome looked at her surroundings. It wasn't to fancy, but it wasn't too casual either. There were a lot of people eating there, most of them in overly formal wear. They were seated in booths and handed their menu's.

"Just ring this bell when you're ready to order." The woman pointed to a bell dangling from the ceiling.

Sango nodded and started looking over the menu. "Ohhh….this looks good." Sango moved closer to Miroku and pointed at appetizers she thought looked good.

Kagome moved closer to the end of the booth, away from Inuyasha. This was awkward. (They are seated Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome. From left to right) Kagome opened her menu and hid her face in it. She wished she would've stayed home.

"Is everyone ready to order?" Miroku asked.

"No." Kagome said from behind her menu.

She quickly scanned the menu and chose something to eat. Miroku rung the bell and a waiter came to take their orders.

"What will it be today?" He asked pulling his pen from behind his ears.

"I'll take the Rory Sapporo Ichiban Original please, as for appetizer we'll take bread sticks" Miroku said closing his menu. Kagome smiled, a bread stick started the whole food fight, she found it funny.

"I'll take the Jen Udon ramen, please." Sango said.

"The Ben Oriental looks appealing." Inuyasha said nodding his head.

Kagome scanned the menu once more. "The…um…the…I'll take that." Kagome said embarrassed, she couldn't pronounce the name.

He smiled, took down her order, asked what drink they wanted, and walked away.

"So, Kagome, Inuyasha, why so quiet?" Sango asked; she pulled one of her curls down and watched it spring up quickly.

"Uh…Uh." Kagome stuttered.

"Because I'm hungry." Inuyasha said smiling.

Sango raised an eye brow, but said nothing more. She started a conversation with Miroku. The appetizers arrived and Sango grabbed one of the breadsticks.

She took a big whiff of the one in her hand. "Yum, smells like it's seasoned to perfection."

Kagome and Inuyasha reached for one, his hand brushed against hers lightly and she snatched it back as if burned by his touch. Inuyasha looked a little offended, but grabbed the bread stick he was going for and ate it.

"Uh…so, that food fight was pretty epic." Miroku could sense a small amount of weirdness going on, so he decided to help start a conversation.

Kagome blushed at the thought of the food fight. Inuyasha's smile got a little bigger.

Kagome felt like she was ruining the date so she decided to liven up a bit. She was invited after all, and it wouldn't rest good on her conscious if she made their date all weird. "Well, this is pretty cool. I'm in the fanciest place I think I've ever been with my buds here. This is so cool! Thanks for inviting me Sango." Kagome said smiling.

She smiled now that things were a little less tense. "Your welcome, I'm happy you could come."

"So am I, it's so beautiful." Kagome looked around.

"I know, I love this place."

Inuyasha interrupted the conversation. "Isn't this nice, the 4 of us. Double _dating_." He put emphasis on the dating.

"Yes, it is my good friend. Here with 2 lovely ladies." He put his arm around Sango.

Sango leaned into his arm.

Inuyasha sighed. "Man, that food fight was fun. While I was on the floor I got a _kiss_." He put emphasis on the word kiss this time.

Kagome blushed, what the hell was he doing? She did not want Sango or Miroku to find out about the horrible small kiss that took place. She thought she made it clear that she didn't want anyone to know about that. It was an accident anyways.

"Really who?" Miroku asked. This was a conversation he liked.

"Oh, no. Not a kiss, but the chocolate." He pulled it out of his pocket. It was slightly smushed and a little melted.

"Eww, and you kept it?" Sango asked. "I don't see why, you can't even eat it."

"Yes, I did. It just flew into me and I had to keep it."

Kagome's eye twitched. What game was he playing? Was he going to tell them or not? She hoped not. Knowing Sango, she'd probably blow up with questions. She was happy she didn't thank him for opening her car door.

"Hey, I have an idea." Kagome started. "Why don't we play the word game?"

"The word game?" Sango asked. "Sounds fun. How do you play?"

"We just say a word for each letter of the alphabet."

"Okay, I'll start." Miroku said thinking of a word. "Apple."

"Bear." Sango said.

"Cataglottism." Inuyasha said getting another bread stick.

Kagome frowned at that word. "What's that?" Miroku asked.

"You don't want to know. Anyways, it's my turn. Drain." Kagome wanted to kill him. Cataglottism was another word for French kissing.

"Elephant."

"Funky."

"Gymnophoria."

Kagome couldn't believe he was using these kinds of words. She couldn't believe he _knew_ these kinds of words.

"What's that?" Sango asked.

"You don't need to know that." Who knew he had such big vocabulary. "Help."

"Intelligent."

"Jelly."

"Kiss." He smiled.

"Okay, never mind, let's play the quiet game."

Sango noticed something by the way Kagome's face changed when he said kiss, but didn't complain; she always won at that game. Kagome smiled, that was actually kind of fun, aside from Inuyasha's stupid words. The ramen arrived a while after Sango had won the game. Kagome took one noodle with her chop sticks and put it in her mouth. Her taste buds were going crazy. This had to be the best ramen she had ever tasted.

"Do you like it?" Sango asked.

"More like love it!" Kagome could feel her cheeks getting warm from the delicious taste.

Sango smiled, she hoped Kagome would like it. They ate their food in silence. Aside from Inuyasha being her date and being completely obnoxious, Kagome had a good time. She spent more time talking with Miroku and Sango and tasted probably the best thing she had ever tasted in her life. On the way back home, Miroku blasted the music.

Sango seemed annoyed at that, but didn't complain out loud, though Kagome could tell she was on the verge of complaining.

"Miroku, why don't you turn the music down?" Kagome asked. Kagome hated loud music, too, but this wasn't her car so she couldn't really do anything about it.

"Sure thing." He turned it down a little bit, but it was still loud.

"More please."

"Okay." He moved the knob a little more.

"She means lower it to the point where we can't here it!" Sango intervened.

"Alright." Miroku turned the knob all the way down.

"Good, and Souta's sleeping over. Kohaku has nothing better to do." Sango said.

Kagome smiled. "Alright." She'd let him have his fun for now.

After about 5 minutes of awkward silence, Kagome realized it was probably better to have the music on than off. It was oddly quiet. Kagome thanked lord she was the first stop home, and she was happy to get out of the car when they pulled up to her street. After she closed the door behind her, she thanked Sango for inviting her and thanked Miroku for paying for her; she just glared at Inuyasha before shutting the door. She slowly walked up the stairs, trying not to trip over her heels.

She opened the door, slightly shocked that she forgot to lock it. Kagome kicked off her shoes and sighed. Today was crazy; the only thing that could smooth it out was a good shower. Inuyasha had put extra stress on her in just a couple of hours. She walked to her room, grabbed her pajamas and headed for a shower. Kagome decided after her shower was a perfect opportunity to clean up a little. She could do the laundry for once and clean some of the dishes. Clean equals stuffing in dish washer.

She took a long shower, threw on a pair of basketball shorts she found with a hoodie. It was only 9 so she had plenty of time to do a lot of cleaning. She ran into Souta's room and separated his clothes into darks, whites, and reds. She almost forgot about her clothes when she was in the laundry room, after she put Souta's whites in the washing machine. She jogged up the stairs to her room and screamed when she was in.

Inuyasha was sitting on her bed reading one of her books. It would be an understatement to say he had given her a quick scare.

"What are you doing here?" She asked looking at him.

"What is wrong with you?"

He was in her house, unannounced and not invited, and he had the nerve to ask what was wrong with her? "I could ask you the same thing." She replied snippily.

"No, you've been acting weird all day."

"No, it's not acting weird it's called being mad. Now get out." She pointed to the door.

That caught Inuyasha's attention. He looked up from the book. "Tell me one thing I've done to make you mad."

Kagome crossed her arms and yelled at him. "For one thing, you're in _my _house without my permission, at the restaurant you completely embarrassed me, and you are so damn nosey!"

Inuyasha stood. "It's not like they knew what I was talking about! And nosey, what are you talking about?" Since Kagome started yelling he felt he had a right to yell too.

"Still!" Kagome said turning her back to him. "Get out!"

"No, tell me what I did that was so nosey!"

"Lower you're voice, and get out!" If he didn't get out she'd leave, he was pissing her off.

"Tell me."

She whirled around and looked him in the eyes. "You are so damn nosey! You use my brother to get information about our past! Do you know how rude that is! You're a freaking nosey idiot, and I can't stand people like that! I don't know what you're deal is, but you need to mind your own business!" Kagome's face was red with anger.

Inuyasha didn't know how to reply to that. So she heard him the whole time? This wasn't good. He tried to think of an excuse, but there wasn't a god one.

"I didn't think you'd have a response to that. I deal with my anger by giving the silent treatment. It's better than yelling at a person when I'm mad at them. Now get out!" This time Kagome pointed to the window.

"The window?" Inuyasha asked. He had no problem going out of it; that's how he came in, but it was a surprise to see her point to it.

"You've lost the privilege to go out the door."

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to….." He didn't know how to say it. "Invade your privacy." He knew he was wrong for invading her privacy, so it was only right to apologize, but he still believed it was partially her fault. If she wasn't so damn secretive then he wouldn't have to resort in getting a couple of answers out of her brother.

Kagome's expression softened, but it was still tight. "Sorry doesn't cut it. Why are you even in my business anyways?" Kagome was mad, but she could be reasonable.

Inuyasha didn't think the truth would sound right. She would probably get mad if he said, _You're my mystery now. You're so weird. Ever since you came here you've had nothing but secrets and frankly, I don't like them._ Inuyasha mouthed that and decided that wasn't the best choice of words, unless he wanted to get hit in the face.

"You're always secretive and I just wanted to find out why."

"Everyone has their secrets, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed, she was debating whether to forgive him or not. "As long as you promise not to get in my business again, I'll forgive you."

"I promise." Inuyasha said, despite his sincerity he had has fingers crossed.

"Alright, you can leave now. Actually I need your help." Kagome went in her drawer and grabbed a pencil and paper. "Since you're here, you're going to help me plan Souta's party." She sat on the floor and patted a spot next to her.

~ End of Flashback~

Somewhere along the lines after they planned most of Souta's party. They started talking about themselves. Kagome learned a lot about Inuyasha, and he learned a lot about her. Kagome would've never thought that Inuyasha was the type to read. Inuyasha didn't think that Kagome despised bathing suits. He pictured her in one and thought that her despising bathing suits was straight out weird. She'd look nice in a 2 piece, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

Inuyasha couldn't help himself from asking this question. "What did you think about that kiss?"

Kagome frowned. "I thought nothing of it."

"Yea, you did." He smirked.

She shoved him lightly. In all honesty she couldn't remember what the kiss felt like. She was focusing on pushing back, not asking for more.

"I don't remember, it happened so quick." Kagome said jotting down another idea for Souta's party that she thought of.

"Well, why don't I refresh your memory?" Inuyasha asked looking at her. He started leaning in close.

Kagome was surprised, what did he just say? And what was he doing? Kagome was frozen, she didn't move forward and she didn't move backwards. His lips were centimeters away from hers when the doorbell rang. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. Who would ring the doorbell around midnight? Inuyasha did jump up and looked at her.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome was too much of in a daze to say anything, she shook her head. Inuyasha helped her to her feet and led the way down the stairs. Kagome stopped at the bottom.

"Can you open the door?" Just in case it was an unwanted visitor Kagome wanted to be safe.

Instead of answering her, he opened the door and was immediately tackled to the ground. He tried pushing the people on top of him off, but they had a tight grip.

"Kagome! We missed you!...You're not Kagome." The three of them said together.

"Yuka, Eri, Ayami?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome!" They all ran to her and gave her the huge hug that was originally meant for her.

"Of my gosh! It is you guys, what are you home wreckers doing here!" Kagome could hardly contain her joy.

"We came to see you, duh!" Yuka answered.

"We told you we'd come over." Eri said smiling.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Ayumi asked pointing to Inuyasha.

"Noooooooo." Kagome dragged on.

"What's he doing here, around midnight?" Yuka raised one of her eye brows and squealed. "O.M.G! Kagome's got a boyfriend!"

"No….No! Inuyasha tell her."

"I am not your boyfriend." Inuyasha said with sarcasm.

"O.M.G!" Eri joined in Yuka's squeals.

"Congratulations." Ayami said putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome smiled. "How long are you staying?"

"Just until Soda's birthday."

"Oh my gosh."

That would mean 2 weeks with these crazy girls. Kagome didn't think she'd last that long.

* * *

Please check out my newest once shot. It's called Misfortunate Fortune.

It's my first one shot, flame it if you please

Um..that's it…oh, in the next chapter…it's not really a chapter…..it's a minichapter…..you'll see what I'm talking about

THE MORE REVIEWS, THE MORE I FEEL EAGER TO WRITE! THE MORE EAGER I AM TO RIGHT, THE FASTER I FINISH THIS CRAZY STORY!...PLEASE REVIEW :D


	15. The Vase

Disclaimer:

Inuyasha: Gimmie' it! *I stole his ramen*

Fr0sted_FLAKES: Gimmie got shot!

*and I run away as he pulls out his sword*

* * *

**That's How Love Works**

Chapter 15

-Mini chapter-

The Vase

* * *

Kagome woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. She untangled herself from her covers and wiped her eyes. She looked at the clock and repressed a scream. It was 4:50 and she had another training day with the coach at 5; she nearly forgot with all of the fun she was having with the girls. She smiled as she pulled out her clothes. It had already been one week since the girls had been there and time had flown by.

She ran and took a quick shower, then threw on a pair of sweats and a tank top. Kagome was happy to finally have clean clothes. The girls took the courtesy to clean the whole house while Kagome and Souta went to school. That included laundry! She smelled her Downy scented clothes and smiled. Everything was going smoothly.

She ran down stairs, happy to be in the presence of food.

"Good morning Kagome!" Eri, Yuka, and, Ayumi said smiling.

"Mornin' to you all. Awe, breakfast for me? How sweet!" Kagome said taking her place at the table.

"You've been working so hard Kagome, you deserve a good breakfast. I don't see why you need the extra classes this early in the morning though; you've never gotten a bad grade." Eri said flipping the omelet.

"I told you, it's not because I get bad grades, it's just that I want to get into a good collage. These classes are really helping. I've learned a lot about math and stuff." Kagome grabbed the orange juice that was laying on the table.

"Well, I don't think you need it. Besides that point, what's going on with you and Mr. Midnight?" Yuka asked setting Kagome's plate on the table.

Kagome blushed. Ever since the incident about a week ago with Inuyasha, Yuka started referring to Inuyasha as Mr. Midnight. Actually all 3 of them did. (He got the nick name because he was at her house around midnight time. in the last chapter)

"Yea, he hasn't shown his face here ever since that one time." Eri said sitting across from Kagome with her own plate.

"Uh-huh." Kagome said stuffing her face with food. If she came late again she'd be in so much trouble. Hopefully she wouldn't have to run laps again. "Guys, I will answer any questions you have about him when I get home, I gotta dash or I'll be late." Kagome stuffed the last of her omelet in her mouth and grabbed the bag Yuka was holding out for her.

She was about to open the door when Eri got in front of it. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked jogging in place. Now she knew how the rabbit in Alice In Wonderland felt, it sucked to be late.

"No, no, and…hmm..what's the last word...Oh yea! No!" Eri shook her head. "It is fall and you aren't dressed for fall. Sweat pants and a tank top. It's going to get colder today, put on this scarf, this hat, and this jacket." Eri threw them at Kagome.

She mumbled not so nice words under her breath and threw on her jacket, scarf, and hat. "Now can I go?" She rolled her eyes.

"You may." She smiled.

Kagome opened the door, but stopped half way before she was completely out of it. "I just wanted to say thanks you guys, you're doing so much for me. I really owe you guys a lot for making sure Souta gets to school on time. So thanks, please make sure he gets to school on time again today. I would do it, but these early classes mess up his sleep schedule and I don't want it to affect him in school." Kagome had to admit she was having fun with them there, but the fact that they were doing so much for her stressed her out. Plus she got the job at Vol's and Chan's so that added more stress.

"It's okay, now go before you're late." Ayumi pushed Kagome out the door.

Kagome mumbled a thanks and started down the shrine stairs, it was going to be a long day.

After the girls made sure Kagome was gone they sighed.

"Wow, she's got it bad." Eri played with her omelet.

"I know making up fake classes just to hide the truth." Yuka set 3 cups of coffee on the table.

"What does she take us for? A fool? She could never lie good…" Eri nodded her head.

"I don't see why she doesn't just tell us, it's so obvious."

"She's so love struck!"

"I know!"

Ayumi sighed and shook her head. She knew she was the only sane one out of the three of them. Eri and Yuka thought that Kagome was going to school early to secretly meet with Inuyasha. She knew Kagome wouldn't waste her time like that, especially if it was for going to school early, she hated waking up. She believed that she was going to school early to take extra help sessions so she could get into a good collage. That was the reason Kagome gave her and she had no reason to doubt her.

"Well, we still have a couple of more hours until it's time to wake Souta up, why don't we watch some educational tv?" Ayumi went to the TV and turned it on. "Bill Nye should be on the discovery channel right now."

The other 2 girls grunted, but turned it on anyways. By the time it was over all 3 of them were knocked out. Souta slowly walked down the stairs while rubbing his eyes. He just woke up and the smell of omelet was still fresh in the air. He looked at the sleeping girls on the floor and couch, shook his head, and walked into the kitchen.

He frowned.

'They ate all of the food.' He thought sadly.

He grabbed their empty plates and put them in the sink. If he kept the house clean, his nee-chan would see, if she saw, maybe, just maybe, he'd get that birthday party he wanted. After placing the dishes in the sink quietly he opened the freezer and pulled out a random ice cream tube; he'd wash dishes when it was time to wake up again. Souta looked at the ice cream and then at the drawer that held silver ware. He wanted to grab a spoon, but that would mean he would have to wash more dishes. He opted to use his hands as a spoon, he'd ignore the cold feeling.

He tip tied to his room and closed the door behind him. This would be a perfect breakfast to start his birthday week.

A couple of hours later, Eri woke up. She kicked Ayumi, who fell off of the couch, onto Yuka.

"Get off me!" Yuka said pushing Ayumi off of her.

"Ow!" Ayumi yelled as she was pushed into the table in the center. As she tried to get up her head hit the bottom of the table. "Ow!" She yelled holding her head.

"Oh my gosh." Eri said.

She watched as a precious green vase rolled off of the table onto the floor. All three of them winced when it made contact with the ground. The sound wasn't all to pleasing either.

"Crap!" Eri stood and looked at the mess on the floor. "Ayumi, you owe Kagome a lot of money. Do you know how old that vase looked?"

"Me? It was Yuka! She's the one that kicked me!" Ayumi said taking her hand off her head to point at Yuka.

"Me! I think you mean it's Eri's fault! She's the one that pushed you on me!" Yuka pointed at Eri.

Eri looked for an excuse. "Well! This is your entire fault for sharing the same couch as me!" She looked at Ayumi.

"A friendly 'Can you please get off of me', would have sufficed, don't ya' think?" Ayumi asked.

"Oh please this is all your fault. You know NEVER to EVER share a couch with me!"

"Guys! Stop! This stupid vase is messing you two up in the head! Let's get Souta up, to school, and let's go search for a new vase. They have to have more vases around here somewhere." Yuka said. "Though I doubt the same one." She whispered.

Both of them looked at Yuka. Since when was she the voice of reasoning?

All three of them ran to get dressed and met back in the living room; each sporting their own sweat suits. Ayumi in pink, Eri in blue, and Yuka in green.

"I told you these Power Puff Girls jump suits would be cool!" Ayumi said clapping her hands.

The other 2 rolled their eyes.

"I'll wake Souta." Eri said.

"I'll make him a small breakfast." Yuka said running into the kitchen.

"And I'll...hmm...you guys took everything...I'll just...search for a new vase." Ayumi said looking around.

The girls nodded their heads and did their tasks. Souta had a good 30 minutes before he had to be at school, so no one was rushing. Ayumi started looking under the couches, between the cushions, and in the creases of the couch arm rest, before she got tired. She sat on the couch and decided it wasn't worth looking for when she could just search for it on the internet.

She pulled out her i-phone (a/n:I want one. even my mom has one ): ) and started browsing through eBay. How hard could it be to find a green glass vase with an urban design on the bottom and top of the edges? (Very) She found about one hundred different results for the vase, but each were ranging from $1000-$4000 dollars. Money does not grow on trees and they most certainly didn't grow in her wallet.

If that was how much it was on eBay, it was probably more in the store.

"Alright, Souta's dressed in his birthday week outfit we bought him!" Yuka said clapping her hands as she came down stairs with Souta.

Ayumi and Yuka looked in Souta's direction to see him in the pair of jeans they got him. He sported his new Nikes and had on a black Edhardy shirt.

"Get the poor boy his scarf, jacket, and hat. He looks cool, but dressing warm is what he needs to do." Eri said setting down a glass of orange juice. "Here's your birthday breakfast! You're favorite. Eggs, bacon with a hint of cinnamon, and French toast with some orange juice, no pulp."

"Kagome doesn't even know I like my bacon with cinnamon on it. Thanks, you didn't have to though." As he walked past the living room, his eyes were drawn to the mess on the floor. "What is that?" he asked.

The girls looked at the mess. "Ayumi I told you to clean that!" Eri said grabbing a broom and dust pan.

"No you didn't!"

"Ohh...Kagome's going to kill you guys." Souta shook his head at the mess. "Leave me something in your will."

"No she's not because you're not going to tell her." Yuka said covering his mouth. He removed her hand from his mouth.

"Kagome will notice whether I tell her or not. You guys cleaned the house so well that if one things out of place Kagome would know; and that's saying something because she doesn't even know when her hairs a mess. It's so obvious, it's like she can't feel when it's messed up."

"No one can feel when their hair is messed up...well no one I know." Ayumi whispered.

"When it's as messed up as her hair gets, you should be able to feel it."

Eri shook her head as she swept up the mess. "This is not good at all...Souta do you know where we could buy a vase similar to this? We're not too familiar with this place?"

"I think I know a place, but I have to get to school..." He walked into the kitchen and started eating his food after whispering a brief itadakimasu.

"Hmmm..." All three of them said. They looked at each other hoping they all had the same idea.

"Yes you do, you do have to go to school." Eri smiled.

* * *

At School ...middle school

"Hey!" Hitomi said sitting next to Souta in homeroom.

"Uh...hi?" Souta asked.

She giggled. "So...I know your birthday is in about 5 days and I got you a present." She played with her wavy hair.

He nodded his head. "Thanks Hitomi?...I've been meaning to ask you something..."

* * *

10 minutes ago

"So how does this work?" Souta asked. This DID NOT sound like a good idea to him.

"I told you, it's a shikigami. It'll go in place of you. You told it everything it needed to know right?" Yuka asked watching the shikigami Souta walk into school. He nodded his head; he told the shikigami everything that was mostly important. "Okay then, there's nothing to worry about. He'll go in, eat lunch, keep quiet, and then come home and tell you everything that happened."

"I hate to say it, but I agree with him. At first it was a good idea, but now this is going to turn out bad." Ayumi said pacing back and forth.

"Shut up." Yuka said looking at her nails. "It's a good plan. Souta, lead the way to the place."

"Alright." He tied his shoe lace and started on his way to Antique Bonzia

* * *

_School_

"Yo..you made the feet team!" Kohaku said patting Souta on his back. "I think this is going to be the best football season ever!"

"Yea I cannot wait to kick the ball over the net using my feet."

Kohaku gave Souta a weird look. "...What?"

* * *

"So you tried out for football?" Ayumi asked hopping over a fence.

"Yup, hopefully I made it. Oh here's the place. Some of the nicest antiques your eyes will ever see." Souta pointed to a store across the street.

The girls walked across the street (Ayumi holding Souta's hand, ignoring his protest) and into the store.

"Hello! Welcome to the Antique Bonzia, if you need any help, please ask." The store owner greeted.

The girls looked around the huge store for the vase, while Souta talked to the store owner.

"I can't find it." Eri said coming next to Yuka.

"Ugh..." Yuka brushed imaginary dust off her jump suit. "Well, this wasted my time."

"There's a lesson to be learned from this." Ayumi said looking at a lamp.

"What? That you shouldn't be sleeping on the same couch as me?" Eri asked.

"No, the lesson is that, friends are like bra's. They're close to your heart and there for support." Ayumi smiled.

"Shut up." Eri and Yuka said.

Ayumi had a serious obsession with the weirdest quotes in the world. Smart girl, but when it comes to quotes that smart girl turns into a quote maniac.

"Hey." Souta said walking up to them. "Mrs. Poiu is in the back room looking for the vase. She knows what vase we're talking about."

A couple of minutes later the store owner came out with the exact vase Ayumi...or Eri...or Yuka, broke.

"That's it!" The girls said looking over the vase.

"How much?" Eri asked.

"$900. This is from back in the old days, I'm not just talking about the old days, I'm talking about _old _days." The store owner explained.

"You mean old to the point where-" Ayumi started.

"Ayumi?" Yuka asked.

"Yes?" She answered.

"If a stupid quote, joke, saying, or anything of the sort comes out of your mouth I will kill you."

Ayumi shut up.

"I'm sorry ladies, that's the lowest I can sell it for, it's very old." The store owner said.

"Uh...it's okay. We'll be on our way now."

They left the store and headed back home. That whole thing wasted about a good 2 hours. Making the Souta shikigami, walking to the store, looking at everything in that huge store, and then walking out took up too much time.

"Souta are there any other places you know?" Eri asked.

"Well, there's a couple..." He replied.

"Ugh."

As long as there were a couple of more places they could go, they'd try. Kagome's wrath was worse than meeting the devil himself. Especially if you broke something of hers. They spent the last 5 hours looking for the vase before they went home. Basically the whole day was wasted. All because a stupid vase, it wasn't even cute in Yuka's opinion. They did Kagome a favor by breaking it.

"I'm so tired." Ayumi said sitting on the couch.

"You're not the only one. How much longer until Kagome's home?" Eri asked.

Souta looked at his watch. "Any second now."

"Ugh." All three of them grunted.

"I'm just winging it, but...can't you use a shikigami to take the form of the vase." Souta said walking to his room.

All of the girls watched him walk up stairs. How did a little boy come up with such a smart idea? They questioned if he was just a short 17 year old and then started getting to work on the vase. Eri ran into the kitchen and took a piece of the broken glass from the trash can.

"Alright, I made the last shikigami so one of you two have to make the next one." Yuka said looking at the spot where the vase was.

"I'll make it. I love that warm feeling I get when I make one." Eri stood up. She took out a shikigami from her pocket. What good priestess doesn't have at least 5 handy?

Eri, wrapped the glass in the paper, threw it up in the air, whispered a couple of words and a vase appeared. She caught it before it could hit the ground and examined her work. It looked exactly like the vase that Ayumi...or Eri broke.

"Alright, let's get dinner started." The girls smiled and walked into the kitchen.

In the middle of cooking dinner Kagome walked in laughing with Inuyasha behind her. As soon as she was in the living room she stopped laughing. The girls walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Midnight? How are you?" Eri asked.

"Good...smells good in here. Guess I'll be staying for dinner." Inuyasha said sitting on the couch.

"I don't think you decide that." Kagome said looking around.

"Is something wrong?" Ayumi asked. "What are you looking for?" She was starting to get nervous.

Kagome started chuckling with a smirk on her face. She walked in front of the table and looked down. Her smirk grew just the slightest before she picked up the vase. The girls watched her wondering what her next move would be. Their mouths formed into the shape of an 'o' as they watched her throw the vase on the floor. Before it shattered it turned into a piece of paper with glass tied in the center. Inuyasha was beyond confused. Kagome turned to face her friends.

"You guys underestimate me." She pulled them into the kitchen. "Wow girls. Wow, you do remember I was one of the top priestesses in class right? Not even in the top 5, I was the top 5. Of coarse I'd be able to see through a shikigami. What happened to the vase?"

"It broke because of Eri!" Ayumi spilled.

"You mean because of Yuka!" Eri pointed at Yuka.

"Pssh, I think it was Ayumi who did this!" Yuka yelled.

Kagome didn't' think they'd sell each other out so quickly. Would they do the same for her? She'd remember not to take them to court as back ups if she ever committed a crime. "Um...Hmmmm...I've seen that vase somewhere else before...hmm...where was it? Oh yea!" Kagome smiled and walked back into the living room. "Inuyasha, come here."

He grunted, but got up and went to Kagome's side. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me? Come here." She pulled Inuyasha outside and into the shed. "You see that vase up there?"

"Yea, what about it?" Inuyasha asked looking at it.

"Can you have a more positive voice with me? You sound so bored. Anyways, can you get it for me?"

"Sure, I'll get it for you because you asked me too. Was that positive enough?"" He asked in the most positive/preppy voice he could muster. He smiled when he heard her laugh. He jumped up and grabbed the vase. "Here." Inuyasha handed it to her with a small smile.

"Thanks and you aren't staying for dinner." She said opening the front door.

"Yes I am. If I'm not staying for dinner why did I come over?" He asked going through the door.

"Because you wanted to make sure I got home safe." Kagome closed the door behind her and locked it.

He thought about it and that was why he did offer to walk her home...and because he saw a couple of guys looking at her during school. He literally had to beg her to put on his extra hoodie. What was the point of wearing a tank top in the winter? He wasn't jealous, he just didn't want perverted boys talking to her….besides Miroku. Big difference between jealousy and his reasoning.

"Keh. So I'm staying for dinner."

Kagome rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Girls!" Kagome called out. They walked into the living room. "This is the vase you guys misplaced." She set it on the table. "My grandmother has like 5 of them."

The girls were beyond surprised. 5 of them? They walked to 7 different places in 7 different locations for nothing? The day was overly wasted.

"So you're not mad?" Yuka asked.

Kagome laughed. "Not at all, quite the opposite. It's not my vase, it's Kaeda's and I could care less what happens to her crap. Where's Souta?"

"In his room."

"Go get him for dinner." Kagome said taking off her shoes. "Take your shoes off Inuyasha. And I know saying take your shoes off means you can stay for dinner in your ears, but it doesn't. It just means take them off so my friends won't have to clean your dirty shoe prints off the carpet."

He nodded his head.

"Alright, let's eat!" He said walking into the kitchen.

"You can't stay for dinner!" Kagome all but yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Hmmm...What if we bargain?"

"Bargain?" Kagome raised her eye brow.

She set out 5 plates and glasses. "If I stay for dinner you can ask one thing from me and you'll get it."

"Uh, no." Kagome poured drinks into the glasses. 'Wow, they bought oden? And made it to perfection, too! Wow, its smells so good!"

"I'll give you another kiss." He said with a sly smile coming behind her.

He'd never let her live that down, would he? She turned around to face him and smiled. She looked like she was thinking about it before she said, "Hell no."

"Come on, you still owe me for the pizza parlor incident. What was going on anyways?"

"Nothing." Kagome said slowly. When she thought about it, she did feel bad about the pizza parlor thing. She mumbled a small sorry. Kagome felt terrible about it now. When she looked back on it, she acted like a brat and it was much uncalled for.

"What?" Inuyasha didn't hear her.

"I said sorry." He threw a questioning look at her. "About the pizza incident, you can stay if you want, but right after you go home."

He was just kidding about the pizza incident.

"I was just kidding."

"Yea, well you got what you wanted, you can stay." For some reason, she didn't believe he was just kidding. She took out an extra plate and glass. "Lemonade?" She asked taking it out and pouring it in his glass before he could answer.

"Thanks for asking." Inuyasha said staring at the oden. It did look good. They should take a picture of it and post it in a magazine.

"Your welcome. There you guys are what took so long?" Kagome asked as she watched her friends and brother come in the kitchen.

"Nothing." All four of them said.

Up stairs they snuck in the shikigami, and left Souta alone to hear about everything that happened during his day. They had to rush him like 5 times. They knew Kagome would get suspicious quickly and it was likely she'd walk up stairs.

"Well, set yourselves at the table. I'll make the plates. Your drinks are already in your cups. Actually, go wash your hands." Kagome said grabbing a big spoon.

"My hands are naturally clean." Inuyasha looked at each seat, trying to decide where to sit.

"Sure they ar- Ow!" Kagome said pulling her hand back.

Inuyasha was by her side immediately. "What happened?"

"I burned my finger, that's all. I don't know why I decided to put my hand that close to the bottom of the pot. Right where the stove was still hot. Stupid me." She kissed her finger. "All better."

He took her hand in his and examined it. Her index finger had turned a dark shade of red. He touched it slightly and she winced. Inuyasha kissed her finger lightly and pulled her over to the sink. He put his hand in the running sink water to make sure it was cold before bringing her finger into the water. She sighed when she felt the cold water rinse on her burned finger. Who knew Inuyasha could be a nurse.

He pulled a Band-Aid out of his back pocket and wrapped it around her finger.

She looked at the Band-Aid and held back a laugh. She really didn't want to laugh when he was being so sweet to her. "Ben 10 Band-Aid in your pocket?"

"You never know when they'll come in handy. Plus, I like to put a Band-Aid on when I'm bored." He placed her hand back at her side.

"Thanks a bunch, my boo boo feels all better." Kagome gave him a quick hug and started picking up the pot again.

After everyone was situated at the table, they started eating. They started up small conversations that died down after a while, not that it mattered; they were to busy eating to care. The door bell rang and everyone but Inuyasha jumped.

"Expecting anyone?" Everyone asked looking at Kagome. She shook her head.

"I'll get it." She stood up and took a butcher knife out of the kitchen drawer. Everyone looked at her with that look that made her feel like she was doing something weird. "What? You can never be too safe." With that said, she headed to the door. When she opened it, she was in for the biggest surprise of her life. Biggest surprise of that week actually.

"Kagome!"

"Uh..." She didn't know what to say.

He gave her a hug and pulled back.

"Hojo? How awkward... I didn't expect this."

Everyone was peeking out of the door way from the kitchen. This was interesting.

"It's so nice to see you again. Sorry I'm here at a late time, the plane was late."

Kagome nodded her head. "Well...come inside, um...we're all just eating dinner, I'll pull up an extra chair and you can eat with us." Kagome said taking his suit case from him and bringing it inside. 'Dammit...there goes left overs!' She mentally complained. They had a small 2 second conversation before they walked into the kitchen, after she dropped his things off in the living room, and put the knife back in its place.

When Hojo had his plate and was at the table things got awkward. Kagome wanted the dry silence to stop so she started a small conversation.

"Sorry, how rude of me. I haven't introduced you guys. Hojo, you already know these lovely ladies and my brother." Kagome said gesturing towards them. "This is Inuyasha." She said pointing next to her; she leaned back a little so they could see each other. "Inuyasha this is Hojo. Inuyasha goes to my current school and Hojo went to my priestess school as a helper for the teacher.

(They are seated -starting left to right- Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, Souta, Hojo, Kagome, Inuyasha...talk about over crowded table)

"Nice to meet you." Hojo said looking at Inuyasha.

"Nice to meet you, too." Inuyasha said after a while.

The dry silence returned.

"So Hojo, where will you be staying?" Ayumi decided to help Kagome out.

"Here." He took a small sip from his cup before he continued. "Kags and I decided that I would stay here for a while."

'Kags, where does he get off using her nickname?' "How long is a while?" Inuyasha asked through a mouthful of oden.

"Just until Souta's birthday. When Eri told me about the party and said I was welcomed to come, I decided why not? A chance to see Kagome again put a smile on my face."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Eri. She winked at Kagome and did the heart shape with her hands. Kagome didn't mind if Hojo was here, she just hoped he didn't expect her to cook or clean up after him. Fat chance of that happening; she didn't even like cleaning up after herself. Inuyasha didn't want him staying in Kagome's house, period. As easy as that. Hojo in home is a no no.

"A week..." Both of them said out loud. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Uh...okay, make yourself at home. I'll um...get Souta's bathroom prepped for you." Kagome said leaving the table.

"I'll help." Inuyasha said quickly following her. When they were in the bathroom alone he started talking. "I don't want you in the house with that boy. Nothing good can come out of it."

"Inuyasha, I'm not going to put Hojo on the streets, besides, I trust him not to flirt with the other girls."

Inuyasha slapped his forehead. 'That's not what I'm worried about.' "Well, he can stay at my place."

Kagome chuckled. "Yea, cause' he's going to want to stay at some random guys house." Sarcasm was dripping out of her mouth.

Kagome opened a cabinet and Inuyasha shut it. "Well...it's not a good idea for him to be in a house full of girls."

"He's a trust worthy guy, Inuyasha. If he tries anything with them I'll send him to your house. Plus, I'm sure the other girls will kick his butt if he makes a move." Kagome pulled out an extra tooth brush just in case he didn't have his.

"That's not what I'm worried about!" Inuyasha brushed a hand through his hair. She frustrated him in so many ways. She was going against what he wanted and she was so dense. He might as well spell out that he didn't want Hojo to make a move on her.

"Then what is it!" Since he yelled, she was in a good position to yell too.

"_He_ could make a move on _you_! Then you'd end up having sex, and then you'd be his baby's mamma!" Inuyasha explained.

Kagome blushed. He had quiet an imagination there.

Kagome despite her blush had a dead pan expression on. "What. The. Hell? That's impos-"

He cut her off. "No it's not; I'm his age I know how guys think."

"Obviously you don't know Hojo." She walked out of the bathroom and turned off the light.

Inuyasha growled, Kagome looked at him with a shocked expression. It still shocked her that he could growl so well. It should be expected seeing as he is a dog demon and all, but she can't get over how well he does it.

"I'll keep him in check, I promise you that." Why was he acting like this? He's being stupid!

"I don't trust him."

"Too bad. He's sleeping on the living room couch, not in my bed. What's your problem?" Kagome put a hand on her hip.

"Boys are naughty little creatures. They'll find ways into your bed...they will." He said in a creepy voice.

"Okay, I think it's time for you to leave, this conversation is pointless." Kagome said ushering him down the stairs.

Inuyasha was pissed. Now she was asking him to leave? Everything went wrong when that stupid guy showed up. Why does Kami hate him so?

"That's it! I'm spending the night." Inuyasha said stopping right before the stair case.

"What?" That caught her by surprise.

"If he can spend the night then so can I." He crossed his arms.

"Let's try a hell no. Change that fuck no."

"Why not? Is it because I'm half demon? Or maybe because I'm half _dog _demon?" Inuyasha asked with a hurt expression on his face. Fake hurt of coarse.

He knew that wasn't why. She told him how much she despised bigotry towards demons and such kind. He just needed to guilt his way into spending the night. No way in hell was he going to let her stay in a house with the opposite sex...her brother didn't count.

"No!" She said quickly. "It's just there's not enough room and that's another mouth to feed." She sighed. Why couldn't he just take no for no and leave it at that?

"That's okay, I'll sleep in the living room and I can always stop by my house and get food."

"No Inuyasha." Kagome said looking at the floor. She was already stressed enough with Hojo staying, she'd surly grow a gray hair or two if he stayed.

"I can drive you to school, bring over some food, and help you entertain the guest. I'll even pitch in some money to help you pay for Souta's party." Inuyasha knew that would do the trick.

Kagome thought about that. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to find money in Kaeda's room. Plus she could use the help.

"Fine. You take showers at your house and stay on the first floor unless it's an emergency and you have to get me. You are not allowed in Kaeda's room and you're not allowed in the girls room either."

"Deal."

"And this stays between you and me. The last thing I need is Sango or Miroku finding out about and understood?"

"Understanded and understooded."

"Now leave the house. The only 2 reasons your staying is for Souta's party and because I want you to make sure Hojo doesn't flirt with one of the girls."

"Alright."

"Okay, I'll show you to the door." Kagome started down the stairs.

Inuyasha followed. He grabbed his book bag and opened the front door. Kagome started closing the door, but Inuyasha put his hand in the way. He pulled Kagome into a long hug, and planted a small kiss on her cheek. Kagome looked at him as if he were crazy. Where the hell did he come off doing that? He smiled behind Kagome, sending it straight towards Hojo. He saw the whole thing transpire between the two. Inuyasha saw the way he was looking at Kagome at dinner, this should set him straight.

After Kagome slammed the door in Inuyasha's face, she had to wonder.

"What did I get myself into?"

So much for everything going smoothly.

* * *

.~~Author's thing~~

Lol, I must say I've come a long way. Thank you so much for sticking with me for so long….this is …wow.

The real story (the way it was supposed to come out) was about a stupid girl (not really stupid…Kagome) going to a stupid school and making friends and enemies. But now it's so much more. Ryan came in, people are about to die, Kagome has miko powers. It's just amazing to see a stupid boring story have a better outcome than what I thought it would come out like.

Thanks for the reviews and for sticking with me. I thought I would update a lot more now that it's summer time, but I have to say this might be the last update for a while. My computer is being so stupid. Every time I get a chapter almost done with, it freezes and I have to start all over.

Anyways, thanks again.

oh yea...your probably thinking...'what the hell is she talking about? football season will end as soon as he starts.' just wanted to say I didn't notice that. um...football season extends for a couple of more months...i guess...

I AM LOOKING FOR A STORY A LONG THESE LINES...AHVE YOU HEARD OF IT?

Kagome goes to school with Inuyasha and the rest of the group (except for Shippo I think). she's secretly getting abused. she goes to this party, but has to leave for some reason. she cant go home for a reason beyond Inuyasha (because her father and her were fighting). later on in the story when inuyasha and her are at another party kouga shows up and gets all possessive. inuyasha puts his gathered information together and finds out that Kouga's the one abusing her...not her father. (he thinks his father did it). he kicks Kouga's ass, but then Kagome stops talking to him because she doesn't want a repeat of Kouga...she starts dating Hojo...blah blah blah. Sorry, I haven't read the story in a long time. If you know, it please tell me

Please check out:

Beauty and The Blood by Desenchanter

Pranked Into Love by xxblackkiraraxx

Controlling Death by Demonic Miko

BY THE WAY

I'm going to have a new story after I'm done with That's How Love Works, Graceful Mistake, and Last Dance...which story would you choose, just by the title?

Deal or No Deal

Can I borrow Your Pencil

Finding Love

(I know it's hard to choose without knowing with the stories about, but which one appeals to you must?)

Thanks everyone ;D


	16. Questions and No Answers

Disclaimer:

Fr0sted_FLAKES:…hate u

Inuyasha: love you

Fr0sted_FLAKES: Really?

Inuyasha: Nope.

Fr0sted_FLAKES: awww….

* * *

**That's How Love Works**

_Chapter 16 _

**_Questions and No Answers_**

* * *

"What the hell! What do you mean he's spending the night?" Sango yelled at Kagome.

Inuyasha doesn't listen. Kagome specifically told him not to tell Miroku or Sango. And what does he do? You can guess it. The first thing he does when he walks into the school is tell Miroku and Sango. What did he not get about her not wanting them to find out? And now look where she was. Sango was yelling at her. Still yelling at her. People were starting to stare. Now she was going to kill Inuyasha. Kagome started speed walking away from Sango.

"Kagome, get back here." Sango yelled after her. "I'm not done with you!"

Kagome was so happy that Sango was too busy putting extra books in her locker to actually chase after her. She turned a corner and bumped into someone. She sighed and apologized.

"Word around school is Inuyasha's spending the night." Kouga said picking his bagel up off the floor.

"Well, word around school is stu-" Kagome stopped when Kouga motioned to put the bagel in his mouth.

She swatted the bagel out of his hand onto the floor. "Don't eat it!"

Kouga picked it up off the floor again and took a piece of hair off of it. "But I just bought this bagel. I only took one bite of it before you decided to come around the corner at the same time I did."

Kagome took the bagel from him and handed him a couple of dollars. "Go buy a new one." She said in a disgusted tone. "Ew, you'll never get a kiss from me. I feel bad for the sucker that has to kiss you." Kagome tossed the bagel in a trash can near by.

"Did you plan on giving me one?" Kouga asked folding the dollar bills in his hand.

"Nope and I don't plan on it either."

"Well then I'll just have to force you!" He said looping his arm around her neck and pulling her closer.

Kagome laughed and pushed him away. "You do that and I'll blow you up."

"I don't think someone like you could blow me up. You got dynamite?"

"No, but I have other ways. Well, I better hurry to class; I can't afford to be late again."

Kagome walked into the classroom with a hopeful expression on her face. Hopefully Sango wouldn't ask for an explanation in this class. She hadn't thought of one yet, though an excuse is bound to come to her at any second. As soon as she walked in the classroom the teacher waved her over to his desk.

Kagome was thinking of what she did wrong as she walked to her teachers desk slowly. The only thing that went wrong was the food fight, but that was weeks ago...maybe they found out she kind of helped start it, they never did catch the culprit. If they did she'd be in so much trouble. When she got to the desk she was beyond nervous.

"Go to the front office, your getting your schedule changed." He said typing in something on his computer.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Huh?"

"Go to the front office, your schedule is being changed." He said slower.

"What?" She asked again. She was so hung up on the idea of getting a detention (or something worse) that she couldn't believe she was just getting her schedule changed.

He looked up at her. "Your. Schedule. Is. Changed." He said even slower.

"Why?" She asked.

"And I would know?" He turned his attention back to the computer.

Kagome guessed that was the end of the conversation and started walking out of the classroom. On her way out she bumped into Sango.

"Where you goin?" Sango stopped to ask.

"Front office, apparently my schedule is being changed." Kagome said picking up one of the books she accidently made Sango drop.

"Thanks." She took the book from Kagome. "Why?"

"Beats me. I'll text you the schedule."

"K."

The girls parted ways, Sango walking into the hell hole, Kagome walking to the front office. When Kagome finally got to the front office she was surprised to see that no one was in there. It was kind of creepy to be in there alone, but she pushed that aside. She easily found her schedule on the clear desk and walked out.

New schedule:

**Name: Higarashi, Kagome Gender: F DOB: 7/21 Student Number: 200987654**

_Social Studies AP -Kawaki Kale_

_Lunch _

_Math AP -Pyoun Kurt _

_Language Arts AP -Kyu Lu (not the same social studies Mr. Kyu)_

_Biology Science AP -Dijo Kim_

_Writing -Lee John_

_Interaction -Kanu Jin_

Kagome went over her schedule and frowned. This schedule was a little messed up. She wasn't bright enough (in her opinion) to be in AP classes. The last two on her schedule had her utterly confused. She thought her writing was well, and she'd never heard of the class Interaction. All together these classes were all wrong.

She walked back to Mr. Kyu's class in hopes he could tell her what was wrong with her schedule. She quietly slipped in the class, not that it did much, because all eyes were on her. He looked mad that his learning environment was messed up, but didn't say anything as Kagome walked up to him.

"Um...teacher?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, Kagome, what is it?" His tone was soft despite his mad looking features.

"Uh, these classes...I'm not..." She was trying to say she wasn't smart enough to get into those kinds of classes, but it was harder than it looked. The last thing she wanted was for her teacher to think she had confident issues. "I shouldn't be placed in these kinds of classes. Especially writing, and I don't even know what an interaction class is." She pointed to the classes on the paper.

"I don't know what to tell you. I don't choose classes, so I can't help you. That's something you should take up with the nice woman working at the front desk."

Kagome nodded her head. "I know I should've talked to her, but she wasn't there."

He ignored what she said looking at the time. "You should head to class or you'll be late."

"But..." Kagome didn't even know where to go to get to her classes.

"You'll be late."

"I don't know where the classes are." Kagome looked over her schedule again.

"Kikyou, please show Kagome to her classes." He said pointing to the door.

"What!" She asked looking up from the magazine she was looking at.

"Now." He turned back to the board and started teaching again.

They both sighed, but walked out of the classroom. They glared at each other and snorted. Neither wanted to be in each others presence, but Kagome needed to get to class and Kikyou wanted to get out of class. Not that they had a choice.

"I suggest you watch what you do." Kikyou said suddenly. Kagome showed Kikyou her schedule and Kikyou handed it back, almost hitting her in the process.

Kagome looked at Kikyou. "Well, I suggust you shut yo-."

"I'm serious." She said firmly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do to me and why are you telling me? I didn't think you were stupid enough to tell me your ev-"

Kikyou cut her off again. "It's not what I'm going to do to you!" She sighed, this girl was so stupid. "I'm telling you to watch your back, that Kagura girl and Naraku aren't up to good."

"Oh and I'm supposed to believe you?" Kagome stopped walking. "All 3 of you have been all buddy buddy over the past couple of weeks. Did you guys get into a fight or something?" Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"Oh please Higarashi. Have you ever truly seen me hang around that stupid Naraku? That's Kagura's boyfriend, not my friend. And I'm not saying you should believe me, you don't have a reason too." She stopped walking when she was 3 feet away from Kagome. "There was no fight, I just don't like her anymore. She just so happens to be a little messed up in the head." Kagome would've liked to throw in an 'and your not?', but she let her continue. "I'm just saying watch your back." They started walking again.

"Why the sudden change in heart? If I remember correctly, you hate me."

Kikyou scoffed. "Hate is such a strong word, more like dislike strongly. And I know, but I also know the difference between hate and when someone's about to get their ass kicked and I can prevent." The only one to kick Kagome's ass would be her. No one else. Just her.

"My ass kicked? I doubt it."

"That was kind of an example, your not really getting your ass kicked. No matter how much I wish I could do it, I have a reputation to up hold with the teachers. I'm just telling you to watch your back. Here's your social studies class. Ask someone else how to get to your other classes." She turned to walk away, but stopped when Kagome started speaking.

"I still don't understand why you're telling me this. If the things you're saying are true, what does Kagura have planned?" Kagome was curious. She didn't believe her, but she was still wanted to know what was in store for the future. Nothing was making sense.

Kikyou listened to her question and then walked away. Kagome was left standing in the hall alone with a couple of more questions left hanging. Kikyou was just bluffing, Naraku was her cousin, even though she was sure that Naraku was still probably mad for some odd reason; she doubted he'd actually try something.

Kagome whipped out her phone and text Sango her schedule. She was about to walk in her classroom when she remembered something.

_"Are we….in trouble?" Souta asked._

_Kagome stopped walking when he asked the question. He sounded nervous and scared, was there something she didn't know?_

_"What do you mean?" Kagome didn't expect anything like that to fly out of his mouth._

_"You can see for yourself. Bye, this is my stop." He turned around and tossed Kagome her cell phone, gave a motion similar to a wave and walked inside his school._

Kagome looked over her old phone, it was nothing that gave off a sign of trouble. She checked her voicemail and there wasn't a message left unheard. The last place she decided to check was her text messages. Her mouth opened slightly as she read all of her opened messages. 8 of them were fairly recent and she hadn't even known she got them.

'Souta must have opened them.' She thought as she read over the messages.

Text 1: _I...miss...you...oh, wait, I miss what you do actually._

Text 2: _We need you back...I'm willing to get you._

Text 3: _No reply? This is my third text to you; I'm starting to get upset. Do you really not want to come back?_

Text 4: _Who am I kidding, your phone is probably on low battery and you lost your charger._

Text 5: _akaku...and plenty of it babe._

Text 6: _Babe, I miss you. Remember the good days? We were together everyday for so many months. You had a good time, I had a good time. Don't you miss the good days? We should make more. You and I...together._

Text 7: _1...2...3...4...that's how many people are in hell. Burning._

Text 8: _If-_

Kagome would've continued reading but the door to the classroom in front of her opened. She stuck her phone in her pocket quickly and looked at the teacher.

"Oh you must be our new student. Higarashi right?" Her new social studies teacher asked.

"Um, yes. Mr. Kawasaki?"

"That's me." He put on a warm smile. "Welcome, come in."

His smile put her at ease a little. She took an open seat in the back away from everyone and started paying attention. The only reasons she took a seat in the back was because that was the only seat available, she would've preferred a seat up front. She realized why no one sat in the back seat; she couldn't hear in the back of the class and it smelled.

She saw everyone take out their books and turn to a page in it. She raised her hand and waited for the teacher to call on her. "I don't have any of my new text books."

"That's okay, you can look on with one of the other students."

Kagome sighed and went to sit next to another student. She could tell this wasn't going to be her day.

* * *

**Inuyasha's Point Of View**

I walked into Kagome's house around 6, I didn't expect her to be home because she had work today.

"Hello, Inuyasha." A girl with short hair greeted me.

"Take a seat, take a seat." Headband girl said pulling me over to the couch.

I wasn't too happy that they pulled me over to where Hojo was seated, but I sat down on the couch and propped my feet up on the table. I wasn't going to let him ruin my fun here.

"I don't think Higarashi would appreciate you putting you feet on the table." Hojo said in a matter of fact tone.

Of coarse that irked me. What the hell did he know? He just gets here yesterday and now he's trying to boss me around? I was about to come back with a smart ass reply, but my phone started vibrating lucky enough for him. I pulled it out of my pocket and read the text. It was from Kagome.

_Be good, when I get home I expect everyone to be happy. Don't pick a fight with Hojo and most certainly DO NOT put your feet on the table. If I hear you even walked in with your shoes on or left a crumb on the floor I will get someone to hurt you. Oh, have fun too. And tell Souta I said to do his homework BEFORE video games._

_Heart Kagome._

I glared at him, before taking my feet off the table. How the hell did he know? That stupid boy had the nerve to smile at me, _smile._ It wasn't a smile that said he was right, it was just a smile. I don't like his smile, matter of fact, I hate it.

"So, how do you know Kagome?" Hojo asked turning the channel.

"Classes and stuff." I grunted. I wanted him to know I didn't want to start a conversation with him, I'm not here to be all friendly and make friends with him. I'm here to make sure he doesn't make a move on Kagome...or the other girls.

"That's cool, isn't she a nice person?" He stopped on an anime that was playing.

"Yea." I hope the short answers are an indication I didn't want to talk.

The damn guy was like a fucking Chihuahua. Yip, yip, yip. Always talking. The conversation went on for about 10 more minutes.

"Yo." Souta said as he came down stairs, he sat in between me and that guy.

I waved to him and went back to watching TV. I wanted to snatch that damn remote from his feminine looking hands, but remembered Kagome's text. I have to sit here and watch this stupid anime about love for 20 more minutes, this was not fun. Hopefully something would take me out of my boredom or I'll just have to beat this guy up for fun.

Like they say, if you aren't having fun, make fun; and it'd be fun to slap him. Thank the lord when one of the girls (I can't remember any of their names for the life of me) came down with a board game in their hands. That guy lucked out this time, but next time I will be bored enough to beat him senseless.

"Charades!" She turned off the TV and placed the game in the center of the table. "I'm pretty sure you guys are all bored just watching TV." That's where I wanted to insert my 'Hell yea!' "So, let's play a game. Boys verse girls."

To my surprise she pulled out a monopoly board. Who the hell plays Charades on a monopoly board? We choose our pieces (We were the money bag, the girls were the ship) and started, the girls went first. Whoever the girl was started flailing her arms around like an idiot. I had no idea what she was doing. Maybe trying to imitate those inflatable things that are outside of car dealerships buildings. I don't even know what their called.

"Um you ate something bad!" One of them said.

The girl shook her head and started moving her arms as if she was swimming.

"You're a rescuer!" That guy said. (Hojo)

She sighed then started doing the Heimlich Maneuver. What the fuck? I don't know what the hell she's doing.

Souta nudged me. "Help us."

It's not like I had a single clue what she was doing. "Are you the wacky inflatable arm flailing tube man outside car dealerships?" I asked, isn't that what their called? For a second I thought I had it right until she shook her head. The whole thing went on for about 10 more minutes until I said. "Are you drowning?"

She nodded her head. "Finally."

Souta high fived me and Hojo smiled. I think I'm going to start counting his fucking smiles. I wonder how much a guy could smile in 5 days. We moved our money bag 6 spaces from the start. Wow, 6 freaking spaces, were so damn close to the end of the huge monopoly board. Sarcasm is my best friend.

"Do the honors of charading." Souta said handing me the deck.

I sighed and chose a card. _Superman. _This should be easy. I grabbed a piece of paper sitting on the table and pulled a pen out of my pocket. I drew the superman sign and waited for one of my teammates to hopefully say superman before the other team. Everyone was staring at the paper so I'm just guessing that they haven't seen the show. I wrote Superman on the paper in big letters and they still didn't say anything.

"It's superman." How could they not get that? I spelled it out for them. _Literally! _

"Foul!" The girl with a head band said. "You are not supposed to spell or draw it out. You guys go back 10 spaces."

"But we only moved 6." Souta said pointing at the game piece.

"Well, when you get a chance to move don't move until those 4 spaces are used up." She moved on to pick another card.

My team looked at me disapprovingly. Well, how the hell was I to know not to do that? I don't play games like this at home. Man, when I'm at home we watch TV, eat dinner, and go our separate ways; unless wrestling is on or my mother wants to play a good game of dominoes. Besides, who the hell made up those stupid rules? Like the fact that were playing this on a monopoly board, the rules were stupid. The game went on and on and on, and fucking on until Kagome came home.

"Kagome!" Souta ran and gave her a hug.

I smiled in her direction, she looked beyond tired. I hadn't seen her the whole day, except for that small chance in Social Studies. She looked a lot better then. What happened to her?

"New classes?" I asked. Sango showed me the schedule change and I didn't like it one bit. Now who the hell was I going to bug. Sure Miroku was fun, but I've been bugging him for basically all of his life, sometimes it's fun to change up. Then there was Sango, almost more fun to torture, but she fought back. Kagome was like a mixture of the two.

"Yes, and I'm stressing over that. I have homework on things I didn't even know existed, I can't study any of the crap because I can't get my hands on a text book until next week, all of the students in the class treat me as if I'm stupid just because I'm from a _lower class _as I was so nicely told, then I have work. It may have looked easy when I was watching the others work, but it's not." Kagome wiped a hand over her face. "Psssh, then I got sent home early all because of my face." Because of her face? What the hell? "They say it looked gray and like I was sick. I don't look sickly in the face, do I?" She turned to look at me for the first time since her whole tirade began.

In all honesty she did look a little sick. I mean, she was paler and her eyes didn't have that cute gleam in it, not that I noticed the gleam. It was probably shock from all of the extra work she has to do now. AP classes are crazy hard. We spend most of the time in school having fun with connections and other things; we have to have some hard classes. That's why I'm one of the lucky people to have regular classes.

"Go take a shower, take a nap, and we'll call you down for dinner." Hojo said helping her up.

He walked her up the stairs and disappeared from my line of view. 6 words came to mind at the moment I just needed to figure out how to put them into a sentence. Hmm...Oh, I got a sentence now, but I refuse to say that with a little boy around. When Hojo came down stairs he had a slight smile on his face. How I wish I could slap it off of him.

"All that extra work has got to be killing her." Eri (I think) shook her head. "Let's go get dinner started; I think we should just eat sushi with rice." One of them said. Hopefully I'll remember their names by the end of the night.

"Did you pick up the sushi?" One of them asked.

The other nodded her head and then they all went into the kitchen. Talk about the three musketeers. I looked at Hojo with that look that meant you disgust me. He acted like such a gentleman, can I get someone to scream wuss for me?

"I guess I'll take a shower now." He said getting up.

"You do that." I said in a snippety voice.

For some reason this guy just irks me. I don't know why, I don't know how, he just does. He tries to keep up the goody two shoes act, but I see right through it. As soon as I'm not looking he'll turn into a demon and chew every ones head off.

"Souta why don't you take a shower? Then when you come down you can have dinner and then brush your teeth again and then you can have a good night sleep." One of their voices came from the kitchen.

Souta went up stairs after a grunt, I don't know if he was going to take a shower or not. I grabbed the remote and turned to a show I actually wanted to watch, glad that there was no annoying little boy turning channels to stupid anime. I'm not talking about Souta either.

About 30 minutes later everyone was at the table eating silently. In my opinion it was the good kind of silence, but one of the three girls kept talking. Kagome was in her own little world staring at her food instead of eating it and Hojo was just looking at her. I have more fun at the kitchen table at my house, but I'm not one to complain, especially when there's delicious food in front of me; these girls can cook! It may be just rice and sushi, but they made it taste sensational.

"Souta what would you like for your birthday?" Hojo asked sending a smile to Souta. "I was planning to get you something tomorrow."

"Money, but anything's fine with me. Maybe a soccer ball?" He shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating.

"How did you celebrate your 16th birthday Kagome?" He asked next.

Boy was he full of questions.

"I didn't really celebrate it. I'm going to crash early, I am beyond tired. Lights out at 11. Good night." Kagome pushed out of her seat and walked up the stairs slowly.

I agree with whoever said she was stressed with her classes. It wouldn't be long until I'd be sleeping on the floor with Hojo next to me, on the couch.

* * *

_11:10_

_10 minutes pass 11._

I can't get to sleep and it's frustrating the fuck out of me. I should be fast asleep right now, I just had a good meal and I'm in my comfy pajama pants. (A note…I don't wear shirts to bed…EVER…unless it's really cold. It's not cold here, but I had my shirt next to me just in case it got colder later on in the night. Doubt I'll need it though.) Hojo, I hate to say it, was trying to be nice and give me the couch, but I'd rather not sleep where he put his ass. I have a comfy blanket on top of me and probably the softest pillow I'll ever lay my head on and I still can't get to sleep.

I wonder if Kagome's pillows are like mine. I remember when I was in her room that time when she was mad, those where some good times.

_12:00_

I can't believe I just spent an hour thinking about Kagome. I don't even spend an hour thinking about my hair, maybe 20 minutes, but never an hour. There is just so much to Kagome that I don't know. She's cute, funny, weird, nice, and so much more. What the hell am I thinking? Where is this coming from?

I think I am just a bit too tired for my own good.

I looked at Hojo, he was fast asleep on the couch, his eyes closed, almost as if he was dead like the way I wanted him to be. That stupid ass smile was plastered on his face.

"Oh, Kagome…Yes…." He said in his sleep.

I got up to slap him awake. Why the fuck is he dreaming about Kagome like that? Just when my hand was about to make contact with his ugly face his next sentence stopped me.

"I love it when you file your nails." I rolled my eyes and layed back down. The kids gonna be a stalker when he grows up.

Does Kagome go for people like that? Obviously not, her and Ryan had a thing, but I don't know. It's been a while sense she's seen him, but she does stay very much faithful to him. I see that ring on her finger whenever I'm around her. When ever she hears the name Ryan a sad yet happy smile comes on her face. Ryan's such a lucky guy to have Kagome as his girl. Soon to be girl. Whatever she is to him.

I kind of feel bad that she has to hold off for three years, but I'm pretty sure time will fly by for her. He is a very lucky guy. Just having Kagome by my side makes me happy, unless I'm pissed at her. She's nice and cares about her friends. Her personality is cool. She's a bit high strung, but I'm pretty sure she'll loosen up later on.

She did make me those vanilla cookies, those were so good. My world exploded when I put one of them in my mouth. I was so fucking surprised when she handed the cookies to me. I didn't even see her make them. I'm happy that she put time aside to even think about making those for me. I wish I had one of them right now, I'd kill someone for it. Hojo of coarse.

Still though. I got to figure out what is wrong with her. She seems so normal, but she's hiding something. I just know it. One of the Kagome wonders (that's what I call things I don't know about her) is why she lied about her talent. Maybe I could get some info out of the other 4 when she's not home. I remember saying I wouldn't do it again, but I have no choice. If she's not going to tell me what's up, I'll just find out myself. I had my fingers crossed anyways.

She is cute. Very cute, very phat. (Pretty, hot, and tempting ;D) I have to admit, when she got here things got interesting, it made it worth while to stay in school. The food fight would have never gotten started if she wasn't here. She is very ditzy and clumsy. If walking into a pole doesn't say that, then I don't know what does.

Then there's that kiss. I swear my world stopped for 2 seconds. That was the best 2 seconds of my life, I swear it. I was in so much of a daze after that, I could've walked into war and not notice it. And then at the restaurant, it was so much fun to watch her squirm.

Over all, she's a good person and I don't see how she could make enemies. Kikyou's just a bitch so that doesn't count, but I wonder what's up Kagura's ass. When Kikyou put her hands on Kagome when they were arguing I swear I wanted to slap her. Where the hell did she get of doing that? I think I would've slapped her if it wasn't for the risk of getting suspended again. I don't see why slapping girls is a rule. They can slap us and not get in trouble, but we can't slap them? That is the most retarded rule in the world. (Besides the dumb ass rules for charades)

Kagome's smile saves kids too. When she smiles the world gets brighter. Oh my damn, what am I saying? Do I...Do I like her? That does explain me wanting to know her more, but, that isn't possible. I have never felt this way about my past girlfriends. And now I'm even talking to myself in my head.

(Maybe she's just different)

That naggy person, what do people call them...conscious's...had a way of saying one thing when I just didn't want him there. I had that damn thing. That damn conscious. I'm glad he only comes out once in a blue moon. Maybe it's or he or what ever it's gender is is right. Maybe I do like her...I think I li-

I would've been able to complete that thought if there hadn't been an ear piercing scream let out. Hojo looked at me, and I just looked at him. It sure as hell wasn't one of us. More screams were let out and I realized that it was Kagome. What the hell? I threw on my shirts, ran up the stairs as quick as I could and tried to open the door, but it was locked. I jiggled the handle but it wouldn't open.

Those girls came out of the room with worried faces on. They were whispering amongst each other, but I caught the gist of it.

"This happened before?" I asked.

They looked at me and then one of them spoke. "Yea." She nodded. "Last week, around the same time right now. We heard screaming from our room, so we went to Kagome's; we woke her up and tried to ask her what was going on. I mean, I've heard of nightmares, but her screaming was just so horrified that it really freaked us out. She just told us she had a bad dream and went back to bed, when it was morning time we tried to confront her again, but she wouldn't say anything about the dream. We just put it behind us because we never thought it'd happen again, but were starting to get worried." The others nodded in approval of the story.

"How is Souta not waking up to this?" I asked, I winced when another ear piercing scream was let loose.

They shrugged their shoulders. Probably a sound proof room, I doubt it though. What the fuck is going on?

"Uh, just go to bed, I'll wake her up." I said pacing back and forth; question is how to get in her room. I should just break the damn door down. I'm pretty sure that when she wakes up she'll kill me though.

"But we want to make sure Kagome's okay." The girl with wavy hair said.

"I'll tell you what's up when I'm done." I snapped my fingers; I know how to get in.

When everyone was back in their sleeping quarters, I ran outside and looked at the huge tree. Perfect way to get in. I wrapped my hands around the tree and started climbing. It was fairly easy because of the claws and because I climbed tree's as a kid. Once I was finally on the branch right next to her window I opened the window that never seems to be locked and jumped in.

The screaming had stopped, but Kagome was tossing in bed. It almost looked like she was having a seizure. Was she? I grabbed her and shook her gently. Her eyes opened, but it was like she was looking passed me. Her skin was hot to the touch and her eyes were kind of glazed. I was waiting for her to blink, but that never happened. I waved my hand in front of her face, that didn't change anything.

"Kagome?" I hate to say it, but I am actually a bit nervous. Seeing her in this state is very creepy, and I wish she would blink. I looked behind me just in case there was someone or something behind me. "Kagome?" I tried again. What is wrong with her? She was sweating like crazy and her hair was a mess. "Kagome!" I shook her as hard as I could and watched her blink; a couple of tears came out of her eyes.

I let go thinking I hurt her. Not my intentions, but at least she snapped out of it.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered. She blinked a couple of times and looked around.

I sighed in relief; I thought I was going to have to slap her. Thank lord I didn't have too.

Instead of answering me she grabbed onto my shirt and started crying. All I could do was pat her back and say 'shh'. I am not the best person to come to with tears. Nothing I did seemed to help calm her down because she started crying even harder. This broke my heart, it really did. I could care less about when other people cry, but this was the girl I liked in my arms crying.

"Kagome." I tried to pull her away from my shirt, but she grabbed on harder.

So many things were running through my head at the moment. What was wrong? Why was she screaming? How could I make it better?

After 20 minutes of sitting on her bed with her in my arms she finally calmed down and I took that moment to try to get her to look at me. She looked everywhere but at me. It got to the point where I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I used my soft voice hoping that would get her to answer.

"4 and 5. I can't-" She said in a broken down voice shaking her head. She didn't bother to finish her sentence.

"What?"

She took a couple of deep breaths. "5."

"I don't understand." Of coarse I didn't. She was sitting here mumbling numbers.

She didn't answer; she wrapped her arms around my torso and pulled me closer. She was shaking uncontrollably and I'm not a doctor, but I don't think it's good that her skin is this hot and that she's shaking.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked.

To my surprise she shook her head no. Right after that she ran out of her room. I followed into the bathroom where I found her throwing up in the toilet. I held her hair back and waited for her to pull back for a breath. This was very abnormal, maybe she's just sick; she did look terribly sick today. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka came to the door and I let them take it from there. Kagome was in good hands.

Right after that I went back to my bed (floor…) how the hell could I get to sleep after that? Every time I closed my eyes, I kept picturing Kagome's face with that blank expression on it. I'll just have to ask her what was going on tomorrow, basically today. She's going to have to answer whether she wants to or not.

* * *

Okay, this'll all come into play later on.

Should I put in more Sango & Miroku or keep it like this?

Stay tuned ;D

_**EXPECT AN UPDATE EVERY 2 WEEKS ON MONDAY!**_

**Diamond369: **thank you. i guess i'll start working on that story too. :D

**BloodPlus14:** sadly no :(. ugh, im going to start looking for it again. man, i really wish I knew the title. it was sucha good story.

**CammiiLyin:** sorry, sorry, sorry. ugh. i try to keep it on a regular schedule, but thats impossible for some reason. i was going to update the week after i posted up the other chapter but my computer decided to mess up. sorry again.


	17. Souta's Birthday Party Part 1: Happiness

Disclaimer:

Inuyasha: *sigh*

F_F: I know. I don't own you, but I bet you I'll own you next chapter.

*I walk away*

Inuyasha: crazy ass bitch

* * *

**That's How Love Works**

Chapter 17

**_Souta's Birthday! Part 1 Happiness_**

A whole week had past since the incident at night. Kagome stayed home from school everyday that week because she got a high fever. Inuyasha came like he said he would for 2 days, and then stopped. The 2 days after the chaotic night Inuyasha tried to get some answers out of Kagome, but that didn't go so well.

Flashback~

He had just got back from a long day of school. He could barely concentrate the whole day, his mind kept wondering off to a certain girl that was at home sick in bed. He walked in her house, kicked off his shoes, and sat on the couch. Something was different. He looked around. He was sitting on the couch, Souta was playing video games on the floor, the girls were in the kitchen, Kagome was sleeping, what was wrong?

Eri walked into the living room. "Oh, hello Inuyasha. I didn't hear you come in."

He waved and nodded his head.

When she walked back into the kitchen he heard her mumble something. "Oh…I thought Hojo was in there. He must be upstairs talking with Kagome."

What the hell! Talking! Since when was she up? Kagome had been asleep for 2 days straight so he didn't get the chance to ask her anything yet. He had been worried for 2 days, 2 long days, and Hojo got to see her first? That was it! Inuyasha jumped off of the couch and started on his way up stairs. How dare he try to mess with Kagome when she was sick! Once Inuyasha was at the door, he stopped to take a deep breath. Right when his hand was on the door knob and he was ready to turn he heard them talking and decided to listen.

"I remember that time. That was so much fun." That was Kagome's voice.

"A lot of fun, you almost blew up the school." Hojo said.

"I don't know how you got a picture of that."

"It was the first project you guys got to do in the class, being the teachers assistant, she asked me to take a couple of pictures. Do you remember this?"

"Of coarse, that was when we went to that shrine in the mountains. We got the chance to do all sorts of activities there."

"Yea, that's the perfect picture of you."

Although Inuyasha couldn't see it, he could hear the smile in her voice. "Yea, now that I think I about it, I have quite a couple of memories with you."

Inuyasha decided to come in the room at that time. Their conversation was boring. When he walked in he saw Hojo sitting on the bed with Kagome looking at a photo album. He glared at Hojo a growl was low in his throat but slowly rising.

"Hojo, I think Eri called you down stairs, isn't that why you came up here Inuyasha? To get Hojo?" Kagome asked. His eyes softened when he heard her voice. Ever since that night her voice had gotten a lot softer.

Hojo smiled at Kagome and then walked out, leaving the two in the room by themselves.

"How goes it?" Inuyasha asked sitting next to Kagome on the bed.

She looked pale like any normal sick person.

Kagome smiled. "It's good I guess. I should've expected this."

"How could you?" Inuyasha asked.

How could she not? Healing Souta had a disadvantage. It was an 80% chance that she would get whatever Souta's sickness was and she got it. The least she could've done was expect it. One of the few reasons she hated healing. Not a lot of good came out of it. She didn't expect Inuyasha to know what was going on. He knew little to nothing about priestesses and that couldn't be helped. That's why Kagome answer to his question surprised him a bit.

"If you're me, you could've."

Inuyasha had no idea what she was talking, so he decided to change the topic. "You feeling better?"

"I'm feeling a lot better that a couple of days a go."

Inuyasha was about to ask the question he had wanted to ask a couple of days ago when her cell phone rang. She held up a finger to him and picked up her phone.

"Hey Sango."

"You hey me! I've been trying to reach you for the past couple of days. You don't pick up your cell phone and you don't come to school, how am I going to get in contact with you. I would've come to your house, but I thought that you were avoiding me!" Sango said in one breathe.

"Gomen. I've been sick and stuff. I would've called, but I've been so tired." Kagome switched her cell phone from the right ear to the left.

"I see, sorry for your yelling."

"That's okay, what did I miss?"

"Miroku and I broke up." She said sadly. "Putting that aside, are you okay?"

Kagome was surprised. "What do you mean broke up! You guys just got together! How can you start by saying you guys broke up and then ask if I'm okay!" Even as she tried to yell, her voice came off soft and fluffy, not surprised and angry like she wanted it to sound.

Inuyasha was staring at her floor. He could hear everything they were saying, especially with Kagome yelling right next to him. He didn't need doggy senses in this case. He did know that they had broken up, but 2 things kept him from saying much about it.

1. It wasn't a real break up.

and

2. He had more important things to worry about. Like Kagome.

Inuyasha wanted to slap Miroku because of the stupid idea that found its way into his head, matter of fact, he did slap him, twice. The only reason he broke up with Sango was because he wanted to see what she'd say. He was going to let the break up continue on to the next day and then ask for her back. Inuyasha didn't know how he got such a stupid friend.

"What the hell?" Kagome asked through the phone. She ended up going into a coughing fit.

Inuyasha snatched the phone from her hand. "See what you did?" Inuyasha pressed the red button and then lightly rubbed Kagome's back.

Once she was done coughing she coughed a bit more to clear her throat. "Thanks." She cleared her throat once more. "I can't believe Miroku."

"I can." He muttered under his breath. 'The guys an idiot.' Inuyasha slowly removed his hand from her back and sighed.

She sighed in return. "So what's the real reason you came up here?"

"To check on you." It wasn't a lie; he had come up there to check on her.

"Oh, well that was sweet." She went back under her covers and stared at the ceiling.

"Yea." He didn't know how to ask her about what had happened nights before. Should he be blunt or subtle? Ease his way in or get to the point? He was about the break the awkward silence, but Kagome beat him to it. She was mumbling something to herself, he couldn't understand anything she was saying under her breath. He eventually decided on a way to ask her.

"So…you alright?" Subtly always worked for the smart people.

"Yea, a little more sleep and I'll be back at school tomorrow." She yawned.

"I'm not talking about that."

"Then what are you talking about?" She sat up a little in her bed.

Inuyasha never did have a lot of patience; it took a lot for him not to stand up and say 'what the hell do you mean what am I talking about? What do you think I'm talking about!'

"What happened 2 nights ago?" The idea of subtle went out the door.

Kagome averted her eyes from him to her hands that were neatly folded in her lap. "Just a night mare."

And that was when Inuyasha lost it. He didn't mean to lose his cool, 2 days of built up angst didn't help at all. "Just a night mare." He stood up. "What you had wasn't a nightmare! What you had was a…a…I don't even know what it was, but it was crazy!"

"It's none of your business." She mumbled going back under the covers fully.

Inuyasha wasn't going to let her get away that easy. He snatched the covers from over her head and threw them back. He couldn't help but think she looked cute in her cow covered pajama pants and white tank top, but there were more important things at hand, like yelling at her.

"None of my business? It became my business when I had to climb threw your damn window and wake your ass up! All I'm asking for is answers, it's not that hard to give!"

"There you go again! You promised you wouldn't get in my business!" Kagome tried to yell but it wasn't as easy when you were feeling the way she was.

"I had my fingers crossed!" Inuyasha felt like he was going to regret what was about to come out of his mouth. "I'm just worried!" There were the three scary words that made him want to punch himself.

"Well maybe you should stop worrying about me!" Any other girl would've been flattered, but Kagome was not. "I never asked you to worry about me and I know I didn't ask you to pry into my business." She started going into a coughing fit.

Inuyasha had the erg to rub her back and he would've but he was to busy being mad at her too. "You don't ask for that kind of stuff, it just happens! It's not my fault, if I had a choice I wouldn't worry about you at all! Not only am I worried, but those girls down stairs are worried,_ he's _(Hojo)worried, I bet Souta's about to explode from worry!"

"Funny way of showing how worried you are! If yelling at people shows your worry, you can shove your worry up your ass!" She said in between coughs.

"Maybe I wouldn't be yelling if you wouldn't have started it!"

"Started it? You started yelling first!" She tried to get in a heavy sigh between her coughs, that didn't work out so well. "Why can't you be more like Hojo? He, unlike you, shows his worry in a descent way!"

Ouch. Did she just compare him to someone? Inuyasha went over what she said a couple of times.

_Why can't you be more like Hojo!_

_Why can't you be more like Hojo!_

_Why can't you be more like Hojo!_

It was like a broken record. She did just compare him to someone. Hojo at that. That sparked a couple of flames in Inuyasha. Being compared started a small flicker of fire, but being compared to Hojo made the flame ignite.

"If I was like Hojo I'd be a fucking sissy! I'm glad I'm not like him! The guy smiles 24/7, I bet his parents could pass away and he'll smile at their funeral!"

Kagome gasped. "Hojo isn't a sissy! That is so immature of you to say! You are such a little kid!"

Inuyasha instantly regretted his actions when he noticed how pale she had turned. Compared to before the argument started she was an egg shell white, now she was snow white. (a/n: Yes…there is a difference) For some stupid reason he kept the argument going.

"It takes one to no one!" He had to admit that sounded immature, but the sentences that came out of his mouth before were very mature. He looked at the ceiling. Pssh, immature his ass.

"See, that's what I'm-" Kagome stopped mid sentence and put a hand over her mouth.

"Now are you going to tell me what the hell is up with you?" She didn't reply so he decided to look at her again and demand for an answer. He looked at Kagome, she looked back. She had that look on her face that said something bad was about to happen. "….Are you going-?"

Before he could finish his sentence she darted out of her room and into the bathroom. She slammed the door and locked it before she threw herself at the toilet and started throwing up the small bit of food she had in her stomach. Inuyasha walked to the door and knocked.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" She said leaning back from the toilet.

"I don't wanna be in your damn house if you're going to be a bitch! And forget about the fucking party! Throw it your damn self!" With that said Inuyasha stormed out of her house and back to his. So much for getting answers.

End of Flashback~

Today was a special day. Probably more important than Christmas, maybe even more important than my birthday. (a/n: sorry, I had to throw that in there) Well, it was to Kagome. It was 3 in the morning when she tip toed into Souta room and tapped him a wake.

"What?" He asked groggily sitting up in his bed. He thought it was one of the girls. It wouldn't be the first time one of them had woken him up to ask if he could help them with something. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness he was surprised to see Kagome's big brown yet tired eyes staring back at him. "What are you doing! You should be in bed sleeping, you're going to get-" Kagome covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shut up!" She whispered. "If they hear you, they'll come up stairs, if they see me in here up I'll be bed ridden. If I'm bed ridden I won't get to spend the rest of the day with you." She smiled and took her hand off of his mouth. "I just wanted to say happy birthday. It officially 3:02. Which is when you were blessed into the world.

Souta smiled, he had to give her a hug for that. He was happy that she took time out of her life to actually come in his room early in the morning to give him a proper happy birthday. Kagome was the best sister he ever had. His only sister, but his best.

"Alright, I just came to tell you happy birthday, get some sleep and be ready for a day full of fun. If you don't mind that is, you'd probably want to spend the rest of the day with your friends."

Souta shook his head. "I can always hang out with them; I can't always hang out with you."

Kagome never expected that to come out of his mouth. She yawned and then smiled. "That was sweet. Get some rest now." She kissed his forehead and walked out of the room quietly. In Souta's room, he was debating if this was a good idea. Even in the dark he could tell she still wasn't feeling all that well. He'd just make sure she didn't push herself today.

* * *

"hApPy BirThdAy To YOU, HAPPY BirthDAy To you! HApPy BIRTHdaY DeAR sOutA! …..hAPPy BIRThdAY to yOu!" Everyone sung in different pitches. Ayumi was singing normally, Eri was trying to do something similar to Michael Jackson, Yuka was singing in Korean, Hojo was….Souta didn't even know what Hojo was doing, and Kagome stopped singing when she heard everyone singing off key.

"Thanks...that song was….. wow." Souta said before blowing out his candle on his tiny cupcake.

"Do you guys want to sing how old are you now?" Ayumi asked clapping her hands.

"No!" Souta and Kagome said at the same time, they smiled at each other.

"Fine then, how about we settle for our annual cussing game?" Eri asked.

"Cussing game?" Hojo asked.

"Ah, that's right, this is your first time at Souta's party. Well, we have this thing we do at each of his parties."

"We've been doing it since he was 6." Eri threw in.

"And Kagome always got in trouble for it too." Yuka added.

"Putting that aside, each year Souta tries to beat my cussing record, if he does he gets to boss me around for a day."

"Kagome, you suck at explaining things."

"Well, I know something you suck." Kagome muttered under her breath.

"Can you believe she's a priestess?" Ayumi whispered to Eri.

"Shut up, you guys are all willing to watch Souta play this game too, so you're no better than me. Anywayssssssss...Souta has to say over 52 cuss words in 30 seconds because that was my record. He's never beaten it and I don't expect him too, it takes practice to say 30 seconds worth of cuss words in a coherent sentence."

"I've been practicing." Souta said pulling out a paper from his pocket.

"Good luck." Each of them gave him a pat on the back, except for Kagome.

"All right, ready...steady...go." Ayumi clicked the red button on the stopwatch.

"Your bitch of a father fucking told my fucking dad and me that you fucked up last night when you gave him a damn rash in his ass. He took so many shits that his ass started burning like mother fucking hell. Damn, I felt so fucking bad for your shitty ass father because he had you as a fucking son, he called you an asshole, an ass fucker, a shitty faced teen, a bitch, and everything else he can think of. He even called you a fucking pussy. Can you believe your damn father? It much be hell living with him. I did agree with him on the asshole and ass fucker thing though, because we all know it's fucking true. Well, I guess this is the end of our fucking friendship now, bye asshole." He finished off with one big breath.

"Wow!" Everyone clapped, even Kagome. She was very impressed at his skills, but he still didn't beat her score of 52.

"30.35 seconds." Kagome wiped a fake tear from her eye. "A record of 30 cuss words. That's the highest you've ever gone...I'm so proud." Kagome gave him a big hug.

"You're not a good influence." Yuka said.

"Bleh. Alright, Souta you didn't beat my record but I am so proud of you that I am going to take you to that movie you wanted to see."

Souta's already big smile got wider. "Vampires Suck?"

"No, Despicable Me."

"I didn't want to see that." His smile lessened a bit.

"Too bad, I wanted to, were going to see it. Go put on your shoes."

Souta stuck out his tongue at her before going to the other hall to put on his shoes.

"Alright, the money is on my dresser. Sorry it's only a little, but try to do your best to get this place looking like a party. I'll swing by around 6 to check on things, the kids will be coming around 6:40, and I'll bring Souta around at 7."

"Okay boss." All 3 girls said.

"What time are the kids supposed to leave?" Hojo asked.

"You have to help me kick the kids out around so."

"Aright."

Kagome smiled. "I really owe you guys; I promise I'll pay you back when I get the chance."

"It's what friends are for, were just here to help." Hojo said with a smile.

The other girls nodded their heads. Kagome waved and walked to the front door to see an impatient Souta tapping his foot and pointing to his imaginary watch.

"You ready?" Kagome asked slipping on her shoes.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's go birthday boy." Kagome put a birthday hat on top of Souta's head and held the door open for him.

He hugged her around the waist. "Thanks Kagome."

Instead of replying back she pushed him towards the stairs. He shouldn't be thanking her yet.

* * *

"Do you think Kagome's okay?" Eri asked pulling out plastic cups.

"I'm pretty sure she's fine, she looked so well this morning." Ayumi said setting out drinks.

"Yea, but still..." Eri was still worried.

"Don't worry about it. Kagome's a strong girl. I think-" Ayumi was cut off by the shrill of the door bell.

"I'll get it." Yuka said skipping to the door.

She expected it to be a kid that had arrived early but what she saw made her eyes go wide, heart stop, and breath seize.

* * *

"That was so good." Souta clapped at the end as the lights started to dim on.

They had just got done watching Despicable Me. It was probably the best movie they had seen in a while. At the sad parts both of them started crying and at the hilarious parts they laughed very loudly. It didn't matter if they talked during the movie because they were the only ones in the movie theatre watching it.

Kagome clapped along with Souta. "You are just like Agnes."

"I am not, I'm just like Gru. You're like Vector. Nerd."

Kagome kicked him on his butt. "Says the guy who gets all a's in school." She rolled her eyes. "Um.. Why don't we...watch another movie?"

"Can we watch Vampires Suck?" Souta asked clasping his hands together to beg.

"Stupid, that movies not even out yet. We're going to watch Scott Pilgrim vs The World."

Souta grunted. "But that looks stupid."

Kagome grabbed him and pulled him to ticket booth for the second time that day. "Correction, you look stupid."

Souta didn't say anything to that. It wouldn't be so bad to watch the movie. It was free because he didn't have to pay for it and the commercial did look epic, so why not? They bought their tickets, bought 2 large soda's and went in to watch the movie with a bunch of other people.

After the movie was done Souta clapped loudly along with all the other people while Kagome made her way out. Souta caught up with her outside of the movie theatres.

"What, you didn't like it?" Souta asked throwing his cup away.

"I hated it. That was stupid." Kagome finished off her drink before throwing it away.

"You're stupid." Souta said mimicking her.

"Actually you're stupid, I said you looked stupid that other time, not you are stupid. So if you're trying to mimic me that was a failed attempt."

"Shut up. I want candy."

"No, you already had a large popcorn. If you keep eating more junk you're going to spoil your appetite." Kagome said pulling out her phone.

"What appetite? I don't have one for anything you're going to cook." Souta held out his hand so he could take the money she had to give him for candy.

She rolled her eyes and took out her wallet. Even though she stuck with what she said, he did have a point about the food thing. She didn't want him spoiling his appetite for his party that was going to be loaded with food, but since he didn't know about the surprise party, (hence the surprise) she was going to let him do as he pleased. After she handed him her wallet and made sure he was a good distance away she dialed Eri's number.

"Hello?" Yuka asked.

"Oh, Yuka...Um, I know I said I'd come to check on things at 6, but I think it'd be better if I just called. You have basically 30 minutes until the kids come and an hour until we come. Is everything almost ready?"

"OH, it's ready alright..." Yuka said in a tone Kagome didn't like.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What?"

"What's with your tone?" Kagome put a hand on her hip even though she knew Yuka couldn't see it through the phone.

"Nothings wrong with my tone." Yuka sweat dropped. Kagome always was a smart girl.

"It sure does sound like there's something wrong with your tone."

"There's nothing wrong with my tone.

"Alright then...Did Sango come yet? She had a couple of things she said we could use for the party. A banner that said happy birthday and plastic cups."

"Yea, she did."

"Can I speak to her?"

"Nope, she's opening boxes."

"Crap!" Could be heard in the back ground on Yuka's side.

"Everything okay over there?" Kagome asked putting the phone closer to her ear so she could hear inside the house better.

"Yea, that was just Sango. She was using a knife to open one of the boxes and almost cut of her finger."

"Is she-?" Before Kagome could ask if Sango was okay she was cut off.

"I gotta go, bye." Without waiting for a bye she hung up.

Kagome sighed. 'At least I know they're working.'

"I got you some candy." Souta said walking back with gummy worms and raisin nets in his hand.

"Thanks. Uh, you want to watch another movie?"

"No." He put a gummy worm in his mouth. "I want to go home and eat your nasty dinner.

Kagome held back a mean reply, it was his birthday, she had to be nice. "Okay. We can go home in an hour."

"Why?" Souta asked suspiciously.

"Why not?"

"Cause your tired."

"No I'm not"

"Yea you are, you just left your bed for the first time in days; you look really tired." Souta was just trying to look out for her. He didn't want her passing out and going to the hospital. It was in her best interest if she rested for the remaining time of the day. She had already given him a fun birthday.

"No, no. I'm fine. Just one more movie?"

"No."

"Ya' know? I thought you of all people would understand my desire to be outside. I haven't seen the beautiful earth in so long. The skies, the cities, the lights! I haven't seen it in so long because I've been home for a week. All I'm asking for is the time to explore with my little brother and he can't even give it to me." She added in fake tears. "It's hard when you don't get to spent a lot of time with your very own genuine brother, but it's even harder if he doesn't want to spend it with you!" She ended dramatically. "How was that?" She asked when her little performance was done.

"One of your best, but not better than the one you pulled on mom two years ago."

"The one about me going to the mall?" Kagome aksed.

"Nu-uh. The one 2 days before Christmas.

She snapped her finger. "Ahh, you mean the one where I said I'd literally just die if I didn't get those boots for Christmas."

"Bingo!"

"Good times, mom and dad would be happy to see you like this."

"They'd be happy to see you like this too. Your the best big sis ever."

"You said that earlier." She said giving him a hug. "Alright, now off to the movies...again."

"Are you sure? You look tired."

"I'll tell you when I'm getting tired."

"That's all I ask."

Kagome nodded her head. They bought the tickets, went into the movie theaters and sat down. About an hour into the movie Kagome said she didn't feel well so Souta immediately insisted that they go home. On, what felt like long, short walk Souta had asked her if she was ok about a zillion times. By the time they were at the shrine Souta had asked if she was okay 18 times and Kagome had said she was alright 18 times.

Kagome walked in slowly to see the lights turned off. At least they had thought of hiding liked she hoped they would.

"Souta go turn on the TV and relax, I'll pour us a drink." Kagome said pushing him inside.

"Okay?" He took of his shoes and sat on the couch. Like a typical person he started flipping through TV channels when the remote was in his hand.

"I change my mind." Kagome sat on the couch cushion next to him, nearly sitting on top of him in the process. "Let's count down from 10."

"Why?"

"So I know your not stupid." Kagome rolled her eyes, why did younger kids always think older people had to have a motive as to why they do things.

"Alright?"

"Together now!"

"10."

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"BONZAI!" Miroku jumped up from the TV and blew out his party blower.

Kagome and Souta blinked. Kagome knew Miroku was supposed to come to the party, but did he not know the difference between one and six?

They heard a sigh come from behind the kitchen wall; Sango walked out and hit Miroku on the head. "Sorry, apparently this idiot doesn't know how to count. Anyways..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOUTA!" All of the rest of the kids jumped out of their various hiding spots. A special girl jumped out of her spot, walked up to Souta, and smiled.

"Happy birthday." She said in her naturally soft voice. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him from the side.

Souta's face was redder than a red crayola crayon (a/n: everyone says redder than a tomato or something, but I've never heard redder than a crayon...so...there it is)

Some kids went ohh and ahh, others went eww, and the other 7 adults said awww.

"You got a girlfriend? Hitomi, right?" Kagome mouthed.

Souta nodded his head with a proud smile. He remembered the day he asked her out.

flashback...

_*remember this is with the shikigami*_

_She giggled. "So...I know your birthday is in about 5 days and I got you a present." She played with her wavy hair._

_He nodded his head. "Thanks Hitomi?...I've been meaning to ask you something..."_

_"Yes?" She asked with a gleam her eye._

_"Where did you get your shoes?"_

_"Uh...I have no idea." Most people would've thought it was a gay question, but she just found it odd._

_"Oh, and want to be my girlfriend?"_

_"What?" She stopped breathing._

_"You and I can go out. You know the walks, the kisses, the hugs, the holding hands. That kind of stuff."_

_"Of coarse!" She said with a smile._

_~~~~...When the shikigami eventually found his way home..._

_"You did what!" Souta yelled at the shikigami._

_"I got you a girlfriend." The calm shikigami said._

_"Who?" Souta asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Hitomi Lee."_

_Souta didn't know what to say. _

_The shikigami took in a deep breath. "Your welcome." And with that said it reverted back into a simple piece of paper._

_Souta looked at Eri. "Sorry, kid, but we gotta go before Kagome gets suspicious."_

End of Flashback..

He'll never forget that day.

"Okay, kids. Go to the backyard and have fun." Sango said leading them outside.

Outside Chinese lanterns were set up in different colors lighting up the back yard. Games were set up all over the place in the big back yard and plenty of food was set out. Kagome put a hand to her mouth, it looked beautiful.

"Eri?" Kagome asked looking at Eri. "How could you get all of these games and food with such little money I gave you?"

"Eh... Oh, no…. little boy, don't double dip." Eri ran off to the dip.

There was no little boy double dipping.

"Hey." Yuka said jumping in front of Kagome. "We other adults can take it from here, you have a surprise in your room." She said with a wink.

"Surprise?" Kagome didn't expect anything, it wasn't her birthday.

"Yea. Package maybe?" Yuka pushed Kagome into the house and closed the door.

Kagome slowly walked up the stairs. She didn't know what to expect. It could be good or bad or both or something. When she was in front of her door she stopped before grabbing the door knob. Should she really see what's beyond her door? Curiosity did kill that cat, but then again, you never know until you try. She opened the door and was surprised to see Inuyasha sitting on her bed.

"Hey." He said gruffly.

"Hi?" She asked. If she remembered correctly he clearly said he didn't want to be in her damn house anymore. This was awkward. He was the last person she expected to come to Souta's party.

"Keh." He got off her bed and walked in front of her. "Here." He pushed a card in front of her.

"Huh?" She muttered more to herself than to him.

"You're supposed to read it."

"I know." She said opening the card.

It read:

_I'm sorry for yelling at you and for getting in you business. I wasn't trying to yell at you and...stuff. I was just worried because...yea. Anyways I'm sorry and I hope the party makes up for it._

"Party?" Kagome asked. She looked at him. "You helped through the amazing party outside.?"

Inuyasha looked at the floor and nodded his head once.

"But you said-"

He cut her off. "I know what I said, I was just mad. Didn't you read the card? Just forget whatever I said that day, I didn't mean it."

"I can't believe you still-"

"Oh shut up. Believe it, I did it, I've done, and it's done."

Before Inuyasha could say anything else, Kagome tackled him with a big hug. He lost his footing and fell over, nearly hitting his head on the bed.

"Sorry, I thought you'd expect it." Kagome said sitting up.

"You're crushing my spleen." Inuyasha said rubbing his head.

Kagome looked down and realized her knee was right where his spleen should be, she wasn't sure, she was never good at body parts. She got off of him quickly and waited for him to sit up. She didn't know what to think at the moment. He had basically thrown Souta an amazing party. She was so happy. Even though he was mad at her, he came back, threw the party and to top it off, even apologized when both of them were at fault.

"Sorry again. I don't know how I can thank you, the party looks amazing, I'm pretty sure the kids are having an amazing time, and the food looks good." Kagome smiled.

"Yea, yea. I'll think of some way you can pay me back." Inuyasha brushed a hand threw his hair.

"Anything you need just ask, but for now, let's go down stairs so we can eat."

Kagome helped Inuyasha onto his feet and pulled him outside towards the back yard. The backyard was truly amazing. Souta ran up to Kagome and gave her a tight hug. Kagome hugged him back just as tight and waited for him to let go of her.

He pulled back and smiled. "Thanks so much nee-chan!"

Kagome smiled back. "Yea, anytime, but you should really thank Inuyasha for contributing so much to the party and thank Kohaku for getting all your friends to come. Plus thank Hojo, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Sango...and Miroku...speaking of him." Kagome patted Souta's shoulders. "Souta go play with people." Kagome walked away towards Miroku.

Miroku turned around just in time to see Kagome walk up to him. "Kagome, how are you feeling?"

"Good." She glared at him. "Uh, word around the street is you broke up with Sango..."

Miroku laughed nervously. "Yes...I do know...but we are back together."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you break up with her? You better answer or else."

Miroku laughed. "Ah, yes, the reason why I broke up with her. Well, Kagome." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Men are stupid little creatures that do stupid things to see what their girlfriend will say when they break up with them. All in all, I was one of those men who just got curious."

"Miroku!" He heard Sango's voice sound through the air before she appeared next to them. "Go get me a drink, _now_."

"Yes, my dear." Miroku scurried off to the drink table.

Sango giggled. "Boy do I have him whipped."

Kagome looked at Sango. "Aren't you even a bit upset that he broke up with you?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" Kagome knew if her boyfriend would've done that to her she would've gave him at least 2 good slaps in the face.

"One of the few reasons is because I expected him to do something as stupid as break up with me just to see my reaction. He's done it to a couple of his old girlfriends in the past to see if they truly loved him. Miroku watches way too much TV for his own good. Another reason is because Inuyasha told me the next day that he broke up with me to see my reaction. Of coarse when he asked for me back I made him beg like a seal does for fish. We're good now, but if he does it again I swear I'll slap him even harder than I did when he asked for me back." Sango took a bite of her slice of pizza.

"Wow...You guys have an awkward relationship."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Pssh, the only thing awkward about our relationship is that I'm actually dating him."

"Here's your drink my love." Miroku said handing her a cup filled with punch.

Sango looked at the drink and spilled it on the ground. "I want lemonade, not punch."

Miroku nodded and went to fetch Sango another drink. Kagome and Sango looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"You are so cruel!" Kagome said in between her laughs.

When Sango got her laughs under her control she said, "Yea, but I'm cruel in the fun way. Now he knows not to break up with me again. Only I can break up with him, not the other way around."

Kagome smiled. "Yea, you guys definitely have a creepy relationship."

Kagome and Sango continued a random conversation on rabbits and accessories while the party went on.

"And so I think a pink rabbit would look nice with yellow hair clips. It's kind of like math ya know?" Kagome continued taking a sip of her drink she got while they were talking. Sango nodded her head in agreement. "It's just like a purple bunny with-" Kagome stopped talking when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" A very familiar voice rung in her ears.

"Guessing from the size of your hands and the sound of your voice, you must be...Kouga?" Kagome stated more than asked.

"I really gotta change my voice when I play that game." He smiled and gave Kagome a hug.

"You made it."

"Yup and here's a present for the little guy too." He placed a present in Kagome's hands.

"Thanks, I bet it's a..." Kagome shook the box. "Watch?"

"Yea...How'd you know?"

"You kept saying you'd buy him a watch." She set the present on the table conveniently next to them.

"I need to talk to you." He said in a serious voice. When did things get so serious?

"I have a clue about what you might want to talk about?" She added in a sigh. "Let's go in the living room to talk."

(She didn't worry about having to tell Sango about her leaving because Sango went off to tell Kohaku to stop eating so many hamburgers.)

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome and Kouga walk into her house 10 minutes ago and now he was starting to get aggravated. 10 minutes...10 minutes...They could be doing anything in there. Anything includes the dirty dirty, doing the laundry, making love, cuddling naked, getting lucky, whatever other term there is for sex! They had one more minute to come outside, or he'd barge in on them.

'60...59...58…...57...why was time taking forever?...56...46...36...26...16..6..0...Took damn long enough!' Inuyasha cussed in his head.

Inuyasha sped walked to the door quickly. He opened the door and stopped walking into the house. Nothing would've prepared him for what he saw..

(Should I end it here?)..Yea.. I'm gunna

* * *

Author thingy!

WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING ON WITH KAGS AND KOUGA?1 get it right and I'll give you brownie points :)

alright, sorry...this chapter was going to be a whole lot longer and filled with a LOT more drama, but I realized, if i ever wanted to post this chapter today, I would have to stop...I guess the next chapter will be called _Souta's Birthday part 2: Tears. _

I am so sorry, it could've been longer but I procrastinated and waited till Monday to basically start writing the chapter...like i said, i'd keep my promise. Ugh, what a drag, I got to stop making those. -_-

Um, but yea, next chapter is going to be friggn short...sorry...oh and don't expect a chapter soon because i'm moving ...

okay, click my best friend down low. Her names Review, if you leave one I'll kiss the ground you walk on through the internet :D

alright bye.

**13cera13**: I'll try once this whole moving thing is situated. thanks a bunch for the review

To clear things up Yuka or which ever one of the girls that answered the doors saw Inuyasha with a card and teddy bear in his hand. She thought it was cute. All of the girls inthe house (not including Hojo )) knew about the fight and didn't think he'd show up. and no Kagome didn't notice the teddy bear.


	18. Souta's Birthday Party Part 2: Tears

Disclaimer:

*we're playing twister*

Me: haha…ha…bitch your mine now….

Inuyasha:…wtf?...

Me:...

Hojo: red foot blue….

Inuyasha: *moves his foot*

Me: Ya know….I didn't realize how compromising this position was until now.

Inuyasha: I quit. *gets off of twister mat*

Me: if you forfeit that means I win. I officially own your ass!

Inuyasha: *growls and glares at me*

Me: never mind…

That's How love Works.

**Chapter 18**

_Souta's Birthday Party Part 2: Tears_

**_Recap_**

Inuyasha watched Kagome and Kouga walk into her house 10 minutes ago and now he was starting to get aggravated. 10 minutes...10 minutes...They could be doing anything in there. Anything includes the dirty dirty, doing the laundry, making love, cuddling naked, getting lucky, whatever other term there is for sex! They had one more minute to come outside, or he'd barge in on them.

'60...59...58…...57...why was time taking forever?...56...46...36...26...16..6..0...Took damn long enough!' Inuyasha cussed in his head.

Inuyasha sped walked to the door quickly. He opened the door and stopped walking into the house. Nothing would've prepared him for what he saw.

Kouga looked up with sad eyes.

"Inuyasha-" Kouga started. He was going to tell him now wasn't the time, but was cut off.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Inuyasha asked walking up to them.

Kouga had a crying Kagome in his arms. Kagome hadn't looked up yet, but Inuyasha knew that she was crying from the sound of her loud sobs, her shaking body, and from how wet Kouga's shirt was. Kouga was patting and rubbing her back. They were both sitting on the couch, Kagome was on his lap.

Inuyasha repeated himself. "What the fuck did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything." Kouga said sighing. He knew he looked like the bad guy but he didn't do anything to Kagome at all. Well, maybe confirmed what she already knew, but other than that, nothing.

"Then what the fuck happened?" Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome. This is the weakest he's ever seen her. She looked like a little girl crying to her father about something terrible that happened at school. Why hadn't she looked at him yet? Why wouldn't she look at him?

"Well…Kagome can I tell him?" Kouga asked smoothing down her hair.

Kagome shook her head without removing it from Kouga's shirt. Kouga looked at him with a look that said sorry. Kouga would tell him, but since Kagome didn't want him to know he wouldn't.

"Kagome, don't you want Inuyasha to know?" He tried again.

She cried harder and shook her head again.

Kouga mouthed sorry and started patting her back again. Inuyasha walked up to her. What had happened? He was so confused at the moment. So many questions were on his mind. Why was she crying? What happened? Is she going to be okay? Why did Kouga need her approval to tell him what was going on? Why didn't she want him to know? Why is Kouga the only one that gets to know?

"Kagome." Kouga said trying to get Kagome to look at him. "You have to stop crying." He said slowly, yet firmly. "It's Souta's birthday today. You want him to see you like this?" He said in a soft tone. She took in a soft breath to try to stop from crying and shook her head. "Alright then." He took in a deep breath as well. "Go upstairs and clean yourself up. Put on a new shirt and clean your face. I'll be waiting down stairs for you."

She nodded her head and got up slowly. On her way upstairs she turned to look at Inuyasha for a quick second before turning back quickly. She walked up the rest of the stairs in a hurry. Inuyasha's heart stopped when she looked at him. He couldn't describe her look, but it was like she trying to tell him something. Was she saying sorry or saying something else? Inuyasha cussed himself; why couldn't he be good at reading people?

He looked at Kouga. Kouga knew that Inuyasha wanted an explanation, but he couldn't give one.

"Sorry you had to see that." Kouga mumbled. "I knew I should've told her at a different moment. This is all my fault." Kouga held his head in his hands.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked sitting on the couch. He was very agitated at the moment. So many unanswered questions and the girl he liked crying really took a toll him. "I swear if you don't answer me." Inuyasha left his threat hanging.

"I just." His voice broke for a second. "I told her something that upset her and I feel like a dick because of it."

"What did you say to her?"

"I can't tell you, Kagome doesn't want me to tell you so I'm not going to. If you want to know ask her."

Inuyasha snapped. "I doubt she's going to fucking tell me! Tell me what the fuck is going on right now!"

"Inuyasha calm down." Kouga wasn't in the mood for it.

"No, I'm not going to clam down! How can I when I see Kagome in your arms crying! Tell me what the fuck you did to her or I swear to god I'll beat the shit out of you!"

Kouga was trying to hold back his temper but it was hard when he had someone yelling at him. He decided to do the smart thing and walk out of the house before he ended up punching Inuyasha and beating him to death. He stood up and walked to the front door.

"Tell Kagome I had something to take care of." With that said he walked out the door.

Inuyasha would've chased after him, but Kagome decided to walk down the stairs as soon as he was about to go out the door.

"Where's Kouga?" She asked in a small voice. It was so un-Kagome like.

"He left; he had something to take care of." He brushed a hand through his hair.

Kagome looked like she was about to cry again when Inuyasha told her that. "No no no. No crying Kagome." Inuyasha could not handle crying. Especially girls crying. "Come on, let's go outside. And..do stuff."

"I look horrible I don't want to go outside." She said in a dead tone.

"No you don't you look perfectly fine." Inuyasha said looking at her.

She was in a peach colored shirt that said Heavenly Body with angels on it and dark colored jeans. She looked alright.

"I'm not talking about my clothes; I'm talking about my face."

Inuyasha looked at her face and wished he hadn't. Her eyes were still puffy and red from crying and her face looked grey.

"I'm not going outside looking like this."

Inuyasha sighed. "Then we can stay inside for a while and wait until your face clears up."

She sat on the couch and Inuyasha sat next to her. They spent the next couple of minutes in silence. Inuyasha on one side of the couch, Kagome on the other.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked looking at her. Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha knew from her scent that she wasn't okay and from the obvious fact that she was just crying, but he wasn't going to push it. He just wished she'd tell him what was happening.

"I." Her voice broke. "I." After a couple of more attempts to try to talk she stopped and broke down crying again.

Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and patted her back like he did when she was crying the other night. He couldn't help her if he didn't know what was going on. The only thing he could do was let her cry and pat her back.

"Kagome, if we don't go outside soon people are going to start wondering what's up. That means you have to stop crying so your eyes can clear up and you can go outside." To his surprise she nodded her head.

She mumbled something he couldn't understand. "What?" He asked.

"I said I'm sorry. I can understand if you don't want to talk to me again. You probably think I have a lot of problems and that I'm weird. You've seen me cry so many times…"

Inuyasha would never do that. He thought she was weird but isn't everyone?

"I'd never do that."

"Sure you wouldn't. Even though you say it, it's really hard to believe. I don't see why you'd want to be my friend. I'm trouble and I hate myself because of it."

Where was all of this coming from? Where was the fun cheery temperamental Kagome he knew?

"We're friends right?" Inuyasha asked.

"…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I know this is going to sound gay, but friends are supposed to be there for each other. If you're having any problems just tell me and I'll try to help out though I might make things worse." Inuyasha said with a smile.

Kagome looked at him. His smile made some of her worries go away. Even though she hated to say it, he was serious and he meant what he said. That made her want to cry again, but she gave him a reassuring smile instead.

He hugged her tighter. "Sango and Miroku are here for you too. I think Sango's useful for girl talk and Miroku's good for….I'm still trying to figure that out." Kagome chuckled. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Kagome nodded her head after a while of thinking.

"It'll probably be a long time until I tell you." She whispered.

As long as you're not pregnant or doing drugs I can wait." He muttered under his breath with a small smile.

"What?" She didn't hear what he said.

"Nothing."

It wasn't until then that he noticed Kagome was in his arms. He would've liked it if she had been in his arms under other circumstances but this would have to do. At least she calmed down for a while.

She sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

She stood up and walked to the back door. "Modoranaide, kodomo fuyou." She said slowly before walking out.

"Unwanted child? Why does that ring a bell?" He voiced his thoughts out loud.

He brushed it off deciding to save that thought for later. Now was not the time for thinking, it was the time for partying. He walked outside. He had to admit he had done a good job helping them set up. When he first came to their house it looked like someone died. After a lot of helping and setting up, the backyard looked like a good place for a bunch of kids to party.

He couldn't have imagined what the party would've looked like without his assistance. He noticed that Sango and Kagome were talking when he went outside and Miroku was shooting hoops with 2 little girls. He started walking over to Miroku so he could beat some little girls butts in basketball but was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to see Souta standing with a huge grin.

The grin wasn't surprising at all. Inuyasha would've been smiling his ass off too if he had a party like this. He was just surprised that Souta was talking to him. Shouldn't he be ignoring the adults and acting naughty? That's what Inuyasha did at his 10th birthday. It was fun while it lasted, but when the kids went home the punishment wasn't so fun.

"Thanks a bunch for planning this party. Everyone's having a great time." Souta said giving Inuyasha a manly hug.

"Anytime birthday boy, I'm glad you like it." Souta's long lasting smile faltered for a second. "Something up?" Inuyasha asked.

Souta was about to shake his head but decided it was best to be honest. "Is the offer still up to have that friendly chat?" He asked. (Referring to chapter 13)

"Yea." Inuyasha said slowly. "Ya wanna talk now?" Souta nodded his head. "Okay, what's up?"

"This is my first birthday party without my parents. Call me a momma's boy or whatever you want, but something feels off and I think it's because of that. Ya know how you're so used to something and then it changes and you feel all weird….?" Inuyasha nodded his head. "That's how I feel."

This was something Inuyasha couldn't help with. It's not like he could bring his parents back. "And the problem you're getting at is?"

"How do I make this weird feeling go away? I don't want it to ruin the fun I could be having at my birthday party."

"Are your parents on your mind right now?"

"Yes, a lot. Ever since I woke up I've been thinking about them." Souta played with the hem of his shirt.

"…..I know this may sound harsh, but stop thinking about them. It's spoiling your good time so try to push them to the back of your mind. Maybe you could try thinking about better times with them. Damn, I suck at this advice giving stuff, sorry. Try to focus on what's going on right in front of you. You have a nice birthday with a bunch of your friends and you're surrounded by people that care about you." Inuyasha scratched his head.

'Where the fuck is this coming from? If only Jerry Springer was here.' (a/n:….I think he meant …dumbass)

"Like I said, I'm not the best person to come to when you need advice; you should try your sister or maybe Sango? Girls are good at that stuff."

Souta shook his head. "No, that was good advice. I need to start focusing on the things I have now instead of thinking about the past. Thanks." Souta gave Inuyasha one of his smiles.

"Good, anything else you need to talk about?"

Souta put a finger to his chin. "Nope."

"Alright then. Go out and have fun. I see a girl waiting for you." Inuyasha said pointing to Hitomi.

Souta scurried off to his girlfriend and Inuyasha was left standing alone….again… How long would this last? Maybe one minute. Two minutes. Possibly 3 minutes? If he was out of luck 4?

"Hey." Hojo said coming up to Inuyasha.

What the? Why was he talking to him? "Yes?"

"You look like a guy that's had many girlfriends. I'm thinking of asking Kagome out. Got any tips?"

"You've never had a girlfriend?" Inuyasha had a feeling that he didn't get girls. Who would want to date a guy like him?

"I've had a couple, but the way I feel about Kagome is different from the way I felt about them. I can't just ask Kagome out like she's a regular person. She's so much more than that."

Inuyasha could tell a couple of things about Hojo from what he just said. One was that he really respected Kagome. Two was that he really liked Kagome. Three was that he was going to ruin what could possibly be between Kagome and him.

"Kagome can't go out with you." Inuyasha said with pride. For some reason it gave him joy to say that.

"Why?" Hojo took a sip of his drink.

"Because…." Inuyasha didn't get that far in thinking. "She is holding off for someone special." He said slowly.

"Oh…." Hojo's once perky voice sounded disappointed. "Who?"

"Ryan. He's not here at the moment but he'll be back."

"Oh." Hojo smiled. "Thanks for telling me that. I would never go after a taken girl, guess I'll have to find someone else to like, but that might take a long time. I've liked Kagome for a while now." After that was said he walked away.

It wasn't until that moment that he realized Hojo might be better than him.

_I would never go after a taken girl._

_I would never go after a taken girl._

_I would never go after a taken girl._

He was pining after a girl that was taken. He had already forgotten that. Kagome was Ryan's, and Ryan was hers. How could he be so stupid? Inuyasha was a loyal guy. In that loyalty came the guy code. Kagome was basically going out with Ryan. Where did that leave Inuyasha? If it was any other random guy he would've went after her, but Ryan was his friend and he'd never do that.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome waved her hand in front of his face. "This is the fourth time I've called your name, either you answer me or you miss eating the delicious cake you bought."

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Kagome. His heart skipped a beat. He liked her a lot, but….the guy code was more important.

"I'm up for a little cake." Inuyasha said walking to where all of the kids were crowded at a table.

"Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You

Happy birthday dear Soda

Happy Birthday to You.

From good friends and true,  
From old friends and new,  
May good luck go with you,  
And happiness too!"

The kids sung happily.

"Did you know there was a second part to this song?" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.

"Heck no. When the hell did they make up a second part?" He answered.

"I don't know, this is a really old song too."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "I've never heard of that old friend new friend stuff, it must be new or something. Kids always gotta' mess up stuff and add the new crap to it. Can't we stick with the original stuff and call it a day?"

"I agree with you my brotha'." Miroku said watching Kagome put the candles on the cake.

She started lighting them. "Blow out the candles."

"I think I know that." Souta said looking over the magnificent cake in front of him.

"You getting smart?"

"Maybe."

Kagome nodded her head. "Alright, I'll give you a maybe."

"That made no sense."

"Just blow out the candles."

Souta blew out the candles and smiled. He was so happy to be a 12 year old. One more year until he can go to pg-13 movies without Kagome. Three years until he could start driving. Six years until he could move out. And Nine years til he could drink. Time would fly by.

Kagome removed the candles and passed them around to the kids. For some reason kids liked to eat the small bit of frosting off of the candles even though they were about to get a big chunk of the cake. It always confused Kagome. She ignored the other half of the kids that complained when they didn't get a candle because she ran out. They'd get over it.

"Alright now that the candles are passed out, do you want your maybe Souta?"

"That still makes no-"

Before Souta could finish his sentence Kagome grabbed the back of his head and pushed it forward into the cake. All of the kids clapped and laughed. Souta pulled back from the cake, grabbed a big chunk of the delicious cake that got stuck to his face off and put it on Kagome's face. She took it off her face and ate it.

"Yummy, let's eat it." Kagome was about to hand him the knife, but took it away from him at the last second. "You hold it like this." She said slowly as she demonstrated. "And you push down with enough force to pierce the cake." She handed him the knife.

"I've used a knife before." He cut the cake in perfect triangles.

Kagome clapped and threw a ten dollar bill at him. "By something sweet with that."

He put the money in his pocket. "I will thanks."

Everyone spread out to eat their piece of cake wherever they wanted to. Kagome started handing all of her friends their pieces of cake.

"One for Eri, Hojo, Ayumi, Sango, Yuka, Inuyasha and Miroku do you want a piece?" Miroku eyes widened and he gave Kagome a hug. "What was that for creeper?" She asked pushing him off of her.

Miroku looked like he was going to cry. "You-you…you!"

"I what?"

"You…you"

"I offered you a piece of cake. I didn't know it meant that much to you." She said handing him his piece of cake.

"No! You said my name right!"

Kagome laughed. "Uh, I've been saying your name right for a while now. I hope you didn't expect me to keep forgetting your name."

"….Oh." Miroku hadn't noticed. The Miroku, Merka, Mirika, and whatever other names she possibly said were finally over.

"Okay….Awkward. So….Have you seen Selena Gomez's new video?" Kagome asked trying to get a conversation started.

"Yea." Sango answered slowly.

The awkwardness came back 10 fold.

Kagome sighed. "It is no use trying to start a conversation with you people. I'm gonna go talk to the little kids." Kagome walked to where the kids were sitting.

From where the teenagers were standing it looked like Kagome sat with them. The young adults once on going conversation stopped and they looked at her, she said something, they said something back, she said something else, it went back and forth until she came back to the group of older teenagers.

"I remember a day when kids were kind. What happened to those days?" Kagome asked sticking a piece of her cake in her mouth.

"What happened?" Eri asked.

"I sat down with them. They were talking about something, I don't even know what it was about. Then they got all quiet so I said, 'Why so quiet?' then one of the mean little boys answered, 'Ugh.' As if to say 'crap there's a new comer here.' I said 'ugh what?' then he said. 'People older than 13 can't be over here.' I said, 'What makes you think I want to be over here?' And he said 'Then what was the point of you coming over here?' I ended it with an ugh of my own and walked back over here with my shredded dignity. I didn't know kids could be so ….mean."

Everyone started laughing and then a real conversation popped up.

"Bye kids." Kagome said waving.

"Bye Kagome." A bunch of kids said at they walked to there parents.

"Bye Miss Kagome." Hitomi said giving her a hug.

"Don't forget that conversation we had." Kagome said with a wink.

Hitomi laughed. "I don't think I will for a long time."

A while after everyone was done with the cake they played a bunch of games and talked, older teenagers and younger teenagers together. Kagome talked with a bunch of the kids and liked all of the ones she had talked to, even that rude little boy. It turns out that he was very funny and told jokes a lot. Kagome and Hitomi talked too. They had a long talk about Souta and other trivial things. Kagome found that she liked Hitomi a lot and knew that Hitomi and Souta would be good together.

"Bye." She waved as she walked to her mother.

"Bye." Kagome waved back.

She sighed as she waved to the last of the kids. There were so many. She didn't know Souta had so many friends, let alone friends that were girls. After the last kid left she walked to the backyard where everyone was cleaning up.

Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo walked up to her.

'Hello." Kagome said picking up a cup off the floor.

"We have to leave to catch out plane back." Hojo said.

"Aww." Kagome gave each of them a hug. "Well, thanks for coming to celebrate Souta's birthday. It means a lot. Call me as soon as you guys get home. All of you."

They nodded their head. Ayumi smiled. "It wouldn't hurt to call every once in a while. Or maybe everyday. Maybe every hour?"

Kagome laughed. "I'll try."

"Bye." They waved.

Kagome waved back. She was happy that she got to see them again. She thought it'd be a long _long _time before she saw them again, but she was just happy that they came over to celebrate Souta's birthday with her. They were good friends and Kagome hoped she could keep in touch with for the longest of time. After what felt like hours of cleaning they were finally done.

"Ima' head home now, Kagome. It is past ten and this idiot has to get to bed." Sango said patting Kohaku on his head.

"Alright, thanks for helping Kohaku." Kagome gave him a hug.

"Anytime it was fun." He turned to Souta. "Just you wait, I'll be 12 in 2 months and my birthday party will kick your birthday parties butt."

"I doubt it." Souta said giving him one those boy handshakes that they knew how to do so naturally.

"You're on."

"I'll text you." Sango said walking around the corner to the front.

"Wait for me my dear! The party was awesome Kagome! Thanks for inviting me!" He ran around the corner to catch up with Sango.

A slap was heard about three seconds later. "My hand ran into your butt on an accident, it wasn't on purpose, I swear!"

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Souta laughed. It was dark outside, but the backyard looked lovely.

"So Inuyasha, how did you like the party?" Kagome asked tossing a can of soda at him.

He caught it with ease. "It was fun; your friends aren't that bad."

"So you like Hojo?" She grabbed the garbage bag and started walking to the front.

"Nope, I still don't like him, but the others aren't that bad." He took the garbage from her and walked down the stairs, Kagome behind him.

"I don't see why he's a good guy." Kagome looked at the sky. "Thanks again. You're a really good friend."

"I know I am." He smirked.

"Nee-chan!" Souta ran to them with happy smile number 17 on his face.

"What?" She asked smoothing down his hair.

"The party was a success and I am on a new level of respect with my friends."

"It was just a party, how do you get respect from that?"

"I don't know, but I did." He looked at Inuyasha. "Thanks a bunch for the talk, it helped a lot."

"Talk? What talk?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I told In-" Souta started.

_It happened slowly. _

_Three gun shots sound through the air. Three gun shots pierced his skin. Then Souta fell to the floor and Kagome let out an ear piercing scream._

Author time.

Alright there it is…a chapter.

LET ME JUST TELL YOU NOW! I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK, SORRY FOR THE SUCKISH CHAPTER

Sorry, I meant to update last week but im moving and stuff. Im still moving a bunch of crap. i ll updatE when i get the chance. There's plent of errors, because I only checked once and i normally check like...5 times. SORRY!

Thanks for all the reviews and favs :D

**_Fangirlchum_**: Haha, thanks a bunch :). I've been told that before. I hope it's a good thing. Oh, and I do have more stories. Plus I'm starting another story on December 31st. thanks for the review and stay tuned ;D

**_Diamond369_**: Haha, because I'm evil :D. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review XD


	19. I'm Here

Disclaimer:

Me: Let's watch a movie!

Inuyasha: No….

Me: Just because we are finally in a relationship doesn't mean that you can slack off on all the gifts and fun things we used to do. Just because I'm with you now doesn't mean I won't leave for somethone more exciting…like Kouga!

Inuyasha: What relationship? Get out of my hut freak!

Me: It's Kaede's hut!

Inuyasha: Whatever! Get out! *pulls out tetsuiga*

Me: *holds up hands* alright man, chill. There's no need to get so violent…I'll leave…Damn, I should sue your ass.

Inuyasha: For what?

Me: Being sexy. * I skip out the door* I'm going to own you by the end of this story!

That's How Love Works

_Chapter 19 :)_

**I'm Here**

Recap

_"The party was a success and I am on a new level of respect with my friends."_

_"It was just a party, how do you get respect from that?"_

_"I don't know, but I did." He looked at Inuyasha. "Thanks a bunch for the talk, it helped a lot."_

_"Talk? What talk?" Kagome asked._

_"Well, I told In-" Souta started._

_It happened slowly. _

_Three gun shots sound through the air. Three gun shots pierced his skin. Then Souta fell to the floor and Kagome let out an ear piercing scream._

_~~~~~'_

**Inuyasha's Point Of View**

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

Kagome was finally asleep. Today had been one of the worst days of my life. I walked out of what was now Kagome's room and closed the door behind me. I could go for a morning snack now. It's hard to believe that a week has passed since the death of her brother, two days have passed since she tried to commit suicide, and one day has passed since she started living here. In just one more day it'll be her brothers funeral.

-Flashback-

Kagome let out an ear piercing scream that had me covering my sensitive ears.

"Souta, Souta!" She yelled dropping to her knees. She cradled his limp body in her arms. She turned to me with a face full for tears. "Call the ambulance!"

I was already dialing 911. "Kagome, take the phone." I dropped the phone on the ground and looked around. Where did that fucking shot come from? I started heading to where I thought the shot came from.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"I'm going to look for whoever did this." With that said I ran towards the direction of where I thought the shot had come from. I heard her calling behind me saying it was too dangerous, but I ignored her.

In all honesty, this whole thing has me shaken up. Who would shoot a random kid? I hope he's alright. I jumped over a fence, and cut through a couple of bushes. Just a bit closer and I'd be close to where the gun was fired. The smell of gun smoke is actually very distinct, kind of like a bunch of strong spices mixed together or old leather. I sniffed the air; I was really close to where the gun was shot. Just a bit closer.

I know that this is a dangerous and probably stupid move on my part, but whatever. I can kick ass and I know the vital points on the body to hit if I'm ever in any real danger.

I moved between two cars that were parked closely together. My foot kicked something and I looked down.

_A gun….A water gun?_

I crouched down to look at it. It was just a regular one without water and from the looks of it, it was broken. The smell stops here, I guess they took the gun with them. This was an open spot; I don't see why someone would shoot from here. Whoever fired is a complete idiot. I stood up and brushed dust off my pants and looked around. I traveled a bit uphill from Kagome's house. If you walked about 10 minutes uphill you'd be where I am now.

How could they shoot from here and hit where we were standing? There is no view of the house from here. I scanned the area once more. All I see are a couple of tree's, a couple of houses in random places, and a bunch of cars. I looked at the water gun before crouching down again. I laid flat on my stomach and looked down from in between the cars. Sure enough, in the small gap between the cars was a clear view of Kagome's house. I see that the ambulance came and got them. Police would be coming any second now.

I needed to get to a phone and call Kagome to see how Souta's condition was. I was debating whether to stay and tell the police of my newly found information or just tell them about it when I get questioned, if I do get questioned. The best thing would be to wait until questioning, it's not like I wouldn't be able to tell them later. I ran to the closest house, which was Sango's. I was out of breath when she answered the door.

"Inuyasha, what do you need? It's late at night." Sango asked.

I walked into her house, I know it was rude but now was an emergency. "Where's your phone?" I asked in between breaths.

"My cell's dead, but my house phone is in the kitchen."

"Let me use it." I walked into the kitchen and dialed my cell phone number.

"What is going on? You barge into my house at night and ask for my house phone? Don't you have one at your house?"

I covered the phone just in case Kagome picked up. "Souta was shot." I put the phone to my ear and waited for her to pick up.

"That's not something you joke about." Sango said yawning.

"I'm not kidding." I had on a straight face. "Does it look like I'm kidding!" I didn't mean to yell, I really didn't but I'm high strung at the moment.

She gasped. "You're not kidding. What happened? Where is Kagome? Where's Souta? When did this happen! Why di-"

I stopped listening to her when Kagome answered the phone. "Are you okay?"

Her end was silent. I could hear the cluttering and rushing of people around her in the background.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Skow ju Hospital." She replied after a while.

"I'll be right there." Her end went silent, but somehow I knew she nodded her head. "Things will turn out for the best, just keep thinking good thoughts."

_I wish I would have never said that._

BREAK!

Sango and I arrived at the hospital just a while after I hung up on her. The only reason I let Sango come was because I needed a ride and she was the one with the car. On the what felt like long ass car ride here she asked so many questions, I couldn't even answer all of them. Sango went to the front counter to ask where Souta's room was, so that left me to sort out my thoughts. What idiotic person would shoot a little boy?

How was Kagome handeling this? It must be devastating for her. First, her parents and now this, I know tears would be pouring out of my eyes if my parents died, not so sure about Sesshomaru, but I would definitly feel something if he died. Maybe joy? Who knows..Sango gave me directions to where Kagome would be and said she'd catch up with me later; she wanted to call Miroku to come help support Kagome. I tried to follow the horrible directions Sango gave me. (never go to her if she was a witness at a crime scene)

Saying turn left go straight, turn left when you see an orange stain on the floor (puke!), take another right...Oh, wait, not another right since you never took a right to begin with, so take a right, go straight, and then you'll see a yellow stain (puke..again!) and then go straight a bit more, you'll reach a dead end and then take a left; you should see a bench about 3 rooms down. That is where Souta and Kagome should be.

After following the worst directions in the world I found Kagome sitting on the bench. She looked at me when she heard my appproaching foot steps. I could tell she had been crying moments before my arival. I wanted to pull her into my arms and just comfort her at the moment; it would be an understatement to say she looked broken.

I sat on the bench next to her and hugged her from the side. At first she stiffened up, but then relaxed under my touch.

"How's Souta holding up?" I asked

"Not good."

"How is he? Did the doctors tell you what's wrong-?"

Kagome cut me off. "He's dead."

I swear I stopped breathing. "What?"

"He's dead. He was shot in the head, heart, and throat. he never had a chance."

Oh my god. He's not gone is he? I looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, you should be crying right now? Don't you feel sad?"

"Of coarse I feel sad!'" She gave me a look that said 'how dare you ask me that!'. "I feel hurt, I feel angry, I feel like killing the person who did this!"

The few people thatw ere around us were now giving us strange looks. I pulled Kagome closer to me.

"Kagome, I know you're feeling hurt, but don't do anything rash." I had a feeling she'd do something stupid like search for whoever did this and that's the last thing I wanted her to do.

Sango and Miroku finally came and were immidatly by Kagome.

"How's Souta?" Miroku asked.

Both of us stiffened when he asked that. Kagome looked at the ground. It's not like I wanted to tell Miroku what happened, but I know it'd be harder for Kagome to say it.

"Souta...didn't pull through."

Sango and Miroku gasped. The excganged looks between eachother before looking at Kagome.

"Kagome..." Sango said sitting down next to her. She pulled Kagome out of my grasp to pull her into her own. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"If there's anything you need help with just ask." Miroku said patting her head.

There wasn't much he could do because Sango and I were sitting on the bench next to her. Kagome nodded her head.

I didn't like the fact that she was holding everything in, she should just cry.

"Where is he?" Miroku asked hesitatlly.

"He's in the morgue in the basement. I have a week to get him out of here." Kagome fists were clenched tightly in her lap.

"If there's anything you need just ask, were all willing to help you with this." Sango said smoothing down Kagome's hair.

She nodded her head again.

"You probably don't want to go home now, do you want stay at my house for the night? We have extra rooms." I asked.

I was surprised she didn't say she'd rather stay with Sango. After a while of talking about helping her though this, she went to the front desk and talked to the lady working the counter. She signed a few papers, took a few papers with her, and walked back to us.

"I'm ready to go."

Sango, Kagome, and I piled into Sango's car and drove to my house. Not a single word was said, that most definitly didn't put me at ease. How was I going to explain this to my parents without them freaking out? I don't want them bugging Kagome with questions about what was going on, but I didn't want them bugging me about it either. Home arrived all to quickly, I waved good bye to Sango and she made me promise to give her a call to check in on Kagome.

We walked up to the front door quietly; it wasn't until then that i realized she didn't have any clothes. She could just wear the clothes my mom never bothered to wear. I walked into the house with Kagome following behind me.

"Inuyasha, where have you been! ?" My mother yelled coming to the front door. When she was down stairs she noticed Kagome behind me and smiled. "You must be one of Inuyasha's little friends." Little, really mom? Why not just take a gun and put it to my head?...Oh...Poor choice of Words...

"Mom, i'm okay. This is Kagome, is it okay is she stays the night?" I asked pointing to Kagome.

Mom looked at the expression on Kagome's face and nodded her head. "Here, come with me, i'll take you to a guest room."

"Kagome, follow my mom and i'll be upstairs soon to talk with you in a second."

My mom put her arm around Kagome and led her upstairs. I walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone. After a long 3 way with Sango and Miroku I hung up. I let them know she was okay, but how long would that last? I walked upstairs and followed my mom's voice to a guest room that was across from mine.

"And you know where the bathroom is, my room is, you know where to find Inuyasha, and the kitchen I right down stairs. It's hard to miss. I'll go get you some clothes, and don't be afraid to ask for anything at all." My mom looked up when she heard me knock on the door. "Inuyasha, perfect timing, stay here; i'm going to go get a shower started for our guest. I'm sorry that's very inconsiderate of me, would you like a bath or a shower?"

"Shower." Kagome muttered.

My mother walked out of the room and I sat next to Kagome on the bed. I'm not good at comforting so I have no idea what to do right now.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

She laughed. She actually laughed. I'm not sure if it was a real laugh or not, but how could she laugh right now. "I'm fine." I looked at her like she was crazy, how can she be fine? Her brother just died. "I promise i'm fine."

"How can-"

"The shower is ready." My mother came in and ushered Kagome out of the room.

Once Kagome was in the bathroom my mom walked back into my room and sat next to me. She rubbed my arm and then patted it softly.

"I'm not even going to ask for an explanation right now." I looked at her. "Just make your guest feel welcome." She said it with a smile before going to her room.

I sat there thinking about all of the events that happened today. Things were going perfectly fine just moments ago and now I'm in this position. What the fuck? That's what today was like. It was just a what the fuck day. I must've been sitting for a while because Kagome was by the door in kelvin klein pajama pants and a t-shirt when I looked up.

She sat next to me on the bed. "I'm sorry for putting you through all of this trouble."

I looked up. "Instead of feeling sorry about this you should be worrying about yourself for now. Like I said I'd be there for you, I wasn't just saying that to say it, I meant it." I put an arm around her shoulder. "If there's anything you need just ask, you have 3 people here to help out."

She nodded her head. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure." I just realized I have no idea what she did with my cell phone. "Let me go get the house phone."

I jogged down stairs, grabbed the house phone and handed her the phone when I was back upstairs. She dialed a number and stood up and walked outside the door. I'm not one to eavesdrop, but I wanted to know who she was calling and curiosity got the best of me. I hate that damn thing.

"Hello, may I speak to Sakura Junigo?"

"This is her." The person answered on the phone. Who was she?

"Um…there's been a problem." She whispered into the phone. I could hear the hesitation in her voice.

The person on the other end sighed, but had a worried tone when she spoke. "Kagome, what happened?"

She took a deep breath. "Souta's..." I could hear her having trouble. "Souta's…gone."

After the fact that Souta was dead processed in the woman's brain; she exploded. Kagome started crying as the woman continued yelling at her. I would've opened the door to give that lady a piece of my mind, but I'm probably not supposed to be hearing this conversation. After about 7 minutes of crying and yelling they both calmed down a bit.

"I'll fly down there tomorrow. Do you have a place to stay?" She asked. It sounded like she was aggravated asking the question.

"Yes, but only for a day or two."

The lady sighed again. "You are such a troublesome girl! After the funeral I don't want to see your face ever again! Do you hear me! I don't even want to hear your name! How the hell am I going to tell the rest of the family! You…" she broke off and started crying. The dial tone reached my ears and Kagome walked in soon after.

"Thank you." She whispered. "It's late and you're probably tired, you should go to bed."

Shouldn't I be saying that? "Is everything okay? Anything you want to talk about?"

She nodded her head. "I was just letting a relative know about the news. She'll fly out here to help me with the preparations for the funeral."

Lies, everything was not okay. "Alright, you know where my room is if you need anything." I walked to the door and stretched. "Good night."

She nodded and sat at the edge of her bed. I closed the door slowly and went to the shower. I just have a feeling tomorrows going to be crazy.

BREAK!

The next few days Kagome went to stay with whoever Sakura was in a hotel and didn't come to school because she was helping with the funeral. I'm happy she wasn't there because the rumors were horrible.

Of coarse everyone was making up crap about it. Some random person said a robber was running by and that Souta tried to protect her by jumping in the way of the bullet that the guy shot at her. Others said that Souta was being stupid and played with a gun and ended up shooting him selves. Of coarse I corrected them by just saying Souta was smarter than that.

There were the occasional good people that told me to wish Kagome the best and give their condones to her.

Sango and Miroku sat in front of me at the lunch table.

"Did you speak to Kagome?" Sango asked.

She's been asking that every day since the incident.

"No, I take it you guys haven't either." They shook their heads. "Well, she's probably busy with the Souta thing so it's normal for her not to call."

Sango shook her head. "I know, but I feel so bad. I want to help out in any way I can, but I can't do that if I don't know what to help with. Do you know what hotel she's at? Maybe I could drop by?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what hotel she's at. On Monday she just said goodbye and walked to some hotel. She'll probably be back at school in a week."

"How can you not be worried? You sound so calm." Sango messed with her spaghetti.

"It's not that, it's just she needs sometime to be with her family. I guess we could try her cell phone after school." I drank some of my sprite. "Miroku, why haven't you said anything yet?"

"Huh?" He asked with a mouth stuffed full of food.

I looked at Sango. "You're really going out with that? You could do so much better."

She smiled. "He has his moments when he's cute."

"I'm always cute." He said.

Sango let out a yell as Miroku's hands slipped down to her butt. I'm just going to assume that's what happened. She slapped him, but not as hard as she used to. You think she'd be used to it now….

I didn't feel like eating at the moment so I pushed my tray to the side. I wonder what Kagome's up to, she must be so sad right now. I know if my brother died I would…..never mind. Nothing nice comes to mind if I think about my brother dying. My thoughts were cut short when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and was surprised to see Kikyou.

"If you're here to bug me just leave."

Kikyou smiled. "As much as I love being around you, I'm not here for you. Where's Higurashi?"

"Haven't you heard the rumors?" I asked. If she hadn't heard the rumors yet then she had no social life.

"I have, so I'm guessing she's planning a funeral."

I nodded hoping to cut the conversation short. She didn't take the hint.

"Told that idiot to watch her back." She mumbled.

My ears perked up at hearing this. "What the hell did you just say?" I asked looking her in the eyes. Miroku and Sango were now aware that Kikyou was at our table.

She shook her head. "Nothing." Her face went from playful to sincere, she put a hand on my shoulder. "Just tell Kagome I wish her best and that I hope she's okay." With that said she walked away.

Whoa. My eyes were probably as wide as saucers. I looked at Sango and Miroku. They had the same expression that I had on my face…Our faces looked stupid…kind of like, I can't explain it, but it showed a lot of surprise…kind of like..- O_o…..

I guess Kikyou is on the list of people that wish Kagome best.

BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School came to an end and it was time to call Kagome. Sango and I were at the school stairs waiting for Miroku. What the hell was taking him so long? I'm probably just as eager to hear Kagome's voice than Sango. The fact that it was pouring down raining wasn't helping out either. Rain always made me anxious.

"Where is that buffoon you call a boyfriend?" I asked impatiently.

"I think you mean where is that idiot you call your best friend." She responded back.

"No, I think I mean where is that idiot that just so happens to be a buffoon." I sighed. "He's ten minutes late, what the hell could he be doing?"

"I don't know, detention?" She pointed to the side. "Wait, I see him…He has another girl with him." She sounded agrivated.

When Miroku reached us, he looked worried.

"Who is this?" Sango asked eyeing the lady in front of us.

She had her hair tied in a sloppy bun, but I could tell that if she let down her hair it would be long.

"This is….Well, I don't know her name, but listen. Tell them what you told me." He said in a rush.

"My name is Junigo Sakura." Where had I heard that name before?…Oh yea, it was that bitch on the phone that yelled at Kagome and made her cry. "Have any of you seen Kagome?"

Sango and I looked at each other before shaking our heads. Miroku frowned. "Guys, told me that Kagome ran out of the hotel last night and she hasn't seen her since." Sango looked like she was about to pass out. I put a hand on her shoulder just in case.

"I just thought she might be at school or something."

"What happened before she ran out?" Sango asked.

"We were in the middle of an argument and she ran out." She said. "I can't find her anywhere."

"Did you call the cops? They probably won't do anything since it hasn't been 24 hours yet, but still." I asked. That would be the smart thing to do.

She sighed. "I can't call them, I just have to look for her myself."

"If you're not calling the cops I am." I started dialing 911. "Why the hell wouldn't you call the police?" I mumbled under my breath.

"No, don't!" She grabbed my phone and threw it on the floor.

I looked at her, looked at my now broken phone, and then looked back at her. In the calmest voice I could muster in my frustration I asked, "Was that necessary?"

"Gomen, but you can't call the police."

"Why the hell not! ? Your….ugh..whatever Kagome is to you is out and could probably be hurt right now!" I didn't even want to think about Kagome being hurt.

"It's complicated." She said. "It's going to be her fault if she gets hurt. She never should have left." She sounded like she didn't care if Kagome got hurt which pissed me the hell off.

Would it really be wrong if I punched a girl just this one time? One time? They can't put in jail for it right? I balled my hand into a fist, but Sango put her hand over mine.

"We'll look for her." Sango said, she had on her thinking face. "Now is not the time for violence." She said looking at me.

"Keh."

"She could be hurt or in danger. Miroku, you cover west of here, you cover down town, do you think you can get around and back?" She nodded. "Inuyasha you head north, and I'll go east. She couldn't have gotten that far on foot so she should be around somewhere." Sango said like a drill sergent.

We all followed her orders and went our separate ways. If one of us found Kagome I wouldn't know because that lady threw my phone on the ground. Dad's going to have a hernia when I ask for a new phone.

BREAK!11

2 hours in the rain just searching for Kagome was not as fun as it sounded. Matter of fact it didn't even sound fun. Moms not going to be happy washing clothes. I've only got a small amount of area left to search. If she's not over here then she must be in some other area.

I wonder what was going through her mind? The argument couldn't have been that bad. Once I get my hands on her I'm going to give her a lecture. Well..that's what I'd want to do but now is not the time for that. I needed to get to a pay phone to see if any of them found her.

I started running to this ramen shop that I knew had a pay phone. I pushed my way past people, when one of them pushed me back. I stared at the person and they stared back.

"Inuyasha/ Kagome!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled.

I grabbed her by her arm. "Where the hell have you been?"

She jerked her arm out of my grip. "Nowhere."

"Don't give me that, you must've been somewhere obviously. You had Sango and your..uh… worried."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure she was."

Ovbivously she was talking about . "Come on let's go back to the hotel."

"No!" She sounded repulsed by the idea.

I did not feel like dealing with this. "Instead of trying to run away from your problem you should talk to her and try to work things out! Now isn't the time for-"

She cut me off. "You don't even know what were fighting about so you are in no position to tell me I'm running away!"

She started walking away from me. Of coarse, I caught up with her and started talking again. "I never said I knew, but you really need to go back and talk things out."

She jerked her head to look at me, she had tears streaming down her face. "Just leave me alone!" She pushed me a little and then started running away from me.

What the hell just happened? I caught up to her and grabbed her by her wrist. She tried to get away again but I had a tighter grip this time. Her hood had fallen off of her head so now she was soaked.

"What is wrong with you!" It may have sounded mean, but there were plenty of other things I could've asked or said that were a hell a lot meaner. "Stop acting like a brat! You're really starting to piss me off! What the hell are you running away for? needs you're help with Souta's funeral and you're acting like this!" Damn, I sound like a parent. "Think about how you're affecting other people!" I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, she started beating on my back. (which was expected)

"I'm not going back!" She yelled with a last punch to my back.

"Well you sure as hell aren't going anywhere else." I sighed, were girls really this complicated?

She shut up when I said that, but now I could hear her crying. She tried to hide it but I could still hear it. I let out another sigh, maybe I could work things out.

Break!

"Why are we here?" She asked when I put her down.

"You want to go to the hotel?"

"No." She mumbled.

I stuck the keys in the door and opened it. "I thought so."

We both walked into the kitchen, there was a note on the fridge. It read:

_Inuyasha, your father and I went out on a dinner date. Sorry we aren't here right now…well, we might be if it's around 11. I doubt we are though. Anyways, there should be some ramen in the microwave just heat it up.-_

Love, Mom

I rolled my eyes, since when do they ever go on dates? I turned to Kagome, she just stared at me. I grabbed the phone off the counter and dialed Sango's number. I let her know I found Kagome and then Kagome talked to Sango for a while. I sighed, who knew this girl could be some troublesome.

"Well…" Kagome said with her head down. "I'm tired, is it okay if I take a nap in the room I stayed in the other time I was here?"

"Alright, I'm kinda tired myself. Do you wanna change your clothes, your clothes are really wet and I don't think you want to get sick." I asked.

"It's okay. I feel like my clothes are drying quite nicely."

Something sounded off with the way she was talking to me, but I brushed it off. I walked her to her room and asked if she needing anything before I took a quick nap. She shook her head and closed the door as I walked out. I walked to my room and laid on the bed. It only took but a second for me to fall asleep.

BREAK!1

I awoke to hearing my door close. I had left it partially open just in case Kagome needed something. I probably wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't a light sleeper and didn't have demon hearing. I got up slowly and went to Kagome's room. When I knocked no one answered so I walked in. She wasn't there….

"Kagome!" I called out.

No one answered. I called her name a couple of more times before a peculiar scent hit my nose.

_Blood _

_Kagome's blood._

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen because that's where the smell was coming from. I was beyond shocked to see Kagome in the kitchen with a knife in her hand slowly cutting her skin. Even though I was shocked, I knocked the knife out of her hand quickly. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing! ? !" I yelled at her.

"Trying to kill myself!" She yelled as if it were okay to say such things.

"What the hell is going through your mind! ? !"

She dropped to the floor and started crying twice as hard. "I can't take it! I can't fucking do this anymore! I want to die so bad! I just want to kill myself!" She said through her tears.

All I could do was stare at her, if I thought she looked broken when it was Souta's birthday, I didn't know what to call how she looked now. I helped her to her feet and sat her in one of the chairs in the kitchen. I wiped her tears away with one of my sleeves (not that that helped) and started trying to talk some sense into her.

"Kagome, I know things are tough right now, but you cannot thing about suicide at a time like this! Not only would Miroku, Sango, and myself be incredibly hurt but your relatives would-"

She cut me off by shaking her head. "They don't care about me and I don't care about them! They can all go to hell! I'm never going to stop trying to commit suicide until I'm dead! I hate living! I hate my life!"

The girl was clearly in need of some help. It scares me to see someone I know sounding so…..so….I can't even put my finger on it, but it just didn't sound like Kagome. There was no way in hell I was going to let her commit suicide if I could stop it.

"Then you leave me no choice." I said picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder.

She started hitting me, but I didn't care. I threw her in the 'angry room' we have in my house and locked it. (an: if you don't know what an angry room is then go back to the chapter where she gets to go on a tour though Inu's house) There was no possible way she could try to hurt herself in there. There were no sharp objects in there… I was about to sit down on the floor and see if I could talk some sense into her until a strong wave of blood hit my nose. I unlocked the door as quickly as I could and threw the door open.

Kagome was in there banging her head against the wall. If she didn't stop she would probably end up with a concussion or worse. I grabbed her and yanked her into my arms.

"Just stop it!" I yelled.

She put up a struggle for what felt like an hour before dropping to the floor and crying. I stooped down to her level and sat next to her.

"I want to die." She muttered after a while of dry silence. I really didn't know what to say at this point. How can I talk her out of this? "I just wish…things were different."

Since I didn't know what to say I decided to ask, "So….What were you and you're aunt arguing about?" She gave me an off look. "…If you don't mind me asking."

She sighed. "She just said something that made me mad."

"Like?" She gave me that same weird look again. "…..If you don't mind me asking." I rushed out.

The last thing I wanted to do was make her feel like I was invading her personal space.

"She kept yelling at me about Souta's death. She said she wanted to have him cremated so she could keep his ashes." Now it was my turn to give her an odd look. She smiled just the slightest; I was relieved to actually see a smile even though it only appeared for a second. "Don't ask, she's a bit weird, though it is quite normal to want to keep the ashes of a loved one. Anyways, I told her I wanted him to have a proper burial and then she started yelling and screaming about how it was my fault that he died and how I shouldn't even be allowed at his funeral."

So that's what happened. I felt bad for her, I really did. "Souta's death isn't your fault, he-"

She cut me off. "It is! You don't get it! If I hadn't…"

"Hadn't what?"

"Nothing, the point is his death is my fault and I just didn't want to hear it from her. The last thing I need is to hear that now." As she was finishing her sentence I could smell salt and knew that she was about to cry again.

I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Kagome, you really think that Souta's death is your fault?" She nodded her head. "I may not be able to convence you other wise, but I really don't think it's your fault. I can't say that Souta wouldn't want you to think that because I'm not Souta and I can't read minds, but I think he wouldn't. I think he wouldn't want his older sister to feel like commiting suicide, to keep crying over this situation, or even to have stress over everything."

"I know that you might not think it, but Sango and Miroku feel the same way too. They want to help you the best they can; I want to help you the best I can. You're not alone in this Kagome; when you're hurt so are Sango and Miroku."

She slowly nodded her head. At least she showed she was listening.

I sighed. "Not just that, but I'm here. If you have even the smallest of problems just come to me."

She nodded again then slowly wrapped her arms around my waist and started crying. I think she was crying the hardest she could. It made me happy to know that she trusted me a lot more now, I could just tell by the way she was acting. I just wish she wasn't hurting so much.

"Kagome." I whispered rubbing her back.

At least she knew I was here.

~~  
author time

I must say this is my worst story EVER. Oh well, since I started it, I MUST finish it XD

Diamond369: :DDDD

Blood plus14: well it's like..uh…how do I explain (:…..ugh…Kagome moves to this school in hope of starting over. On the way she makes 3 insanly awesome friends. And her cousin is at the school with her and her cousins stupid gf is there. Shes also enimes with Kikyou. Right now,, her brother is currently well…u know if u read it and now the story is finally kind of taking off with romance….sorry, that was horrible _


	20. His Last Words

Disclaimer:

Fr0sted_FLAKES: Okay…I give up on his stanky ass, I don't want him! ! ! !

* * *

**That's How Love Works**

_Chapter 20_

His Last Words

* * *

Kagome's Point of View

"Kagome, I'm so sorry for your loss!"

"Kagome, are you okay? If you need comforting I'm here."

"I'm sorry, he's in a better place now."

"…..I don't know what to say."

"Man, it's gotta' be tough."

I rolled my eyes. I swear I am going to lose it…even more than I already have if another idiot comes up to say that they're sorry for something they couldn't control. It's my first day back to school and I'm doing the best not to think about my brother's death, but with random people walking up to me to apologize it's getting harder. I think I might punch the next kid who says their sorry.

I have already had more than 10 people say their sorry and I haven't even walked into the school yet.

"School will be over before you know it." Inuyasha said seeing that I was getting pissed.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Hey!" Miroku said while jogging up to us.

"Good morning." I said with the best smile I could muster.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "….Hey…." Then he put on a smile. "I have all these cards from people that know I know you, it's them wishing you the best." He pulled a bunch of cards out of his book bag and I just stared.

I still feel new to the school and it's been months, plus I know I didn't know that many people in the school. Why the hell are random people getting me cards?

I pulled my fist back and punched him in the am. I get it that my brother died, but do I really have to be reminded ! ?

"Ow!" Miroku said as he rubbed his now sore arm. "What was that for?"

I just glared at him before walking into the school. I could feel a head ache coming on. I really don't want all these people saying their sorry for my loss, it's annoying.

"Hey, beautiful." Kouga said after walking up to me. Finally, someone who didn't say they were sorry. "Hey, I'm sor-…What's wrong?"

I'm pretty sure I looked like I was going to kill him, he's just lucky he didn't finish his sentence. I explained to him how I've only been to the school for ten minutes at most and have already gotten sorries to last me a life time.

"Ah, I see. Well, it's not their fault they want to wish you the best." He replied when I was done.

"I know, but after school today I have to go back to my aunt's hotel and help her plan the funeral. I don't want to think about my brother for another 8 hours just to go there for another 3 hours and then go to Yasha's place and stay up all night thinking about him."

"Hmmmm….I have an idea, why don't you and I hang out for a while?" I perked up at that, that sounded kind of fun. "We could go anywhere you'd like, just you and me, my treat."

"I guess we could go to the mall or something, I have to pick out a dress for Souta's funeral anyways. "

He rolled his eyes. "The point is to not think about your brother."

"Uh…yea, you're right….How about we get an ice cream?"

"Sounds good; meet me in the in front of the school when you're done with you business with Souta. You should be done around 5 right." I nodded my head. "Alright, just meet me there at 5:30."

"Alright."

As if on que, the bell rang and we headed to our classes. I dreaded coming to school since my schedule got changed. It's nothing but stress, stress, and more stress. I'm nearly failing because I don't understand any of the crap they teach in class. (Failing for me is in the 79 range)

I walked in and was greeted with a bunch of people staring at me. What the hell? If you guys have something to say just say it…..

I took my place and sat in my seat and waited for the teacher to start teaching. Instead he walked to my seat and put a hand over mine. I raised a brow.

"I heard about your loss, if you need to leave class for a second to cry, just tell me."

….I wanted to punch this teacher so hard, but I don't want to get kicked out of the school and I know it's not his fault. Aside from that, here's an opportunity to miss class. "I kind of feel like crying right now. I'll just excuse myself quickly."

I'm not lying, I really do feel like crying. Ever since he passed away I have felt like crying, but ever since that night with Inuyasha I think the erg to cry has lessen.

"Do you need someone out there to comfort you?" The teacher asked.

"No, sir." With that said I excused myself and closed the door behind me.

I sighed. I don't feel like doing anything today, I just want to go to Inuyasha's house and lay in the comfy guest bed that I have fallen in love with.

"Hey!"

Who was it now? I turned to my right and saw Naraku. "…Hi." I wasn't really in the mood to see a family member now.

"I heard about Souta."

Is that what he came to talk about? "Yea, you'll get you're invitation to the funeral sometime tomorrow most likely."

"What happened?"

I sighed. Did I really have to talk about this now? I told myself I wasn't going to cry today, but recalling what happened might make me. I was struggling on how to tell him that his cousin was dead. Right when I was about to tell him I was saved.

"There you are, I've been looking for you."

"You have?"

"Yes, I have. Let's go." Inuyasha said as he pulled me away from Naraku.

"Catch ya' later." I said, waving good bye.

He simply nodded and went to where ever he was going. I looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "How'd you know?"

"About Naraku and you being out of class?" I nodded. "I didn't, I just so happened to not want to be in class right about now."

"Ahh, the joys of ditching."

"You?" He asked.

"The teacher said if I wanted to cry I could go cry basically."

He put on a worried look. "You're going to cry?"

I shook my head. "I just didn't want to be in class."

"Oh, lucky. Shall we ditch together?'

"We shall. I actually want to see Coach Lorena."

"You found out Coach L's real name?"

"Yea." I said with a triumphed smile. I finally had something against my evil coach.

"If you call her that she'll lower you're grade by 20 points."

So much for having something against her. "That sucks. Oh, that reminds me, I'll be coming home a little late." He gave me a weird look and I blushed, I just caught onto what I said. "I mean, I'll be coming to your house a little later than I normally do."

He smiled. "You can call it your place if you want to, I don't care. Why are you coming home late? What time?"

"Uh…let's see, I have to go to my aunts and that takes about 3 hours and then I'm going out for ice cream with Kouga so that should be another 2."

"You're doing what?" He asked.

"I am going to be with my-" He cut me off.

"No with Kouga!"

"Ice cream." I said while opening the doors to the gym, we were finally here.

"Is it a date?" Did he sound jealous?

"No…what are you, jealous?" I teased.

"Keh, no. I just want you to bring me some ice cream back, that's all."

"Surrrrre."

Coach L's head bopped up when she heard my voice. She got up from the bleachers and headed my way. I thought she was coming to give me a hug or say something about my brother but instead I got a hard slap on the head with a magazine.

"Owwwww." I rubbed my head and frowned. "Tell me what I did to deserve that."

"You deserve that for missing so much training time. We had a deal, it's either you come to training or I lower your grade. Looks like you're grade is going down to a 52%."

One of the worst things you could tell me is that my grades are going down. "Coach! That's not fair! You know I've been out for certain circumstances."

She put on a sympathetic look. "Ohhhh, you poor baby." The sympathy thing did not work with her, it looked scary. That once sympathetic look left her face once she was done with her sentence. "Okay, now go put on your sweats and t-shirt and come out here to start practicing."

"But I have another class to get to."

"And yet your still talking to me when I told you to go get changed." She said with a dramatic sigh. "If you have time to roam around the school with your boyfriend." She said referring to Inuyasha. "Then you have time to run until your legs are nearly broken. I'll just excuse you from class anyways. Now, chop, chop."

I wanted to say some pretty nasty things, but then I thought about it and smiled before jogging to the girls locker room to change into my gym clothes. (a/n: btw, Coach L has a planning period for first block so she doesn't have a class right now)

After changing into a pair of gray sweat pants and a light pink breast cancer shirt I came out while putting my hair in a pony tail. I was surprised to see Inuyasha still there.

I pointed to him with a questioning look while looking at Coach L.

"I like the kid so I'll excuse him from class too."

Of coarse she would say that, she was kind of layed back for a teacher. It wasn't until I was closer to the pair that I noticed Inuyasha in the same get up as me aside from the pink shirt. (he was rockin' a black Gatorade shirt)

"He didn't want to just sit here, so I told him he could do some of the exercises with you."

I guess it'd be fun to have someone to talk to while doing this crap.

Coach L clapped her hands twice before instructing us on what to do. "Okay, I guess you guys can run a mile on the track to get started and then once that's over, come in here and I'll tell you what else you can do."

We nodded our heads and started walking outside.

He opened the door for me and I walked in front of him. "I bet you didn't expect for the day to start like this."

He shook his head. "I didn't, but I bet you didn't either."

It was my turn to shake my head. "You are correct. This day isn't as bad as I thought it'd be." We ran onto the track and began our mile. "I just wanna say thanks again for being so supportive and stuff. I'm really lucky to have come across a guy like yourself."

I could say thank you and I'm sorry all I wanted to, but I don't think that he'd ever know how much he's done for me. I could never pay him back, not in a million years, but I still think he should know.

"You're good." Was his reply.

I looked at him. "No, I mean it. I feel horrible for depending on you so much. I can understand if you think I'm a burden and want me out of your house, but…yea. I just kind of need to get back on my feet, I promise after the funeral I'll go back to my house and-"

He looked down at me and took my hand in his. "Like I said, you're good. It's no problem." He looked at our intertwined fingers before quickly snatching his hand away. Wasn't he the one that grabbed my hand? "Sorry, I forgot about the you and Ryan thing."

I frowned. "…There isn't a thing between Ryan and I anymore…."

He looked shocked. "What? Did you guys break up or something?"

"Can we just drop the subject?"

Ryan was a sore subject for me, especially right now.

"Alright, so does that mean I have a chance?"

I smiled and punched him in the arm. "No, never ever." I'm glad Inuyasha can turn a serious matter into a joking one. He really knows how to make me smile at times.

* * *

Inuyasha and I had not planned for this. Since when did doing practice with the Coach turn into me doing gymnastics. I am currently on the floor breaking my legs trying to do a damn split. I haven't done one in soooo long and it hurts.

When my legs finally went all the way down I sighed in relief. Coach L and Inuyasha clapped. For some reason we started doing a mini talent show, taking turns doing stupid talents…I was actually having fun though.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn and I couldn't wait to see what he would do, so far he has done some pretty amazing things.

"I'm going to do a split." I was about to interject saying that I had already done that, but he continued. "BUT better than Kagome's."

I rolled my eyes. "I'd like to see that."

"Alright." He cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck.

"It doesn't take all of that to do a split."

He just smiled and in a blink of the eye he was on floor. That was probably the quickest split I have ever seen! It took me at least three minutes just to touch the floor, but Inuyasha could it in a split second! That must've hurt….

He picked himself up and bowed. "Now who says that wasn't better than Kagome's?"

Coach L clapped and smiled. "Impressive, but not better than me. I'll show you how a _real_ split is done."

I could tell from the look in Inuyasha's eyes that I wasn't the only one ready to call the ambulance when she broke something.

She ran to the side where a radio lay and turned it on. Inuyasha and I really couldn't wait to see this. She walked back and asked if we were ready before bopping her head to the music.

"I bet you a dollar she'll break her arm."

"I'll bet you 2 it'll be her leg."

"Your on."

Coach L stopped bopping her head and started off running a bit far from us. Not too long after she kicked off the floor, did 3 flips in the air, and landed in a perfect split on the floor. Inuyasha's and my mouth were on the floor. How could she do that! ?

Her age was a factor, but she did 3, not 1, but 3 flips in the air and THEN landed in a perfect split. My legs would be killing me if I was her.

"And that's how it's done ladies."

I shook my head. She had beat both of us….Amazing.

The last bell….Shit…

"Ima' go get changed and then we can leave."

"Alright, I'll meet you out here."

I walked into the locker room and quickly changed. By the time I came out Inuyasha was ready to go. I walked up to Inuyasha and Coach L.

"I expect you here at 6 tomorrow." Coach L said while patting my shoulder.

I smiled. "Thanks for not treating me like I'm the one that died today."

Coach L (besides Inuyasha and a few others) treated me the way I really wanted to be treated today, so I thank her for that.

"Thanks." I said as Inuyasha and I walked out of the school together.

We stopped at the stairs. It was time for him to go to his house and for me to meet with my aunt. "Well, I guess this is where we part."

"I'll see ya' when you get home. Don't stay out too late."

"Gotcha'." I said before starting to walk to my aunt's house.

"Be home by 6:30. If you have to come later call the house phone."

"Inuyasha, you sound like my mother." He did, but if I'm not going to look after myself, who's going to do it?

"Sorry, just let me know."

I turned around,walked up to him, and gave him a big hug. "Thanks so much for everything your doing. I will call you after I'm done with my aunt so you'll know I'm fine, I will text you when I am with Kouga and then I will call again when I leave so that you know I'm on my way home safe and sound." I said reassuringly.

"Good, for some reason mom can't wait until you get home."

"Who knows, maybe she has plans with me? Well, I gotta' go." I gave him a peck on the check before leaving.

I sighed, even though I know Souta is dead, I can't get over the fact that he's really gone. I wish he was planning my funeral instead of the other way around. I wish I wouldn't have gotten myself into this mess.

* * *

"Hurry up, you are so damn slow!" Aunt Shiro yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Says the lady who took hours to put on make up just to go to a place where you'll be picking out your nephews casket. Instead of thinking about yourself, think more about people around you."

Aunt Shiro gave a sarcastic laugh. "Says the girl who killed her brother?"

I got into the passenger side and slammed the door. "I'm not trying to be disrespectful to you, but you have got to shut the hell up. I don't want to have any more problems with you than I already do. After this funeral, forget I exist and I'll do the same with you, but for now let's act like adults."

"You stupid girl, you only say that because you're at fault-"

I put my ipod in my ears to drown out her annoying voice. I don't see how that self centered idiot could possibly be related to my mother. It's like they are complete opposites. One's sweet, ones sour. Ones selfless, ones selfish. Ones- I could go on for hours.

When we got to Mort's, I got out of the car and walked in with out her.

"Hello, welcome to Morts, I'm Casey how can I help you?"

"We're here to get a casket." My aunt said as she was coming in.

I saw Casey's jaw drop when my aunt walked in. There was no way to describe how bad of a taste this man had. Why does he like ugly people?

"Alright, then come this way." He showed us a bunch of caskets, but a blue and white one really stuck out to me. Those were Souta's favorite colors so I think he'd like that.

"I think the purple one was nice." She said with a wink.

The hell? "Souta's favorite color was blue and white."

"He's getting a purple one."

"Souta doesn't even like the color purple!" I yelled.

"Why should you of all people have a choice in what color he gets! ?" She yelled back.

"Because I knew Souta better than anyone, and I know he doesn't want a purple casket!"

"Shut up, and stay in a childs place."

I turned to Casey. "Give him a blue casket, don't listen to this woman who doesn't know what my brother would want."

I'm sure he knows he dodged a bullet now. "I- I." He stuttered. "I'll go with the purple casket."

I frowned, but let him do as he pleased. I know it must be hard having to deal with customers that argue like us. Aunt Shiro filled out a couple of papers and then stormed out of the shop. I turned back to the employee.

"Please, can you use the blue and white one." He was about to interject. "I know my Aunt told you to get the purple one, but she doesn't know my younger brother the way I do. I know he wouldn't want that one. The two caskets are the same price, please just change the order."

He looked at my pleading face, before sighing. "...Okay."

"Thank you so much, you're doing my brother and me a favor." I said.

Aunt Shiro beeped the horn obnoxiously. I thanked him once more before going to the car. After that I went back to Aunt Shiro's and filled out more papers. Imagine filling out papers for 2 hours on your family members death and getting yelled at for small things. You'd be mad too. Thank god I can look forward to Kouga.

* * *

I walked into Inuyasha's house with a huge smile on my face and ice cream in my hand.

"Is that you Kagome?" His mothers voice rang through the house.

"Yes, ma'am." I said while walking into the kitchen.

"Goody!" She smiled and gave me a hug. "Are you ready to learn how to make udon the old way."

I laughed. "I am, let's hope my cooking skills can improve after your lessons."

"Honey, they will. Udon is one of the most easiest dishes in the world to make. I'm surprised you can't even make this."

I shrugged my shoulders and laughed. "What can I say, I suck at cooking."

"Well, that's all about to change. Go put on some boiling hot water."

"Yes ma'am, that's something I can do."

It was then that Inuyasha walked down the stairs. "Hey."

"Hello yourself." I said while turning the dial on the stove.

"You have fun?" He asked before grabbing a drink out of the fridge.

"Lots of it, today was actually fun."

"That's good." With that said he went back upstairs.

"He could've at least stayed and had a conversation." His mother said with a shake of her head.

"That's teenagers for ya', all we want to do is talk on the phone or stay on the internet."

"I can see why, every things gotten so advanced, it's crazy." She said while taking out vegetables.

"I know right."

We started a conversation on technology while we cooked. I love how easy it is to talk to her; just being around her gives off a pleasant feeling. After what felt like an eternity of cooking, we were finally done. I think that I suck at cooking because I don't like to take my time.

I didn't eat because I didn't have an appetite so I just took my shower and started doing homework.

"I don't understand any of this mess, and I'm going to cry because this will give me a headache, and I-" I stopped talking to myself when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in'."

"Not eatin?" It was Inuyasha.

"Nope, just gonna' work and go to sleep."

He looked at the work in front of me. "That looks hard."

"Ya' think? I feel like I'm in college classes; I don't know any of this."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Well, I'd just do this." He grabbed the book, closed it, and then kicked it under the bed.

"Good idea, hey, you wanna' see something cool?" I asked. Why not show him something awesome?

"...Sure?"

"Okay, we can do it in my room or your room, which one?"

"Since were in your room, let's just do it here."

"Alright, just sit on the bed and get comfortable." He raised an eyebrow. "I promise it's nothing perverted." I turned off the lights and sat in the chair next to my bed.

It was completely dark now. Perfect.

"Now just close your eyes." I wasn't sure if he closed them, but whatever.

I used my miko powers to make a bunch of tiny little miko balls before tossing them at the ceiling and making them dance around. The colors mixed to make some pink, red, purple, and blue colors. It was pretty.

"Open them." He opened his eyes and they instantly went to the ceiling.

"Whoa."

"Yea, I do this when I think about Souta at night. It's really calming, and I just love to see the colors dance around. Open your palm." I grabbed his hands and turned them up right.

I made one of the miko balls drop down from their dance and fall into his palm before fizzing out and disappearing.

"How are you making all of the different colors?" He asked as he caught another one I made drop.

"Well, I can already make most of the colors you see on my own, it took a lot of training for that; but right now I'm technically only using red, blue, and pink. You see, purple is only visible when the red and blue cross each other."

"Ahhh, wow; this is cool."

"I know, I thought you'd want to see it. Take this as another way of saying thank you. This is something I've only shown to Souta so, this is just between you, me, and him." I said with a smile.

I can honestly say that Inuyasha is the sweetest coolest guy in the world. I'm happy to have him in my life.

"Are you ready to go to his funeral?" He asked.

"I'll never be ready to go to my brothers funeral; it's not something I ever thought or even wanted to do, plus it's so sudden, but I'm going to go, and hold my head up high. This is my last chance to see Souta so I'm going to face him with a smile."

"You're a pretty strong girl."

I started juggling the balls and laughed when Inuyasha made an astounded face. "Well, I gotta' be."

"Don't forget you have Sango and Miroku here too."

"I won't, I won't. That reminds me, I have to call Sango. We'll do this another time kay, I just have to tell Sango something important."

Inuyasha got up and stretched. "Alright, good night then."

When he left the room I smiled...Oh, boy did I have something important to tell Sango.

* * *

I sat in front of my mirror staring at myself. Today was the day. Today was Souta's funeral. The rest of the week had passed by a bit too fast for my liking. I took my brush and brushed my hair down. Today was going to be the worst day ever.

I shook my head, I shouldn't say that, if I say that I'm _planning_ for my day to be bad. Now my hair is all messed up again, perfect. I started brushing it again when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I yelled.

Sango came in, she walked up to me and took the brush from my hand and started brushing my hair. "Hey, how you holding up?"

"I'd say pretty good."

I was dressed in a short sleeved plain black dress. Sango was dressed in a black spaghetti strapped shirt with a black cardigan on top, black skinny jeans, and boots. She looked gorgeous, but that's nothing new.

"You don't look pretty good." Sango said while she put the brush down.

I looked at Sango through the mirror. "Of coarse not, it's my brothers funeral."

"No, I'm sure your brother wouldn't want you to look like this. You're outfit and you look like _your_ the one that should be put in the casket. Don't you have anything better to wear to it?"

"No."

"What'd you wear to your parents funeral?"

"This same dress."

"Shaking. My. Head. Let me help you out." Sango opened my closet. After a while, she pulled out a couple of things before looking at me for approval. "This?"

I got up from my seat in front of the mirror and looked at the clothes on my bed. "Isn't this inappropriate?"

"No, hurry and change so I can finish."

I sighed as I looked at what I was supposed to wear. This was going to look soooo inappropriate for a funeral. None the less, I changed into it and invited Sango back into the room.

She smiled and then sat me back in the chair in front of my mirror and began finishing up my hair.

"See, you look presentable now." Now I was in a black mini skirt with black panty hose and a long sleeved boat neck knit top tucked in. I didn't say anything and just let her finish my hair. "Done, do you want any make up on?"

I shook my head now as I looked at the hairstyle. My hair was simply down with a couple of strands from the front of my hair twisted and put in a clip in the back.

"The limo doesn't arrive for another 10 minutes. What are the boys up to?" I asked.

"Um...I think they're down stairs talking."

"Wanna' join them?"

Sango shook her head. "Not until I see a bright smile on my babies face."

I smiled the best I could. "There, are you happy?"

"Let me change that, I want to see a genuine smile on my babies face."

"That was genuine, what is there to smile about?" I sat on the bed now. Seriously, there wasn't much.

"You don't want me to give you something to smile about."

"Yes, I do. I want you to make me smile and laugh right now, but there isn't anything to smile about so that's not going to happen."

"You asked for it."

"Asked for-hahahhahaha." Before I could even get the words out of my mouth Sango started tickling me. Damn her, I hate being tickled.

She started laughing herself when she was tickling me. "See, there is something to laugh about!"

I tried to crawl farther up the bed to get away from her, but she simply got on top of me and kept tickling me. I swear if she doesn't stop tickling me, there's going to be two funerals today.

"So are you going to be mopey or happy today?" She asked me.

"Ha-ha-ppy!" Whatever, I'll say anything to get her off of me.

"Are you going to come home with a smile on your face after all of this?"

"Yesssss!"

"And last, but not least, who's the sexiest pimp daddy in the world?"

I thought about that one. "G-Dragon."

She started tickling me even harder. "You say what?"

"Sango is!"

She stopped tickling me with a triumphant smile. "And you said there was nothing to laugh or smile about."

"Get off me."

"Wow, it was rowdy in here, why didn't anyone call me?"

Sango and I turned out heads to the door and looked at Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked while fixing my skirt.

"About the time when Sango said 'see, there is something to laugh about.'" Miroku answered.

"We just wanted to say that the limos here." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks." I grabbed my black funnel collared coat. "Alright, let's go." The boys left the room first, Sango and I followed close behind. "I hate to say it, but thanks for getting me to laugh. I feel happy that I could start the day off with a good laugh."

"Anytime, what are best friends for?" Sango replied with a smile of her own.

We all loaded into the limo. "Lucky for all of us, we get out own limo. My other family members get their own." I said while looking around.

"I've never been in a limo before, this is cool." Sango said while rubbing her hands on the seat.

"Eh, it's not all that." I looked out the window. The limo had already begun moving.

"Sooo...any limo games we can play?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-spy." Sango said.

"Spin the bottle?" Miroku offered.

Kouga thought about it before saying, "The quiet game."

"Truth or Dare."

"I liked truth or dare and I-spy." He said.

"I want to play I-spy." Miroku said.

"I don't care what we play." Kouga and I said together. We looked at each other before smiling when we did.

"I-Spy it is then."

"I call first!" I said while looking around. I looked around a bit more before I found a good one. "I spy something yellow."

"The sun." Sango said.

"Can we see the sun with these tinted windows?" I asked.

Kouga looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha's eyes."

"My eyes prefer to be known as a descendent of the amber color, thank you very much."

"They're yellow, get used to it." Kouga replied.

"Only a person who has no imagination would say that, you see yellow, but you don't go beyond yellow." I laughed at that, these guys were too dumb. "Anyways, is it...the stain on the carpet." He said while pointing to the carpet.

I shook my head. "It's really not that hard to find."

"Okay...I think it's Miroku's...nah...uh...the...I just give up, this limo is black and were all in black." Sango said with a cross of her arms over her chest.

"Same here." Inuyasha and Kouga said in unison. They looked at each other with eery looks when they said it together.

"Anyone else giving up?" We all turned to Miroku.

"I haven't even guessed yet!" He said while looking around. "Uh...the sun?"

Everybody face palmed and shook their heads. "It was Miroku's earrings."

"That's gold!" Inuyasha and Kouga yelled at the same time. That same eery look returned to their faces.

"So you can tell gold from yellow, but you can't tell amber from yellow? Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not color blind, your eyes are yellow."

"That's gold not yellow!" Sango said while looking at me.

"It's from the yellow family, isn't it? In my opinion they're yellow, in yours it's gold. You were sooo close to saying it though."

"How am I supposed to see something on the side of my head?" Miroku asked.

"Do you not remember putting them on?" I asked.

"...No...I put them on almost every day, I forgot I put them on because I do it so often."

"Nice excuse, hmmm...I'll let Sango be the i-spyer this time."

"Yes!" She started looking around. "I spy something...black!"

All of us grunted. Everything. Was. Literally. Black.

* * *

We played i-spy until we made it to the temple. The mode instantly changed when all of us were out of the limo. I spotted my Aunt Shiro amongst the people.

"You guys go ahead inside while I talk to my aunt really fast. Save me a seat." Before they could say anything I walked away and up to my aunt.

"Make sure that everyone is seated and that everything is ready for the wake while I greet people. Most people are already in there." She said without looking in my direction.

I just nodded my head. I really didn't want to go in there now. I walked in and all eyes landed on me. There was about a good lot of my family in the place. They all stared and it made me feel even more self conscious than I already was.

I stopped in my tracks when I layed my eyes on the blue casket I had chosen for Souta. He was a mere 20 feet away from me. I couldn't do this. Here I am, at my baby brothers funeral, I never would've thought that I'd be here. Never.

I looked at my family members faces. All looked sad and angry and it was my fault. Some glared, some looked like they wanted to spit on me, and others just looked like they wanted me to be dead. Trust me, I felt the same way.

I couldn't move. My eyes were glued to the casket now. Why is this happening?"

"Kagome." I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Inuyasha." I looked up at him.

"It'll be okay."

He's right it will be okay, I smiled. "Thanks, I'm going to go talk to the priest really fast and then we can get this whole thing started."

I walked away from him and up to the priest. "I'm sorry for your loss." He said with a smile and then gave me a hug.

I knew that would be the one and only 'sorry' I'd get from anyone besides my friends today.

"Thank you." I said with a bow. "Is everything set up properly?"

He nodded his head. "We will lock the doors in about 5 minutes and then you and your aunt will come up here and say some words."

I nodded my head with a sigh. "Okay and thank you again." I bowed once more before taking a seat in the front row in between Sango and Inuyasha.

"You doing good?" Sango asked.

"Yup, I'm just waiting for the whole thing to be over though."

We made small talk for the remaining minutes we had before we heard the doors close and the speakers turn on.

"We are all gathered here today for the funeral of Souta Higurashi. Here are his Aunt Shiro Amazaki and his sister, Kagome Higurashi."

He motioned for both of us to come up. I stood next to my aunt and watched as she took the microphone.

"Thank you all so much for coming on this sad day. We are here for my nephew, Souta, someone who will be greatly missed. My nephew was the sweetest thing in the world and I couldn't have asked for a better one. He may be gone, but he still with us."

She handed me the microphone and I took it from her slowly. "Souta was my only brother and I cherished him greatly. He would never hurt a fly and he went through soo much, more than a boy his age should. I wish he was still here so that I could watch him grow up and see the rest of his future. He may not be here right now, but I know he's watching over all of us with a smile on his face. Thank you."

My aunt and I bowed before taking our seats after handing the microphone to the priest. The band had started to play soft music as the priest started talking, but it all went through me. I don't care about what the priest is saying, I don't care about the band. All I care about is my brother.

He was so close, just about 7 feet in front of me...but so far away. It didn't really hit until now that I'll never hear his laugh again, I'll never see his face after today, there won't be anymore sister brotherly arguments, not even the small things like watching for baloney in his sandwiches because he's allergic.

My brother was the only family I had and now he's gone. I have nothing anymore.

* * *

I flipped through the obituary in my lap. There were pictures of Souta and I as we grew up; and a bunch of other family members. It felt like the priest dragged on and on. I was ready to just say bye to my brother and leave.

"Now, may everyone please come up here and see Souta Higurashi." My breath hitched when they lifted the top of the casket up. There was my baby brother, in his casket, looking so handsome. I felt tears come to my eyes, but I promised myself I wouldn't cry today. I promised I wouldn't show any of my family members my tears.

"Oh my god." I whispered. I put my face in my hands. I really think I might cry now.

I'm happy they started with the back of the rows first so that way I had enough time to work up enough courage to see my brother.

Inuyasha put a comforting arm around my shoulder. Thank god Inuyasha did that, because at the moment I felt so alone, I completely forgot he was there. I may have been surrounded by people, but I couldn't help feeling alone.

He whispered something in my ear that made me realize, Souta wouldn't want my crying right now; he wouldn't want to see my face covered in tears. Hell, I'm sure he would even call me ugly if I went up to him with a tear streaked face.

So before I even stood up. I bit my tongue as hard as I could, swallowed down the lump in the throat, and got rid of any ideas of crying. We all stood up and got in a line. I was ready to see my brother for the last time.

As the line moved forward, my heart started beating faster. Before I knew it Inuyasha was walking away from Souta, and it was my turn to say goodbye.

Not but a mere 2 feet in front of me was my little brother. He looked cold, dead. Then again, he was. He looked so handsome, so so shandsome. I felt the tears come on strong again but I blinked them back.

I smiled at him, gave him a last hug, placed a soft kiss on his cheek and sat at my seat.

The funeral went on in a blur after that. The priest preached some things and then we all held hands and sung a small song before it was time to bury him.

My friends and I slowly stood and followed others outside.

How could this happen? I can't believe I let my little brother die.

Some people wheeled out the body after a while of small chit chat. It became quiet. All of us stood on either side of the hole where they were putting Souta, forming two horizontal lines. The people that were wheeling Souta in walked dramatically slow.

I can honestly say I just wanted them to put his body in the whole and cover him up. The choir sung a soft song as all of this was happening.

I watched as they put his body in the hole and I watched people scatter about.

"Bye Souta." I whispered as I looked down at him.

Kouga cane up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "He's in a better place now."

"I know, but still. Part of me wishes he was still here, another part is glad that he's not in this dangerous world anymore." I said with a sigh.

"Hmm...I feel your pain Kagome, when my dog died I dropped out of this world for a couple of days." Miroku said with an understanding look on his face.

Everyone glared at him, but I simply laughed. He wanted a laugh and he got it. One thing I hate about funerals is the sad feeling that swims through the air. A small laugh here or there can't hurt. I'm surprised I'm actually thinking that when I didn't plan on cracking a smile today at all.

Sango, Kouga, and Inuyasha started yelling at Miroku about his stupid comment when I felt someone staring at me. I turned around and looked at one of my family members. Whether this girl was a cousin or a niece I had no idea, (there's way too many people in my family) all I know is that she was giving me a pretty dirty glare.

She wasn't the only one, just about half (or more) of the family was glaring at me. My ears perked at a couple of my cousins close, they had just said my name.

"Look at what she's wearing. Did you see that she didn't even cry? What the hell is that? I bet she's glad he's gone." One of them said.

I sighed, if they had something to say they could say it to my face. Instead of whispering while staring at me like a pair of idiots, they should say it to my face.

A lot of family members had already talked a bit of trash from the beginning of the funeral to now. That's another reason why I didn't want my friends to come, I know my family hates me, I don't want my friends to hear just how much they hate me though.

I'm sure Inuyasha and Kouga have heard a bunch of the crap they've all said about me, I'm not so sure about Sango and Miroku though.

My Aunt Shiro started walking in my direction so I met up with her half way. I could tell she had been crying.

"I am sorry for your loss." I said with a bow. I don't want any trouble today, I just want today to be over with.

She scoffed. "How dare you, you have the nerve to show up to this funeral and not even shed a tear." She looked mad, more than mad, she looked like she wanted to seriously hurt me.

"Souta wouldn't want me to cry." I said while trying to keep my voice below a whisper. My friends hadn't noticed that I had left yet.

"You don't know what he'd want." She spat. "It's your fault he's dead, you could have at least showed some respect for him. What kind of sister are you? Not even bothering to shed a single tear over your brothers death." Her voice was rising.

"I _know_ what my brother would want because I'm his sister. I know it's my fault, but what will crying do? It won't make things better."

Some family members were looking in our direction now.

She shook her head. "Are you getting smart with me! ? You have the audacity to even show up today! What is wrong with you! ? That was your brother and you can't even show respect?" She asked me rhetorically. I'm sure if I turned around I'd see my friends looking at me. Talk about embarrassing. "Do you see all of these people here! ? They are mourning because of something you did! I bet you didn't even apologize to them for what you did! Did you! ? This is all of your fault, you horrible child!"

"Aunt Shiro!" I slightly raised my stern voice, before lowering it again. "That is _enough_. I am not going to stand here and let you talk bad about me. This is not the time nor place for such immature antics, if you have something to say _after_ the funeral we can speak, but now is not the time." I think I'm handling this like an adult, had we been anywhere else I swear I would've been cursed her out, Aunt or not, I don't like the way she's talking to me. Everyone is staring at us now, I'm sure of it. They probably started watching a while ago.

"So your trying to make me look like the bad guy?" She asked with a small laugh. She slightly pushed me. I know that this 40 year old lady did not just do something not even a 2 year old would do when they're angry. "I'm not the bad guy here! You killed him, you killed him!" She was getting a bit hysterical now.

"Calm down, I'm not trying to make you look bad or anything. This is the last time I'm saying this, it is not the time or place for this kind of conversation, we can talk later." If she didn't get it through her head that I wasn't going to have this talk with her at this time and moment, I'm just going to walk away.

"There you go again! You try to make it seem like I'm the one picking a fight!" And she's not, oh please, who started yelling first? "You did this, it's time someone confronted you and made you see what you've done!" She pointed at Souta's casket in the ground. "Look at him! Do you see what you've done! ? Do you see how you've killed your brother! ? Look at it, you reap what you sow! Look at what you've done!"

I meant what I said when I thought about walking away. I started walking away from her, but for some reason my Aunt had the nerve to grab my arm and hold me in place. Oh hell no. I'm already in a bad mood, I ain't lookin' to get in a worse mood. Either she lets go or we're gonna' have a problem.

"Aunt Shiro, you're acting crazy, let go and calm down." I looked past Aunt Shiro and it wasn't until then that I noticed Naraku here. He had that same straight face that he normally wore so I didn't know what he was thinking.

"You're telling me to calm down! ? You're so disrespectful! If I was your mother-!"

Oh, hold the phone. I'm not going to let her say any shit about my mother. I'm drawing the line here. "You're _not_ my mother so don't even go there." I don't joke when it comes to my deceased mother.

Her grip tightened on my arm. My arm seriously hurts now, I might just have a bruise tomorrow. "You killed her to! You didn't deserve such a good mother! All you did was kill her! My sister, brother in law, and nephew are gone all because of you! Who's next! ? Is it me?"

"That's it, you're being very immature and disrespectful! How dare you come to my brothers funeral and try to start something! Is this how a lady your age should behave! ? Before you complain to me about disrespect I suggest you learn to respect yourself and others and try not to show such ugly colors at times such as these!" I didn't even say half of the things I wanted to say. I swear, she was asking for it. I'm about to snap her neck.

She looked appalled for a second before she brought her hand up to slap me. Instead of blocking her, I was going to let her get one little slap, if it meant she'd calm down and stop acting like the world was ending then I was ready for her to beat me up. She wasn't even close to Souta so I don't see why she's yelling at me...Maybe it's built up anger?

I waited for a good 5 seconds for the slap to come, but it didn't. I opened my already clenched eyes to see her wrist in the grip of anothers.

"You should settle your family problems else where, instead of at a funeral." Inuyasha said behind me.

I silently thanked him in my head.

"Why are you standing up for such a horrible child! ?" She was about to yell more before one of my uncles pulled her away.

He glared at me the hardest he could as he was doing it, all I could so was sigh and then walk back to my friends.

I bowed once. "I'm really sorry you guys had to hear that, my families a bit...crazy, if it's okay to call it that."

"Don't we all have one or two crazy members of the family? For me it's my uncle, when he's drunk, it's a real party. Anyways, anyone else starving?" Miroku asked.

Thank you for trying to change this odd conversation. "Why don't we eat? I think the fo-"

I stopped in the middle of my sentence. Just now...I felt something, I'm not sure what it is, but something feels off now; like a change in the wind. I looked around me, everything looked okay, everyone was chatting about and doing what they normally did at a funeral.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

I just shook my head. "Nothing...Let's go eat."

I started walking ahead, and it wasn't until I was about to open the doors to the temple that I heard a very familiar voice. I turned around slowly and looked at someone I hadn't expected to see walking towards me from the gates at the front of the temple.

"Kagome!"

I stared for a second before walking to meet her half way. When she was in front of my face, I stared her up and down. "Kaeda."

She pulled me into a tight, warm hug. Okay, who was this lady, and what did she do with my grandmother? My grandmother would never hug me, she didn't even bother at my parents funeral. This was scary.

"Child, when I got home, you weren't there, the place is a mess too, after we're done here we must clean the place from head to toe."

I shook my head. "I...I don't want to go back there, I'm staying at a friends at the moment."

Why would I want to go back to the place where Souta died?

It was her turn to shake her head. "You must and you will, I'm your guardian. You can stay with your friend for another night, but tomorrow I expect you home before noon." With that said she walked away from me.

Now I was reminded of part of my reason for hating her, she didn't listen and only saw what she wanted, like most of the people in my family. I sighed before walking back to my friends, I'm sure I had a huge frown on my face.

* * *

When Inuyasha and I walked into his house later on, I kicked off my shoes and neatly places it at the door.

"So you're leaving tomorrow?"

I looked at him before nodding my head. "Yea, sadly I am."

"You're welcome back anytime. I know moms going to be heartbroken now that your leaving."

"It's okay, I'll definitely come back to visit her."

As we walked up the stairs together. Out of no where he grabbed my hand. "Is it really okay?"

I knew what he was referring to right away and smiled. "Ya' know, before Souta died he mouthed four words that mean a lot to me. You whispered those same four words to me when I was about to cry back at the funeral."

We started walking up the stairs and into my room. "What were they?" He asked.

"He said, well, mouthed, everything will be okay. I'm keeping him to his word, if he said everything will be okay, I'm just going to go with the flow and hope everything _will_ be okay, that's all I can do now." We walked into my room and closed the door.

He pulled me into a hug. "Have I told you that your a very strong girl?"

"Probably." I looked at him and sighed. "Would it be wrong if I cried right now?" I asked.

That's all I wanted to do, just cry. I said I wouldn't cry at the funeral and I didn't, now that the funerals over I just wanted to cry. I know crying doesn't make things better, but neither does holding it in.

"It would be perfectly fine." He replied in a soft voice.

That was all it took. I broke down crying on him. I tried to hold back some of my tears, but they just kept flowing out. He sat me on my bed, pulled me into his lap, put a comforting hand on my back and one behind my head, and then just let me cry.

He would be the only person that has seen my cry like this, I'm glad that it's him seeing me. I wouldn't let anyone else see me so vulnerable and broken down, not even my own mother. I wanted to say thank you soo much, but it would've just come out as a muffled cry, so I'll just think it.

Thank you, Inuyasha, thank you for everything.

* * *

Authors Note ;))):

Guess who's back? This girl!

Plz thank Ms. **ScorpioPrincess18**

Sorry I didn't update on Christmas, I only had enough time to edit and post 2 stories eith all of the chaos on Christmas.

Anyways, HAPPY NEW YEARS BABEZ ;)))


End file.
